Cardsharp
by Spicy Sweet
Summary: Gambit has no choice but to work for Nathaniel Essex and has his first encounter with the X-Men. Romy. Dark. Read and Review plz. Summary in ch.13
1. Nights that Rain

DISCLAIMER: I do not own marvel or X-Men

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**ATTENTION: **This was Hearts of Gold I changed the title to something I think is better. I decided to rewrite chapters 1-9. Well it's not so much rewriting as it is improving. I found some lost documents that I originally wrote for this fic and thought that I would put them in. Most major details will remain the same. I hope I didn't alienate people by doing this but I knew that if I didn't do it I couldn't go on wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse incident, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 1: Nights that Rain**

The parking lot was completely deserted and the only thing you could hear was the occasional car passing by on the misty street.

He was leaning against the side of his bike with his arms folded and head down, fiddling with an unlit cigarette between his lips. The threat of rain was apparent as the clouds gathered overhead and he suddenly felt cold. He looked at his watch; '_Midnight, not long now'. _The thought made him sigh. He stood straight about to mound his bike when he noticed the cigarette for the first time. He knitted his eyebrows together in annoyance and plucked the thing out of his mouth tossing it aside. It really amazed him at how many times he's caught himself ready to light up. He was trying to quit but the need to always have a pack on him was overwhelming. He should really stop wasting his money on those damn things.

His nerves ran deep as his thoughts raced. He had to go; he had a meeting with Him. Anger boiled inside him at the thought. It wasn't until this moment that he realized that he was a slave. It was a truth that he had been denying for too long, and something that cut him so deep…………...it was indescribable.

He decided that he needed a walk. He took one last look at his conveniently _borrowed_ Harley, and headed up the sidewalk.

He had parked near Central Park; the perfect place to be at midnight, not a person in sight. The grass was mossy under his boots and the trees blew mournfully against the chilly wind. He walked silently, his hands in his pockets, until he came upon a lake. He stopped at the edge of it looking down. Its clarity perfectly reflected the night sky, the moon making it glow. He crouched down catching his own reflection. His brown hair was messy, longer in the front resting right below his eyes. He couldn't see his eyes though; they were covered with a pair of sunglasses. He fingered them a moment before slowly sliding them up. And there they were on fire staring back at him. They reminded him of how much he hated himself, and the thought made him slide the glasses right back into place. He stood and slowly back tracked the way he came.

Thunder sounded and rain started sprinkling from the sky. He reached his bike and looked at his watch, knowing that now he was going to be running a little late. He got on the bike and started up the engine taking off his sunglasses and putting on his helmet. The tires squeaked as he made a swift turn and took off.

Besides he needed to go, he wouldn't want to keep Essex waiting.


	2. Nights that Rain II

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 2: Nights that Rain II**

He had plenty of skeletons in his closet.

His life is full of secrets and darkness.

His fate had been sealed the day Jean-Luc Lebeau had decided to take him in and raise him as his own.

Gambit sped down the highway in the drizzling rain; his brown trench coat flapping behind him in the rapid wind.

Essex had contacted him yesterday telling him to meet him at some abandoned warehouse in Manhattan. It's been a month of no word, the longest he's gone without hearing from Essex. It was funny to think that for a moment Gambit thought that maybe he was free…………….that his debt was paid and the promise for his freedom had actually come true. Too bad reality had to smack him in the face.

If there was one thing about Essex it was that a debt to him was never paid. A payment to Essex was with your life and nothing less. It was a lesson Gambit learned the hard way, but that was the beauty of blackmail.

It's just what happens when you make a deal with the devil.

He came to a stop across the street from a four story, old looking warehouse surrounded by a barb wired fence. The windows were completely boarded up and the building looked very much abandoned.

Gambit parked by a nearby alleyway and got off the bike. Taking off his helmet he took in his surroundings. The neighborhood wasn't much to look at. Apartment buildings surrounded the area and down the street a few stores and bar could be seen. The bar being the only thing open at this time of night.

Ignoring his uneasiness and cigarette crave, he placed his helmet on the bike and walked towards the warehouse eyeing the surrounding area cautiously. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed, deciding the best way in.

He couldn't help but get a horrible feeling in his gut whenever he dealt with Essex, like he was going to be sick………..…or maybe, he thought, it's just a feeling you get when evil stares you in the face.

Lightning flashed in the sky followed by loud thunder. Within seconds the light drizzle turned into heavy rain, splattering against the gravel road. The rain soaked him thoroughly causing his hair to fall lazily over his face and trench coat to lie heavily over his shoulders. The winds picked up and he shuddered slightly pulling his trench coat's collar up around his neck.

He reached the wired fence, the entrance chained and locked. If Essex was in there then there was probably a way in around back. But instead Gambit grasped the large lock in his hand and carefully touched the key hole with a finger. A heating sensation flowed though him and he wasn't cold anymore; he let go of the lock as the keyhole turned into a bright violet sizzling against the rain drops. Then with a squeaked crack of breaking metal, the handle busted open.

He removed it along with the chain and let himself in. He knew that he should have just used a lock pick, but he needed a release of raw power to cool his pounding nerves. He walked towards a side door of the building he could see. He was robotic with his movements and emotionless, like a soldier. A façade he used when around enemies. He reached the door and turned the knob finding that it was not locked and headed inside closing the door silently behind him.

Inside looked like an empty garage. It was murky and smelled of old dead wood. The ground was concrete and the ceiling and walls were made of wood and rusted metal. There was a staircase to his left and a few rooms to his right. It was dark except for the dim light that came from one of the rooms. He walked toward it silently, as the sound of rain water echoed off the roof top.

He stopped at the doorway and there stood Essex, his back to the door, standing eerily still, as if he was thinking. Wanting his presence to be known Gambit cleared his throat.

Slowly Essex turned, wrath like in his movement and stared hard at Gambit.

"You are late", came the voice. It was quiet, intelligent, and calculating.

Gambit was silent, with a devil may care expression.

"Fortunately, you do superior work Mr. Lebeau", stated Essex as he took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to Gambit, who couldn't help but mentally cringe at the sight of the clammy, dirty hand clutching it.

Essex was a tall, skinny man with a long narrow face, hooked nose, and sick chalky skin. His pointy teeth were yellow and revealed black gums. His eyes were completely dead on black, along with his greasy hair. He wore an expensive grey suit, black coat and derby hat; the ensemble looked odd on him, completely contrasting with his corpse like appearance.

Gambit quickly took the paper and scanned it over.

"I expect everything to be done in no less than four days starting tomorrow, and you will leave for Seattle tomorrow afternoon." Essex stated walking past Gambit towards the exit.

Before he departed he turned around back to Gambit, "Oh, do bundle up it's raining quite profusely out there."

Then he was gone.

Gambit closed his eyes and took a breath as he felt undeniable rage. He crushed the paper in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. His eyes glowed dangerously as he headed towards the exit himself.


	3. Nightmares are Real

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 3: Nightmares are Real**

The quiet was so peaceful.

She couldn't help but like the serenity.

She sat at her windowsill staring at the starry sky, when it had started to lightly rain. The brilliant moon was full and vivid; she placed a slender finger on the window's glass tracing its distant figure, shivering at the feel of the cold glass against her skin.

She sat with her legs curled up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. It was times like these that almost reminded her of home. Back in Caldecott County she remembered lying near the banks of the Mississippi late at night, the sky seeming like an endless black sea filled with millions of tiny lights.

She wore black gym pants and a grey fitted shirt as pajamas. Her hair hung in loose damp curls coming to rest a little below her shoulders having just taken a long shower after a late danger room session. It had been ruthless leaving her feeling sore, exhausted, and sleepy.

She got up and stretched her limbs before walking over to her bed and climbing into the crimson and plum colored sheets.

She was dead tired but her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep. She lay for a while watching the seeping moonlight from the window disappear and reappear with movement of the clouds.

Dark oak furniture furnished the pine and violet colored bedroom with a large desk set up with a stereo system, small walk-in closet, bathroom, a heavily crowded bookshelf, and a dresser scattered with accessories, perfumes, and make up.

At the left corner of the room stood the large windowsill she had been sitting on and on the left wall near the bathroom were a pair of French doors that opened to a small balcony outside.

Her room was exactly the way she had left it. They hadn't touched a thing while she was away, and the fact that they had waited for her to return was something she hadn't expected and meant more to her than she had ever imagined.

The danger room session had been a bit awkward but she was welcomed with open arms and without question. But she thought that maybe she preferred it if they were mean to her, and then maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty.

It's been almost two months since they defeated Apocalypse. To her it seemed more like a life time ago. Everything's changed, things were different now, and so was she.

She had come to realize how she missed being here, and missed the people who weren't just her teammates; they were friends and her family. They were there for her even when she lashed out and pushed them away.

She had a lot to make up for.

She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of loud thunder coming from outside and remembered the weatherman saying something about an overnight rainstorm.

Rogue yawned softly pulling her blanket closer to herself and closed her eyes.

……………………………………

The spacious room was plush, decorated with a custom fretted queen sized bed covered in royal blue blankets, green pillows and white sheets. A white marble fireplace complemented the sleek wooden furniture: liquor cabinet, night stands, desk, dresser, and closet. The room included a TV and DVD set, small fridge, slim shaded lamps, private Jacuzzi bathroom, and two caramel colored armchairs separated by a small coffee table. A crystal chandelier hung above the bed and dark green curtains draped over the windows that led to a balcony outside. A few paintings detailed the room matching the cream colored walls, thick mahogany carpets, and freshly cut flowers.

The Plaza Hotel was indeed luxurious.

Opening the door to his suite Gambit shrugged off his wet coat and boots slumping into one of the armchairs with a huff.

Essex gave him one night to organize this damn mission; Gambit ran his fingers through his damp hair, frustrated.

He got up and paced the room trying to get his thoughts in order. He stopped at the liquor cabinet; he needed a drink, but stopped himself from opening it, thinking that it was probably better that he wasn't hung over tomorrow morning.

He sighed and bit his lip, once again pacing the room. This sucks, first no smoking now no drinking what's next, he thought bitterly as he sat himself down at his desk in front of his laptop and turned it on. Taking out the crumpled paper from his pocket, he straightened it out and scanned it over again.

He found it strange that Essex went through the trouble of meeting in person when he could have easily given the information over the phone. Gambit figured it was just to check up on him, but he wasn't so sure and it bothered him.

The paper contained the basic objective for the mission; download mainframe information from the government facility run by Colonel William Stryker.

This wasn't anything new. In the past Essex had him stakeout and observe the premises because of mutant experimenting rumors. So why the hell didn't Essex just tell him this?

His gut was telling him something was wrong. He's been working for Essex for only a year but knew him too well. He knew the man was calculating to the brim and did nothing without a reason. Something, Gambit found, to be a reliable weakness that he counted on at times.

Gambit rubbed his chin and thought back.

He knew Essex had been searching for anything on the supposed Apocalypse incident two months back and coming up dry.

The only reason Essex even knew about Stryker was because he had him break into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters last month to find out all he could on Apocalypse. And he just happened to come across information about a facility that was under investigation because of rumored mutant experimentation. The facility was run by a William Stryker.

Gambit didn't find much detail on Apocalypse, only a vague description of how he had unlimited power, was very much the most powerful mutant in history, and that a certain group of mutants worked with S.H.I.E.L.D in defeating him. But that was it; there was no detailing information on who the mutants were or how they overcame such a powerful mutant. This lack on information aggravated Essex but Gambit made up for it with the bit about Stryker.

But downloading mainframe information was a bit extreme and it wasn't going to be easy. Gambit knew Stryker was a waste of time. If S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't any information on Apocalypse it was doubtful that Stryker would. Gambit wondered what could make Essex so desperate.

Essex never really tells him much about anything; trying to keep everything top secret. It was almost laughable since nothing ever stopped Gambit from finding out anyway. All it took was a little snooping behind Essex's back; it was too easy. Risky, but where was the fun if it wasn't.

Gambit cracked his knuckles and started working the keys on his laptop. He already knew the building well and had the layout saved. He had gotten the buildings blueprints from his last trip to Seattle.

He studied the screen memorizing every route, entrance, and exit. He needed to determine the best route to the mainframe super computer. The security would be easy for him to breach, all he had to do now was keep close surveillance on the building to observe the time schedule for the guards. There were hundreds of guards in the building; one false move would alert them all.

Finishing his research he scheduled for a first class plane ticket online, and shut off the laptop. Looking at his watch he decided to get some sleep. As he got up he noticed a cigarette dangling in between his lips.

"Motha " he pierced his lips before he could finish his curse and threw the cigarette into the trash basket. He angrily grabbed the rest of the pack to throw away as well, but instead he trudged over to the balcony doors and pulled them open stepping onto the terrace into the hard rain. Crushing the pack in his hand he charged it up to an intense violet and threw it into the sky watching it shriek then explode like a firecracker. He stood a moment feeling pathetic then slowly stepped back inside wiping the water droplets off his face with a sleeve.

He closed the doors to the balcony and headed to the comfy looking bed. He sat a moment in silence before taking off his moist black shirt revealing a wife beater and started emptying his pockets. He placed the items on the night stand next to him and eyed his cell phone. He bit his lip, grabbed it and started dialing, but before he could finish he flipped it back closed and held it to his head in frustration. God he was a coward but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. Henri had enough to deal with without having to worry about him.

He stared at the cell and sighed miserably, remembering when it had rung yesterday with no number showing. The ring itself had a chill and he knew who it was before answering. Essex had that effect on things.

……………………………………

His unruly brown hair was getting long touching the tip of his nose. He always liked to keep his bangs long to cover up his dark bright eyes. But today he was not only hiding his eyes but an ugly bruise he had received that morning.

At the thought he massaged his left eye with his small fingertips, it stung every time he tried to move his face. He sat in one of the corners of the courtyard playing a game of Jacks; he liked the game but he really felt like playing tag with all the other kids. He looked across the courtyard seeing the other children run around wildly, laughing excitedly. It looked like fun but he wasn't welcome to play with them, he didn't belong here.

He's been here his whole life, but it never felt like home. He's come to hate it more and more each passing day, dreaming of the day that he escapes mysteriously through the night. A dream that he's finally summed up the courage for.

He could take never being accepted. He could take getting beat up, and called names, but he was done getting the freakish looks from people who came to adopt a child. It was clear that nobody wanted the child with the demon eyes.

The orphanage was run by a few Nuns and an old Priest. No more than 30 children inhabited the small Catholic Church that stood on the outskirts of New Orleans, Louisiana.

The children hated him and most of the Nuns feared him. The only people that treated him kindly were Father John and Sister Catherine the head of the Nuns. But they were always so busy dealing with Church business that they didn't have a lot of time to deal with the orphanage; that job was assigned to the other Nuns. They never treated him badly they just tried their best to avoid him.

The sun had set reveling the warm summer night. Noticing a presence approaching, Remy looked up and saw three figures in front of him. The fattest of the three grabbed the front of Remy's shirt and lifted him up roughly to his feet.

Cletus was the average ten year old fat bully with more ass than brains. He was one of the older kids in the orphanage along with his two buddies Stokes and Billy. It was a definite fact that the other children wouldn't hate him so much if it wasn't for Cletus. Remy wasn't sure what he did to make Cletus hate him so much but it probably had something to do with the fact that he never showed him any kind of fear, the way every one else did.

Unfortunately most of the Nuns thought of Cletus as a nice polite boy, they had no idea what he was really like.

A while back he had once told one of the Nuns that Cletus was beating him up; Cletus had simply denied it and said that Remy was making it all up. This seemed ridiculous at first since Remy had bruises on his body but some of the other children, with some persuasion from Cletus, claimed that the "Evil Demon Boy" did it to himself. Most figured that it was better to get on Cletus's good side rather than bad and as long as he was beating up on Remy then he wasn't beating up on them. It also didn't help that the Nuns were all deathly scared of Remy and would believe that he would hurt himself for attention. They didn't even report the incident to Father John or Sister Catherine claiming that the two were too busy to deal with nonsense. Remy wanted to tell them himself, but wasn't allowed. Remy supposed that he couldn't blame them, after all who would anyone believe; one boy or the twenty other kids.

That night when they came to beat him up for snitching Remy smugly suggested that Cletus shove his head up his ass. That coast him a bloody nose and a couple of baby teeth. Not to mention black and blue for a week.

After that Remy learned that he was on his own and it was better to keep your mouth shut. He tried to fight back, of course, but it was futile against an older fat kid four times his size and his dumb friends. Since then he had been summing up the courage to get as far from this place as possible.

"Ay ya freak mind if I play" asked Cletus sarcastically with a harsh southern accent as he started crushing Remy's jacks under the weight of his worn out sneakers.

Remy simply glared at the boy not at all showing any intimidation. He knew Cletus was just a big ass bully. But he really wished that the boy would just leave him alone.

Stokes and Billy simply stood there snickering.

Cletus was about to say something else when they heard the sound of one of the Nuns ringing the bell signaling that it was time to come inside. He glared at Remy for a second longer before letting go of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall.

"We'll finish this shit later," said Cletus as he turned his back to Remy and went to go inside; Stokes and Billy following close behind him.

Remy tightened his fists as anger pulsed though his body. That fat ass was going to beat him up and there was nothing he could do about it.

Remy brushed himself off and kept cool, just a few more hours and this place would be nothing more than a memory.

He bent down and picked up what was left of his ball and jacks stuffing them into his pocket. He flattened his hair some more as he walked towards the building, inside.

The boys and girls had separate dormitories; the rooms were a long ward of wooded beds, each wrapped in narrow white blankets.

Remy walked over to his bed and sat down; the sound of laughter emanating from all parts of the room as the rest of the boys entered.

A plump Nun with a kind voice came inside the room ordering everyone to settle down and to go to bed. Everyone started tucking themselves in as she closed the lights and door on her way out. As Remy snuggled into his covers he winced as he lay onto the left side of his face, he sat up and looked at his reflection in the window behind his bed. Moving his thick hair out of his eyes he noticed how his eye was now turning purple and completely swollen. He flattened his hair over his eyes again and was about to snuggle back into his covers when someone grabbed onto his shirt's collar raising him roughly to meet their face.

"Told ya we was gonna finish this" came the harsh words from Cletus as he punched Remy hard in the stomach making him gasp in pain.

The other boys in the room were all completely quiet now watching the scene between the two boys; some were amused, others too afraid to do anything.

Remy tried to get free from Cletus's grasp only to have Stokes grab him from behind pinning his arms behind his back.

"Just wanted to tell ya ta have a good night," he stated coolly with a plastered smile on his face, Stokes laughing hysterically as he held Remy even tighter.

Satisfied that he showed Remy a lesson, Cletus smirked and nodded over to Stokes to let Remy go. Both laughing uncontrollably as they headed off to their own beds.

The room was deathly quiet with everyone's eyes on either Remy or Cletus, none daring to speak. Biting back a smart ass remark Remy held his stomach in agony and coughed slightly as he climbed up onto his bed snuggling back into his blanket. He squeezed his fists in frustration, he was so angry. He didn't cry; he would never cry, not over Cletus or anybody. But he couldn't help the silent angry tear that streamed down his face running over his swollen eye. He wiped it away angrily; he just had to be patient, soon he would be free from this awful place.

……………………………………

Granted he was six but he considered himself to be a man and men were supposed to be brave. With that in mind he looked over to the opposite wall; _1:00 a.m._ Taking a heavy breath he slowly sat up and looked around the room making sure everyone was sound asleep.

He slipped soundlessly off his bed wincing slightly from his pained stomach and tiptoed to the door. He carefully turned the knob, opening the door a few inches.

"_Creeeeeek_"

The horrific sound of the door screeched throughout the quiet room. Remy cringed at the sound grinding his teeth. He quickly looked back and scanned the room releasing a relieved breath when he was sure that no one was disturbed from their sleep.

He squeezed through the small opening of the door and examined the hallway.

Satisfied that he was safe and alone, Remy headed down the hall towards the staircase.

The Church was old made up of dark wood and red brick, it smelled of candle wax and timber wood.

He slowly walked towards the staircase fear giving him knots in his already pained stomach.

He stopped abruptly in his tracks hearing a noise from behind him. He pierced his lips together in dread and quickly whipped around

He saw nothing accept the long lone hallway. He closed his eyes and shook his head; he was just being paranoid.

He continued down the hall reaching the staircase, his small sweaty hands trembling slightly. As he walked down the stairs he made sure to stay at the very far side of the wooden steps so that he wouldn't make any creaky noises.

He finally reached the bottom; all he had to do now was reach the door at the end of the hall, unlock it and head outside. That was simple enough the only problem being that he had to pass by Father John's office; which he hoped wouldn't be occupied.

He walked cautiously staying hidden in the dark shadows. As he came near the office he almost cursed out loud seeing that the door was slightly ajar. He could only hope that Father John wasn't inside.

Staying close to the wall Remy peeked inside the room and was relieved to find that no one was in there. He continued towards the exit when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Practically jumping out of his skin Remy looked on with terror at the person ready to run for his life only to see that it was the Priest, Father John with an expression that was both concerned and surprised.

"What are you doing here son?" he asked perplexed.

The disappointment running through his veins made Remy want to crawl into a hole and die. He was so close.

He didn't speak just hung his head in shame knowing that he had failed and that he was going to be in this place forever.

The Priest had a confused expression on his face noticing that he was being ignored. "Pssst. Son? Son?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Still not receiving an answer from the little boy the Priest sighed. "Have a seat," he told him gesturing towards his office.

Remy looked up at him skeptically before following suit.

It wasn't big but had a homey allure to it. An old grandfather clock stood in one of the corners against the wooden walls that were covered with a few pictures and crucifixes, while the wooden floor was covered with a simple colored rug. A few book shelves stood against the wall filled with volumes and text books. A grand desk sat in the middle of the room with office supplies piled on top.

The Priest walked slowly to his desk while Remy sat in one of the guest chairs.

Remy wasn't sure what he was going to say as he watched the priest sit down and take a tired breath. Father John was in his late 60's although seemed to be in good shape. He was tall and slender with white balding hair. Remy always liked the man; he was compassionate and treated everyone with consideration, considering that he was never around and always too busy.

As the thoughts passed through Remy's head he couldn't help but think that now was the perfect time to tell Father John all about the problems with Cletus and his friends. Maybe getting caught by Father John was a good thing. Nobody was standing in his way now, not the Nuns or Cletus.

Remy didn't like being a snitch but he wasn't about to protect Cletus from trouble. But there was still doubt in his mind. What if Father John didn't believe him? What if Father John confronted Cletus only to have the boy deny it? If Cletus got Father John on his side Remy didn't know what he would do except wait for a serious ass whipping. Cletus would surely make him pay, maybe worse than ever before. Every cell in his brain screamed for him to run, but his body didn't seem to want to listen.

"Any reason you were trying to escape?" asked Father John lightly trying to break the tension. But it didn't seem to work and he sighed again. "No reason to be scared to……………."

"I 'aint scared," cut off Remy defensively.

The Priest smiled at this then nodded coolly. "Alright, then please explain what you were doing."

Remy was silent for a long moment, slouching in his chair, crossing his arms defiantly; trying his best to look intimidating and nonchalant but failing miserably. He really didn't want to trust this man but something about the cool exterior and sincere eyes made Remy want to go with his gut and tell the truth. Something told him that if he did everything would be okay.

Remy was about to answer when Father John had a little coughing fit and excused himself as he drank a glass of water sitting on his desk.

"Sorry my boy, you were about to say something?" He stated a little tiredly. Remy took a good look at the man, he seemed tired and pale. He must have a lot of stress on him from doing so much work.

"I……………" Remy stopped as a knock came from the open door revealing Sister Catherine a tall strict woman but with a compassionate heart much like Father John's.

"Father I just came to tell you that……………" she trailed off seeing Remy in the room.

"Oh, forgive me I didn't realize that you had company I'll come back later," she said giving a warm smile to Remy and walking back out.

"Now before we get anymore interruptions, would you be kind enough to explain why you are out of bed this late young man?" asked Father John his eyebrows raised.

Remy was quiet for a second deciding what to actually say.

"I………….. er…………… I was goin' to run away," Remy blurted out. He mentally cringed; he imagined saying it with much more confidence.

Father John seemed surprised by this but simply nodded his head gesturing for Remy to continue.

Remy took a deep breath and explained everything; about Cletus and his friends, the beatings and horrible name calling, and about how the Nuns misjudged him.

The whole time he felt reluctant and relieved at the same time. All the things he had kept inside were now out in the open. As he spoke he kept his line of vision to the floor afraid of the reaction he would see on the Priest's face after hearing his story.

After he finished, the room became completely silent with only the annoying sound of the ticking grandfather clock.

Remy looked up to see Father John rubbing his chin deep in thought. Remy couldn't help the feeling of anxiety forming in the pit of his gut.

Before another thought could pass through his head he saw Father John stand up and walk over towards him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Where did he hit you son?" he asked with a look of guilt and hurt.

Remy blinked, stunned for a moment before slowly moving the hair out of his eyes keeping his line of vision glued to the floor.

"Good God boy……………" he trailed off staring at the nasty bruise. "I'm just………….I'm so sorry son," he said shaking his head. "I know I have been busy but…………." he sighed not knowing what to say to excuse himself. "I promise that this wont happen again…………… this…………… this whole thing will be sorted out…………. I…………" he stood up feeling ashamed and useless that something like this had been going on in his own Church.

"Look at me my boy," he said to Remy guiding him to stand up as well. "Do you think that you can forgive me?" he asked looking at the small sad child before him.

Remy rolled his eyes hesitating for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

The Priest chuckled. "Good, because I need to ask you a favor, do you think you can trust me?"

Remy shrugged indifferently.

The Priest chuckled again at that, not buying the attitude. "Alright, now what do you say you get some sleep and we'll take care of this whole mess in the morning?"

"S'cool," said Remy as though he could care less.

"I'll walk you up to your room, come," he said guiding Remy out of the office.

Reaching the dormitories Father John led Remy to the boy's wing, said good night and headed back down stairs.

As Remy snuggled into his sheets he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It didn't feel real, was everything going to be different now?

None of his fears came true; Father John believed him and Remy begrudgingly trusted him.

For the first time Remy felt like he had a……………. _friend?_ It sure felt like it.

He released a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Excitement running through his veins; Remy calmed himself wanting to fall asleep. Besides, the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would wake up. For the first time in his life Remy fell into a happy silent sleep. Unbeknownst to him were a single set of angry eyes staring at him.

……………………………………

Remy woke up to sunlight stinging his eyes.

He tiredly rubbed them with his small hands before he jerked his head up remembering the events of the previous night. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his sneakers, shoving them on. Looking around the room he found it strange that it was completely empty. Shrugging he headed out the door towards Father John's office.

He practically skipped down the hall as anticipation and eagerness ran through his body.

Reaching the office he was about to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing Sister Catherine looking quite a bit distraught.

"Oh my," she said grabbing her chest, startled by Remy's presence. "Why aren't you with the other children outside with Sister Robin? Didn't Billy wake you? I asked him to wake everyone and to meet Sister Robin outside," she said looking a little troubled.

Remy mentally rolled his eyes; of course Billy wouldn't wake him up.

Remy shook his head to the women.

She sighed looking discouraged. "Alright dear just go meet them outside," she said going back into the office.

"Sister Catherine?" asked Remy before she shut the door.

Stopping, she tuned back around to face him.

"Can I talk to Father John," he asked.

She simply looked at him with a doubtful expression.

"There are a lot of things being settled at the moment, now go meet the children outside?" she said closing the door behind her.

Remy gave a defeated sigh and headed towards the exit to go outside.

When he reached the courtyard he saw all the children huddled in a group around Sister Robin. He walked towards them quickly hiding the disappointment he was feeling.

Sister Robin stopped speaking as she saw him approaching, everyone turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh………………… there you are," she said a little flushed. She was always extremely nervous around him.

"Now that everyone is here I have something to share with all of you."

As she spoke Remy couldn't help but drown her out. He wanted to talk to Father John not be out here.

This wasn't fair; what was he so busy with that he couldn't see him? He made all those promises only to break them the very next day? This was crap.

No, wait, wasn't he being selfish? If there was something important that Father John needed to take care of, then Remy could be patient. He waited this long he could wait a little longer.

A sudden silence brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked around at everyone; all seemed to be in a state of shock and completely silent. He cursed himself for not paying attention to the Nun who was now hugging one of the little girls whispering something soothing into her ear.

He bit his lip in frustration; what did she say that made everyone so quiet?

Tired of being clueless he figured that he could find out later. He slipped away from the group soundlessly and headed back to the building. Maybe he could ask Father John what she was talking about.

Stepping inside he headed to Father John's office again. Remy was about to knock but stopped when he heard crying coming from inside.

Remy hung his head knowing that it wasn't a good time and was about to walk away when he heard a man's voice coming from inside. It wasn't Father John's voice it sounded like someone much younger.

"It's alright; none of us knew how bad it was," said the voice trying to comfort the person crying; who Remy guessed was Sister Catherine.

Feeling bad for listening in on a private conversation Remy started to walk away.

"The Lord will take care of him," the young man said making Remy stop dead in his tracks. He backed up to the door now very curious of what they were talking about.

"I know, but I didn't know his condition was that serious………….. I…………….. I just feel terrible," said Sister Catherine; through broken sobs.

Remy felt confused; what were they talking about?

"I just can't believe he's gone" was the last thing Remy heard before Sister Catherine broke down into a crying fit.

He was completely frozen; all the color in his face was completely drained. He couldn't think; he couldn't move.

An aching feeling spread throughout his entire body. A feeling of hopeless fear pained him in his chest.

The door to the office opened suddenly; Remy didn't move an inch, but stood there glued to the floor. A young man, Remy had never seen before, stood before him a little surprised to see someone standing there. He wore the traditional Priest's garments and plastic collar tab.

He was about to say something, but Remy spoke first.

"Where's Father John?" Remy asked; his very eyes felt heavy and he felt his legs trembling beneath him.

The young man looked at him puzzled and was about to say something when he looked straight into Remy's eyes; a look of fear splashing over his face. Accustomed to that reaction from people Remy rolled his eyes at the man and rushed passed him into the office.

The office was exactly the same as last night except Sister Catherine sat in Father John's chair sobbing quietly into her hands.

He looked at her for a moment coming closer to her. She raised her head slightly when she noticed him.

"What are you…………."

"Where's Father John?" asked Remy quietly, cutting her off.

The Nun looked deeply into his eyes and sighed. Her usual strong demeanor seemed so defeated and crushed. Her speech was almost irrational.

"I………….. um…………. Father John hasn't been feeling well. We've been so busy because of…………….we've been going to see many doctors and……………" she breathed hard, "He's not here, he had to go to the hospital".

Remy felt relieved somewhat. For a second there he thought that something worse had happened.

Taking a deep breath Remy slowly started to calm down.

"When will he be back?" Remy asked, feeling silly for overreacting.

"He's not coming back," she stated coldly, new tiny tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Seeing the blank look on his face she continued more softly. "He passed away, dear, he was just so very ill. He's with God now."

Remy suddenly felt very sick. His stomach felt like it was being crushed. He slowly backed out of the office, the young priest still stood in the doorway watching the entire scene.

"Come back child," she said gently getting out of her seat and following Remy.

Remy simply looked at her not speaking a word. His hands and lips quivered as his vision started to blur.

Then he ran.

He ran so fast he could barely hear Sister Catherine calling out for him to come back.

Painful thoughts clouded his mind as he ran. No no no………….. this wasn't happening; everything was going to be fine; everything was supposed to be okay. He had finally talked to Father John and……………what did he have now……………nothing.

He ran outside into the courtyard stopping against a wall to catch his breath. Painful tears streamed down his cheeks that he didn't bother to wipe away.

Hearing approaching footsteps from behind him; Remy turned around and was startled to see that it was Cletus, Stokes, and Billy.

Remy wasn't sure why, but he had a horrible feeling. He tried to run but all three boys blocked his way and cornered him against the wall.

"Saw what you did, ya little freak," said Cletus, his fat face red from anger.

Seeing the look of confusion on Remy's face, Cletus grabbed his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Saw you at Father John's office last night!" he yelled in Remy's face making him cringe.

As terror crept up Remy's spine he tried to get loose from the boy's grasp only to have Stokes grab his arms and Billy punch him in the gut. He cried out at the sudden pain, trying even harder to get loose. The three boys shoved Remy to the ground and pinned him there; with Stokes holding his arms and Billy covering his mouth.

"You lucky the old man's dead, freak. You lucky that he didn't get ta tell any of the Nuns nothing…………….. thought ya learned yer lesson the first time ya snitched," he stated coming closer to Remy pulling something out of his pocket.

Fear made Remy tremble and eyes tear as the fat boy came closer to him producing a Swiss Army Knife from his pocket.

"I'm goin ta do ya a favor and get rid of them demon eyes ya got there," he said his face scrunched up in hate as he opened up the knife and kneeled onto the floor next to Remy.

"Wait Cletus," Stokes spoke up from his position on the ground.

"What?" snapped Cletus.

"What are ya gonna do, thought that you was only gonna scare him," exclaimed Stokes hesitantly.

"Just shut the hell up and keep him still," Cletus said, glaring at Stokes while Billy stiffened a chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick," Cletus said to Remy as loathing burned in his eyes.

He brought the blade close to Remy's face liking how the boy winced when it came close to his eye. He cut deep into the skin, right above the cheek bone of the right eye. He heard the muffled scream of the small boy, making him smile. He made the cut deep, long and slow. He watched as blood trickled down Remy's tear stained cheek.

Remy felt the horrible slow motion of the blade going deeper and longer. He felt the stinging and burning of his soft flesh being torn open. The cut hurt even more as salty tears streamed into the cut mixing with the blood. His screams couldn't be heard through the hand that covered his mouth. The blade was curving now; in a second the blade would reach his eye. He couldn't take it anymore; the fear coursing through his body was quickly replaced with smoldering anger.

Thinking fast he bit hard into the hand covering his mouth; causing a surprised yelp to come out of Billy, startling both Cletus and Stokes. Billy quickly yanked his hand away from the boy's mouth. Using the distraction, Remy kicked his foot into Stokes face, causing him to let go of his arms. Getting onto his knees Remy looked at the disoriented Cletus; using every ounce of strength he possessed he punched the fat boy square in the face instantly breaking his nose. Cletus immediately cried out in pain and cupped his nose with his hands as blood flowed down his face and shirt. Remy quickly got to his feet and ran.

……………………………………

Although the summer night was warm he couldn't help but feel shivers coursing through his body.

He had been running and hitching rides all day wandering the streets until he found himself in the heart of the French Quarter. The sun had set a few hours ago leaving Remy alone in the dark.

The city wasn't at all what he thought it was. It was strange and mysterious. The streets felt dangerous and he hadn't a clue of where to go or what to do. He went along a street called Bourbon Street, hugging himself as he walked feeling paranoid and scared. But most of all he felt alone.

He was tired, hungry, and felt a lot of pain. The cut under his right eye wasn't too bad it just stung and burned, he had wiped most of the blood off his cheek with his shirt. The bruise on his left eye still made moving his face painful. His stomach still hurt from being punched there so many times, but the pain would eventually pass; it always had before.

But all that pain didn't come close to how he felt. His hope had died along with Father John. And the thought of the old priest brought on the threat of new tears.

Remy sighed; at least he was free from Cletus. At least he's free from that orphanage.

Father John had told them in one of his sermons that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was supposed to happen and he was meant to be out here; out on the streets.

He kept walking until he neared a narrow alleyway. He stopped before it, a strange feeling washed over him; he sensed something and the feeling made him shiver. It was bad and he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. He started to walk away when he heard a women's blood curdling scream coming from within.

Remy froze, terrified. He quickly looked around seeing if there was anyone to help, but there was no one. He didn't know what to do.

God she was in trouble. Maybe he could help. But what could he do?

Hearing another scream he stiffened.

Swallowing his fears he took a deep breath, pierced his lips together, and entered the alley.

It was narrow and long, smelling like rotting garbage and covered in trash. He walked very slowly at first, looking around for any sign of danger when he heard some ruffled noises.

He inched closer and closer until he saw a few shadows against the walls. He stopped swallowing a lump in his throat as his heart beat increased uncontrollably within his chest. His hands shook as he felt himself starting to sweat. He ran his hands through his hair moving it out of his eyes.

He was so scared.

Carefully he walked further until he got a clear view of the people. It looked like two men going through a lady's purse. Remy was confused at the scene until he looked to the ground and saw a woman lying face down.

"Hey!" he blurted out without thinking, instantly regretting it.

He got the attention of the two men; both looked at him for a moment stunned, before they started approaching him. One carried a bat and the other held a knife. Each had an amused smirk on their face.

Taking his eyes off the woman lying on the ground he looked at the two men approaching; fear rising in his chest. The two men approaching him stopped abruptly as they looked at the little boy with glowing eyes. One seemed to curse as they looked at each other in shock and fear then started slowly backing up before making a run for it. As they ran an echoed shouting of _"freak"_ bounced off the brick walls.

Remy sighed in relief, thanking God for his "demon eyes". He smirked at the thought.

He quickly approached the woman still lying face down. She hadn't moved an inch. He examined her for a second getting onto his knees to the wet ground to shake her awake. His hand touched something wet and when he examined it he noticed a gooey red substance. It was all over, it's what made the ground wet. It soaked up into his jeans. Slowly he turned her over. He gasped at the stench of blood pouring out of her throat. The wound went right across. Her eyes wide open.

He screamed and hastily backed up away from her, tripping over his feet as he tried to stand. He started breathing heavily as tears ran down his face burning the cut underneath his eye. He stood against the wall for support feeling very queasy and dizzy then vomited violently.

He hurriedly ran out of the alley.

He didn't know how long he had been running but when he stopped he found himself in a deserted park. He walked up to one of the benches and sat down; a horrified look on his face.

He curled up into a ball hiding his face into his small hands as he cried himself to sleep.

……………………………………

He watched the man from behind a nearby shop. He looked filthy rich and had his wallet practically hanging out of his pocket.

Remy smiled at his good luck.

The streets were not just tough but pure hell. You had to learn how to survive.

The first two weeks out here were probably the worst, but you get used to it, especially after a year.

Out here you learn to take care of yourself. And the best way that Remy quickly learned was by stealing. Mainly he would pick pockets and shop lifted if he was desperate. And he was good at it too.

His shaggy long hair now reached his neck and his gruff looking clothes hung off his extremely thin frame.

Remy placed a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and casually walked towards the rich gentleman. The man wore a fine suit and polished shoes. He had dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and a finely trimmed mustache. He walked with complete composure and confidence.

Remy sauntered up to him reaching for the man's pocket when suddenly the man whipped around and grabbed Remy's arm.

Completely shocked and stunned Remy froze, staring at the tall man before him. He had never ever been caught before.

The tall man glared at Remy for a good long second then loosened his grip slightly without letting go.

"What do you think your doin boy?" the man asked in a rich Cajun accent.

Remy didn't answer the man but struggled to get free. The man simply tightened his grip on Remy's thin arm.

"Boy do you know whose wallet you tried to steal?" the man asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Remy shook his head still trying to get free.

"The name's Jean-Luc Lebeau."

Remy stopped struggling and stood completely stock still, staring astonishingly at the man before him.

Everyone out on the street knew about the infamous Jean-Luc Lebeau, the head master of the Thieves Guild.

Remy cursed his luck as the fear of what this man could do to him started to sink in.

With all the struggles Remy hadn't noticed that his sunglasses had slid down his nose; reveling his eyes.

Jean-Luc looked curiously at him a moment almost perplexed. "Interestin," he said softly as he looked at the boy's eyes.

Realizing that his glasses were out of place Remy quickly fixed them still looking carefully at the intimidating man in front of him.

Jean-Luc stared at the boy's automatic gesture.

"When was the last time you ate something boy?" asked Jean-Luc as he studied the hopelessly thin frame of the young boy.

Remy simply gawked at him.

Jean-Luc Lebeau merely smiled and knew that there was something very special about this young boy with demon eyes.

……………………………………

Gambit awoke with a start, sweat covering his whole body.

He quickly got out of bed rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair as the memory of his nightmare became more and more distant. He looked outside the window of his suite as the early dawn slowly approached.

He slugged over to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

He ran a hand over the stubble along his jaw and stepped up in front of the mirror when he eyed the faint scar under his right eye. He ran a finger over it then remembered the nightmare.

Frowning, Gambit shrugged it off and started to lather up to shave.

……………………………………

He fished through the closet for some fresh clothes and settled on a sweater and blue jeans.

He quickly dressed and put on his combat boots then decided to step onto the balcony outside.

He sat up on the railing, his legs hanging off the edge. His suite was located on one of the highest floors, the balcony overlooking the beautiful city. He loved heights. His expert training as a thief had taught him incredible balance and fearlessness against implausible heights.

The chilly October air smelled crisp and clean after the heavy rainstorm last night.

He sat back supporting his weight on his arms, liking the fresh feeling of the cool air against his wet hair. Looking out, he remembered charging up his cigarette pack and watching it explode. He sighed because it reminded him of how much he wanted one.

Swinging back around he hopped off the balcony and headed back inside needing to pack up his stuff for his flight later that afternoon.

He gathered up all his belongings, stuffing them into a travel bag. He put away his laptop into its case, placing it onto the bed.

Grabbing the piece of paper that Essex had given him, he charged it slightly within his grasp burning the paper into ashes then dumped it into the trash basket, slapping his hands together clean.

He never left anything on paper not even for himself; it was too risky especially in his line of work. He kept all heist related information in his laptop which is designed with a series of complex codes so that no one but him could use it. If the wrong code was typed in or if the laptop was being hacked into it automatically crashes and all information within it would be completely lost. You can never be too careful.

Satisfied that all his things were set he put on his trench coat and sunglasses and headed for the door. He glanced at his watch, _7:00 a.m._

He decided to check out of the hotel later since he had plenty of time to run a few errands and grab a bit to eat before his flight at 1:00.

As he stepped out of the hotel a cool autumn breeze touched his face and ruffled his hair. The sun lay brightly in the fluffy clouded sky; cascading beams of light over the large city. His throat felt a little sore so he dug through the pockets of his coat for a pack of Halls, placing one into his mouth.

He walked a few blocks, through the city, until he came across a diner he was fond of. He decided to stop for a hot cup of black coffee.


	4. Danger Lurking

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 4: Danger Lurking**

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters stood proudly on its hill top overlooking the town known as Bayville. It's a secret school for mutants; helping them to learn how to control and use their powers. Founder of the school, Professor Charles Xavier, believes in and is dedicated to the peaceful coexistence between man and mutant. The school was thought as a simple boarding school for gifted students by the whole town. That was until they were discovered to be mutants to the whole world.

Ororo Munroe walked tall and graceful down the hall towards Xavier's office. She is one of the teachers that help run the school. She along with everyone else in the school is a mutant; humans gifted with strange and extraordinary abilities.

She is beautiful and strong with a presence that demanded respect. She's African born with dark cocoa skin; but oddly her hair was sleek ivory and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a beaded colorful African dress that tied around her neck and a pair of beige sandals.

She had been outside checking up on her garden when Xavier telepathically summoned for a meeting in his office.

Reaching the office she knocked and heard the cultured voice of the Professor welcoming her in.

She entered the vast office seeing the Professor at his large desk, deep in thought with his hands folded out in front of him. Red oak furniture went beautifully with the deep red carpets and great blue drapes covering the tall windows. Beautiful paintings, elegant vases, chess sets, and world globes decorated the room. A few bookshelves stood against the walls full with orderly leather volumes on everything from philosophy and psychology to poetry. A small fire place stood underneath a mantle piece at the other end of the room. The room had a warm feel to it with the lingering smell of fresh carpet, warm wood, and the Professor's aftershave.

The sun shone brightly through the window behind his desk reflecting off his cleanly shaven face and bald head. He had keen features and soft blue eyes. He sat in his wheel chair gracious and composed in a fine grey suit with an aura of intelligence, wisdom, and command around him.

But today Ororo couldn't help but notice how wiry and worried the Professor looked.

"Good Morning Storm," said the Professor as Ororo entered the room.

"Good Morning Charles," she said casually walking in. As she took a seat in front of his desk another knock came from the door.

"Please come in," welcomed the Professor kindly.

The door opened revealing Logan followed closely by Hank McCoy.

"This better be good Chuck," said Logan in his gruff voice. The Canadian wore a grey button down shirt, brown bomber jacket, and jeans. He was short and very muscular with a broad chest, wide shoulders, and strong arms. His thick pitch black hair was sleeked back from the sides so that it stood up slightly at the ends. He was unshaven with thick, long sideburns running down the sides of his cheeks. His face was handsome but rugged; his overall exterior rough. He had the appearance and manner of someone strong, unyielding, and honorable.

"Was about to give Kurt and Bobby a run through the danger room," he muttered as he crossed the room and stood in front of Xavier's desk crossing his arms. "Punks," he added bitterly shaking his head.

"It seems that our friend Logan had caught the boys red handed in his room with a box of his cigars; although what possessed them to do such a thing to the Wolverine is beyond me," said Hank good naturedly with a hint of humor in his voice causing Ororo to chuckle slightly and Logan to smirk as he took a seat in the chair beside Ororo.

Doctor Henry McCoy's mutant powers gift him with incredible strength and agility but also affect his outward appearance making him look like an intimidating fierce and frightening cat-like animal with sharp teeth, huge paw-like hands, and an enormous physique; but the quiet light in his eyes spoke for the sweet and kind human being and genius that he truly was. He wore a pair of slacks with a lab coat over his massive furry blue body and a pair of small spectacles resting at the end of his nose.

"Charles, you seem………distracted. Is everything all right?" asked Storm; her eyebrows furrowed.

The Professor sighed. "I'm afraid not," he said unfolding his hands. "As you both know, Logan and I have been keeping close contact with Head S.H.E.I.L.D Agent Nick Fury ever since Apocalypse," stated the Professor looking at both Ororo and Hank. "Recently he had been helping us in trying to eliminate all acknowledgeable information about us from all government database files, including S.H.I.E.L.D."

Ororo and Hank both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the Professor skeptically.

"Forgive me Professor, but why would Fury, the commander-in-chief of S.H.E.I.L.D……………. an organization responsible for providing security and safety for the country from any and all superhuman threats, want to eliminate information about mutants living at a mutant school?" asked Hank with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yes, wouldn't it be in his best interest to keep that sort of information?" asked Ororo folding her hands.

Before the Professor could answer Logan cut in.

"Fury's just as informed on this school as any of us; he doesn't need a computer to tell him what he already knows. He's aware of what does and what doesn't go on round here and what we stand for. He knows we're not a threat. Thing is, he wants to keep that information as confidential as he can. Says that he can't risk breaches in security," Logan said gruffly looking from Ororo to Hank.

"Logan, are you saying that S.H.I.E.L.D could be hacked into?" asked Ororo anxiously, her expression baffled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Fury said it's dangerous to keep our profiles on computer database, especially for the kids. There are people out there desperate to do research on mutants, and on file, we'd be plain targets. Even with all of the state of the art and highly equipped system and security mumbo jumbo S.H.I.E.L.D has, Fury admits that it all means nothin to someone who wants to get information bad enough."

"People like Bolivar Trask," stated Storm calmly but with a little glint in her eyes. "What about the Brotherhood or the Acolytes, are they eliminated from the files as well?" she asked curiously.

"For now yes, since they are somewhat connected to us but Fury's keeping a close eye on the Brotherhood and not much was known in S.H.E.I.L.D's database about the Acolytes, Magneto, or Mystique much less there whereabouts in the first place. Fury knows as much about them as we do," the Professor answered.

"I can't say it's that surprising, after all we have students here who are more than capable of hacking into a computer. It should be relatively simple for a professional," stated Hank offhandedly.

"It is fortunate that you thought of all this," said Storm after a moment.

"Yes, I must admit that the thought of our profiles landing in the wrong hands is disturbing," added Hank taking off his spectacles and rubbing his eyes.

"Which is why I called you all in today," said the Professor with a troubled expression. "Last night I received a call from Nick Fury. Are any of you familiar with a man named Colonel William Stryker?" he asked.

"William Stryker? To my knowledge he's a military scientist seemingly fascinated by the mutant gene……………. brilliant genetic research as I recall," said Hank stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"According to Fury, Stryker was suspected of doing experimentation on living mutants. But Fury wasn't able to prove his suspicions. Stryker has access to extensive military force and it seems that he's an old friend and colleague of Trask. Fury's sources tell him that Stryker frequently visits Trask in prison and that he has a great interest in us and our school," the Professor exclaimed with a heavy look in his soft eyes.

Everyone in the room was silent looking dead set at the Professor.

"Area 51," Hank whispered suddenly; his posture completely still as realization sunk in.

Logan and Ororo looked over at Hank questionably.

"What about it?" Logan asked unfolding his arms.

Clearing his throat Hank continued. "Logan you remember that when you, Evan, Rouge, Blob, and myself were captured by Trask and held captive in Area 51 that some testing and examinations were done on us," he said looking at Logan.

"Yeah, so what," Logan replied.

"With all the blood and skin samples they took from each of us it would be fairly easy for them to determine what powers we possess to our very DNA strands. Clearly someone like Stryker would want to have that sort of information. Trask does hold a grudge against us for destroying his sentinel plan." Sighing he then added: "I'm just grateful that we escaped Area 51 when we did; I don't like to think of what other types of testing they would have liked to have done on us," said Hank his expression clouded.

Everyone seemed speechless for a moment wrapping their minds around all the new startling information.

"Professor?" spoke up Ororo breaking the silence. "I thought that Fury helped in eliminating all our files off record. Wouldn't that include Area 51?" she asked sitting forward more.

"It turns out that Trask's records in Area 51 were already wiped clean. Fury assumes that Trask must have put the data on hard disks…………… which now may very well rest in the hands of Stryker," said the Professor looking uneasy.

"Fury's in direct contact with the President, why doesn't he just shut Stryker down," asked Logan running a hand through his chunky hair; his entire demeanor agitated.

"Actually Logan Mr. Stryker is the Presidents military advisor, not to mention an old friend," answered Hank begrudgingly.

"Perfect," sighed Logan glowering. "I say we track down this Stryker; try to find out what he knows. Hate to just sit around doing nothing while this guy poses as a threat."

"Which is precisely what I had in mind; Fury informed me that Stryker has a base in Seattle, Washington," said the Professor.

"Alright so we head over there, try to find some answers," Logan said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Logan. Last night after speaking with Fury I went to try and pinpoint Stryker using Cerebro but he wasn't anywhere to be found and neither was his base, it was as though they were completely invisible. It seems that Stryker has somehow found a way to shield his base from telepaths along with anyone within the facility," the Professor exclaimed.

"I propose we do some research see what we can find on Stryker then perhaps investigate the building in Seattle," suggested Beast, replacing his spectacles.

The Professor, Ororo, and Logan looked at Hank for a moment considering his plan.

"Sounds good," said Logan putting his hands in his jacket pockets while Ororo nodded in agreement.

"It's a good plan Hank. We find what we can over the next couple of days then send a small team over to Seattle," said the Professor feeling less wiry and more hopeful.

"We can get started right away but there is one more thing," said the Professor eyeing Logan. "I feel that to ensure everyone's safety that those who were captured in Area 51 not accompany the mission."

"What?" asked a stunned Logan.

Logan got his answer when he saw the unwavering look in the Professor's eyes.

"I should be the one who goes," demanded Logan.

"I'm not sure what to expect from this William Stryker, Logan. I would just prefer that You, Hank, and Rouge didn't go," said the Professor reasonably.

With a heavy sigh Logan reluctantly agreed. "Whatever you say Chuck," he said clearly pissed off.

"Ororo if you'll be so kind as to assist me in leading the mission I'll need you to select two students to accompany us," said the Professor.

"Of course Charles," she said kindly.

"Alright, I believe that covers everything," said the Professor taking a relaxed breath.

After pondering a moment Hank spoke up, "Professor, since we are all in here I suggest that we have our chat with Rouge."

"Ah yes, I think that this is as good a time as any," said the Professor.

Hearing this, everyone's worries seemed to be on hold; the atmosphere in the room had suddenly become brighter.


	5. Harrowing

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 5:** **Harrowing **

Gambit stepped out of the diner feeling caffeinated and warm, despite the chilly weather, thanks to three cups of fresh coffee. He walked along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets enjoying the clear windy day. He made his way to the nearby street and stopped a taxi, asking the driver to take him to a bar that resided about fifteen minuets away.

The drive was silent except for the wind howling against the cab's window.

He couldn't help but play out the scene from last night over and over in his head. Essex was acting strange and it was killing Gambit to know why. He didn't want to worry about it now; he had a lot to get done in four days but the thoughts kept creeping up on him.

He simply sighed readjusting his sunglasses.

……………………………………

It was an old and average sized bar that Gambit knew to be very successful. It was a two floor brick building standing at a street corner with a big sign in front that said "Jake's Tavern".

Inside was empty, except for a couple of guys who sat at different corners of the room seemingly trying to drink there problems away at 8:00 in the morning. The bar was dim and stuffy with the smell of liquor, cigar smoke, and beer nuts in the heavy air.

Gambit walked up to the bar where a burly man in his late 40's stood wiping down the counter.

He had a square jaw, round nose, balding hair, and in need for a shave. He wore khaki pants and a button down shirt that had its sleeves rolled up revealing his tattooed arms.

"Been wondering when you'd show," he said with a crooked smile; in a thick Brooklyn accent as he acknowledged Gambit.

"What and miss out on seein you; never," stated Remy reassuringly.

"Got it in the back," said Jake in a low voice, eyeing the other two men in the bar who were seemingly in there own little world.

Jake came out from around the counter and led Remy to the back of the bar, where a few pool tables rested near a door that said "employee's only". They headed inside to a large private room cramped with beer cases, blenders, glass mugs, extra pool tables, dart boards, anything and everything a bar might need.

"Nice," commented Remy eyeing all the junk.

"What can I say? Can't bring myself ta throwin anythin away," said Jake his accent pleasantly harsh on all the syllables.

Crossing the room they came to another door. Opening it, they were led into a small garage that was empty, save for a blue Chevrolet and a Harley Davidson.

Last night after Remy left the warehouse he stopped by, asking Jake to keep the motorcycle until morning.

"That bike's one sweet cherry red, know what I'm saying," chuckled Jake as he turned on the lights and closed the door behind them.

Remy shrugged casually. "Too bad I'm gettin rid of it. Sure you don't want it?" he asked.

"Yeah right. The wife'll kill me. 'Sides Chevy suites me just fine," he said nodding over to his parked Chevrolet.

Gambit laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say homme."

Jake walked over to the garage door and pulled it open as Remy mounted the bike; pocketing his sunglasses and pulling on the bike's helmet.

Jake walked over to Remy handing him the keys.

"T'anks for the trouble," said Remy giving Jake a handshake.

"It's a Glen Grant on me," said Jake stepping away as Remy turned on the engine.

Gambit made a face. "That stuff'll kill ya," he said before taking off.

……………………………………

The bike came to a stop at a storage facility by the docks near New York City. Climbing off the bike Gambit took off his helmet, replaced his sunglasses, and casually walked up to one of the nearby buildings.

The entire area was full of giant garage storage houses. The ground was smoothly paved; the air carried the smell of tar, diesel, and salt, along with the distant sound of seagulls.

Gambit walked up to the side door of one of the garages and pounded a fist against the metal door.

After a moment Gambit heard foot steps approaching and stepped back as the door unlocked and opened.

A tall handsome middle aged African American man stepped out wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt. His hair was shortly cut and he was cleanly shaven. His appearance was suave and charismatic.

"Remy?" he stood a moment perplexed. "Been a long time man. How you been?" he asked as they shook each other's hand in a firm handshake and briefly hugged with the other arm.

"Same old," said Remy with a shrug. "Good ting you here Joe, got somethin you might be interested in," said Remy as he looked over to where the Harley was parked.

Joe followed Remy's line of sight and a smile spilled over his face.

"Ha…………… damn, that's nice," he said in a low voice as he stepped outside and headed towards the bike; Remy followed.

"You never disappoint, I'll give you that," he said amazed as he examined the bike; blowing out a low whistle of extreme approval.

"Come on in, the boys'll like to see ya. It's been awhile," he said heading back inside; Remy close behind.

"Not sure if I wanna take it apart. Something like that you usually leave on the side of the road, why'd you bring it here," asked Joe looking at Remy.

"Ahh, the guy who owned it was a prick," replied Remy with a smirk.

Joe laughed. "Yeah we got a lot of those".

As they stepped inside Remy had to smile at the familiar sight. The large garage was stock full of hot cars; all kinds from Ferrari's, Jaguar's, and Porsche's to Toyota's and Honda's. A couple guys were at the back, busy stripping a Cadillac.

High-tech expert Joe Davis is the best at what he does; stealing cars.

To most people, especially authorities, the entire area is disguised as a simple storage facility; huge garages that store cars, boats, old antiques, furniture, or entertainment systems for cargo space or transport.

In reality this place is actually a hide out that Joe Davis uses for car theft. He and his crew steal and deliver high end cars in container ships to stolen-car brokers or stripping it down to sell the parts.

Remy's been friends with Joe ever since the day he helped bailing Joe's younger brother, Sean, out of some trouble he ran into with the mob. Sean, deciding to follow in his brothers footsteps, promised the mob boss a luxury shipment of cars. But Sean couldn't deliver on time and was forced to go into hiding. Joe found out and was furious with his idiot brother and in need for help. He met up with a friend, a man part of the New York City Thieves Guild, who called up Jean-Luc Lebeau telling him about the situation.

Hence, Jean-Luc sent Remy to take care of it.

Remy met up with the mob boss promising to acquire rare antiques in return for Sean's safety. Fortunately everything went smoothly and Jean-Luc was more than happy to have someone like Joe Davis indebt to him.

"See you've been busy," said Remy admiring a nearby black Lamborghini.

"Not really, no real business this time of year," replied Joe. "Tony! Tony!" he called out to the two working on the Cadillac. One of them looked up and waved to Remy before he signaled to his partner to turn off the blowtorch. He did and looked up, then handed the blowtorch to his partner before taking off his protective headgear and approaching. "Long time no see," he said, in a very deep and heavy Latino accent as he walked up to Remy, shaking his hand and giving him a manly hug. He was a tall and lean man with a goatee. He had a very distinct cool and calmness about him.

"Tony, thought you were in jail homme," replied Remy with a laugh.

"He was, but his mama had to bail him out," answered another man, Tony's cousin, also walking up to greet Remy. He was covered in tattoos, short, built, and also had a Latino accent.

"Shut up Eddie, why you always gotta disrespect me," asked Tony reaching to smack Eddie upside the head but missed as Eddie ducked.

"It's like that ése. Yo Antonio, I was just telling the truth man," exclaimed Eddie mockingly.

"Ignore him," said Tony dismissively. "What brings you here?"

"See for yourself. It's outside," said Joe as he took a seat at a nearby table kicking out a chair for Remy to sit in.

"Come on Eduardo," said Tony as he headed out of the garage calling out to his cousin.

"Why you gotta be all twisted and shit. Yo mama did bail you out Tony," said Eddie a-matter-of-factly as he followed Tony out the door.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Remy as he took a seat, watching the two cousins' head out the door.

"Been rough the last couple of days so I gave them the morning off," said Joe pulling out a cigarette and offering one to Remy.

"No thanks," said Remy with clenched teeth as the reminder of precious cigarettes one again taunted him.

Joe shrugged lighting up his own.

"How's Sean?"

"Still a stupid kid," replied Joe shaking his head. "So what's the deal Remy you leavin?" he asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"For a few days, got some business ta take care of."

"You dealing Guild business again?" asked Joe in a low intent voice.

"No, you know I washed my hands of all Guild business," said Remy indifferently, sighing.

"Then what is it man? I know you're involved in some kinda shit," said Joe his voice calm.

Remy thought a moment. "There are some things you just can't wash your hands from," he said ending the conversation; his face free of any emotion.

Before Joe could respond he heard the garage door open as Eddie and Tony brought in the bike.

"Damn ése, this thing's fine," exclaimed Eddie, as he steered the bike into the garage by its handles.

"Stick around awhile," offered Tony coming up beside his cousin.

"Naw, sorry boys gotta get back to the city," said Remy with a grin, standing up.

"How 'bout a ride?" asked Joe as he walked up to the Lamborghini.

Remy grinned. "Under one condition homme, you gotta let me drive."

Joe simply smirked, tossing him the keys.

……………………………………

Mattie remembered when Jean Luc first brought him home.

Sweet faced but a natural smart ass. He barely spoke, barely ate. He kept guarded, keeping everything bottled up. But he never knew that he had nightmares that would wake up the whole mansion. He never knew that he cried in his sleep. No one was stupid enough to tell him. He was so young but his eyes told you something different.

It wasn't until weeks of living in the Lebeau home did the sad faced boy warm up to them and became a member of their family. Mostly because of his brother Henri; Jean-Luc's biological son. They not only consider themselves brothers but also good friends.

Mattie is a very religious Christian voodoo priestess and a powerful healer for both the thieves and the assassins. She helped in raising Jean-Luc Lebeau and now helps in raising his two sons Henri and Remy.

Mattie sat by the counter, watching the twelve year old peel potatoes at the kitchen table. He always helped her with cooking dinner when he could and Mattie always enjoyed his company.

His hair fell over his eyes; the way he's always liked it and his handsome sweet face seemed to be lost in thought as he mindlessly peeled at the potato in his hand.

"Tante?" asked Remy looking up at the older woman.

"Hmmm?"

"You t'ink I'll be ready for my tillin next year?" he asked moving the hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Well of course child. Why do you ask?" she inquired studying the boy's features carefully, knowing that there's a lot more meaning in the question.

A tilling is the initial rite of passage through which all thieves at the age of thirteen pass to be an official member of the Guild. The whole Guild's been in anticipation as Remy's time grew near.

"Just that…………" he sighed; his shoulders slumping. "Nothin," he shrugged returning to his task.

Mattie walked over to the table and sat next to him; putting her hands on his to stop him from continuing, then folded her hands out in front of herself.

"We both know you got somethin to say. Now out with it," she demanded but in a soft tone of understanding in her deep Cajun accent.

Remy looked at his hands for a second before speaking.

"I'm excited about it and can't wait t' become a member of the Guild and all, but……………it's just," he sighed again not sure how to explain himself.

She sat quiet, patiently waiting for him to continue.

He began slowly. "You always take us to church teachin us about doin the right t'ing and all. Tante, I love theivin and I love bein schooled by the guild. Learnin about bein a good thief and all but…………." he sighed. "In the end I always feel empty inside, like……….." he took a breath. "I don't know," he said exasperated, his eyes down cast.

Mattie was completely silent. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Noticing that she wasn't answering Remy quickly looked up.

"Tante, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said dose tings. I…………"

"Don't be," she said, placing both her hands on his that were wet from peeling potatoes.

"You just surprised me s'all. In all my years never once did anyone question da Guild," she said as she gazed into the deep eyes of the boy next to her.

"The truth is dat da Guild's been around for hundreds of years and runs all over da world. Can't simply change it over night and if you don't believe me ask yo'père."

Hearing this Remy leaned in closer to Mattie surprise in his eyes. "You sayin…………"

She nodded. "Yo' père tried to get out of da business Remy but then somethin happened, somethin that made him………… have to stay," she said, saying the last part carefully.

"What? What made him have ta stay," asked Remy, eagerness in his eyes as he absentmindedly itched at his hands.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you about it when I t'ink yo' ready," she said as she dropped the subject.

Seeing Remy's disappointed face she decided to add a little more.

"Remy, don't ever doubt that yo' père is anythin cept an honorable man. Remember you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do child. You always have a choice." She leaned in closer to him and kissed his forehead. "You just listen to what your heart tells you," she said as she got up and headed back to the counter.

Remy sat back annoyed, not at all satisfied with that answer but he knew when to drop a subject. The kitchen door swung open and in walked Henri.

"Bonjour," said Henri happily to no one in particular as he opened the fridge. He was a tall boy at sixteen with baggy cloths and a crew cut.

"Well you seem to be in a fine mood. Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that Mercy girl?" asked Mattie with a raised eyebrow.

For the first time in Remy's life he saw his brother blush crimson. He had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

Relaxing his composure Henri recovered. "Maybe, was just about to go over to her house," he said trying to sound casual about it as he backed slowly out of the kitchen door but not before ruffling Remy's hair a little harshly.

"Bye Tante," he said rushing out.

Mattie merely laughed shaking her head. "I'll finish up here Remy, why don't ya head outside."

"Yo' sure," asked Remy looking up at her.

"Of course I'm sure, now get," she demanded.

With that Remy got up kissed his Tante on the cheek and headed outside.

……………………………………

The evening sky was a deep shining blue as Remy walked along the sidewalk.

What was it that Tante was trying to tell him about his father? He shrugged; he'll just have to ask Henri about it later.

Suddenly his hands started itching and Remy scratched them annoyed. This was so strange he's been feeling all kinds of funny lately. His hands kept itching and his sense of awareness was going crazy, like he could feel everything. He hadn't really told anyone about it thinking it was simply his imagination. But everyday his symptoms kept getting worse and worse.

He sighed as he pushed his messy hair back.

Maybe he'll tell his father and Tante at dinner, he thought as his hands started itching again.

As Remy's mind was wandering a new sensation came over him. He had the feeling that he was not alone.

Remy froze taking in his surroundings. The neighborhood was pleasantly calm and the splash of the dying sun resided in the distance.

No one was around.

So why was something telling him that danger was near.

Remy tried to shake it off walking back the way he came to get back home.

Then the sensation came over him again, but this time it was stronger. It was pounding, telling him to move.

Remy ducked and turned barely missing a baseball bat aimed for his head.

He stood up and looked upon his attacker surprised to find that it was Julien, the son of the assassin's head master. He was an older boy about the same age as Henri with slicked blond hair, sallow complexion, and narrow black eyes.

Before he could say anything Julien came at him again with the bat this time aiming for his gut. Remy dodged the attack again completely bewildered.

"Julien! What the hell'r you doin," he demanded as he put some distance between them.

Remy's never gotten along with Julien but the boy had never tried to outright kill him before. What the hell was going on?

"You're just a coonass Lebeau. You're swamp trash," he yelled trying to get closer to Remy with the bat.

Remy couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. 'What _da hell's wrong with dis crazy ass fool_' thought Remy still keeping the distance between them.

As Remy backed up the sudden sensation swept over him again and he moved out of the way just in time as another assassin tried to jump him from behind. But the feeling threw him off and it gave Julien all the opportunity he needed as he slugged Remy hard in the gut.

Remy fell to the floor hard, wheezing and gasping for air. The last thing he saw was the concrete ground before another blow to the head knocked him out cold.

……………………………………

His eyes felt like they were glued shut as he slowly tried to wake up. His head was pounding and he could taste the salty blood in his mouth from the back of his throat.

He coughed roughly causing blood to spatter out of his mouth. He moved his hand to place it over his aching head but found that he couldn't. His arms were restrained.

The events that took place slowly came back to him.

He became fully alert as panic squirmed through his veins. He opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again, as bright light invaded his vision. He tried again and found himself in a basement on his stomach; arms chained tightly to the floor.

He could hear the fearful beat of his heart in his ears.

Did Julian bring him here? Is this happening?

Remy stretched out his secured hand to his throbbing head and felt something wet: more blood.

He started to panic, but made himself clam down. He had to think of a way out.

Suddenly his hands started burning like they were on fire and Remy had to bite his lip from crying out.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly tried to shift his head to see the approaching figures.

It was Julien along with two other assassins.

"Père told me to get over it and handle my own feelins and ya know somethin Lebeau that's exactly what I'm goin ta do," said Julien quietly as he approached Remy.

Remy's never seen him like this before. Julian had a dark fire in his eyes; full with hate and disgust all towards him. Worst of all Remy had no idea where it was all coming from.

"Julien, what's this about?" asked Remy surprised at his own weak croaked voice.

Julien simply glared but it looked more like he was ready to sob, but then after a moment he started to chuckle.

Remy was at a complete loss for words.

'_Maybe Julien's lost it,'_ thought Remy as he looked over to the other two assassins in the room. They seemed to lack any emotion. They were there to just do what they were told.

"I'm only goin t' say this Lebeau: Bella aint goin ta be yours!" yelled out Julien as he turned his back to Remy and started going through an old trunk.

Remy's ears were pounding and he coughed out more blood to the floor.

His head really hurt. He guessed that he was coughing up blood thanks to the blow to his gut, but the worst thing was his hands, they wouldn't stop burning.

Julien found what he was looking for and stood back up, a huge bamboo wooden staff in his hands.

"Julien, what are you talkin about?" tried Remy desperately as Julien approached him.

Julien froze and looked hatefully towards Remy before standing over him and ripping open the back of his t-shirt.

Remy abruptly knew exactly what was about to happen. The blood in his body turned cold.

"Stand by da door, don't want nobody comin in," Julien ordered the two other assassins.

"I wanna hear you scream," Julien said coolly as he raised the staff to strike.

Remy tried to brace himself but his limbs kept shuttering.

Then it came down hard.

Hot flashing pain struck his lower back with the utmost force causing Remy to cry out as the beefy staff snapped against the skin. Remy pulled against his bounds causing the metal to cut into his skin.

Then again blinding white pain filled his senses as the wood pounded callously against him.

Again and Again and Again and Again.

It seemed to go on forever.

He cried out; over and over in pain as he chocked on his own blood that splattered the dirty ground.

His back began to feel raw and he could see the staff smothered in his blood.

Painful tears rolled down his face as he coughed up more blood.

The restrains cut deeper into his wrists as he continued to pull against them.

His hands were throbbing with heat as if they were in flames.

Julien's face was twisted in a sneer; his whole demeanor was in a total rage.

Julien was about to strike another blow but then he stopped dead cold, looking astonishingly toward Remy.

Remy looked down and saw that the chains around his wrists were glowing violet.

Julien backed up dropping the staff to the ground, his hands covered in blood.

Remy was just as astonished. He felt the heat from the chains on his face and he instinctively stretched his arms away as much as he could from his body.

Then with a harsh _'Booooom'!_ The chains exploded making Remy cry out as the blow burned and sizzled the flesh of his arms and hands.

He shakily crawled and stood up with the help of a nearby wall. He looked at his hands shocked and scared. They weren't burning or itching anymore.

The explosion wasn't big; it seemed to be just enough to blow him free from his bonds without causing any serious damage.

Remy coughed again and wiped his mouthful of blood.

Julien stood across from him frozen to the ground, fear within his demented eyes.

"Move," demanded Remy in a low, hoarse, and threatening tone.

Julien seemed to snap out of it and quickly ran out of the room without a glimpse at the other two assassins who followed but not before giving Remy a sparing glance. They left the cellar door wide open.

Remy breathed mournfully limping across the room and out the door that led to the outside. The cellar he was in was near the old Assassin's mansion. His own house resided not too far away.

Remy looked around and saw that it was completely dark and Julian was no where in sight.

He wanted to give up and maybe lie on the soft grass and sleep forever but instead he started to walk and exited the mansion's yard.

His raw back ached against the cool wind that touched him and his head felt light and heavy at the same time, which made the sound of chirping crickets all the more annoying.

He kept his eye out almost certain a band of assassins would be waiting for him around the corner. With all the pain coursing his body he still was freaked about the explosion. He knew that he had somehow done it.

Swallowing he walked on but stopped when he noticed lights up ahead. He was about to hide but then heard his brother's voice in the distance.

'_Henri,'_ Remy thought hopelessly relieved.

He wanted to call out but found that he was completely unable to. So he hurried along to catch up to the approaching lights.

"Remy!" called out Henri when he finally spotted him. "Where da hell've you…………" he stopped seeing Remy's limping bloody form. "What happened?" he cried out worriedly as he ran up to Remy.

Remy couldn't say anything and collapsed at his brother's feet.

**Translations:**

ése: dude, guy

homme: man

père: father

bonjour: hello, good morning


	6. Harrowing II

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 6: Harrowing II**

Remy could hear shadowed whispers in his sleep.

His mind was a mess.

Everything was dark, fuzzy, and unclear, but there was one name that rang throughout the recess of his mind like a despicable tune: _Julien_.

His blood boiled at the very thought of the deranged assassin.

Aches and pains ran throughout his entire body, but he also felt a strange tingling feeling as well; like fading numbness. His bones ached within his gaunt flesh. The pain was almost unbearable.

He tried to stir, to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He wanted to move, to speak, but all these tasks seemed to be impossible. It was as though he was trapped inside his mind; inside his own body.

He felt a sudden overwhelming fear.

Did Julien get to him again? Was this a dream? A horrible nightmare?

No, it couldn't be. You couldn't feel pain in your dreams, right?

He tried calming himself by taking in his surroundings the best he could.

The sterile stench of antiseptic and chemicals lingered in the cold still air, so strong that he could practically taste it.

He felt exposed and helpless in the frigid coldness.

Where was he?

The whispers drew near now but they weren't whispers anymore they were voices, clear and distinct voices. He listened.

"………… just a poor kid. Who would do that to a kid," he heard a brisk male's voice ask.

"They gotta have a death wish to do somethin like that to a Lebeau," added another man's voice.

Remy wanted to know what was happening and where he was, he wanted to take a deep breath; he wanted to shift from his uncomfortable position. He wanted to scream, to yell, to do…………… anything.

"Are we ready doctor?" asked a females voice.

Remy's thoughts froze.

Doctor? Was he in a hospital?

Yes, of course, but why couldn't he move and what were they ready for?

But then he knew. He knew the second he heard the doctor ask for a…………..

"…………Scalpel" chimed the doctor, the man with the brisk voice, with a casual professionalism.

Wait, this couldn't be real. Didn't they know he was awake? What was happening? His mind screamed and his heart seemed to stop as his panic flooded his senses.

'_Wait….. No……Stop…… please God no…… please' _His insides twisted in furious knots as his thoughts pleaded frantically.

He wanted time to stop, everything to just stop.

But it didn't…………… he felt hysteria as the icy tip of a blade toughed his bare skin.

He never thought that he would ever be this afraid about anything.

He prayed.

He prayed so hard until his heart wept.

'_Please……don't hurt me'_ his thoughts whispered as he tried with all the powers of his will to move……. to scream.

The blade slit the skin with dreadful slowness.

All he could do was let his thoughts cry wretchedly as he waited for the blade to sink in, waited for the real pain to come.

"Doctor Stop………. Look!" he heard the female shriek.

Then the blade suddenly halted and the lengthening of the incision stopped.

"He's twitching…………… Dear God!" was all Remy heard before he felt something cover his nose and mouth.

Cold fear and sorrow melted into despairing and fathomless darkness.


	7. Sins of the Father

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 7: Sins of the Father**

Jacques watched Jean-Luc from across the dark study in silence.

A fire crackled nearby in a solid pine, hand painted fireplace; the light casting shadows across Jean-Luc's face making it look even gloomier and fiercer than it already was. It reflected off the little gold watch chain glittering on his tweed waist coat. He sat in a plush chair behind a large desk in deep thought. He looked at ease and composed.

But Jacques knew Jean-Luc was anything but at ease and composed right now.

Jean-Luc's rage was absolutely silent. He's just like his father before him, he thought.

Jacques was the brother of Jean-Luc's father and one of the head counsel members for the guild. The thieves' guild is made up of families or clans with each family being represented by one person holding a seat on the council. The high council of thieves has ten members headed by a patriarch, currently held by Jean-Luc.

Jacques is Jean-Luc's right hand man since he is the most trusted and closest member to him after Jean-Luc's father Rouler had died. After Rouler's death Jacques didn't have the heart to become guild leader so the job was appointed to Jean-Luc.

He was an old man wearing an old fashioned tweed suit much like the one Jean-Luc wore. He had messy grey shoulder length hair and bushy grey eyebrows. His face sagged, full with wrinkles and the look of old fashioned intellect and cunning.

"You know what de boy is Jean-Luc," he said carefully in a smooth Cajun voice.

He waited for a response but got none. Growing impatient he walked casually, but with a slight limp, over to the desk and sat down in front of it facing Jean-Luc.

"Wit' a little help de boy may prove to be useful, yo' were right about that much when you took him in Jean-Luc," he said with as much concern as he could.

Jean-Luc looked up at the man his eyes almost a glare.

"Yo' concern is much appreciated, but your hate for my boy don't make dis decision any easier," said Jean-Luc with a calmness that defied his expression.

And it was true despite his loyalty to Jean-Luc, Jacques always thought of Remy as an abomination because of the way he looked.

Jacques was taken aback by the comment but recomposed himself.

"My concern's for the guild Jean-Luc an' nothin more," he said in the same low smooth voice.

Jean-Luc sighed, stood up from his chair and started to pace the room; his hands clasped behind his back. He knew Jacques meant well but his feelings towards Remy angered him as he remembered the condition he was brought home in.

The sight of the boy drenched in his own blood was sickening.

It dripped to the floor with every beat of his heart.

He coughed it up like liquid fire.

Tortured, _His_ son was tortured.

Jean-Luc felt a bit light-headed as anger and hate built in his heart but most of all he felt helpless.

Henri covered in his brother's blood; blood that seemed to be everywhere.

Skin was scraped, scorched, or cut; some places blackened and peeling away revealing the rawness underneath.

Blood caked over his mutilated back.

He was whipped raw, every strike had snapped against the skin splitting the flesh deeply and wide open. Jean-Luc had never seen anything so rash done on grown men much less a boy. And that had just been the outside.

Jean-Luc had him rushed immediately to one of the guilds private hospitals. Only a handful of trusted people were allowed to treat his son. Although the boy's condition not to mention eyes raised a few eyebrows no questions were asked.

Everything should have gone smoothly. But it only got worse.

He stopped pacing and rubbed his face and swallowed a sigh. The events were hard to think about. He eyed Jacques for a moment, who remained silent, then ran his fingers though his hair in aggravation as the doctors raw words kept resurfacing in his mind.

"'……_..…first and second degree burns……...'"_

"'………_..extreme blood loss……required blood transfusion……..'" _

"'………_.internal bleeding needing immediate surgery………'"_

"'……_..fractured ribs……….several inflicted wounds to the back……..'" _

"'………_..blow to his head had caused a laceration and a bad concussion; the head trauma preventing him from staying conscious………….'"_

The doctor had come out of surgery looking like he had just seen a ghost. His words were frantic, yet forward; which was strange since he was in high sprits of the boy making a full recovery. But it seemed that not everything had gone according to plan.

"'…………_metabolism tested abnormally high, causing the anesthesia to fail and exit the system in a matter of minuets; first flushing out the analgesia: the chemical that causes the absence of pain……………'"_

He had spoken out of breath, constantly swallowing and dabbing his sweaty brow with a white handkerchief. He was clearly terrified by the whole ordeal, saying that it was impossible and that no human being could flush out anesthesia that fast. Trying to hold his composure as a professional but failing miserably.

"'………………_anesthesia depresses the central nervous system and is secreted by the liver and undergo metabolism by the liver enzymes, then the metabolites are excreted by the respiratory system as the molecules leave the brain and reenter the bloodstream they then travel to the aveoli of the lung…………'"_

He babbled on rapidly trying to explain procedure.

Jean-Luc waited for the man to get to the point, knowing that there was something strange, wondering where this was all going………. but nothing prepared him for what he had to hear next.

"'…………_leaving him awake but unable to move when the procedure had started……..…'" _

He knew he heard it but, at the time, everything seemed to be in slow motion as his heart blackened and his gut felt wretched. It was like a cold slap across the face.

"'…………_.the anesthetist had noticed his fingers twitching………..'"_ he had added frantically.

"'………_..and was put the gas mask immediately, delivering anesthetic oxygen at a controlled flow rate for the rest of the surgery…………'"_

His voice practically squeaked as he said the last part. Fear was evident on his face; probably for his own life since he was appointed to care for a Lebeau.

Jean-Luc couldn't fathom how things could have gone so wrong…………….. having to listen to every injury in such detail seemed like a punishment………. like the son paying for the fathers sins.

Jean-Luc was known as a powerful and strong guild leader………. but he was just a man.

It was all too much to swallow.

Before he could stop himself his rage got the better of him and he was beating the doctor's sorry ass to a bloody pulp.

It took four fellow guild members to get him off the surgeon.

"Jean-Luc?"

"Jean-Luc?"

"Hmmm……….. wat was that?" asked Jean-Luc coming back to reality.

Jacques looked at Jean-Luc with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and standing up.

"You know who done it?" he asked sighing, as he limped over towards Jean-Luc; knowing that a momentary change of subject was in order.

"Assassins, who else. Our little arrangement wid Marius obviously got out to someone who don't like it. Question is, why?" said Jean-Luc looking at Jacques.

"The question you should be askin is who," replied Jacques. "De boys said that yo' boy was mumblin somthin about Julian," he said charily.

"Need to have a little chat wid Marius, see if anythin's brewin wid de assassins," said Jean-Luc dreadfully quiet.

Jacques swallowed as he heard the softness in the guild leader's speech knowing the great raging anger from within.

The room went silent again and after a moment Jacques limped over to his walking stick that rested against a nearby wall and picked it up. He eyed it a moment before speaking again wanting to continue the earlier conversation.

"Jean-Luc," he sighed out tiredly.

"Already know what you gonna say," said Jean-Luc off-handedly.

"And that would be?" he challenged.

Now it was Jean-Luc's turn to sigh. "I just don't trust de man, got a bad feelin."

"He'll help de boy Jean-Luc, dats all we need…………. for now," replied Jacques sensibly.

Jean-Luc seemed to take a moment before realizing that he really didn't have a choice. He needed to do something and this seemed to be his only option.

He walked slowly towards the fire place and rested his arm against the mantel piece. He stared at the flames for a moment then sighed.

"So be it," said Jean-Luc giving in. "We'll see what m'sieu Essex has to say."


	8. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 8: Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Remy awoke to the smell of tea leaves and cooking sherry; the familiar sugary smell of his Tante Mattie.

His eyes felt heavy as he opened them; his body stiff and constrained.

He took in his surroundings slowly. He lay on a king sized bed covered with thick blankets and surrounded by large pillows.

He could hear the bleat and hissing of various machines all around and above him.

He sat up warily, wincing as aches and pains shot through his entire body. He tried to cry out but found that only a small squeaked moan could escape from his dry lips as tears blurred his vision.

He paused and waited for the pain to subside then carefully pushed the covers off of himself.

He was alone in one of the bedrooms in Mattie's private medical quarter in the Lebeau house hold mansion. Mattie was never a fan of cold tile or steel walls and floor. The room was more like a master bedroom with reds and browns coloring the carpet and drapes and a mix of pine and maple furniture.

He felt a pinching pain on his left hand and looked down to see an IV tube taped to the back of it. As he took it out he noticed neat white wrappings covering his arms from hands to elbows and a soft clip on his middle finger. He looked strangely at them for a moment only to notice the thick white bandages that went around his abdomen to his backside; wires clinging to his chest and head. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of blue pajama pants.

A chill clutched his heart as he remembered at once what had happened. His mind seemed jumbled in fog but strangely clear.

"_You're just a coonass Lebeau. You're swamp trash"_

Repulsive hate started to burn in his veins and his hands started to itch.

He shook off the feeling and stood up feeling a bit light headed and nauseated. He was tired, sore and numb all at the same time. He fumbled with the wiring as he yanked them off.

He headed for the door but grabbed hold of the bed railing when he started to sway. When he got a hold of himself he shook his head then with heavy legs continued. But he stopped again when he caught his reflection in a nearby floor mirror.

He looked pale and sick with sunken cheeks, and dark circles around his eyes. There was a gash near his left temple riding along his hairline. It seemed to be almost healed.

Healed?

He shook his head in disbelief. How long had it been for a cut like that to be healed, he thought with a cold sweat.

He walked up to the mirror for a closer look and found that it wasn't a cut but a newly formed scar. He traced his finger over the dent that was freshly pink indicating that it was new.

Before another thought could enter his mind the door to the room suddenly opened and Remy turned to see Henri walk in. He didn't notice Remy standing there but walked in nonchalantly, carrying a newspaper in one hand and a coke in the other.

Remy watched as Henri seated himself in a chair next to the bed he had been in, while opening up the soda can. Henri eyed the bed while taking a gulp of his drink but just as quickly stood up spitting it out, evidently horrorstruck.

"Merde" he cursed looking at the empty bed as his soda can fell from his grasp to the floor with a _thud_.

Remy repressed a snort. "Uh……….. Henri?" he said lightly but was surprised by how hoarse his own voice was.

Henri whipped around stupidly, his mouth hanging open, as coke dripped off his chin.

"Damn," said Henri in relief as he slapped his hand to his face pulling it down over his mouth to wipe off the drink. "Shit, ya scared da piss outta me," he said as he walked up to Remy and held him firmly by the shoulders.

"How you feelin?" he asked quietly as he looked him over.

"Not bad," lied Remy almost with a shrug.

Henri snorted and let go of his shoulders.

"You a good liar Remy," he said causing Remy to laugh which he instantly regretted as he felt coursing pain in his left side which he held in agony.

Henri quickly put his arm around him to help him stand.

"Think you betta sit down," said Henri once Remy recomposed himself.

"M'fine," said Remy indifferently.

"Sure smart ass………… but it don't look dat way," he said as he steered Remy towards the bed to sit down. "Tante said you were too stubborn ta let anything get ya down," he said chuckling lightly.

Henri helped seat Remy on the bed then moved the chair to face him and sat down.

"Ya had us worried sick ya know," said Henri, his voice kind and uplifting.

"What happened?" asked Remy tiredly, wiping his eyes with his finger tips.

Henri looked uncomfortable. "Uh……… what's de last ting you remember?"

Remy shrugged mumbling something incoherent.

"Don't know how ta tell you this," he said hesitantly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Remy looked up at him. "What?" he asked anxiously.

Henri looked over him again for a moment and let out a breath, his voice serious and quiet "You've been in a comma," he paused saying the words carefully, "Almost two an a half weeks".

"Wha!" Remy cried out; his voice a croak. "Two weeks?" he whispered unbelievingly, mostly to himself, as he reached up unconsciously to the new scar near his temple and became silent. His mind swam with exasperation, confusion, and exhaustion.

Henri, seeing this, swallowed as the feeling of wearisome guilt settled in his stomach. "Ya had a pretty bad head injury. Tante's been takin real good care of ya since we brought ya home. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard what happened at de hospital," Henri suddenly realized what he said and sat in stupefied silence. He bit his inner cheek to keep from cursing out loud at his own foolishness. He didn't want to bring this up now, knowing that he would handle the situation very badly.

Before he could say anything Remy cut in. "Wat do ya mean?" he asked.

Henri eyed him for a moment taken aback. "You……… don't remember?" he asked skeptically.

"Member what?" asked Remy looking perplexed.

Surprised and relieved Henri deciding to count his blessings; Remy had already been through enough he didn't need anymore on his plate if avoidable.

"Seems that you were in a bit of a tight spot durin surgery; we gotta first hand account from the doc, who………" he cleared his throat, "well let's just say he got his ass handed to him".

"Oh……… uh……… what sorta tight spot," asked Remy, fiddling with his fingers.

"Nothin you should be worryin about right now," said Henri still eyeing Remy. "You sure you don't remember anythin?"

Remy looked away not wanting to catch his brother's eye knowing full well that if he didn't do this right Henri would see right through his lie. The truth was that he did remember………… but didn't want to expose it if he could keep it to himself. He could still hear the distinct voices as he lay helpless in the chill of steel and antiseptic.

"_Are we ready doctor?" asked a females voice. _

"………… _Scalpel" chimed the doctor. _

He started to feel sick as the memory flashed in his mind; mocking him. He didn't even know why he was hiding it but something in his gut told him it was best.

"Strange." He heard Henri say.

"What is?" asked Remy his heart beating faster.

"The doc was sure dat you would remember. Said that's why he told us. Guess he didn't want you sayin anythin that he forgot to mention. Don't blame em though, better than gettin caught in a lie," he said with a shrug. "And…………" there was a pause.

"What?"

"Nothin," said Henri dismissively.

Something didn't settle right with Henri but he decided to worry about that later. Remy's reaction to all this surpassed all his expectations. He practically looked death in the face and laughed. Tante said Remy would be just fine but Henri didn't believe her, thinking that something like this would be traumatic, with his scars always being a constant reminder.

Henri didn't want to think what would have happened if Remy hadn't made it, if he had just bled to death while in his arms as he lay on the dark dirty street.

When they were in the hospital Remy had awoken two days after surgery in a sleeping frenzied stupor begging to be taken home. It was one of the scariest things Henri had ever seen……… his brother sobbing for mercy……… that's all it took for their father to bring him home………. it seemed to be just pure luck that Remy didn't remember.

"Rem listen" said Henri seriously "tell me everythin dat happened."

Remy thought a moment before answering absentmindedly scratching the area on his hand where the IV had been. He let out a steady breath then recounted his story about everything that had happened since leaving Tante in the kitchen to when he had escaped and saw Henri on the street, leaving out the part about his itching hands.

Henri sat resting his elbows on his knees listening carefully; absorbing everything with a nature of anger and patience.

When Remy finished there was silence. Henri sat thinking, cursing under his breath. "So how'd you escape exactly?" he asked.

Remy thought a moment and let out a breath before answering. "Yo' gonna think I'm crazy."

"Naw don't worry de whole guild knows that Julian wont………"

"No no………" interrupted Remy anxiously. "When I was down dere……… in de basement" he swallowed, "when Julian was………" he paused and lowered his voice "I did somethin."

Henri looked at him expectantly, "What?"

Remy let out a breath. "I dunno………. but my hands were burnin like they were on fire and………" he paused seeing the blank look on Henri's face. He was not sure how to explain this but a sudden itch in his hands gave him an idea. He looked around for something then saw a plastic disposable cup sitting on a nightstand nearby and grabbed it. "Watch," he said boldly.

He held it in his hand, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Henri looked doubtful but waited. After a minute of silence, watching Remy concentrating on a plastic cup, he grew impatient thinking that maybe Remy had gone a bit delusional.

"Listen Rem," he said in an upbeat tone, trying not to embarrass or offend his brother.

"Wait!" rasped Remy. But still nothing happened. He grew impatient with himself knowing that it would happen any second but it seemed useless. When he was in Julian's basement he was full with adrenalin and anger; his hands had burned as if on fire. Suddenly he felt that same burning itch again then, realizing the key, concentrated on his anger.

Before another thought could enter his mind the cup began to glow a faint shade of purple. Henri practically chocked on his own spit. "What is that," he muttered as he gaped at the cup then at Remy.

Remy opened his eyes and looked at the cup with a satisfied then threw it up into the air where it burst with a light '_crack'_, the burnt debris fell onto the bed softly.

They looked at each other for a moment before Henri cleared his throat from the shock.

"That de thing ya did?" he asked his eyebrows raised and a bright amazed expression on his face.

He took Remy's silence and expression as a yes.

"That is just………… so………… so………. whoa," said Henri with a chuckle. "You used _that_ against Julian?" he asked.

"Sorta, but looks like it got outta control," said Remy indicating his bandaged arms as he lifted them up.

Henri nodded then was silent, thinking. The light mood seemed to have lifted. But suddenly Henri started laughing catching Remy off guard.

"Wats so funny?" asked Remy annoyed.

"Oh God poor Julian" said Henri recomposing himself. "Damn, he was tellin everyone. Dey all thought him mad but…………" he stumbled over his words unable to control his laughing fit.

Remy couldn't help but smile at his brother's ridiculous hearty laugh. "What are ya talkin about?" he asked.

"De damn fool went runnin round sayin the devil's finally taken you," he wiped a tear from his eye still chuckling "t'was priceless."

Remy cracked up despite himself and the pain in his side.

Remy didn't know why but the fact that he could tell his brother this so easily made everything seem less complicated and painful. Like a great burden had been lifted. Henri had been more understanding than Remy could have asked for. He didn't know what to expect but the thought of being feared or looked strangely at by Henri would have hurt more than anything else he had ever encountered.

"Henri?" Remy asked suddenly serious "What………. what do ya think this is?" he asked in an embarrassed whisper looking at his hands.

"Dunno," answered Henri honestly. "After we found you," started Henri his voice light and solemn, "yo' were in bad shape, everyone thought you were gonna die," he swallowed, "you kept goin in and out of consciousness. We tried askin you what happened and all you said was somthin about Julian. Once we heard dat it didn't take long for us ta figure out what happened………… never seen père so angry. He had a little chat wid Marius about it………… it seems dat Julian aint too fond of ya, but he got in a shit load of trouble for what he's done."

Remy thought about this for a second, to say that he hated Julian right now would be an understatement. "Julian was sayin something about his sister," said Remy remembering the hate in those cold black eyes.

"_I'm only goin t' say this Remy: Bella aint goin ta be yours!"_

Henri had a bewildered look on his face "Dunno" he looked thoughtful for a moment "père hadn't said anythin to anyone yet. He seems ta know wats goin on though, I guess he's waitin to tell ya himself."

Remy thought about this then sighed. "Should I tell em?" he asked suddenly, indicating his new talent.

Henri pierced his lips together "Not if you don't wanna we could wait till your back on yo' feet."

Remy nodded. He wasn't strong enough to handle the guilds reaction to this right now despite the impression he gave. Henri was an exception. Remy knew that he would understand; that he wouldn't pressure him for details. A hot prickly feeling of shame spread from the top of Remy's head all the way down his body. Lying about the hospital especially to Henri felt terrible but he just couldn't take the look of utter horror and guilt bound to be on Henri's face. He realized just then that he had never lied like this to his brother before.

Seeing the far away look in Remy's eyes Henri cleared his throat, "Listen Remy I'm gonna go get Tante, she been cryin her eyes out every night over you. Imagine what she'll do knowin I been talking to you this whole time," he stood up "be right back alright," he said eyeing Remy asking for permission to leave.

Remy shrugged and Henri headed for the door.

"Henri?" said Remy stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Uh………… you been watchin me de whole time?" asked Remy.

"Coarse, never lost hope you'd wake up ya know," he said as if it was obvious.

Remy smirked sheepishly at a loss of words wanting to say something like thank you but knew it would sound stupid and corny.

"Yeah well don't let the door hit ya on de ass on yo way out," he said as he lay back comfortably.

"Don't let Tante hear ya talkin like dat. Just might be de last thing you say," said Henri seriously but then flicked Remy off and headed out closing the door behind him.

Remy chuckled but went instantly silent as he now sat alone. The room was suddenly very gloomy without Henri.

This lie was going to be hard to keep. But he had to do it……… for Henri, he told himself.

Was that really the truth though?

Maybe it was more like if he pretended it hadn't happened then he could start to believe it himself.

He bit his lip and swallowed a lump in his throat. The sterile stench of antiseptic lingered in his mind making bile rise in his throat. A quench for water was suddenly overwhelming.

He looked down and saw the soda can Henri had dropped onto the floor. The liquid had leaked out and made a stained puddle onto the carpet.

Remy looked to his hands and started slowly pealing away the bandages on his left arm.

He looked at his tattered skin and swallowed.

A tear rolled down his face startling him. He wiped it away quickly and sat up straight. Tante was right nothing was going to bring him down especially someone like Julian.

Remy sighed as if defeated and looked to the door wishing that Henri would hurry back.


	9. Serendipity

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 9: Serendipity**

Her eyes lazily fluttered open to a Saturday morning.

Her head hurt slightly so she brought a hand to her forehead and massaged it. Nothing was worse than waking up to a headache.

Sunlight filled the room; the rays making everything it touched a hot yellow orange.

Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up; pushing back the annoying stands of white hair from her face.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand, _8:30 a.m_.

She groaned and put her hands over her face in exasperation. Her biological clock must be working against her, especially since it was the weekend. She' knew herself as the type that couldn't really get back to sleep once they've woken up.

She got up sluggishly, made her bed then headed for the bathroom.

Walking in, she switched on the light then turned on the shower faucet to let the water heat up.

She accidentally knocked over a bottle of shampoo to the floor with her elbow and bent down to pick it up only to realize that it was empty. She tossed the empty bottle and opened the cabinet under the sink crouching down to her knees in search of a new one when she caught sight of something shiny. She froze and stared at the object, transfixed in a sunken memory. It made her gut twist in knots but she quickly shook it off, grabbed a new bottle and slammed the cabinet door shut almost angrily. She stood up too quickly and grabbed her head as the feeling of lightheadedness made her dizzy.

She let the feeling pass, then slowly undressed and stepped into the shower that was now filling with steam.

She stood a moment in the down pore of water and found that her hands were shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to repress a sob that was caught in her throat.

She surprised herself with how fragile she still was………. she wanted to forget but she knew running away never gave you answers…………. but facing them needed a lot of courage………….. courage she wasn't sure she had enough of.

She gave out a shutter and recomposed herself. She quickly finished washing up and stepped out to get dressed.

She put on a pair of dark denim jeans and a long sleeved deep red cotton shirt with a slightly longer black tank underneath.

She sat on her bed in a huff with her face in her hands.

She felt so weak, but at least the shower helped wake her up.

She let out a breath then started playing with her wet strands of hair.

"Just don't think about it," she heard herself whisper.

She swallowed, got up, and walked over to her dresser and sat down again. Last night was the first danger room session she was allowed on since she came back. Logan told her to join the others but he was still as distant as ever.

The past month had been a struggle to find out who she really was and where she belonged. That would sound corny if it wasn't the painful truth that it was. Being lost was so lonely that it should have killed her.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel repulsed or feel the urge to cringe or turn away…………. something she hadn't been able to do for longer than she liked…………. Betsy would be proud of her.

But she still had a long way to go.

She wondered if Logan was disappointed in her or just plain ashamed. She knew that she was ashamed of herself.

But if he only knew that it wasn't all her…………… that her head had not been clear at the time………… in fact she was sure that she was going insane. Yet, she knew deep inside that she hadn't put up much of a fight.

But she's different now; she knew that in her heart…………. if only he could understand.

She put down her hair flat iron and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was silky straight and smooth coming down below her shoulders. She didn't bother putting on the layers of make up she was used to, her eyes were raccoon like as it was; besides she hadn't been allowed to wear it in so long. She grabbed the pair of black leather gloves that were lying on the dresser and slipped them on.

Her head started to hurt again as whispers started ringing in her ears. She quickly shook it off as she headed for the night stand next to her crimson colored bed and opened the drawer for some aspirin; she poured out two capsules into her hand then put them into her pocket.

She sat down and blew out a frustrated sigh.

'_Rogue?' _

Rogue gave a start and gasped as the light voice echoed in her mind. She thought for a horrible moment that the whispers in her head had become voices again, until she realized who it was.

"Eh…………. yeah? Ah mean yes?" she replied a little awkwardly; her voice embarrassed and shaky. She'd never get used to this again.

'_I apologize for startling you but may I have a word in my office?'_ asked the Professor humbly.

"Oh…………. ok," she said softly. He broke the connection leaving her confused. She got up and grabbed her chunky black boots and put them on. She wondered if he was going to lecture her or ask how she was doing. He'd been keeping a close eye on her and going to all lengths in making sure that she was doing alright. She felt guilty for all the trouble she put him through.

She walked out of her room, closed the door behind her and headed down the hall way towards the stairs.

The mansion was beautifully elegant and warm. Red marble floors sprawled out in all directions to walls adorned with vivid fresco paintings. Colossal chandeliers hung overhead and a grand staircase.

The halls were absolutely silent. It was Saturday, everyone was probably sleeping in.

She headed to the kitchen when she heard voices.

"Ve are going to die………… don't you understand………… ve are going to die."

"Relax Kurt. No one's going to die. We'll explain what happened, it was an accident."

"Accident? It vas no accident Bobby……………. it vas all you're fault," said Kurt his German accent getting thicker as he raised his voice.

"What! And how do you figure…………… oh hey Rogue," said Bobby as he swung open the kitchen door and nearly bumped into her.

"Rogue! Hi," said Kurt eagerly from behind him. His frantic face had suddenly become soft.

Both boys had stood up straighter upon seeing her.

They were in theie pajamas obviously in some sort of trouble to be up this early; nothing out of the ordinary for them.

Kurt was more unique than most of the mutants living in the mansion; with huge luminescent yellow eyes and deep shiny blue fur that covered his entire body. Straight blue black hair came down an inch below his long pointy ears; a smile that revealed fangs. He had three fingered hands and toes and a long furry tail that ended in a fork.

Bobby, on the other hand, wasn't quite as unique aside from being a mutant. He was baby faced with crystal blue eyes and dark blond hair. He stood about an inch taller than Kurt.

"Hey," she said keeping her gaze to the floor. "What are yall fighting about?"

"Well you see, Ow!" Bobby glared at Kurt who had just elbowed him.

"Nothing!" said Kurt hastily with a forced smile.

"Oh…………alright. Ah'll see ya then," she said making a quick escape to the kitchen.

Kurt opened his mouth about to say something……… anything………. to get her to stay………. to talk but nothing came out. He stood crestfallen, his shoulders slumped.

"Sorry man," said Bobby quietly.

"Ja so am I."

……………………………………

Rogue stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath massaging her aching temples. The more upset she got the worse her headache became. She never hated herself more than she did now at this very moment.

Kurt was more than willing to forgive her……….. to talk with her………. but she couldn't face him. She deserved his disgust and resentment. She hadn't really talked with either boy since she returned even though their both in her homeroom. But they were as friendly as ever as if the past couple of months hadn't happened. She didn't deserve that………no………… especially from Kurt who tried so desperately to be a brother to her.

Rogue walked up to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. It was so cold that she couldn't resist putting it up to her burning forehead. She got out the aspirin from her pocket and gulped them down. She should probably eat something with it but she needed to meet the Professor.

She just hoped he couldn't pick up on how messed up she felt.

……………………………………

The furry beast walked up to the door and pulled it open.

"Good morning my dear I trust you hadn't gotten lost on the way?" he said his voice as bright and friendly as ever as he ushered Rogue inside. She gave him a smile.

She walked slowly into the polished office acknowledging everyone in the room. She eyed Logan who kept his gaze neutral.

"Please have a seat Rogue," said the Professor politely.

She walked over and sat in the chair next to Ororo who gave her a warm smile.

"How have you been settling in Rogue?" asked the Professor civilly.

"Alright," she replied her headache faintly subsiding.

"Now Rogue………….." he paused as he was interrupted by the chiming sound of the door bell ringing.

"I'll get that," said Storm softly who stood up, put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder, then exited the room closing the door behind her. Hank sat himself in her seat.

The Professor cleared his throat and continued. "As you are well aware, Hank and I have been recently working with Moira McTaggart in understanding the basis of your mutation," he said, his hands stapled out in front of him.

"Yeah Ah know, she couldn't get enough of talkin about my mutation," she said lightly; remembering the constant questioning and theorizing.

"Ah yes, but for a good cause I assure you," said Hank from beside her. She looked at him curiously.

"Rogue I'll be the first to admit that we were rather stumped, for lack of a better word," he mused, "on how your mutation actually worked. I had my theories, mind you, but nothing solid. It seemed that all your sessions with the Professor were getting us no where and we couldn't figure out why, that is, until you lost control of your powers," he paused a moment before continuing, "and naturally all our original thoughts went out the window," said Hank referring to the incident of when she became possessed by the souls of people she had absorbed in the past and went on a rampage of destruction. "The fact is relatively simple and should have been discovered long ago," he said.

This got her much undivided attention.

"Rogue your mutation is very unique……… one of a kind if you will, even by mutant standards," he explained.

"Great, a freak among freaks," muttered Rogue causing Hank to laugh.

"That's hardly the case," he said kindly.

"So what is it that y'all found that could be so interesting," she asked looking from the Professor to Hank. She had almost forgotten about Logan…………almost………….who now stood quietly near the fireplace listening.

"So glad you asked," said Hank cheerfully. "Rogue with skin on skin contact you can absorb memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and of course physical abilities; properties and traits that were always temporary," he said adjusting himself in his seat to face her.

"Well Ah could've told ya that," she said evenly.

"Ah yes but there's more. Now as far as we knew the physical effects would ware off after a while but a part of the person you touched would always remain indefinitely in your subconscious. This is what we thought was the basic nature of your powers. The voices in your head……….. as you call them……….. are actually the psyches of those you absorbed," he stated.

"Yeah the Professor told me all about them when Ah lost control," she said looking at the Professor who sat poised, listening intently to Hank.

"Then you know that the psyche is the mental or psychological structure of a person," said Hank. Rogue nodded in acknowledgement. "But did you also know that the psyche is known for motive force," he said repressing a smile. She looked at him confused.

"Rogue the reason you lost control of your mind was because the psyches that you absorbed or the motive force lets say, had enough energy to try and take over," he said carefully.

"Which led us to locking them away in your mind," added the Professor softly.

"Yes, see what we discovered is that your mind can store energy. Rogue it wasn't until you lost control of your powers did we discover that you could conjure up powers that you had absorbed in the past; not only one but as many as you desired," explained Hank.

"But that was" she paused, "out of my hands," she said softly. "Ah can't do that now. Ah don't have _that_ kinda control."

"You may not have control but you have the potential my dear. You have the natural ability to store energy but you don't know how to release or control it. Eventually you were so full of psyche energy that you experienced an overwhelming power surge. With me so far?" he asked.

"Yeah. But are you tryin to say that you discovered a way for me to control the psyches energy or whatever," she asked.

"I think with the right tools that it is entirely possible," he said. "It's a simple concept. You control the energy then you control the psyches."

"And if Ah control the energy what does that mean exactly," she asked almost afraid of what the answer could be.

"Well I believe that it will lead you to control of your powers."

She was quiet for a long moment as she looked Hank straight in the eye then down to her hands noticing how much she actually fiddled with her fingers.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Well in so many words, yes," he said with a laugh making her smile. "Rogue your power is like a second skin to you. It runs through your very veins like electricity that's why you can't control it. Rogue I believe that with focus both physically and mentally you will not only control your own powers but also harness any power you have stored."

"It's seems a little too easy when you say Ah just need to focus," she said, her gaze to the floor.

"We always knew that it was a method that involved the mind but we didn't know how your mind worked. Like I said Rogue it's a simple concept," said Hank.

"How?" she asked looking up at him.

"With daily sessions from both me and Logan," said the Professor to her. "But I must admit that it will take time and may be very straining work."

"Ah don't care, Ah wanna do it," she said smoothly as if there wasn't a question.

The Professor smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Rogue, but there is another temporary solution we could try if you like," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Rogue I have always thought that there was some way to block out mutant powers externally," began Hank. "It has been something I've been working on with Forge."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Electro magnetism," said Hank as if it was obvious. Rogue looked at him with a lost expression.

Hank cleared his throat. "With electric magnetic technology we have come up with a device that can specifically block out mutant powers. Although, it must be custom made to the certain type of power an individual has. It's similar to the hologram watch Kurt wears. We don't have anything permanent but we have a prototype we can design for you, if you like," he said.

Rogue looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden her gaze downward, and didn't say anything for a long moment lost in her thoughts. Hank and the Professor looked at each other confused.

"Rogue?" asked Hank confused. "Are you alright?"

"Wha……….. oh yeah…………Ah'm sorry Beast," she said not looking at him.

"Perhaps you don't like the idea of negating your powers," asked Beast apologetically; realizing that she wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"No!" she said quickly. "Ah mean………. Ah appreciate it so much Doc more than you could ever realize but Ah just…………" she swallowed, embarrassed and speechless.

"Rogue it's completely alright," said Hank with a smile. "You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with. I myself don't feel comfortable wearing a hologram watch to hide my appearance," he said understanding her.

"It's just," she began feeling like she needed to explain herself, "Ah wanna do it on my own," she said softly.

"Completely understandable," he said brightly.

"That is very admirable Rogue, we can start our sessions as soon as tomorrow if you like," said the Professor.

"Yeah that would be good," she said not meeting anyone's eye.

"Yes well, thank you Hank your expertise is always appreciated," said the Professor, his voice uplifting.

"My pleasure, now if you'll excuse me I'm needed in my lab," said Hank heartily, standing up. "And remember if you are ever in need of anything please don't hesitate to ask," he said to Rogue as she stood as well.

"Ah will, thanks," she said.

"Please Rogue, may I have a moment," asked the Professor.

She nodded and sat back down as Hank and Logan left the office and was disappointed that Logan didn't spare her a glance.

"Is everything alright," he asked soft spoken, once they were alone.

"Fine……….. nothing out of the ordinary," she replied fiddling with her gloved fingers.

"So you're still having those headaches I presume?" he asked, his gaze downward.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Have you spoken with Moira McTaggart," he asked.

"She called ta check up on me," she replied.

There was a moment silence before she could finally say what was on her mind.

She cleared her throat. "Professor Ah'm sorry……….about everything," she said it suddenly surprising him.

He looked at her a moment and swallowed as if something pained him. "Rogue you don't have anything to be sorry for. If anyone should apologize it should be me."

Rogue was about to protest but the professor raised a hand to stop her and continued.

"Rogue, I never dreamed that you could loose control of your mind like that, it's something that almost cost you your life and something I should have foreseen earlier. I locked away those souls in your mind to save your life but I had no idea that it would later lead you to self destruction," he said a tone of grief in his voice.

Rogue had her gaze to the floor incapable of looking him in the eye. She felt so guilty that she just didn't know what to say or do. She knew he blamed himself for the last two months.

"Ah kept things to myself even though Ah knew that Ah should have asked for help," she said guiltily.

"Just know that it's in the past and I'm glad that you're ok and returned to us," he said respectfully.

There was silence before he continued with a change of subject. "So how has school been? It's been about a week since you started I believe," he asked.

"It's alright, have lots of make up work," she said unenthusiastically.

The Professor laughed. "Yes well I can imagine."

"Professor?" she asked after a moment. "Do you think Logan will ever speak ta me again?"

The Professor smiled. "Well people may surprise you."

……………………………………

She walked down the hall deep in thought. She still had a million questions to ask Beast. Maybe she'd stop by his lab later so he could explain everything a bit more to her. Besides she really needed to thank him for all his trouble.

"Hey kid."

She stopped and turned, her train of thought disoriented. "Logan," she said stunned. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as if waiting for her.

"I'm headin out, wanna tag along," he asked casually.

"Er………"

"Meet me out back," he said gruffly and walked away.

Rogue stared after him for a long while in shock. She was happy, stunned, and nervous all at the same time. She couldn't believe that after all this time he acted like everything was normal.

She let out a breath and headed up the hall way towards the stair case, she needed to stop in her room for a jacket.

……………………………………

Storm wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her nephew again for good measure.

"I'm so happy you're here," she said for what felt like the millionth time.

He couldn't help but laugh heartily at her over excitement. "I am too," he said softly.

When she answered the door Evan was the last person on earth that she would have expected. He had gotten so tall from the last time she'd seen him. He towered over her and was now so strong built. He looked a lot like her in some ways. He had the same cocoa skin, eye shape, and nose. But his jaw was wider; his hair was bright blond, and he had honey hazel eyes. They sat in the living room together as he admired all the new changes since he had moved out to live with the Morlocks; a group of mutants who have sought sanctuary in tunnels far beneath the streets of Manhattan, away from the cruelty of men.

She eyed him suspiciously for a long moment silently trying not to point out the most dramatic and obvious change about him.

He noticed this and smiled. "It was easy to retract the bone once I got all that anger management," he said happily as if it made all the sense she needed.

She glared which caused him to laugh. Of course he was referring to the fact that he no longer sported an uncontrollable bone armor that had covered the upper part of his body.

"I swear anger management," he said brightly holding his hands up defensively.

"I imagine that you'll want to speak with the Professor," she asked changing the subject as she eyed his duffle bag.

"Been thinking about some things, maybe it's time for a change…………finish school maybe," he said.

She nodded trying not to get too over excited. Nothing would maker her happier than him finishing school. She knew that he needed to speak with the Professor before he said anything official. Still she couldn't believe how grown up he'd become.

"And what of the Morlocks? What did Callisto think about you coming here?" she asked.

Evan sighed. "She wasn't too happy about it but she agreed to let me do what I needed to do. I'll be checking in on them from time to time, help getting supplies and medicine down there……….. besides I think Callisto makes for a better leader anyway."

Ororo was quiet for a moment. "Rogue's here too," she said. "She's been in school a week catching up."

"Rogue?" he asked stunned. "How………….how is she," he asked charily.

"She's fine. I'm sure you'll get a chance to speak with her," she said sincerely. "Now why don't you go see the Professor, I'm sure he knows you're here."

He nodded and stood up and reached for his bag but Storm stopped him.

"I'll keep it for you," she smiled.

He nodded and exited the room towards the hallway that led to the Professor's office. He took in his surroundings getting that familiar feel of the place.

"Hey Evan," called out a surprised Bobby, as he jogged up towards him. "Is there a reunion no one told me about or something," he asked mockingly as he slapped Evans hand and held it in a firm grip.

"Hey Bobby, how've you been," asked Evan excitedly as they continued down the hall.

Bobby shrugged. "Fine, now that everything's nice and quiet. Can't remember the last time we've had that. Watch ya doin here anyway………….. Ray said something about you coming back."

"Gotta talk with the Prof. first," said Evan.

"Fantastic, now I don't have to depend on Kurt for everything."

"Can't believe how much the place changed," Evan mused quietly.

"Hey remind me to give you some clothes man, you look like…………whoa………..hang on," Bobby halted and got a good look at Evan. "Where's your…………bone thingy," asked Bobby pointing at him.

Evan laughed. "Man, don't go postal. Just got it under control," he said coolly. "I'll tell you about it later," he said as they continued on. "Oh, I heard Rogue's here."

"Yeah but nobody's gotten to really speak to her, not even Kurt."

Evan sighed. "Maybe we'll talk to her later or something," he said as they reached the Professor's office. "Catch you later," he said reaching up to knock.

"Uh……… don't be so sure about that," said Bobby nervously.

Evan paused and looked at him.

"Well me and Kurt got in some trouble with Wolverine. Don't think we'll live through tomorrow."

"What did you guys do," asked Evan with a raised eyebrow.

Bobby sighed. "Trust me it's a long and pointless story."

"I swear some people never learn," laughed Evan as he knocked on the door.

……………………………………

The air was chilly and smelled like fresh rain. She left her window open a crack and relaxed in the gusting wind. She wore a form fitting, button down, black leather jacket with a notched collar.

The trip had been quiet most of the way but she wasn't about to complain, at least she knew Logan was trying to reach out……….. at least in his own special way.

"I'm not mad at you kid," said Logan suddenly.

She didn't say anything but looked at him stunned.

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Can practically smell the guilt off ya kid," he said in his low gruff voice. "Been waitin for a chance to talk to ya, thing is, got no idea what to say," he paused looking at her. "Ya should've come ta me, ya know before."

She took a shaky breath. "Ah know," she said quietly. "Ah just couldn't bring myself to tell ya what Ah was doin to myself……….thought you'd be ashamed."

He sighed. "I aint ashamed in you kid, was just worried. You were distant and lashed out at everyone who tried to get close. I figured you needed space but then you stopped eating." He looked at her but she remained quiet. "Still, never thought you'd try to……….." he paused. "……….hurt yerself."

She sighed quietly, "Ah know." She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist. She realized this and couldn't help but feel a tremor of repulsion, knowing that a scar lingered there.

He cleared his throat, "When ya left I had Beast keep me up to date on your progress."

She nodded looking out the window.

"I went ta see ya."

"You came ta Scotland," she asked surprised as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, but they didn't let me see you. I figured you were too far gone back then."

She didn't know what to say to that. She had been a little more than far gone. She felt a burning in her chest and willed herself not to tear up. "Didn't know that. They didn't tell me," she admitted softly.

Logan grunted under his breath. "It pissed me off but at least there was some good booze."

This made her laugh. Something she hadn't done in a long while. It was Beast who could always get her to smile, but laughing was just plain foreign to the likes of her.

Seeing this made Logan smirk. "So what's this about turning down Chuck's offer," he asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean back there in Chuck's office. Why'd ya turn down their offer," he asked his eyes on the road.

"Ah told y'all why. Ah wanna do it on my own," she said defensively.

This had no effect on Logan. "That's decent enough. But, I don't think that's all to it. If ya ask me I think yer afraid."

"Ah'm not………." she sighed. There was no use in trying to hide anything from a guy who could smell a lie a mile away. "Maybe a little," she said defeated. "But only a little, Ah know myself Logan. If Ah had somthin ta block out my powers I'd depend on it and wouldn't get what Ah really want."

Logan nodded. "Good fer you kid. If there's one thing you should know it's what ya want."

They were silent for a while enjoying the quiet company. She started to feel chilly and rolled up her window.

"You hungry?" asked Logan suddenly. "Know a good place in the city."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Starved."

……………………………………

"If you ask me, I think you in some deep shit," said Joe as he parked the Lamborghini in front of the diner Remy had visited earlier that day.

"Ah, good thing I didn't ask," said Remy smoothly.

They stepped out of the car and stretched from the long drive. "So what are we talking about here," asked Joe as they headed inside.

The place was simple the average run of the mill diner.

"Nothin too fancy it's a simple heist," said Remy in a low voice as they sat themselves in a corner booth across from each other.

"I'll arrange it with Latrel, no problem," he stated thoughtfully. "So when was the last time you had a heist you didn't wanna tell me about," he asked irritated.

"Can't, da less you know the better."

Joe eyed him for a moment. "You know somthin if it's so secret that you can't even tell me about it, then I don't think I wanna know," he said simply as he read the menu.

Remy smiled. "Trust me that's good advice."

"And what's with those damn things," said Joe gesturing towards Remy's sunglasses.

Remy cocked an eyebrow confused.

"Somethin my Gran used ta say. Ain't no hiding what you are. Day you try, is the day you die. Stand tall, smile bright, and let'em wonder what secret's making you laugh," he said in a smooth voice as he pulled out his cigarettes from his pocket and placed them on the table.

Remy sighed. "Sounds like someone I know," he said remembering his Tante.

"Yeah, just keep it in mind," said Joe as another pair came into the diner and sat at the other end of the room; a man and a girl with two toned hair.

Remy eyed them for a moment. "Sean doesn't exactly share your enthusiasm," he pointed out.

"When the hell did you care about what that boy thinks," asked Joe accusingly.

Remy shrugged.

Joe sighed. "Ya know, that boy's got me worried sick. Swear, that kid's too quiet for his own good. Took the fact that we bailed him outta trouble pretty hard," said Joe as a bubbly blond waitress came to take there order.

"What'll ya have," she asked airily.

"Special," said Joe simply.

Remy gave her a smile which caused her to blush. "You make da coffee round here?" he asked her smoothly.

"Uh……….. sure did," she blushed even more.

"Den I'll have one of those," he said still casually cool.

Joe smacked himself on the head appalled at the scene.

"Black?" she asked in a high pitched squeak.

"Any way you like it chère." She laughed and hurried away making sure to spare him a departing glance.

"Man, have you no shame," asked Joe.

Remy laughed.

"How 'bout I come with ya. It might go better if I knew what you were getting yourself into."

"No way, too dangerous," said Remy shaking his head.

"Hey, you live by the gun you die by the gun. It's just the way it goes."

The door chime rang as three men walked into the diner.

"Ya know somethin Joe it's funny that you mentioned guns."

Joe looked up confused. "Oh shit."

……………………………………

"For the last time no," insisted Logan.

"Come on, just one cup Ah swear," she begged.

"Yer not getting coffee and that's it," he said with finality in his voice.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms defiantly.

Logan sighed. "Look kid Hank said no caffeine for you. So stop yer whinning."

She grumbled remembering that it was true. Hank even prescribed her special aspirin for her headaches.

Suddenly Logan jerked his head up.

"What's wrong," she asked sitting up.

"Come on kid we gotta………." the diner door opened and three armed men in swat suits walked right in towards them.

Logan stood quickly and Rogue slowly followed suit.

"Surrender mutant or you will be shot," said the man in the middle pointing his gun straight at Rogue.

"Boy, you picked the wrong day bub," said Logan in a low growl as three adamantium claws shot out of the knuckles of each of his hands.

Screams and shouts were herd as people ran and hid for cover.

"He's a mutant too," shouted the swat man on the left in shock as he pointed his gun at Logan.

Logan glanced at Rogue indicating what she should do.

"Last warning," shouted the one in the middle. "Put your hands………… aaaaagh," he fell back as Logan tackled him, his gun falling to the floor.

Rogue sucker punched the one on the left and disarmed him. The one on the right aimed his gun at Logan but it was too late Logan was already on him and sliced his gun into three very distinct pieces.

"Let's go," said Logan grabbing Rogue by the arm as she dropped the gun and ran out of the diner.

"Logan what's…………oh," they stopped dead noticing the small army with parked jeeps, that happened to be waiting for them outside a few yards away from the diner.

"Attention mutants! Surrender and you will not be harmed!" shouted a voice slowly over a loud speaker.

"Shoulda said that before stickin a gun where in don't belong," growled Logan as he eyed them. "Rogue………"

"Ah'll be fine Logan," she said in a steady voice. The truth was that she wasn't so sure. Her head was swimming and her body full of adrenalin. She was acting solely on instinct with no time for thought. But the problem now was that there were at least twenty armed men aimed to shoot. What the hell was going on………… who were these bastards?

Three of the men started to approach carefully fully armed. Logan shielded his claws looking like he was ready to surrender. The men stopped in front of them as one got out a pair of handcuffs and reached for Logan.

Logan eyed the man dangerously before grabbing his arm roughly and slicing if off in one blow. The man screamed and fell to the floor in agony holding his stump of an arm as the other two looked shocked but stayed firm.

Logan tackled one as the other aimed his pistol at Rogue. He shot but missed as she moved like liquid out of the way. She kicked him in the crouch and flipped him over easily. Then she ripped off her glove with her teeth and touched the man's face.

She cried out as the sensation over took her. Energy, thoughts, memories went through her in a jumbled mess. She let go quickly as the man lay unconscious. It had been so long since she absorbed anyone that she couldn't decipher any of the thoughts. She felt something grab onto her as she stood up and noticed a small dart-like object on her jacket attached to a metal wire, she looked up and noticed it connected to a taser. The man didn't waste any time as he shot it. She screamed as her whole body went rigid. Searing heat shot through to her very bones as electricity went through her entire body.

She fell to the ground hard. She couldn't move as aching bone subsided in her emaciated flesh. She was shaking and gasped for breath as she tried to get over the shock. She was grabbed by the neck roughly and forced to her feet. The man was about to take a swing at her when he suddenly let go and fell unconscious.

She coughed and tried to get up entirely confused and disoriented when someone grabbed her hand and dragged her to take cover behind a car. She couldn't see straight and she couldn't stop shaking. "Logan?" she asked blindly.

"Naw just a stranger helpin a damsel in distress," said a smooth low voice.

She blinked as her vision cleared but she still couldn't stop shaking. "Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily and disappointed seeing the man before her.

"Geez, and dis is da thanks I get," he teased not looking at her but keeping an eye out.

She glared at him irritated. She stained her head trying to see what was happening but he stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and shoved him away.

He ignored her and kept her down. "You don't wanna go and blow dat pretty little head off now do you chère," he asked mockingly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards.

He was making her blood boil. "What the hell's goin on," she asked. She tried to sound menacing but she was in too much pain.

He didn't answer but kept his eyes on the look out. Now she was desperate and ready to panic. "Please, Ah need ta know if my friend's ok." She pleaded worried sick and suddenly feeling woozy.

He still didn't answer but before she could say anything else the cards in his hand began to glow. She looked up at him in shock and he smirked straightening his sunglasses. He aimed and threw the cards in the direction of the armored jeeps. He grabbed her and ducked down.

The explosion was blinding. It rattled her ears and shook the earth.

The street was suddenly eerily quiet and they both got up slowly.

What was left of the armed men, were now retreating by foot. There was nothing left of the armored cars except smoke and a massive amount of damaged goods on fire. She looked over and saw Logan on the floor with another man crouched down next to him.

She felt fear in her heart but the man next to her touched her arm before she could go. "He's wid me," he said reassuringly as he walked up towards them, she followed.

"Logan?" she whispered kneeling down next to him. He was so bloody that she could smell it off him.

Joe stood. "The poor bastard took at least ten shots to the chest," he whispered to Remy, looking at the girl sadly. "We gotta split before we get any unwanted attention," he pointed out.

Remy looked at the girl. What the hell was he supposed to do now? She was a hard head and wasn't about to leave her friend.

He heard a groan and looked down. The older man was getting up.

Rogue wiped her face in relief as he finally came to. "Thought Ah lost you there for a second," she said helping him stand.

He coughed, "Yeah well at least I took a piece of him with me," said Logan indicating the body parts on the ground. "Or at least pieces."

He saw the two men and growled threateningly.

"No Logan, they helped us," she said hastily.

Joe looked at him unbelievingly, shocked that he was alive much less walking around. "How in the hell did you…………" began Joe but was interrupted.

"You best get outta here before the cops show," said Remy as distant sirens could be heard.

Logan grunted, "Come on kid," said Logan holding his side as he started limping towards the car they had parked a block away.

Rogue stood a moment then began to follow but stopped and turned back around towards the pair. "Thanks," she said softly and she hurried to help Logan to the car.

Remy stared after her before Joe whacked him on the arm. "Come on man let's go already."

Remy followed but halted.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Joe impatiently.

"Uh………… that's not da car is it," cringed Gambit as he pointed out a very nice Lamborghini that happened to be blown up.

All Joe could do was gawk in horror.


	10. Serendipity II

Cardsharp

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 10: Serendipity II**

Everything was happening so fast…………… the chaos was everywhere; people screaming and running in all directions, sirens filling the air.

Her breathing was still rough and her mind was racing, but at least she stopped shaking. Logan on the other hand was bleeding all over, something that he didn't seem to take notice to.

"What the hell was that," Rogue breathed helplessly as they reached the car.

Logan grunted in response. "Here," he said tossing her a cell phone as they climbed in. "Call the mansion, tell em what happened."

She sighed and began to dial.

……………………………………

"You don't need an invitation Evan, you're always welcome here, but I must say that I'm a little surprised," said the Professor coming around from behind his desk.

"Why's that," asked Evan as the Professor wheeled himself out in front of him.

"Well you seemed so passionate about staying with the Morlocks, I didn't think there was any way to convince you to come back," he admitted.

Evan was hesitant before answering. "Well it's not so much the living conditions as it is the moral conditions," he said timidly rubbing the back of his neck.

"How so?"

Evan sighed. "When we fought Apocalypse, I practically begged Callisto for help. I thought you and my aunt were dead, and that the rest of us would end up dead." He paused. "We never hesitated for a second; even the Brotherhood came ta help us out."

The Professor nodded for him to continue.

"Callisto turned me down, they all turned me down…………they said that whatever happened on the topside wouldn't affect them……….and that it wasn't there business."

"I see," said the Professor understanding.

"Besides I could do a lot more good here than hiding out in the sewers," he sighed. "Ya know I really thought that they had the answers I was looking for," he shook his head. "I'll still see them, whenever I can but………" he shrugged trailing off.

"I understand, but you mustn't take what happened so close to heart."

"How can I not?" asked Evan evenly.

"Just look at it as nothing personal," answered the Professor honestly. "Being subjected to man's fear and hostility your whole life eventually leads you to expect the worst in people."

Evan smirked, "Yeah, I guess."

"Would you mind?" asked the Professor gesturing to the door.

Evan walked over and opened it for him.

"Thank you," he commented wheeling himself out of the office, Evan close behind. "Now how was it you said you got control of your powers?"

"One of the Morlocks, Caliban, helped me out," he said as he closed the door behind himself and waved to Bobby, who was leaning against a wall waiting for him

"Did you find it difficult?" asked the Professor wheeling himself around to face Evan.

"It was hell. I had ta learn to control my anger. It was harder to do than I thought," he admitted coyly.

"Well I'm proud you've gotten control, I'm only sorry that we hadn't been able to help you."

Evan sighed. "No, I never gave you guys a chance."

"True," said the Professor with a smile. "And school?"

"Riiiiiight, school," commented Evan distastefully.

"Well you do have a whole semester to make up for."

Evan sighed. "Yeah I know, thought I'd give it one more shot; as if my aunt would give me a choice."

The Professor smiled at that. "Fear not, you're not the only one making a fresh start."

"Yeah I heard Rogue came back too."

At this Evan could've sworn he saw a glimmer of pride in the Professor's eyes. What Evan didn't know was how difficult it's been for everyone at the mansion to lose two students; especially for the Professor. Xavier hadn't expected them to come back and his fears of what could happen to them burdened his heart in a way that made him look older than he was.

"Now I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later," said the Professor clearing his throat and looking at his watch. "Come by my office later if you can."

"Alright," agreed Evan.

"And congratulations again," called out the Professor as he wheeled himself away.

"You really wanna come back to school?" asked Bobby once the Professor turned a corner and was out of site.

"Were you listening in at the door?" accused Evan.

"Of course I was. So how 'bout it, are you?"

"Yeah, looks like it," said Evan as they walked down the hall towards the living room.

"So what really happened with the Morlocks," asked Bobby.

"Know something it's hard to take you seriously in those cartoon shorts. What are those; ducks?" mocked Evan.

Bobby pulled up his shorts proudly. "Yeah they're ducks. Now tell me, come on," he pleaded.

Evan thought a moment. "Alright look I thought Callisto had the right idea, you know about how mutants should isolate themselves. I was convinced. But after spending some time with them after what happened with Apocalypse I realized that it was a cowards way out, I'm not a coward," said Evan saying the last part quietly.

Bobby didn't expect him to say something so heart felt and stayed quiet only nodding his head understandingly.

"And I don't think Callisto was happy about me going despite what she said," added Evan.

They reached the living room and slumped on a couch. Bobby grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Maybe I should go and unpack my stuff," considered Evan.

"Naw, leave it for later, who cares," insisted Bobby.

Evan shrugged. "So what happened with Wolverine? What'd you guys do?" he asked as Bobby channel surfed.

Bobby cringed at the memory. "Almost forgot about that, thanks a lot," he said bitterly.

Evan smiled cheekily and sat back comfortably waiting for an answer.

Bobby grumbled. "This morning I got up early cuz I had to use…………" he paused, "the facilities," he said making air quotes.

Evan snorted.

Bobby continued. "But Kurt was in there and he took _for-e-ver_," he said putting emphasis on the syllables. "And I was pissed, so I decided ta scare him."

"Uh-huh."

"Ok Kurt comes out, then I jump out and he screams bloody murder," Bobby laughed at the memory. "I swear Evan, Kurt screams like a woman."

At this they both crack up.

"So anyway, he grabs me and teleports, guess where."

"Wolverine's room," answered Evan wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, we teleport in mid air and land on a nightstand. Logan's stuff spills out everywhere. The room was empty but he must've heard us cuz he came busting in. It looked like we were messing with his stuff; his cigars were all over the place. Dude I swear he looked like he was ready to shish kabob us right then and there."

Evan shook his head. "He will once he gets his hands on you."

Bobby gulped. "Actually I don't think the cigar thing is the reason he was so pissed."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you did something even stupider."

Bobby glared. "No, someone else did," he lowered his voice. "I heard Wolverine telling Beast that someone stole his bike, his Harley actually."

Evan grinded his teeth knowing that Wolverine liked his Harley a lot more than most people at the mansion. "Oh man, what he do about it."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "That's the thing. He couldn't find the guy. Whoever stole it had a trail that went cold. Wolverine couldn't get another whiff of the guy anywhere."

Evan looked impressed. "I bet that pissed him off."

"Hey Evan," greeted Scott as he came in, his hair still wet from a shower. "Welcome back," he said taking a seat on the opposite couch.

Scott was very clean cut; with a smooth shave and a short hair cut. He wore a neat button down shirt, crisp jeans, and a pair of what looked like red shaded sunglasses.

"Thanks man, how's life been for the college man? Still have time to be fearless leader?"

Scott grinned. "Sure, as long as you don't have guys like Bobby trying to get killed by Wolverine."

"You head about that huh," commented Bobby sluggishly still channel surfing before Evan finally grabbed the remote from him and put on a sports channel.

They all sat awhile comfortably watching college basketball, commenting on all the bad plays before the phone rang. Scott got up to answer it.

"That guy right there is throwing the game," insisted Bobby.

"No way, the team's had a winning streak all year why'd he want to…………..what's wrong Scott?" asked Evan seeing the worried look on his face as he talked into the phone.

Scott didn't seem to hear him. "Ok, where are you," he asked calmly, listening intently. "Alright don't worry we'll be there," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What is it," asked Bobby.

"Wolverine and Rogue were attacked," was all he said before running out of the room.

Evan and Bobby looked at each other a moment before rushing after him.

……………………………………

Joe looked down from the building begrudgingly then glared at Remy who didn't seem to take notice as he was deep in thought. They were on the roof of a building looking down at the chaos below, where they were conveniently out of site. Joe looked at his blown up Lamborghini one last time before sighing and facing Gambit. "You know those two?" he questioned.

"Nope" admitted Gambit shaking his head. "Oh wait," he thought a moment. "T'ink I know da man."

"How?"

"I took somethin of his."

Joe didn't bother to ask him to elaborate. "Those boys were after those two cuz they were mutants," said Joe after a moment. "You think its coincidence that we were there?" he asked.

"They didn't aim guns our way did they," reasoned Gambit.

Joe shrugged. "Know somethin they weren't after the guy either, just the girl."

"Strange non?" commented Gambit mostly to himself.

"That was some crazy shit. Who do you think those boys were?" asked Joe.

"They could be workin for anyone, but it gets me that they came out in public and in broad day light, nothin discreet about it," said Gambit rubbing his chin.

"They were sloppy though, didn't look like they knew what they were doin. New blood?"

"Maybe," replied Gambit.

"How long you got Remy?"

Gambit looked at his watch. "I got time, why?"

"I'll meet up with you in an hour, gotta get the goods if you wanna keep da peace with the likes of Latrel," he answered.

Gambit nodded. "Listen Joe down dere I shouldn't have risked yo' life like that."

"Don't you worry about that," he cut off. "You and me, we aint monsters you know."

Gambit gave a sideways smirk then nodded. "And about the car…………"

Joe froze and glared up at Gambit. "Man, kiss my black ass."

……………………………………

"You aint lookin so good kid, you okay," asked Logan as he eyed Rogue from behind the wheel. It was a bit of an understatement. She looked deathly pale with a bloody nose and cuts all over. He was getting worried. He had the gas pedal floored, it was better to meet Scott half way rather than waiting around for them to arrive.

Rogue wasn't sure if she was going deaf but she couldn't hear anything. Her adrenaline had gone down and when it did she felt lots and lots of pain. She looked down to where the taser had shot her. It burned right through to her skin which was red raw. She was becoming dizzy and started to feel like she was going to be sick. Logan was talking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Her mind was getting foggy and numb. Blackness was taking over as her eyes became too heavy to keep open.

……………………………………

Gambit casually reached and pulled out a wad of cash from the inside of his trench coat and handed it to the lady at the head desk. She was about forty and very attractive wearing a low cut blouse and heels.

"Did you enjoy your stay Mr. Black," she asked looking quite taken with him.

Gambit slugged his travel bag over his shoulder. "Oui, the service was très magnifique," he replied before giving her a departing smirk, which she gladly gushed over.

He stepped out of the hotel and hailed a cab hauling with him his travel bag and laptop.

The ride was slow and it had him thinking about how outrageous the day had been. He had eyed those two the second they walked into the diner; mostly because he remembered the older man.

The armed men seemed so hostile. That girl may have gotten killed if he hadn't intervened. It was lucky she had her friend there; he took all the brute force. It was the only reason he, Gambit, was able to get to her the way that he did. He wasn't sure what that man's power was, but it was cool.

But what was it all about? Mutant hunter's maybe? Those men shot tasers and tranquilizers. It wasn't until the wild man fought back aggressively did they resort to actual guns. Gambit ran his hand through his hair. They were looking to take them in not to kill or at least the girl.

Something at the back of Gambits mind dawned on him and struck a cord. He couldn't help but think of William Stryker or it had to be something closely related; it seemed to be too much of a coincidence. But surely there had to be other organizations interested in mutants. It didn't matter though; Gambit was going to find out everything from Stryker's very own computer. He sighed and lay back watching the blur of the buildings they passed.

They came to a stop and the chilly weather was starting to become bitter. He got out and asked the driver to wait at a corner, while he took a back rout to an apartment building on foot. It was a small place that he owned, using it from time to time mostly to hide out.

He walked the long carpeted hallway where shouts could be heard from various neighbors. Reaching up and grabbing the toothpick he had left in the door crease, he put it behind his ear as he unlocked three distinct locks. The toothpick was an old trick but was a classic way of telling if someone had gone inside, although there was absolutely nothing worth breaking in for. The place was crummy, junk and clothes cluttered everywhere. But Gambit couldn't help living paranoid.

He walked over to the closet and put in his travel bag and took out a different one that was much smaller. He didn't need much when he traveled, it was unnecessary to carry around stuff you could easily buy. But he did have certain things that he needed for a heist.

He opened the bag and checked to be sure he had the bare essentials which included uniform, card decks, blank mini CD's, and flash disks that contained information on Stryker's Seattle complex including the manifest.

He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge nearly gagging at the smell of month old Chinese food. He grabbed a trash bag and dumped everything into it, even old mustard and ketchup bottles, deciding that nothing in there could be considered edible.

He slugged it along with him as he grabbed his laptop case and travel bag. He took one last scan of the place before remembering something. He dropped everything and went straight for the drawer set next to the closet. He fished through the drawers disregarding everything that was junk, cascading them dismissively to the floor; empty card boxes, newspapers, cigarette lighters, old clothes, and empty beer cans. He almost gave up before he saw it, shinning up at him innocently from the farthest corner of the drawer. It was just as beautiful as the person who gave it to him.

He picked up the thick golden ring and stared at it with loathing before closing his fingers around it tightly. He stood and walked over to the bathroom and stood over the toilet. He looked at the beautiful metal one last time, and read the inside engraving; "_Toujours" (forever)._

He looked strangely at it, noticing that the engraving had somehow grown darker. He was puzzled and looked closer and realized with a sudden disgust that it was blood trapped within the letters. The hold his wife had had on him was highlighted in blood.

The discovery made him almost want to laugh at the horrible joke.

It dropped into the toilet with a splash followed by a flush.

The neighbors were still shouting as he replaced the toothpick and walked back through the hallway.

He dumped the trash and went out the fire escape to an alleyway as a short cut to the street where the cab was waiting for him.

……………………………………

Gambit knew he could hide his feelings better than anyone, but even he couldn't help but sulk. The reminder of painful memories made him feel weak. But he tried his best to swallow them up quickly as he spotted Joe and waved him over.

"Cutting it pretty close aren't ya Joe," he greeted looking at his watch. His flight was in ten minuets.

Joe ignored him and handed him a long envelope that Gambit folded and placed in one of his inside pockets.

"That's ten grand," said Joe sitting down next to him. "Remember Latrel likes a lot of muscle around him, so don't go pissing people off Remy."

Remy waved a hand dismissing the comment. "I need the gear and I don't have time ta mess around."

"Good, cuz Latrel didn't take your last visit too kindly. Showing him disrespect aint smart."

"Got it," mumbled Gambit unenthusiastically.

A clear women's voice spoke over an intercom announcing his flight.

They both stood. "Take care of yourself, Remy," said Joe clapping him on the back. "Sometimes I get the feelin that you try to get yourself killed on purpose."

Gambit could only smirk lazily at this. He was feeling so lousy he couldn't find the heart to laugh. He took out his plane ticket from his pocket, grabbed his laptop case and travel bag, and then headed for the departure gate without looking back at Joe.

……………………………………

Hank looked at the gaping hole before carefully inserting the pair of forceps into it; the wound oozed as he twisted the tool then extracted the bullet. He held it up to his eye, astonished by the size, before dropping it into the tray with a _'clang'_ among all the rest.

He gave a relieved breath. "That's the last one."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Logan said in a low voice as he coughed.

They were in one of the med lab's rooms. Logan sat with a weary Professor and an over zealous Beast. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"She'll be alright Logan," said the Professor sitting in his wheelchair close to Logan. "She's just resting, she'll wake up soon. Scott's staying with her now."

At Logan's glare the Professor added hastily. "Sorry, but you are projecting your thoughts rather loudly," he admitted rubbing his temple.

Logan sighed and stayed silent a moment before speaking. "It was bad Chuck, real bad. Never saw em coming," he said as Hank began dressing his wounds.

"It could just be a coincidence," stated Hank.

"No way, it's Stryker. I know it is," insisted Logan.

"I agree," spoke the Professor. "It's too likely that someone else would have the same sudden interest that Stryker does. Besides it was Logan and Rogue who were attacked."

"What do you mean?" asked Logan with another cough. Hank looked at the Professor curiously as well.

"Some of the girls went out this morning Logan and the only ones who were attacked were you and Rogue."

Hank realized what the Professor meant and groaned.

"You mean cuz of area 51?" asked Logan his eyebrows furrowed.

The Professor nodded.

"How the hell did they know where we'd be?" he asked astonished.

"Perhaps they followed you, waited until you were more vulnerable," suggested Hank as he pulled out more gaze from a drawer.

Logan shook his head. "No way, I would know if I was…………." Logan suddenly became silent. "Shit."

"What?" asked Hank.

"They weren't after me," said Logan with a look of horrible realization.

He was met with silence.

"What are you talking about Logan?" asked the Professor unable to understand Logan's sudden rush of thoughts.

Logan jumped off his bed with a groan and at Hank's protest.

"I gotta see Rogue," he demanded.

"Calm down Logan. Tell us what's wrong," persisted the Professor.

"They didn't know who I was Chuck. They didn't know I was a mutant. They only pointed their guns at Rogue," said Logan holding his aching side. "I gave em a real scare."

The Professor was shocked by this but remained calm. "Logan please calm down, Rogue's not awake yet."

Logan didn't budge until Hank forced him back down on the med bed. Logan took a deep breath and calmed down. "That's why they shot at me, they only wanted Rogue and they would have gotten her too if it wasn't for…………. " Logan trailed off with a glare and growl.

"If it wasn't for what?" asked Hank finishing putting on the bandages.

"We had some help out there. A couple of guys saved our asses," admitted Logan although hating it.

"Who?" asked the Professor.

Logan grumbled. "Same punk who took my bike."

……………………………………

She awoke to the big furry face of Hank McCoy.

"Well hello there my dear."

"Wha" she slurred trying to sit up, but she immediately felt gentle hands on her shoulders keeping her down.

Slowly she became aware of her surroundings blinking rapidly.

"How do you feel," asked Hank pulling up a chair next to her, a chart in his hand.

"Great," she rasped.

She found that the med lab was a place that she was almost close to calling home having been down here so many times. She was beginning to loath the sight of white washed walls. The only thing that made it bearable was Hank's humor and kind care.

He offered her a glass of water which she gladly gulped down. She cleared her throat. "Is Logan ok?"

"He's fine," he said taking the glass from her. "Are you in pain," he asked using an ear thermometer on her.

"No, Ah feel kinda numb actually," she said as he recorded the result onto her chart.

"Well your fever has gone down significantly," he said as she slowly sat up. Hank grabbed an extra pillow and placed it behind her head.

"How long have I been out," she asked as she felt the bandages where she had been shocked.

"Day and half, that electric shock you experienced hit you hard once you relaxed. Logan said you seemed fine until you reached the car."

She nodded. Beast didn't say anything but seemed to be thinking and she noticed for the first time how strained he looked.

"It's all right," she said softly. "See, Ah'm right as rain."

He smiled. "Of course you are."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. The last time she was in the med lab it was because she was on the brink of death. It was Beast who ended up saving her life. She was sent to see Moira McTaggert almost immediately afterward. She knew deep down how much it hurt him that she had done it to herself. She cleared her throat. "What time is it?"

Hank looked at his watch. "It's Sunday 11:30 p.m."

"Wow, was Ah hit that bad?" she asked.

"No, not bad, your body was well over exhausted. Tell me, have you had trouble sleeping lately?"

She put a hand to her temple and massaged it. "Sometimes my headaches keep me up."

"Hmmm, yes I expected as much," he said thoughtfully rubbing his chin then writing more notes into her chart.

A sudden movement came from one the darkened corners along with a snore.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Hank sighed. "That would be Kurt. He refused to leave and insisted on sleeping in that chair."

Another snore came from the corner.

Rogue rubbed her eyes shamefully. "Ah don't deserve him ta do that," she said after a moment.

"Oh come on, of course you do," he reassured.

"Ah haven't even given him the time of day," she admitted quietly.

"You haven't spoken to Kurt since you've come back?" asked Hank surprised.

She shook her head.

Hank sighed. "Everything should be as simple as it is, but not simpler," he quoted. "Albert Einstein," he added with a smile.

She shook her head and smiled. "Ah know, but one day turn's ta two…………."

"………..until a weeks gone by," finished Hank.

"Yeah," she sighed. After another moment of silence she spoke again. "So tell me what's goin on. Who were those men?"

Hank sat back and readjusted his spectacles before explaining everything about William Stryker and the plan to investigate his base.

"What do ya think they'd do if we got captured," she asked quietly.

"I don't like to think about that," he answered softly.

"But why were they only after me. Ah mean if they were after us cuz of area 51 then why only come after me when Logan was right there?"

"I'm not sure Rogue. But tell me something, the gentlemen who saved your life, ever see them before?"

"No never, he…………Ah mean _they_ just came outta nowhere." She cleared her throat. "And one of em was a mutant, definitely," she replied.

"Really? Logan didn't mention that," responded Hank thoughtfully. "What was his power?"

She bit her lip and thought a moment. "He sorta made the whole street explode."

"Fascinating," he said stoking his chin. "I can't wait to ask Logan, who should be down any minuet now," he said looking at his watch. "I made him go get cleaned up, between you and I the man reeked."

"I herd that," said a gruff voice.

"Well speak of the devil," said a bemused Hank.

"Hey kid. How you feelin?" asked Logan. He wore sweats, holding a beer in one hand and Gatorade in the other.

"Alright," she answered. "You?"

"Great," he said indifferently. "Here," he said to Hank handing him the Gatorade. "We were outta soda."

"Thank you all the same my friend," replied Hank taking the drink.

"You hungry," Logan asked Rogue.

"Naw, don't think Ah could stomach anything right now."

"Fair enough," he said sitting himself in a chair near her bed and taking a swing of beer.

"Honestly Logan, beer in a school?" exclaimed Hank with raised eyebrows.

Logan coolly took another gulp ignoring the comment.

"So what did the Professor say?" asked Rogue suddenly.

"You'll have to ask him yerself when he comes back," replied Logan.

"What?" she asked.

"The Professor, Storm, Scott, and Kitty went to Seattle I'm afraid," piped in Hank as he read over his notes.

"Already?" she asked surprised.

"Yup," answered Logan

"Of course Logan wanted to go but Charles refused," began Hank. "Really Logan did you have to flick the man off."

Rogue held a hand to her mouth to hide her laugh.

"I still say I shoulda went. Got a bad feeling."

"Charles is checking in every half an hour. I'm sure everything will be fine," assured Hank.

Logan grumbled. "Says you fur ball."

Hank shrugged and drank down his Gatorade in one gulp, excusing himself as he accidentally belched.

"Listen Rogue, if you need my healing factor…………."

"Thanks Logan, but Ah'll be alright," she insisted. "Sides, my mind is already messed up," she said pointing to her temple.

"Just thought I'd ask since Hank flat out refused to let me."

"It wouldn't be wise for Rogue to use her powers if avoidable," reasoned Hank looking up from his clipboard.

"Yeah whatever," dismissed Logan taking another drink.

……………………………………

"Is this all you could find out Kitty?" asked Storm disappointingly from the co-pilot's seat as she looked through the files Kitty had put on the jet's computer.

"Hey it's not my fault. This is all I could find. I hacked into government database for crying out loud."

"Yes I know. But you must understand that we are practically going into this place blind," replied Ororo.

"Don't worry, once I get in there all I need is one computer and Stryker's as good as toast," she said typing furiously into her laptop from one of the passenger seats.

It was dark outside and their arrival to Seattle was minuets away. Scott was piloting and the Professor was busy with the jet's Cerebro trying to find any reading on Stryker's base.

After a few minuets he removed it with a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Any luck Charles?" asked Ororo.

"No, not a trace."

"I wonder how Stryker thought to put up shields against telepaths," speculated Scott. "I mean it seems odd."

"The guy's a turd, duh" commented Kitty from her seat without looking up from her computer screen.

"I think he's smart and we shouldn't underestimate him," said Storm.

The Professor was silent as he sat with his hands stapled out in front of him. He was starting to have doubts. He should have waited a bit longer before rushing on with this mission, but his students were in danger and he couldn't sit around doing nothing.

"Here we go," announced Scott as the jet lowered in altitude. "We're in the forest clearing."

"Perfect for an invisible jet," mumbled Kitty sarcastically, putting on an ear piece.

The jet lowered into the brush of thick trees; its shields making it completely invisible. It rained outside gloomily.

Scott unbuckled his seatbelt and took off his headset replacing it with an ear piece. "Welcome to Seattle everyone."

……………………………………

Remy's back and side still ached from his injuries and he winced as he shifted in his seat. He was finally free after a two week bed rest only to be summoned here; and God was it boring as hell.

He was in the Council Hall; where all guild meetings, decisions, and trials are held. It was a large and beautiful room with dark red and gold velvet drapes, beautiful red marble floor, oriental carpets, colorful tapestries and glass arched windows that led to a windows walk outside. Remy knew that the window's walk led to a garden that he and his cousins loved to play in when they were younger. He could smell the rose and jasmine from where he sat.

The room looked very much like a court room. Remy sat in a large thrown like chair in the center of the room surrounded by neat wooden benches packed with guild members. Before him was the grandest bench occupied by three chairs. The middle chair was the largest and tallest in the room and was reserved only for the Head Master. The chairs on the left and right were for his closest council. Remy's uncle, Belize Marceaux sat on Jean Luc's left and Jacques looking as wrinkled and as miserable as ever sat on his right.

Remy didn't really understand why he had to be here. He felt very vulnerable sitting under everyone's gaze as if he was the one on trial.

It was speech after speech from various members putting in their arguments of what they think should be done about the assassins and Julien. The assassins have sworn that Julien had acted on his own accord and that he would be judged and punished for compromising the peace treaty. A peace treaty that Remy had no idea existed until now.

Suddenly Jacques stood, looking down his nose at Remy. He held a long scroll in his hands and scanned it before looking back at Remy coldly. He then cleared his throat. "Remy Lebeau, do you accept the terms of da peace arrangement between da Thieves guild and the Assassins guild?"

Remy froze in surprise, sitting stupefied and flushed. What the hell was this? Why were they asking him? Was he supposed to know what was going on?

He was stuck and knew that there was only one thing he could say. "Y……..Yes." He tried his best to sound confident.

This caught Jacques off guard and he blinked but recomposed himself quickly and continued. "Remy Lebeau when you become of age do you accept da marriage arrangement between Bella Donna Boudraux and yo'self."

Remy wasn't sure how long he sat there with his mouth hanging open, he looked up at his father who wouldn't look him in the eye keeping his gaze to the floor seemingly emotionless. He had only visited Remy twice while he was on bed rest and it was only to talk about his new 'gift', as Jean-Luc liked to put it. Remy waited a week before revealing his secret and could have sworn that his father wasn't all that surprised about it.

Remy sat helpless in his chair. He couldn't really fathom that this was actually happening. He looked over to Henry sitting next to their cousins Theo and Lapin; all three looking very stunned. Remy realized then that he was in this alone and snapped out of his stupor once he saw the smug look on Jacques's wrinkled old face. Remy knew Jacques loathed him and was relishing in this moment.

At the back of his mind Remy couldn't help but regret all the pranks he and Lapin had played on the old man. Because apparently Jacques fights back dirty.

Remy sat up straighter noticing everyone's impatient stare. He looked Jacques straight into his ugly and worn face. "I do."

……………………………………

Finally they were alone; Remy and Henri sitting with their father in his office. The meeting had gone on for another hour before they were finally able to leave. Henri grabbed Remy by the arm and marched them both to their father's study where they waited for him in silence.

"Why leave us in da dark père?" asked Henri angrily. "Why make a fool outta Remy."

"Fool?" asked Jean-Luc appalled, standing up. "He did exactly what I thought he'd do."

Both Henri and Remy looked at each other strangely. They had never heard their father speak so strangely before. He was distant and being unreasonable.

Remy sat forward and spoke hazarded. "Why didn't you tell me before the meetin; prepare me?"

"Couldn't," he mumbled; turning his back to them.

"Why da hell not," yelled Henri also standing up.

"You watch yo mouth boy," commanded Jean-Luc. Then he sighed and sat back into in chair and stayed silent a moment before speaking. "Da guild's very superstitious. You understand what dat means."

Although Henri stood bewildered, Remy knew exactly what his father meant. "You sayin they don't like my………" he cleared his throat. "gift?"

Jean-Luc nodded almost shamefully. "Course they won't admit it but they demanded that you prove yo loyalty in court. I had no choice."

Both Henri and Remy were silent.

"I know it don't make much sense but they afraid boys. You gotta be smart when yo deal with da guild…………….when yo guild leader."

The room went silent again. Neither Henri nor Remy could think of anything to say.

"You've made me proud today Remy, real proud. Yo proved yo'self without a doubt," said Jean-Luc trying to lighten the mood. But even he knew what a horrible job he was doing.

"What if I don't wanna marry her?" asked Remy suddenly, glaring at Jean-Luc.

But before Jean-Luc could answer the door opened and Jacques walked in along with five other guild members. Immediately Jean-Luc got up and greeted them giving Remy all the answer he was going to get.

"Come on," said Henri in a low voice tugging on Remy's shirt.

They left the study without another look at their father. They walked the sleek wooden hallway in silence. Remy couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He walked zombie-like letting Henri lead the way. With everything that's happened, it seemed like the worst was yet to come.

"She aint so bad once ya think about it," tried Henri. "Could be worse."

Remy blinked and looked at Henri. "How?" he challenged.

Henri sighed. "Yeah yo right, you screwed."

"It's not funny," said Remy angrily. "How could he do dis?"

Henri sighed and put a hand on Remy's shoulder, but Remy shoved him away. "Don't," he yelled glaring at Henri. "They treatin me like a freak cuz of these," he breathed pointing at his eyes. "Dey would never do this to you."

Henri stood frozen looking at Remy stunned.

Remy's head started to hurt and he suddenly started shaking. He was feeling overwhelmed and quickly sat on the nearby staircase putting his face in his hands. His body shook with sob that he refused to let out. He was utterly exhausted.

Henry stood watching in petrified silence before kneeling down in front of him and slowly put his hand on his brother's shoulder; relieved that he didn't brush him off this time.

They sat there like that for a while before Remy finally spoke. "He's just usin me," he said quietly.

Henri swallowed. "Maybe. But he's gotta be loosin his mind ta sell you out like dat."

Remy shook his head miserably.

"I'm on yo' side, you know dat don't ya?" asked Henri.

Remy cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I know I know, m'sorry."

"Don't be," replied Henri. "You been takin it better den I would of." He said taking Remy's arm and helping him up, then clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It don't matter what other people think. We both know you aint a freak."

Remy nodded and they walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Remy wasn't sure how he let his emotions get the best of him like that but if anyone saw it he was glad that it was Henri. He always had a way of making everything seem not all that bad.

"So this is why Julien tried ta kill me?" asked Remy feeling like himself again.

Henri seemed to think a moment before answering. "The thing about Julien Remy" he began, "everyone knows he aint all right in da head. They say he's funny when it comes ta Bella."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean he acts funny when it comes ta Bella," he said slowly with raised eyebrows.

As realization sunk in with what Henri meant Remy suddenly felt ready to gag. "Oh no, no way," he said shaking his head unbelievingly. "You sayin he's into his own sister, ugh."

Henri nodded. "It's a secret Marius would die for."

Remy shook his head repulsed. "Sick. How you know?"

"Lapin said he heard his père talkin," he replied.

"Why does père wanna make good wid them so bad?"

"You know it's a war he's tryin ta stop…………..and it's Julien who's da bad seed. They say Bella's taking her father's place," said Henri sensibly. "And………" he added with raised eyebrows, "…………she aint that bad lookin ya know."

Remy shrugged. "She two years older."

"Older women are a luxury Remy," said Henri with a wink which caused Remy to laugh despite everything.

Henri slugged his arm around Remy's shoulders. "Even if père's lost it you always got me," he said as they entered the empty kitchen.

"Where's everyone?" asked Remy.

Henri shrugged. "At Theo's probably. Doubt Tante knows what's goin on."

Then Remy remembered the last time he was in the kitchen and the conversation he had with their Tante. "Henri?"

"Yeah?" he answered going through the fridge.

"Tante said that père tried gettin out of the guild once. That true?" he asked in a low voice.

Henri stood abruptly and looked at Remy seriously and stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "I t'ink it is."

"Why?" asked Remy sitting at the table.

Henri sighed. "Père used ta hate da business and never wanted anythin ta do wid it."

"Fo' real?"

Henri nodded. "But his father and the guild wouldn't hear of it. They threatened his wife and he stayed."

Remy was shocked by this. "His father did dat?"

"Kinda like what père's doin to you now, ironic non?"

Remy nodded numbly. He knew how the rest went. He knew that a year after Jean-Luc had become guild leader his wife, Henri's mother, had gotten ill and died.

It was comfortable silence while they wolfed down cold spaghetti.

"Do you wanna take over after père?" asked Remy suddenly.

"We privileged Remy. We got t'ings people can only dream of, but we all gotta make sacrifices, even if we don't want to."

"Dat's such shit Henri," said Remy dully.

"Now yo' thinkin like a guild member," said Henri with a smile pointing his fork at Remy.

They both laughed.

"Since yo feelin better," began Henri. "How 'bout we go and get you checked out at the hospital, make sure everythin's ok?"

Remy chocked then started coughing furiously. Henri looked perplexed as he clapped Remy on the back.

Remy recovered and drank a large glass of water. "Why?" he asked in between gulps.

"Just make sure yo' healed alright," he said.

"I'm healed just fine, we don't need ta go," said Remy trying to sound casual.

Henri furrowed his eyebrows. "Père told me ta get ya checked out is all."

"I didn't hear him say dat."

"He told me dis mornin, whats wrong wid you?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Nothin," snapped Remy. "Just don't wanna to go when I feel fine."

Henri pierced his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You got somethin ta tell me Remy?"

Before Remy could think of something to say Jean-Luc walked into the kitchen.

"Dere you are, Remy yo' brother's takin you to da hospital, make sure yo' well enough to start yo' trainin again," he said proudly. "Yo recovered real fast son, I expect you ta start yo' trainin in no time," he said taking a bottle of wine from the cupboard along with a glass.

Remy nodded his head without a word. He was starting to think that maybe he didn't mean much to his father. His Tante was wrong about always having a choice because Remy realized that he didn't really have much of a choice about anything these days.

"That's my boy," said Jean-Luc exiting the kitchen.

Remy and Henri sat in silence.

"Let's go," said Henri standing up.

"Henri," chocked Remy grabbing his arm in a death grip. "Please."

Henri froze when he saw Remy's expression and became speechless. He understood.

He sat back down in disbelief. "Yo remember," began Henri wide eyed. "Yo remember da surgery don't you?"

Remy didn't say anything.

Henri ran a hand over his face in grief then spoke. "We'll…………we'll go out and just say we went. We'll say you just fine."

Remy sat back with a sigh of relief. "Dat sounds good."

Henri nodded dazedly.

"Why's he need me ta start trainin again so bad," asked Remy wanting a change in subject.

"Huh…………uh…………he's just impressed with yo. T'ink yo' the fastest he's ever seen."

There was silence again.

Remy cleared his throat. "Didn't wanna lie to ya Henri," he began quietly. "I just wasn't thinkin straight at da time," he admitted guiltily.

"S'ok, just don't do it again," said Henri the tension in the room coming down. "Let's get outta here," he said slapping his hands together and standing up.

Remy stood as well. "So, you sayin my trainin was faster than yours," he asked innocently with a smirk.

Henri blew on his knuckles and gave a Remy a hard punch on the shoulder. "Let's go wise ass."

……………………………………

Gambit snapped out of his thoughts as lightning flashed. He hated how the Seattle weather was somehow worse than in New York. It rained gloomily as the night sky hid behind black and grey clouds.

Gambit crossed the street once again soaked. He was in the city and headed toward an expensive apartment loft he had visited once before.

Latrel Clay could get you anything; with ties to foreign traders and Russian and Italian mafia. Gambit found that he was one of the best connections he had aside from his own Guild; which he avoided using altogether. But Latel was a man who cared for no one but himself which didn't help the fact that Gambit was on bad terms with him. His last visit ended with Gambit punching a guard unconscious for not letting him in.

He was in front of the apartment door and knocked. It opened a moment later and once the man saw Gambit he immediately tried to slam the door shut but Gambit put his foot in the door way before he could do so.

"Marcus, this aint no way ta treat an old friend," tsked Gambit.

Marcus was a black man with corn rolls and a large physique although seemed gentler than he looked since he couldn't seem to keep Gambit out.

"Argh, what the hell are you doin here man," whined Marcus miserably pushing the door with all his might. "Come ta mess me up some more asshole?" he said, flinching at the sight of Gambit's gleaming red eyes.

Gambit gave the door a shove and it burst open resulting in Marcus landing on his ass.

"I'm home," announced Gambit loudly to the room. He then walked over and gave Marcus a hand to stand. Marcus looked at the hand skeptically before accepting it.

He stood and brushed himself off.

"That's the last time I let you answer the door," said an exasperated Latrel as he entered the room. A moment later five men had a gun pointed at Gambit.

Gambit rolled his eyes and put his hands up into the air peacefully.

"What're you doin here Gambit?" asked Latrel coldly folding his arms.

Latrel had a very sleek and powerful presence. You knew he was in charge just by looking at him. He wore suit pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Gambit knew he had to be cool; he needed Latrel for equipment.

"How 'bout you tell your boy's ta put their toys away," suggested Gambit calmly.

After a moment Latrel nodded his head and the men pointed their guns down slowly.

"Not like it'll make a difference to you," said Latrel indicating the fact that Gambit could blow them all up if he wanted.

Gambit shrugged. "I didn't come fo trouble."

"Then what the hell did you come for?"

Gambit smirked. "Peace offering," he said tossing him the envelope Joe had given him. It was money that Joe owed Latrel for equipment he bought.

Latrel caught it and flipped through the money then looked back up at Gambit. "I'm listening."

Then Gambit took out another envelope and this time handed it to Latrel. "And I'll be needin a few things for myself," he said coolly.

Latrel looked into the envelope, raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Then you've come ta the right place," he said pleased. "Marcus, get the man a drink."

……………………………………

Gambit couldn't help but feel smug. He had a backpack full with very expensive state of the art gear that cost him a fraction of the price. He had charmed his way back into Latrel's good graces. Now if only his nicotine patch would kick in.

He was up in a large cypress tree looking out at the massive facility with very new and very expensive night vision binoculars. The facility was in the middle of nowhere way out in the dark forest near the Canadian boarder.

He huddled under his umbrella trying to keep dry from the freezing rain. He had been staking out the place all day and through most of the night amazed to find that the guards on the roof were the same ones he had seen on his last trip here. There were four guards that took shifts of two every two hours. Gambit knew that he didn't have a lot of time when in the building, he'd have to be quick. Lucky he was familiar with the building. But he needed a lot more than luck.

On his last trip he had gotten the manifest that showed everyone who worked in the building. Gambit hated a messy heist, which is exactly how this night was going to end up if the slightest detail went wrong. If he had more time he would have thought up of a flawless and clever plan of getting in and out as one of the guards. But Essex gave him a deadline which didn't leave Gambit with many options.

Gambit's watch beeped. He had set it an hour ago to let him know that the guard's were going to change shifts in thirty minuets.

He was half a mile away and would have to make a run for it. He put away the umbrella, climbed out of the tree, then sprinted straight ahead.

He wore a black uniform and mask with a back pack that fastened at the chest and abdomen, a large belt full with compartments, and gloves that only covered his thumb, index and pinky fingers leaving the other two exposed.

He ran through the cover of cypress evergreens whose massive figures seemed to block out most of the rain.

He reached the grey and concrete building knowing the importance of staying out of the spot lights that surrounded the entice fortress; except for one area where he knew the building dipped into itself making a vulnerable darkened and wide space.

Gambit reached into his bag and pulled out a cable and what looked like a cross boa. He aimed and fired upward towards the roof where it shot through and locked at the very edge of where the wall and roof met.

He pulled hard making sure the cable would support his weight before he attached it to his belt and began to climb.

He reached the top staying low and out of sight, knowing that his eyes would catch attention in the darkness.

The guards were a few feet away and noticed nothing as they stood miserably in the downpour under their green rain coats.

Gambit waited patiently counting down the seconds before the roof door finally opened for the shift change.

"Sure is coming down out here," commented one of the men as they greeted each other.

"Yeah I'm gonna be poppin pills this time tomorrow," complained another as they headed inside.

Gambit waited five minuets making sure the two that went inside were long gone before he stood and walked catlike toward the two unsuspecting men.

"Hey, what the…………." began one of the men but fell onto the floor hard as Gambit gave him swift punch. The other took out an automatic rifle which Gambit grabbed and twisted out of his hands before giving him a kick to the gut and a fist to the face. They both lay on the floor and didn't move again

"Sorry boys," he mumbled as he dragged each by their arms to a darkened part of the roof that was sheltered from the rain. He took one of the men's uniform jacket, hat, and security passes then tied and gagged both men up securely. Then he opened the roof's entry door and entered the building soundlessly.

……………………………………

Storm's blue eyes fogged over to a glowing white. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"It is a strong thunderstorm; I prefer not to calm it," she exclaimed turning to a very wet Scott and Kitty.

"It's probably better anyway; it'll be a good cover," said Scott sounding crestfallen.

"Yeah, great," added Kitty sarcastically.

"Charles we're in position," spoke Storm into her head set.

"Ready when you are," he replied.

Scott, Storm, and Kitty stood not too far from the facility in an open field; each of them wearing a personalized black armored leather suit.

The Professor stayed in the jet as a guide for everyone's safety and for a quick get away.

"I'll be standing by. Be careful," she said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder before rising up into the air and disappearing into the rainy sky.

Kitty brushed away her mattered hair. "Ready?" she asked holding out her hand. Scott nodded and took it before they both sunk into the wet ground.

……………………………………

Gambit looked at his watch needing to keep close track of his time. He tried his best not to think who it was that he was doing all this for.

'_Stay focused,'_ he told himself shaking his head. The last thing he needed was to lose his objective and train of thought.

The interior of the building was completely metal. He was in the boiler room and could here the hum of powerful generators. He was stunned by the size and number of them in this very room; and wondered what would need this kind of power. Although he could probably guess from all the rumors he's heard, but he couldn't think of that now.

He approached the door and peaked out seeing the metal hall that would lead to the nearest security room.

He replaced his mask for the cap keeping it low over his face and put on the security jacket over his uniform.

Gambit walked along the darkened corridor. He knew where Stryker's office was but couldn't get there without authorized personal and a guard's id wasn't going to get him there. So he decided that the fastest way to get to Stryker's office would be to simply ask.

If he was lucky he'd only have to deal with two guards; but heaven must have been smiling at him this night because as he approached the room only one guard inhabited it.

He couldn't be older than eighteen Gambit thought as he watched with raised eyebrows as the boy dance around the room with headphones and playing air guitar.

He shrugged. This was going to be easier than he thought. He stood in the door way and checked out all the security camera's carefully until he found what he was looking for and smirked. He looked at the redheaded kid one last time before shaking his head and continuing up the metallic corridor.

He walked briskly resisting the urge to speed up his pace and found the laboratory he was looking for.

He entered the white sanitary room full with overly expensive equipment and machines. A balding middle aged man in a white lab coat was huddled in one of the corners of the room looking into his microscope and scribbling down notes.

Gambit approached quickly and grabbed the man, shoved him against the wall putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered.

The man turned pale and shook all over, unable to look away from Gambit's fiery glare.

"I need you to take me to Stryker's computer," stated Gambit removing his hand from the man's mouth slowly.

The man's eyes widened. "I………I………ca……can't," he stuttered. "They'll kill me."

Gambit's eyes burned dangerously. "What do ya think I'll do to ya?"

……………………………………

They finally reached solid ground before Scott collapsed to his knees and took a gasp of air.

"Sorry," squealed Kitty patting him on the back. "I forgot to tell you to take a deep breath cuz of the long way down."

Scott couldn't say much in between gasps of air but gave her a glare before she was finally able to help him stand.

"Oh man you don't look so good," she said noticing how pale he was.

"I'm fine Kitty. Now come on, let's get this over with."

"Right," she said taking the lead into the next room.

They landed in one of the lowest sub basement levels. The facility's super computer resided in a northwest entrance on the same level. They had decided to get to the computer room from the inside rather than the outside as a safety precaution.

Scott held his head as he felt a dizzy spell come on, something that went unnoticed by Kitty.

She bit her nails nervously. How could she have been so stupid and not watch out for him before using her power. He would never let anything like this happen to her. She just hoped that he didn't faint on her.

"It's only a bit further," she exclaimed softly as they rounded another corner.

"How come there isn't anyone around?" he asked in a low voice.

"We're in the sub basement after hours. There isn't supposed to be anyone down here," she whispered.

"What about guards or watchmen?"

"They aren't allowed on the super computer level floor unless it's an emergency," she shrugged.

"I don't think Stryker's very trusting," commented Scott.

"With what he does I don't blame him."

Scott nearly ran into her as she suddenly came to a stop.

"What?" he asked.

"It's here," she exclaimed.

Scott looked around bewildered. "Where?"

"There," she said pointing to the sheeted metal wall. She took his hand and phased through it. Scott nearly gagged at the familiar sensation still not over their last phasing trip.

Kitty sighed in relief as she saw the giant computer sitting in the middle of the room.

She walked towards it and noticed that Scott stood completely still.

"This is it, I'm positive," she insisted

He was silent before he finally spoke. His words were full with shock. "It's not that," he said his demeanor very high strung. "I just hope we can get out of here."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused by his behavior.

Scott put his hands on his visor and removed it slowly before opening his eyes.

Kitty's mouth dropped as she saw bright blue for the first time.

"My powers are gone."

……………………………………

The man put his security pass through the slit, typed in the command code then lowered his head for the retinal eye scan before the doors finally opened.

Gambit stayed behind him as they entered the large room.

"Don't try anythin cuz I'll know," said Gambit as he spotted Stryker's computer. _Bingo_.

Gambit reached inside his vest and pulled out a mini computer and wire cable.

"Hack into the drive and download the data onto this," said Gambit as he handed the man the gadgets. "Make it quick," he added coldly.

The man froze in fascination at the mini computer device. "This is exquisite, where did you………." he became silent as he noticed Gambit's glare and quickly sat himself down and turned on the computer.

His curiosity was getting the best of him and he couldn't help but ask. "Wha……..ahem……..how did you know to come to this computer?" he asked carefully.

Gambit ignored him and the man, discouraged, sighed and hooked up the cable.

Gambit knew Stryker had an offset computer server in his office that gave him full access to the super computer located in the lower levels of the complex. He guessed he should be thankful for how his father put him through hours of computer and hacking training and having him break into the Russian organized crime syndicate.

The computer screen flashed though images quickly as it downloaded and after a few minuets Gambit grew impatient.

"How long?"

The man straightened his glasses nervously and hesitated before answering. "A few more minuets."

After a moment of waiting the scientist seemed to gather the courage to speak his mind. "Look I'm forced to work here. I'm a victim too you know," he said timidly.

Before Gambit could ask what he meant a sudden image flash on the computer made him freeze. "Stop," he demanded staring unbelievingly at the computer screen. "Go back."

The man looked strangely at him for a second before complying.

"There, stop," he said looking hard at the screen.

It was just a millisecond but he was sure, and now looking at it he wished he was wrong. In a long profile was her picture; the same white streak, the same green eyes. Gambit read the first couple of lines of the profile quickly.

_Name: Rogue Adler_

_Mutant ability: able to absorb life energy upon skin on skin contact _

"Why is she in here," asked Gambit to the befuddled man.

At Gambit's anger he hesitated, but quickly looked at the screen and skimmed her profile.

"She's been held in a facility in New Mexico along with other mutants for suspected terrorist activity," he exclaimed nervously.

Gambit let that sink in a moment. "Who are da others?" he asked.

The man went along to the next profile then the next, the first showing a very large teenage boy and then the profile of a large blue apelike man. "Right there," said Gambit as they came to the profile of the man Gambit had seen that day at the diner with the girl.

_Name: Wolverine (Weapon X)_

_Mutant ability: uncharted regenerative capabilities _

That explains a lot thought Gambit. He wondered if it was some kind of freak accident that he keeps running into this guy. But before he could ponder any further a massive deafening alarm sounded throughout the entire building.

"What'd you do?" yelled Gambit angrily grabbing the man by the shirt.

"It's not me! It's not me!" he yelled over the screaming alarm. "It's a defense mechanism for anyone who tries activating the super computer without synchronized key cards."

Gambit's eyes narrowed and the man swallowed.

"I'll prove it!" he insisted.

Gambit let go of him and the man immediately typed commands furiously into the computer until mini images of live feed from hundreds of wireless video cameras that surveyed the sprawling complex came into view.

"There," he said pointing to the one that showed the massive computer room in the lower levels.

It showed a couple dueling it out with at least ten guards. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

Gambit shook his head.

"How did they get in there?" asked the scientist, mostly to himself, but then he seemed to realize something and put a hand to his head.

"What?" asked Gambit.

The man turned to him. "They must be mutants. That's how they got in but they won't be able to get out."

"Why not?"

"Because right below that level is the cell ward."

"You sayin you got prisoners locked up here?" asked Gambit dreadful for what the answer would be.

The man looked afraid. "Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" he asked.

Gambit ignored the question. "What's that got to do with them?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"Right below that room is the cell of a boy who can cancel out mutant powers."

Gambit became silent not knowing what to think.

"I thought that's why you came, to save the prisoners," exclaimed the man shakily still shouting over the alarm.

Gambit looked at him coldly. "I came here fo dis." He said simply grabbing the mini downloader that was now finished. "Anythin else aint my problem."

He pressed the CD drive button and placed in a small disk then let it run.

"What's that," asked the scientist.

This time Gambit smirked. "A virus."

……………………………………

Kitty screamed as she ducked and hit the floor avoiding a hard punch. She quickly tripped the man standing over her and slammed her heal into the shin of another.

She looked over to Scott who struggled to stand as three men tried to tackle him.

Kitty figured that they haven't resulted to guns yet because of all the equipment.

She quickly stood and rammed her shoulder with all her might into one of the men tackling Scott. As he went down Scoot took his free arm and uppercut one of the men and slammed his head into the other.

"Come on," he said grabbing Kitty's arm and rushing out of the room. They turned left but immediately back tracked seeing an onslaught of guards.

"Oh God what're we going to do?" she asked panicked as they hid behind a corner.

"Is your com link still out?" he asked.

She pressed her wrist communicator. "Storm? Storm? Can you hear me?" She sighed when she only heard static.

Scott seemed to tumble a bit and she grabbed his arm before he fell over. He was seriously hurt from the phasing trip and all this fighting wasn't helping.

He shook his head in determination. "We're getting out of here Kitty. Powers or no powers," he said firmly.

She nodded amazed at how much more power and command he held with his eyes.

They continued down the hall before they came upon fifteen guards waiting for them with guns aimed and ready.

"Don't more!" shouted a heavy set guard.

Kitty looked at Scott and he nodded for her to surrender. Slowly they raised their hands.

"On your knees!" shouted the man again approaching Scott and sticking the gun into his face.

They obliged as they were being handcuffed.

The guard talked into his radio keeping his full attention on them.

The horrible alarm was still wailing as Kitty looked over to Scott, he seemed on the verge of passing out and she preyed that he didn't.

The man with the radio sauntered up to Scott and grabbed him by the hair and shouted loudly into his face. "Who are you!?"

When Scott didn't answer he took his gun and bashed him over the head with it, Kitty screamed. He fell to the floor in agony as blood poured down his face, but he grabbed onto the heavy guard so that he fell down on top of him.

Kitty began to sob. "Please leave him alone," she begged. "We didn't mean any harm."

The man gathered himself up frustrated, walked up to her, and slapped her, she gasped in shock.

He went back to talking into his radio that Kitty guessed was for instruction, maybe from Stryker himself.

Scott seemed to recover as he slowly got back onto his keens with a groan keeping his hands low.

"Are you ok?" asked Kitty fearfully, eyeing his hands.

But before he could answer the heavy man stared Scott straight in the face then whispered to one of his fellow guards.

Kitty understood their exchange. "Hey, no, don't. Please," she begged as she was dragged onto her feet along with Scott.

"Him fist. You can watch," he said looking coldly at Kitty.

Kitty sobbed and started shaking. "Please don't please," she screamed struggling with all her might which earned her another slap.

"Hey," yelled Scott. The burly guard pointed his gun roughly to Scott's chest frustrated at his lack of fear.

Scott merely glared which enraged the man even further as he curled up his lips and pointed the gun to Scott's temple.

He pulled the trigger and everyone stood stupefied as the gun only gave off a small clicking sound.

The man holding the gun eyes widened in shock and before he could make another move Scott had him in a choke hold and held a knife to his throat.

Looking at the knife the man groaned noticing that it was his own.

Kitty sighed, she knew that Scott had dislodged the ammo from the large man's gun when he had fallen on top of him; she saw that he had kept something hidden in his hands.

It all happened so fast that none of the guards were able to stop him from getting the upper hand. They underestimated both of them. They all raised there guns at him ready to fire.

"No you idiots," yelled the man Scott held as he pressed the knife against his throat.

Kitty's tears seemed to instantly disappear as Scott tossed her the gun along with the gun's ammo. She immediately loaded the weapon and pointed it straight ahead at the dozen very confused guards; her handcuffs not bothering her in the least.

"So we'll be going now," she announced as they slowly started to back away, Scott keeping a tight grip on the guard.

"Don't follow us," was the last thing Scott said before they rushed off dragging the burly man with them.

They found a room and locked themselves inside. "Find a key," said Scott to Kitty shoving the guard to the floor as he started barricading the door.

Kitty kneeled down and pointed the gun threatening at the man while she checked his pockets. "So how'd you guys manage to block out mutant powers," she asked cheerily but wasn't surprised that the man remained silent.

"Any luck?" asked Scott.

Kitty sighed. "No, I guess we're stuck with these things," she said lifting her hands indicating the handcuffs.

"Good thing they didn't handcuff us behind our backs," exclaimed Scott. "Nice water works by the way."

Kitty smiled with glee. "I've been practicing."

"You'll never get out of here," said the guard suddenly. "You'll never get out alive."

"Shut up," shouted Scott annoyed.

"Scott I'm so sorry, I know you guys were counting on me. I should've known that we'd need access to personal id to get into the computer," stressed Kitty. "It's like we did all this for nothing."

"Right now just worry about getting out of here," said Scott dismissively. "Look we had our powers in the building so we just gotta go back the way we came."

"How are we supposed to do that," asked Kitty as she heard shouts coming from outside the door.

"Storm? Storm?" shouted Scott into his communicator as he tried contacting her again. "Damn it." He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, You," he said pointing at the guard. "Your gonna get us out of here."

"I'd rather die than see you two get away," he said hatefully.

Kitty snorted. "I doubt that," she said raising the gun to his temple.

"Alright……….alright," he pleaded putting his hands up defensively.

Scott grabbed him and made him stand. "Get those guys out there to stand down."

"Alright," he sighed as he and Scott started removing the tables and chairs Scott had used to barricade the door.

Scott held the man tight as they slowly exited the room, Kitty right behind them, and came face to face with dozens and dozens of guards.

Scott looked on bravely as he spoke. "Let us out safely and I won't kill him," he said holding the knife threateningly.

Suddenly the horrible alarm went off and there was nothing but deafening silence. A uniformed man walked up to them slowly. He was older and greyer than all the other men. He seemed very calm to the point of being bored.

He sauntered toward them and stopped, lifted his pistol and fired without hesitation.

Scott and Kitty looked on in horror as the heavy set guard fell to the floor dead. Scott lifted his hand and touched his face where the man's blood had sprayed him.

The man holding the pistol smiled. "I hope you weren't depending on him ta get you out." He tsked mockingly. "Now tell me who you are or I'll be forced to handle you like I handled poor Ben," he said as the guard, known as Ben, now lay in a puddle of his own blood. "How about loosing the gun little lady," he said to Kitty as she stared at the dead body.

Slowly she laid the gun onto the floor then raised her hands up. "You're Stryker aren't you?" she asked quietly.

The man's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer. "I think I'll keep you around with the others," he said.

"What others?" Scott demanded.

The man looked at him considerably. "You'll know soon enough." He turned his back but stopped abruptly and turned back to Scott. "Nobody steals from me," he exclaimed before pointing his gun at Scott and shooting him point blank.

Scott grabbed his shoulder and fell to his keens as his shout echoed off the metal walls.

"NO!" screamed Kitty rushing to his side.

Stryker pointed his gun at Scott again this time aiming at the other shoulder.

"Wait please, DONT!" begged Kitty shaking in fear.

Stryker started squeezing the trigger but suddenly he cried out in pain as it fell from his grasp. When he looked to the ground he didn't have much time to think before he was blown backwards.

Kitty and Scott hit the ground hard. When she recovered her ears were ringing. Clouds of black smoke filled the air. She covered her head from flying debris.

She suddenly felt Scott next to her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Explosion," explained Scott coughing. Not wasting any time he dragged her to her feet and ran as fast as he could.

"Which way?" he asked Kitty.

Kitty looked around trying to gather her surroundings. "Ummm……..this way," she said turning a corner.

They seemed to be running forever. The massive alarm had sounded again and they could hear the onslaught of guard's right on their tail.

Scott cradled his arm that was covered in blood and suddenly he slowed down grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees.

"What is it? Come on we're almost there," begged a bewildered Kitty fearfully.

"Move Kitty!" shouted Scott as his eyes turned red and an explosive red beam shot out. He immediately closed his eyes.

Kitty, realizing what had happened, quickly helped him to put on his visor then helped him stand.

Then she phased out of her handcuffs and did the same for him.

"We're home free," said Scott relieved.

"Yeah well not yet, come on," she said running straight ahead, Scott following close behind holding his bloody arm.

As they turned a corner bullets whistled by Scotts ears. "Kitty!"

She grabbed his hand and phased them through the oncoming wall. Then they stopped. "There," said Kitty pointing to the spot they had entered the building from.

Quickly they melted into the floor.

……………………………………

Scott collapsed onto the wet ground. He looked up and saw Storm high in the rainy sky dodging bullets at she willed lightening onto her attackers.

Scott used all his might to stand and blasted the men who stood on the roof of the building, then collapsed onto his knees again.

He looked up again and saw that another onslaught of bullets were coming her way and before he could will himself to stand again a laser beam shot at them coming from the woods. Scott looked out and saw that it was the Blackbird jet the Professor was in. It was low in the air and coming towards them. And for the first time he noticed Kitty, she was speaking into her headset frantically.

He looked back to where he saw Storm; her white ivory hair whipping in the harsh weather as she came closer and closer towards them. He felt relief and finally let his eyes close.

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile but I finally got some free time to update. And a very long chapter at that. I'm not sure how well received my story is but hopefully you guys like it. It does take me a lot of time to write out a chapter so I'm going to ask if there's anyone who really wants me to stick it out and finish because I don't get a lot of reviews and I'm not sure if there are a lot of people interested. I'm not saying I'll quit but maybe not start up again until graduation or something. So if there is anyone who really likes this fic please let me know, motivation is a very big inspiration for me. Anyway thanks guys and take care.


	11. Forgiveness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own marvel or X-Men

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness**

Rogue shook out her damp hair before running a hair brush through it. She wore loose flannel pajama pants along with a long sleeved white shirt.

After a final examination and a little convincing Hank had let her leave to get herself cleaned up in her own bathroom and to stay in her own room for the night. God was she grateful; she didn't think she could stand another night sleeping in that stale room.

Hank told her to get some sleep to see if she was up for school tomorrow morning, but there was something very important she had to do first.

She put on her sneakers along with her leather gloves, switched off the light, closed her door, and headed back towards the lab.

The halls were dimly lit, and everyone's bedroom door was closed, at this hour they were probably studying or sleeping.

It was chilly and she hugged herself as she walked wishing she had put on a sweater; she didn't really expect to bump into anyone. It was really the last thing she wanted right now. She didn't want to recount what had happened with her and Logan earlier.

She couldn't help but laugh loathingly at herself a little, why was it that some kind of trouble was always happening to her. Was everyone else just as sick of it as she was?

All she's ever wanted was to keep a low profile and to be left alone, but nooooo, there always has to be drama. Drama, drama, drama.

She huffed and shook her head. God, was she the damsel in distress who always needs rescuing. She cringed at the thought. But _maybe_ getting rescued wasn't so bad especially when there's a tall handsome………….she shook her head quickly, _'Jerk, that's what he was, a jerk'_, she nodded to herself satisfied by her deliberation and looked up to find that she was in front of the medical lab.

She took a deep breath and entered.

Hank and Evan looked up at her from where they sat, seemingly deep in conversation, well at least Hank was.

"Well hello," exclaimed Hank with a toothy grin.

"Evan?" she stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Hey," he said getting up and walking over to her. "How are you?" he asked, not really looking her in the eye and she couldn't help but look away from him as well.

"Good. You………….. look different," she wanted so say something more but changed her mind the last second.

"Yeah no more annoying exoskeleton," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She managed to give him something close to a tight smile but she was sure he saw right through it.

Hank didn't pick up on the awkwardness as he walked over to her practically flamboyant. "Can you believe our resident hothead had gained control of his powers, we were just discussing his dramatic transformation," he said happily.

Just then he seemed to feel the tension in the room but misinterpreted it. "Is there something wrong, Rogue? Are you feeling alright?"

"No no, Ah'm fine, it's just that I wanted to umm………" she looked over to Kurt. He was still lounged back awkwardly sleeping in the same chair, which looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Oh my, I'd forgotten about him," admitted Hank sheepishly. "I was planning to get myself a midnight snack anyway," he said, his grin a wide array of sharp white teeth. "Care to join me Evan?" it wasn't really a question.

Evan sighed before nodding and followed him disappearing through the metallic door.

Rogue stood a moment, and swallowed wearily. She sure as hell didn't see this coming. When did Evan come back? Did he know that she was here; he didn't seem shocked to see her at all. She must have looked like an idiot, the way she acted. She felt so mortified around him, she was not prepared for this and all the courage she had summed up to finally talk to Kurt had left her the second she walked into this room.

She looked over to the bed she had been lying on earlier; it wasn't the same bed she was in that last time she was here. The last time she was in the intensive care, the private medical rooms at the other end of the large lab.

……………………………………

There was a ringing in her head that seemed to get louder and louder the more she tried to ignore it.

Of course it wasn't a ringing, but voices that seemed to talk in high pitched volumes at exactly the same time.

Rogue tossed over in her bed and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't feel anything except the pain drilling inside her head.

She's been in her room for days now and couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She didn't know exactly how many days it's been, or even if it was night or day.

She hadn't had the strength to get out of bed since yesterday. She was so tired of fighting the racket drumming around her head, that she wasn't able to function the rest of her body properly. All of the adults had gone on some………….mission? Or was it a meeting? It had something to do with Magneto, but she didn't really have clue what. The only adult was Hank conveniently hidden in has lab. She was glad to not have to answer to anyone for once. They had been getting on her case since the battle with Apocalypse. They all thought she was not herself and wanted her to try and reach out and talk to them. But she had shunned them all. She had all but yelled at Logan and Professor before they left when she over heard them talking to Kurt and Kitty. They told them to watch Rogue, make sure she eats, and that she was in a very fragile state.

She told them that she could take care of herself and gave Kitty and Kurt the glare of death before she had stormed away. She hadn't meant to be so cruel; it was the strangest feeling, it was like someone else was talking. She wasn't that angry about it, they just cared about her after all; she didn't know why she acted that way. It was anger and rage that wasn't really hers.

After she had stormed off, she had felt so guilty about her actions that she had decided to sulk in her room, but she couldn't seem to come out of it.

The ringing suddenly turned into a buzzing and she gave up on fighting it. As soon as she did, the voices hoarded her like an attack of killer bees.

She sobbed into her pillow. The voices were so loud today, too loud. She couldn't understand them in the slightest. She could usually decipher through the voices, hear distinct phrases and sentences. But today was like trying to pick a voice out of a subway station. She tried breathing slowly waiting for the worst to pass. She knew there was something wrong and that she should go see Hank, but a sudden feeling of ease washed over her. It was a feeling of unwavering bliss; because she realized that if this was serious……………she did not care in the slightest.

It's been weeks since they returned from the battle with Apocalypse. The Professor and Ororo were fine after their abduction and out and about within a week. Some of the others suffered cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones but they were basically all in one piece.

Rogue felt like she should be more grateful that no one was killed after the giant catastrophe, it was after all her fault that Apocalypse was ever a threat in the first place. He had used her as a means of power, by controlling her mind so that she would absorb every mutant within a hundred mile radius to feed into him.

She was like leech; her friends had gotten hurt and almost killed because of her.

It was her fault that death brewed around everyone she had ever cared about.

She opened her eyes but found that she was no longer in her bed, she was on the floor, and her side ached. She couldn't remember falling. She was so weak she just closed her eyes and fell into the abyss of voices hoping to get lost so that she could get some sleep.

……………………………………

There was a pounding sound that brought her out of the nightmare she was having. It had sacred her so she sat upright quickly and winced at her aching head. The sound wasn't coming from her head but from outside her bedroom door. She was so disorientated; she couldn't remember where she was or what was happening. It slowly came back to her like a cold wave and her head started to hurt even more. She got up slowly using the surrounding furniture for support. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door trying her absolute best not to look the way she felt.

She pulled it open and was faced with a pair of kind golden eyes.

"Hello," said Kurt with a small smile. He was a little hunched over as if afraid of getting hit.

Was he that scared to be around her, she wondered.

"What do you want," she heard herself say it, but it was not her. That's not what she had wanted to say. She struggled and realized that whoever was talking right now was not her. She struggled futilely then began to panic.

He looked crestfallen at her response. "Umm…………I haven't seen you around and vanted to know if you vould like to get somezing to eat."

What came out of the mouth of her body made her panicked mind sob. "Kurt," the voice was harsh and low, almost threatening. "Why would Ah wanna eat with you? Are you that stupid? You don't see me around cuz Ah'm avoidin you. Really Kurt, screw off," then the thing controlling her body slammed and locked the door in his face.

She screamed and squirmed for a long time and when she opened her eyes she was lying face down on the floor. She was back; her head was quiet but still hurt. She ached and realized that she must have been in that position for a long time. She hugged herself and cried softly. It was happening again the voices in her head were taking over her body. She didn't know who it was talking to Kurt maybe Lance or Pietro, she had no idea. She knew that at any moment somebody else was going to take over and perhaps use their powers to hurt someone. She had a sudden flash go off in her mind and grabbed her head in agony.

It was going to happen, and there was nothing she could do, she knew. Nothing the Professor or Hank could do would help either. They would try to lock up the trapped souls again in her mind, only they would come back out again more powerful than before. It was only a matter of time. She used all her strength, got up, and walked over to her bathroom. As she passed the French doors she noticed how lushly dark it was outside.

She turned on the light and looked into the mirror. She swallowed and looked away from her reflection, disgusted. She started shaking and couldn't help but sob again. How could she have done that to Kurt, wonderful sweet Kurt. What if Cyclops power had gotten hold? What if she had hurt Kurt, or worse………

She suddenly made a fist and punched the mirror as hard as she could. It shattered into a thousand pieces onto the sink counter and onto the floor. She let out a breath as tears dripped off her cheeks, her fist still shaking as blood oozed from various places along her knuckles. She sighed and tried to turn on the water in the sink but the sharp shards were everywhere so she went over to the bathtub instead and turned on the lukewarm water. She ran her hand through it and watched the red water swirl down the drain.

Her tousled hair and droopy eyes reflected off the shiny faucet, she was so thin and worn. She couldn't be more than 90 pounds, her tank top and pants hung off her body ridiculously. She thought she looked old and ugly.

An idea came to her and she suddenly looked up, a heavy expression doused her features. Without stopping she instantly grabbed a long sharp piece of the broken mirror off the floor. She held it tightly in her hand, and then plugged the drain of the bathtub. She waited a good five minuets before climbing in fully clothed.

……………………………………

"You don't have to do this, Evan," begged Bobby as they climbed the stairs.

"Mind your business Bobby," stated Evan evenly. "I have to go, they need me."

"The hell they do, what about us," demanded Bobby angrily coming to a halt.

Evan sighed and turned around to face him. "It's not like that ok, you guys have a lot more than they do, you know that."

Bobby seemed at a loss of words to that but recovered quickly. "I'm not saying we don't have more. I know we do," his words were careful now. "But it's not like we hang out in the sewers hating everyone, we want to actually do something about it."

"They'll change," replied Evan after a moment.

"What?" asked Bobby, confused.

"Callisto taught the Morlocks to be the way they are, and with me around I think that could change."

Bobby shook his head defeated. "Do you really think that, even though they didn't help us out with Apocalypse" he asked almost angry looking at Evans bone armored chest. It came down to his abdomen and along his arms. The sides of his cheeks and forehead had sharp bone spikes protruding. Bobby wondered if Evan would look intimidating to someone who didn't know him.

"They had their reasons, ok?" insisted Evan as he continued up the stairs.

Bobby hung his head and gave up.

Evan was at the top of the stairs and took a left to get to his room. He was leaving tonight back to the Morlocks. They were his family now and they needed him. Why couldn't Bobby or anyone else for that matter get that? The Professor wasn't giving him a hard time about it when he broke the news, and now that all the adults were gone it was the perfect time to get out without too many questions; or his aunt Ororo trying to stop him. He couldn't take the look she was bound to give him.

He heard a banging and came to a stop when he saw Rohne, banning frantically against a door.

She was a very cute Scottish girl with short wavy strawberry blond hair.

"Rogue? Rogue?" she called loudly still banging on the door.

Evan knitted his eyebrows together and approached her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him startled. "I dunno, I smell blood, a lota blood," she said fearfully looking to the door.

Rohne's mutant power allows her to transform into a wolf. In her human form her feral instincts provide her with heightened senses, not as strong as Wolverine but stronger than the average human.

Evan faced the door and banged with his fist once. "Rogue?" he called trying the locked handle while putting his ear to the door. When he heard nothing he then rammed his powerful bone armored shoulder into the door once before it busted open. He looked around and stepped into the messy dark room. He looked back at Rohne who couldn't seem to move from the door way as she held her nose; she seemed overwhelmed by the smell. She looked over to the bathroom and Evan walked over to it quickly.

The door was slightly ajar and he knocked. "Rogue?" he called softly. He sensed something dreadful and his heart began to beat faster. Slowly he pushed open the door and was met by the shattered mirror, before he saw her. He seemed frozen at the sight before he ran over to her, her pale face and white streak contrasted with the blood red water. Her lips were blue and her eyes were darkly shadowed, she looked like a corpse.

Evan paused and grabbed a towel before jumping into the tub and wrapping it around her. He picked up her frail form from the freezing water.

"Rohne! Rohne!" yelled Evan as his voice broke. "Go get Beast, Rohne! Go get Beast!"

He held her limp form to his chest before walking into the bedroom and placing her gently onto the floor, he didn't know how to check if she was ok without touching her skin so he brought his ear as low as he could to her parted lips, but he couldn't hear anything. He kept the towel over her since her arms were exposed; her wet clothes drenched the carpet beneath her.

"Rogue?" he whispered. His voice was trembling and he felt tears in his eyes. He tried shaking her awake. Then he looked over to the bathtub full with bloody water with a strange expression on his face then quickly shifted the towel so he could see her exposed hands. His eyes widened at the long jagged cuts and to his horror he had realized that he should have taken her downstairs himself. He had thought it would be better to wait for Hank fearing that it would be unsafe to move her body incase she had had an accident.

He felt like a buffoon as he quickly scooped her up and ran out into the hallway. He was relieved when he saw Beast running with amazing speed up the stairs, Rohne following behind him.

"What happened?" he demanded taking Rogue's frail form easily into his huge furry blue arms.

Evan couldn't speak and Beast didn't wait for an answer before he sprang with lightning speed back down the stairs.

Evan seemed unable to move as he tried processing the situation; Rohne was looking at him, she looked frightened. "What ye think happened," she asked.

Evan pierced his lips. He didn't know what to say. But he recomposed himself and quickly ran down the stairs to the medical ward, Rohne followed.

……………………………………

Rogue shook her head. Now was not the time to think of how screwed up she was. She squared her shoulders and walked over to the dark corner.

Kurt had an arm slung over his eyes as he snored softly. Rogue couldn't help but smirk at his form.

She raised a gloved hand a placed it on his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

Kurt awoke instantly in frenzy. "Vat Vat happened," he asked to no one.

Rogue suppressed a chuckle. "Hey," she greeted softly looking into his bright tired eyes.

"Hi," he said just as softly. He looked taken aback. "You are avake, how do you feel?" he asked carefully.

Something Rogue knew quite well as guilt tugged at her heart. "Ah'm fine. You?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Me? I'm fine Rogue but I vas only sleeping, I vas not ze von unconscious," he explained.

"It wasn't so bad," she shrugged.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Vat?" he asked in shock. "You vere out of it for a whole day."

"Ah was just tired, Ah was catching up on some sleep," she said a matter-of-factly. "Can't a gal get her beauty rest?"

Kurt got up and put his hands on his hips. "Beauty rest?" he asked bewildered, his form towering over her.

"Yup," she said with a nod also putting her hands on her hips.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and so did she. When they stopped they were silent.

"I'm sorry," they said in union. They both looked at each other for a moment before laughing again, holding their sides.

"I'm glad you came to talk vid me," said Kurt as his laughter died down.

Rogue took a deep breath when she got a hold of herself. "Ah wanted to earlier, but………." she was serious now. "Ah didn't know what ta say to ya."

"Oh," he said, that wasn't the answer he expected.

"Why? What did you think," she asked curiously.

"Vell………. it is nosing really."

"Come on Kurt, tell me," she insisted.

"Vell I thought you vere……….mad at me," he explained slowly.

Now she was the one taken aback. "What?!" She looked up at him like he was crazy. "What………. how could you think that?"

He was silent. He didn't want to recount the reason. She suddenly remembered the last thing she had said to him before the incident. "_Why would Ah wanna eat with you? Are you that stupid? You don't see me around cuz Ah'm avoidin you. Really Kurt, screw off."_

Afterwards she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone and the Professor had begrudgingly shipped her off to Scotland.

"Ah could never be mad at you Kurt," she spoke guiltily and couldn't meet his eyes.

Suddenly he was hugging her tightly in a big bear hug.

She stiffened. She didn't allow such contact with anybody for their own safety. But she found herself hugging him back.

He held her shoulders and held her at arms length before speaking. "Vhy can't you be selfish?" he sighed, he looked overwhelmed with grief. "Ve can't go back to the vay things vere…………. please," he begged.

"Ah won't Kurt, Ah know Ah hurt you," she said looking into his shiny eyes. "Ah'm sorry."

She couldn't stand the look in his eyes it was killing her. He was the only thing close to a brother she had, and because of her he was so sad. She wanted to start fresh with him, but she was sure it wasn't something that could happen over night she knew it took time, but mostly it took trust.

"Let's take it von day at a time," he said softly letting go of her shoulders.

She swallowed and realized that she was on the verge of tears.

"So guess what," she said after a moment of recomposing herself. She wanted a change of subject and to show Kurt that she would trust him, that she wasn't going to repeat her stupid mistakes.

"Vat?"

"Hank says he may have found a way for me ta control my powers."

"Really? How?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well it's kinda a long story," she admitted. "And it's technical."

"Vell ve have all night," he said pulling up a chair for each of them to sit in.

Rogue smiled and sat down.

……………………………………

"Ow!" complained Scott as Storm inserted a syringe into his arm. It was morphine.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she finished. She put a hand to his forehead, he was burning up; she sighed and pushed his shoulders gently so that he would lie down.

He obliged not having the strength to resist her; he swallowed and spoke through a strained voice. "There are prisoners there," he practically whispered.

She looked strangely at him for a moment then eyed Kitty who was co-piloting with the professor as she spoke in a rush, recounting what had happened; it was hard to follow what she was saying.

"You've seen them?" she asked cleaning up the wound on his head with a damp cloth.

Scott cringed at the feeling before answering. "No, they told us they did, that's why they didn't kill us." He was in pain but it wasn't from his injuries and Storm understood clearly.

She looked him firmly in the eye. "You mustn't feel guilty; there would be nothing you could do for them if you lost your life, this you must know."

He tried to speak but she stopped him. "This isn't over; we'll be back for them. But straining yourself isn't going to help," she stood firm hiding her distress as she couldn't stand his helpless form.

He seemed to give up and let out a sigh.

"Storm?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes?" she wasn't concentrating on him but was paying attention to what Kitty was saying.

"You're soaking wet," he commented with a smile.

She blinked at him confused but then smiled. She squeezed his good hand reassuringly. "Get some rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Strom sighed and turned her attention back on Kitty.

……………………………………

Gambit walked stiffly, dragging with him the hapless scientist man. They reached a lone room where the sounding alarm seemed to be less distinct.

Gambit dug into his belt and took out a knife, holding it tightly in his fist. The scientist eyed it before speaking. "You helped them didn't you?" he asked but it wasn't a question. "But how? You were only gone…………How'd you get back so quick?"

"Not quick enough," Gambit grumbled. He had taken a bullet to his upper back, the blood started to dry and cake over his uniform.

"But why?" asked the scientist bewildered. "I thought they weren't with you."

Gambit ignored the question not just because he didn't want to answer, it was because he didn't know why himself. He was home free and had gotten what he had came for, but before he could make his grand escape through the window into the darkness like he had planned, he had abruptly stopped and the part of himself that he was sure had died a long time ago seemed to take over.

He had tied up the scientist in Stryker's office and took the safest and fastest route he knew that led to the supercomputer level. He had taken the elevator shaft and hid in an air duct right on top of where the gun fire was taking place. The two mutants seemed helpless, Gambit seemed bewildered that they didn't seem to have powers, but if they weren't mutants how did they get in?

Gambit saw as Stryker shot at a young man coldly, when he tried to do it again Gambit had quickly charged a penny he had in his coat pocket and threw it down the vent; he only charged it slightly so Stryker would only drop his gun. It was minute fire power, only grazing the skin. Then he took out a playing card and charged it into a hot red before throwing it downward as well. As he crawled back the way he came the explosion rocked the vents and he had to pause before he could continue on, but during that pause a rogue bullet had come his way.

Gambit held up the knife and the scientist cringed as if afraid to get hurt, but then recomposed himself when he realized that Gambit was handing it to him.

The scientist took it slowly with a questioning look.

Gambit turned his back and slowly took off his jacket along with the upper half of his uniform. He revealed a wife beater; the bullet was near the left shoulder. "It's only a flesh wound," began Gambit. "I need you to take it out," he said in a low voice his face free of any emotion.

The man looked shocked and hesitated; wondering why and how this mutant could suddenly trust him, he had made it very clear earlier that he was not a trusting kind of guy. The scientist breathed nervously then boldly stepped forward. As he took a good look at the wound his eyes widened at the ragged skin surrounding the wound but quickly returned to the task at hand.

Gambit braced himself; he gripped a nearby desk until his knuckles turned white. The man slowly brought up the knife to the wound and cut carefully about an inch across before scooping the knife into the wound.

Gambit squared his shoulders as he let his head drop and grinded his teeth; sweat dripped off his brow. This he knew he could take………….he had felt so much worse.

Carefully the metal was extracted and the man sighed in relief.

Gambit swallowed before relaxing, exhausted. The man stepped back frightened when Gambit turned to face him. Gambit held out his hand silently before the man dropped the knife into his palm. And before the scientist could say anything he was alone. The mutant was sure to take the knife with him.

……………………………………

Stryker paced his office. He was heavy set and bald. He had a look of a man who was once wise but corrupted by power.

He looked up when a slim man in a soldier's uniform walked into the room.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir, they escaped," the soldier stood in front of Stryker unwavering, knowing that that Stryker's temper had led him to murder the lives of innocents. He was the worst type of desperate man. But the solider was straight forward and smart. It's why Stryker kept him around.

This sort of news would probably aggravate someone in Stryker's position. But Stryker simply cocked his head to the side as if faintly interested. "I've seen those mutants before, you know," he spoke in a slight Texan accent but the solider was sure it wasn't to him.

"Yes I believe so, on the news," he continued and began chuckling. "Start packing your bags McCorgan. We're leavin."

"Initiate code 17," ordered the soldier simply into his mouth piece. "May I ask why sir?"

"Those two got a virus on my computer somehow, we can't stay here," he explained, distastefully.

McCorgan stood still and remained silent as he watched Stryker pace his office deep in thought.

Stryker then smiled. "They'd be vulnerable now, don't you think?" he asked rocking back on his heals.

"Yes sir," replied McCorgan.

"Yes much easier now that we know which team to send," he continued.

"Sir?" asked McCorgan confused.

"You can't have men take out the likes of these………..creatures………." he said the word like it was dirty. "But the sentinels………." he let the word hang in the air.

McCorgan understood. "When sir?"

"Hmmmm," he pondered mockingly. "Have them ready, I need them to strike on my command."

"Yes sir."

……………………………………

Gambit took a long drink from the vodka bottle he held before he spilt it behind his shoulder onto his wound. It burned and Gambit gritted his teeth. He wrapped it up in bandages as best he could before getting up and walking into the bedroom.

He was still in Seattle in a nice cozy hotel room. It wasn't as extravagant as the Plaza but it would do. He was supposed to leave back to New York tonight but his injury was going to set him back a day. He wasn't worried, it was early Monday, not even dawn yet, and he didn't have to meet Essex until tomorrow. He walked over to the desk where he had a paper bag with a pharmacy logo on it. He opened it and took out a prescription bottle. With one hand he quickly took out two capsules and drained them down with a large gulp of water. They were pain killers he swiped while he pretended to buy gum.

He lay down, careful to avoid his left side and closed his eyes.

……………………………………

Rogue groaned as she woke up. She was in a chair resting her head on her arms at Hank's desk. Her back ached from being in that position and when she looked at the clock she realized that she had spent the whole night down here.

Kurt was across from her, his head also resting on his arms.

They must have fallen asleep while talking. They were both rapped in blankets and she figured that it was probably thanks to Hank.

She leaned over and put her gloved hand on his shoulder the way she had last night and shook him awake.

This time he woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Vat time iz it?" he yawned.

"It's 7:00," replied Rogue as she got up and stretched.

"Vell good morning," he said when he composed himself.

Rogue smiled back, she couldn't help it. "Well good mornin to you too."

"Are you going to school today?" he asked.

"Umm…………. yeah Ah think Ah will."

"Zen I vill meet you by ze car at 7:30, no valking," he insisted, with raised eyebrows.

Ever since she came back to the institute she had insisted on walking to school alone.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

They got up together and headed upstairs.

……………………………………

Rogue tapped her foot impatiently. God, what was taking him so long?

She was at the foot of the stairs in jeans, sneakers, and a black sweater. Her hair came in damp curls around her face. She looked fresh and clean after a nice shower. She held a sports jacket under one of her arms and her back pack rested on the floor by her feet.

She heard foot steps coming down the stairs and looked up expecting Kurt, but it wasn't.

He stood still as he saw her, it looked as though he was debating weather or not to start up a conversation.

"Hey," said Rogue to him before he could decide to run out.

Evan seemed stunned but answered warily. "Uh………. hey, I was just headed for school." He came down next to her but his body language was guarded. He wore a sweater jersey and black jeans. His blond hair was spiked up neatly. He carried a back pack and a skate board.

"Us too," replied Rogue. "Wanna come?"

Evan looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wha……….who's we?"

"Me and Kurt, if he ever makes it down here," she added as an after thought looking toward the top of the stairs.

"It's ok Rogue……….." he began but she interrupted.

"No come, really," she insisted.

She looked so sincere that he nodded despite himself. She looked so good now. She looked healthy, and he found himself glad.

Rogue was about to say something but then Kurt appeared in cloud of thick sulfur and they both jumped.

"Geez Kurt don't do that," she gasped with her hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He had his hologram watch on. It caused his outward appearance to look less mutant and more human so that he could safely attend the local high school. Instead of his blue fur and yellow eyes, he had olive skin and brown eyes. It was uncannily realistic, with his jeans and sweat shirt.

"Hello Evan," greeted Kurt. It looked like they had already caught up. "Are you coming?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, as long as it's not Kitty driving," he replied as they headed out the door.

"My friend I vould never do zat to you," said Kurt reassuringly.

At that Rogue couldn't help but worry about the mission Kitty and the others had went on; the Professor had phoned in and explained that everything was fine and that they were all safe, but they still hadn't returned.

They reached a red SUV that used to belong to Scott. Kurt climbed into the front and Evan held the passenger door open for Rogue but she made a hand gesture indicating that he should take it and climbed into the back seat.

As Kurt started to pull out they saw Bobby running towards them, and Kurt stopped.

He climbed in next to Rogue gasping for breath. "Th…….. _gasp_ ………anks," he breathed. He was covered in sweat.

"What happened to you?" asked Evan turning in his seat to face him.

"Wolverine is gonna kick my ass," he said, his breath catching up with him.

Evan rolled his eyes and faced the front, and Kurt continued to pull out.

Bobby looked crestfallen. "Doesn't anyone care why?" he asked softly.

No one answered.

……………………………………

They all got out of the car after pulling into the parking lot. "Shall ve valk you to home room," asked Kurt to Evan, coming from around the car. Evan had a different homeroom than the rest of them.

"Naw I gotta go to the head office first, I'll catch you later."

"Me too," said Rogue coming up next to him. "Ah gotta give em this form that the Professor had to fill out," she explained. "Ah'll see y'all later," she said turning to Bobby and Kurt.

They walked the path towards the building silently. The concrete pavement was covered in yellow, red, and brown leaves. Great huge pine trees were separated evenly along the road. The weather was chilly but comfortably refreshing.

Evan towered over Rogue so she had to strain her neck up to see his face. "Why'd you come back?" she asked softly looking at him.

He looked irritated for a moment before answering. "You rather I didn't."

She shook her head because he misunderstood what she meant, she tried again. "No no, Ah'm glad you're here Evan."

He looked at her with an unbelieving look; she sure didn't act like she was glad to see him.

Rogue sighed. "Ah just………." she seemed flustered.

He stopped and faced her annoyance on his face. "Just what Rogue?" he was angry. The day she awoke in the med lab she was cold and lifeless to everyone especially him. He hated that after all this time she was still acting the same way. As if he had done something wrong.

"Ah was embarrassed, ok?" she admitted glaring up at him.

He seemed dumfounded. "What do you mean?" he asked her angrily.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah dunno…………what you saw. Ah was ashamed………..of what ah had done, and that you had ta………." she looked down and swallowed.

His face fell and he instantly regretted pushing her. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how, and kept his hands to his sides. "Don't be ashamed, ok. The past's the past. You know I wouldn't judge you," he said this meaningfully as he looked into her sea green eyes, noticing the butterfly stitches along the side of her face she tried to hid behind her hair.

She seemed to take that but didn't answer, and still looked sad.

"What?" he asked her after a moment.

"It just seems like Ah have a long list of people Ah need to apologize to. And what makes it hard is that everyone is so forgiving, even if Ah don't deserve it."

"Rogue…………" he tried. But she had turned and was walking away. He debated whether or not to go after her but didn't know what he would say.

He sighed and continued towards the head office alone.

……………………………………

Rogue tapped her pencil against the desk as boredom threatened to kill her, her home room was calculus and no sane person wanted to hear about calculus this early in the morning. She looked over to Kurt; he seemed fascinated and was scribbling down notes while Bobby who sat behind him chucked tiny paper balls into the hood of his sweat shirt.

Rogue stiffened a chuckle, but then remembered her chat with Evan and immediately went back to her glum mood.

Why was it that all she seemed to do was cause unnecessary pain? She knew that she did not deserve forgiveness. She owed it to Kurt to be a good person and to take care of herself. She owed it to the Professor to be honest. But it wasn't fair that they forgave her so easily, they should yell and scream, they should be angry………… and now Evan. He had saved her life and she treated him like the plague. What was the matter with her? Why couldn't she be the person she wanted to be?

She sighed and stared out the window; it was beautiful out and she wished she could take a walk to clear her thoughts. Or maybe ditch school and go to the city and maybe meet a tall handsome stranger, who could blow stuff up. Her head snapped up and she quickly put out the thought from her mind. Geez, she was such a girl.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and she stretched happily, only to remember that it was only first period, and groaned. She got up and headed out the door; Kurt caught up with her and chatted a bit while he walked her to her next class.

Kurt was such a happy fun loving individual; he had a respect and love for life. He had this good energy around him that made him easily likeable.

The students that went to Bayville high were well aware of the mutants in there school, thanks to a live broadcast showing them defending themselves using their powers against a sentinel. It was hard for them to accept extraordinary students, at first with constant name calling, stares, and just plain rudeness; it progressed slowly to avoidance and nonchalant. Now it wasn't a big deal anymore and everyone seemed pretty normal around them. The prejudice and bigotry still existed but it wasn't as rigid as before. It all depended on the individual.

Rogue said her farewell to Kurt and entered the chemistry lab. She didn't mind chemistry that much at least they got to do cool stuff.

She sat in the back next to an Asian girl, whom Rogue was sure was foreign.

The teacher took out her text book and began to read in an incessant voice. Rogue sighed out loud and rested her head against her palm, it was going to be a long day.

……………………………………

"Hey, you think Ashley would go out with me?" asked Bobby to Evan as Evan put his books into his locker.

Evan turned to see a beautiful girl with dark skin, long braids, and a cheerleader's uniform talking to nearly a dozen people. She seemed to be the center of attention.

"Ashley Simmens? In your dreams," he said shaking his head and closing his locker.

Bobby made a face. "Why?"

Evan simply cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

"OK Ok," admitted Bobby raising his hands up defeated. "But I mean do you blame me, she's all Ashanti looking."

"Ashanti? The singer?" questioned Evan.

"Yeah look, doesn't she look like Ashanti?" asked Bobby looking toward the group.

Evan sighed and took a good look, then turned back to Bobby. "Yeah, I guess she does," he admitted shrugging.

"You think I'm too white for her, don't you?" asked Bobby with and expression of exaggerated horror realization.

Evan laughed at that. "Man being white is the least or your problems."

Bobby smirked, he was glad to get Evan to laugh a little because he knew there was something bothering him. "So are you going to tell me?" asked Bobby as they headed for fourth period.

"What?"

"What happened with Rogue?" asked Bobby.

Evan scratched his head and sighed. "I dunno, it's complicated."

"Look man she opened up to Kurt. She'll do the same for you," replied Bobby.

Evan didn't like what Bobby was implying. "Bobby………." he scrunched up his face in annoyance than relaxed in defeat. "I don't think she will, so let's drop it. Ok?"

Bobby smiled at his victory then nodded. "Whatever you say buddy."

……………………………………

The day had gone by relatively smoothly. She had eaten lunch with Kurt, Bobby, and Jubilee, and enjoyed watching Bobby, Evan, and Kurt in gym class as they goofed around. Evan hadn't brought up anything from their earlier conversation, but he didn't avoid her either. He just acted normal, like the way they used to be. She knew the guy didn't like wearing his heart on his sleeve, but she wondered if that was a good thing.

She walked into the parking lot with her bag on one shoulder and saw Kurt and Bobby waiting for her by the SUV, she looked around and was disappointed that Evan hadn't shown up. She walked over with her shoulders hung. "Where's Evan?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He's meeting up with a few buddies," replied Bobby. "Shotgun!" he announced before climbing into the front seat.

Rogue climbed into the back. She wondered how the Seattle mission had gone, she hadn't heard anything and now she started to worry. "How do ya think the Professor and the others are holdin up?" asked Rogue as she leaned up a bit in her seat so Kurt could hear her.

"I've been vondering ze same thing myself all day," sighed Kurt as he drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Relax you guys the Professor's with them, they're probably home right now enjoying their day off as we speak……….. do one of you guys have history with me I can't find my book?" he said while digging through his blue backpack.

"Ja I have mine," replied Kurt before he sighed. "I hope your right about ze Professor Bobby".

They drove silently for a while before Bobby tapped Kurt on the shoulder off handedly as he pointed at his rearview mirror. Kurt took a look and furrowed his eyebrows; Rogue turned around in her seat and noticed a huge black jeep a couple of cars behind them.

"They've been there for the last four blocks," commented Bobby nervously looking from Kurt to Rogue.

Rouge's blood turned cold and she froze. Kurt was already on his phone, he waited for a long time before hanging up. "No answer," he said frustrated.

She swallowed and turned again, they were still there. She was scared; she couldn't help but think that they were here for her. "Kurt……….." she said softly.

"Ve don't know their following us," he tried, but they all knew it wasn't the case. Logan had trained them all well in the danger room, and one of his most vital lessons he was keen on was whether or not someone was following you.

Suddenly Kurt gasped and swerved the SUV to the right, it spun uncontrollably until it finally screeched to a halt.

Rogue had her hands over her head and as she looked up she saw what could only be described as a gigantic robot. Her heart beat faster and her head was spinning as she hurriedly climbed out of the car along with Bobby and Kurt.

"Sentinels," gasped Kurt in shock. They thought they had destroyed all of them when they destroyed Bolivar Trask's sentinel plan. They were towering metallic killing machines that took the shape of a man, programmed to take down or destroy mutants. This one was coal black with gray streaking along its armor, it looked different from the last sentinels they faced. It was more sophisticated technically; it was more dynamic and complex than any machine they had ever seen before.

Kurt quickly put a hand on Bobby and Rogue's shoulders but instead of teleporting them all in thick black sulfur he cried out and fell to his knees.

"Kurt!" Rogue cried out as he sparked with some kind of energy that shocked her when she tried to touch him. He began to scream and twitch in agony before he laid still, the sparking energy gone. Rogue, still clutching her hurt hand bent down and touched him again, this time she didn't feel the shock. She looked to the back of his neck; there was a circular dart that clung to the skin, she pulled it out. It had sharp thick needles that had tacked onto his skin and it was very hot. She realized that its effect seemed more powerful than the taser that had shocked her when she was attacked with Logan.

She looked to the street and saw the huge black jeep, traffic jammed behind it. A man in a black swat suit was standing in the middle of the road, he had something similar to a gun pointed at them; Rogue figured it was probably what they shot at Kurt.

Bobby was in front of her and Kurt instantly his hand outstretched in front of him. A wave of icy air shot towards the man and his entire arm along with his gun turned into frozen ice, he fell to the ground in pain clutching his arm. Booby turned back around and grabbed Kurt by the waist and placed him onto his shoulders before taking off at a run, Rogue close behind him. They hadn't forgotten about the sentinel as it stood in the same position on the street, unmoving. They ran past it but as soon as they did its eyes flashed yellow and it turned in their direction.

"HALT MUTANT!" came its freighting robotic voice.

Bobby raised his hands and shot out another wave of ice. It covered the upped body of the gigantic machine in thick sheets, but it did nothing but act as a comfy blanket as it raised its arm with an upturned hand. A laser shot out of the palm missing them by inches. Bobby quickly put Kurt onto the ground as his entire body turned into rock ice, foggy ice air escaped his lips with every breath he took. He glared up at the machine angrily before lifting his arms and letting out a powerful shot of ice, this time at the out stretched arm. It coated it completely, this time heavy sheets covered the length of the arm setting the machine off balance.

Bobby immediately grabbed the unmoving Kurt and placed him onto his shoulders once more. The men from the jeep had grouped in two's around them, their guns aimed.

They were trapped; Rogue and Bobby were pressed back to back looking for a way out. They had worked as a team on many danger room sessions, they worked well together, but Rogue felt horribly helpless. She couldn't do more than watch; Bobby wasn't only watching out for himself and Kurt but also for her.

The men were coming closer now.

Rogue looked around desperately for a way out. An idea came to her and she looked up to Bobby, he probably wouldn't go for it but she still had to try.

"They only want me Bobby," she began. He looked down at her strangely. "Take Kurt and run," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Your crazy if you think I'm doing that," he looked around as he spoke then looked to her. "Real crazy," he said before he whipped out his hands in front of him at the two guards on their left, and then just as instantly shot at the ones on their right.

They were running again, Bobby's solid form pounded against the gravel road. They heard the sound of an on coming jet and fell to the ground as the sentinel Bobby had frosted landed in front of them, it shook the ground as it landed hard. Jet packs emitted from the sides of its legs that gave it the ability to fly like a jet plane.

Bobby got up and furiously shot out ice waves towards the massive machine. The powerful blasts made the towering mass stagger backwards. Bobby held out his hands toward the ground and a giant ice cube formed beneath his feet. He fueled it with most freezing air as it turned into an ice slide that he rode like a surfer on a wave. He twisted and turned forming hoops around the machine as he shot at it in various places; it tried shooting out lasers at Bobby but missed miserably and slowed at it was overwhelmed.

Rogue kept close to Kurt as she watched Bobby with awe. He was incredible with the control of his powers.

Rogue whipped her head around as she was approached by two men, each with a gun to her face.

She contemplated for a second, before she spun around and ducted grabbing one of the men's guns and tripping the other. She twirled the large gun around so that it whacked its owner in the face before it was in her arms cocked and ready. She realized it was the same gun used on Kurt and she quickly shot it at one of men that struggled to get up. She shot him in the chest and the dart like metal tacked onto him and electrocuted him the same way it had with Kurt.

"Anyone else wanna play?" she asked to the men who were left. They began to back off. She looked up to Bobby. He was like a bee to the massive machine. He whizzed around and around shooting ice at it randomly. The ice hoops had made a cage around the ever slowing sentinel.

Suddenly the sentinel stopped moving. Bobby stopped at well, still on top of his massive slide, looking unsure if he had stopped it.

The sentinel's eyes flashed red and it suddenly brought its arms up and smashed them against the ice cage. Bobby tried again but the ice seemed useless now as the machine seemed to have gained more power. Bobby twirled and circled while shooting out even more ice toward the metal creature. He tried getting closer but the beast machine seemed to get faster as well.

Rogue gasped as it tried smashing its arm at Bobby barely missing, Bobby lost balance off his slide but free fell only a second before he saved himself by producing another ice slide. Booby didn't give up, but he looked tired now. He slid high over the sentinel and tried getting it in the face now, it worked but the machine raised an arm and smashed into Bobby's slide with amazing speed. Bobby free fell but this time he didn't save himself. Rogue screamed.

His body came closer and closer to certain death. Bobby was out of it and when he came to he was stunned to find that he was not road kill but safe. He looked up in shock at Evan, he had caught him.

"You ok?" asked Evan as he made a fist and pointed it upwards toward the machine, bone spikes shot out like bullets into it's chest causing it to spark and spasm as it seemed to lose control.

Bobby groaned. "Dude your like………… my hero," he professed groggily as he held his head.

Evan had bone spikes protruding from various places along his arms and face. Bone armor covered the upped half of his body. He came over to where Rogue stood over Kurt and put Bobby down. She looked at him astonishingly then to Bobby who still held his head.

"Bobby?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok," he promised, but suddenly his ice form disappeared and he was his normal self again. "Shit," he groaned. He was loosing his strength. "What the hell's going on? Who are these guys?"

"I dunno," said Evan as he eyed the armed men that began to surround them again, but they kept a distance.

"Hank said that it's some guy named Stryker," said Rogue watching the dying sentinel.

"How does he know that?" asked Evan looking at her.

She shrugged before answering. "Ah don't know, but the guy's been accused of experimenting on mutants."

"What's that," asked Bobby suddenly as a hammering sound seemed to get closer.

They all looked up and to their horror were three more sentinels.

The three of them stayed close to Kurt as they positioned themselves back to back. The monstrous machines surrounded them as they landed like an iron cage.

"HALT MUTANT!" they quoted simultaneously. The horrible robotic voices were so loud; Evan, Bobby, and Rogue all put their hands to their ears in pain.

Rogue simultaneously fired the gun she still held at one machines as Bobby and Evan used their powers on the other two. The dart surprisingly took effect as it shot out and tacked onto the sentinel, but the sparks weren't nearly powerful enough to cause any damage as the machine bent down and grabbed Rogue by the waist and lifted her up, she cried out and fought in vein as the gun fell to the ground.

The sentinel Evan had shot spikes at had fallen to the ground with a thud as giant bone spikes jutted out of the side of its head. He turned and looked up at the sentinel that had grabbed Rogue. He produced two long spears and threw them towards the metal creature's chest; it caused minimal damage as it still clung on to Rogue.

Bobby had become his iceman form again but instead of randomly shooting out ice he concentrated on the creatures legs and iced them to the ground, the sentinel struggled before one of its legs broke off with a loud bust, it fell to the pavement hard causing the ground to quiver.

He turned to see Evan struggle against the sentinel that had Rogue; he ran up and iced the monster in the chest as Evan then shot out a series of spikes. The ice turned the machines iron armor into nothing more than glass, as it shattered into a million pieces. It immediately let go of Rogue and she free fell into Evan's awaiting arms safely. The machine's entire chest was gone as it lowered its head and powered down.

Evan smiled sheepishly at Rogue at he put her down carefully.

"That's enough," shouted one of the armed men in black as he cocked a shot gun and aimed it at Kurt.

Rogues heart sunk as she along with Evan and Bobby all put their hands up, silently. Bobby powered down from his ice form

"Now!" shouted the man. A shot rang out and Evan fell to the floor as electricity flowed threw his body. He cried out in pain and twitched until the sparking energy was gone and he stopped moving. Rogue and Bobby looked on in horror, and could do nothing but turn away in disgust.

The sentinel with one leg that Bobby had taken out came up from off the ground roughly. The leg stump on the machine had snakelike wires coming out of it that sparked and flickered. It was still for a moment processing something before its chest opened up and revealed a door that released a sigh of compressed air. The machine bent down and curled its massive fingers around Evan before lifting him roughly.

"NO!" cried Bobby as he stepped forward but then was reminded of the shot gun aimed at Kurt and became silent again begrudgingly.

The machine tucked Evan into the prison embedded on its chest before it closed off with a loud hiss. The jet packs on its good leg powered up and it took off shakily and awkwardly into the sky.

Rogue curled her lip in anger but remained still.

"You, you're coming with us," said one of the men pointing at Rogue. He pointed a 9 mm at Bobby as he spoke. "We only want you, tell your friend to back off," the man shouted as loudly and clearly as possible.

"Fine," said Rogue hastily looking at Bobby.

Bobby moved and stood in front of Rogue.

"NO Bobby, don't," she demanded.

Bobby looked at her fiercely. "I'm not afraid of these freaks," he began speaking low so that only she could hear him. "I'm afraid Kurt's gonna wake up and see that I let them take you."

She looked away from him as tears welled in her eyes. "Please Bobby please," she begged looking into his crystal blues. She couldn't take it if he had gotten killed over her. It wasn't fair that he had to stand up for her with his life. His life was worth so much more than hers.

He looked anxious at her now. "Don't make me Rogue," he whispered looking down.

"The others will find us……….. Ah promise," she said softly.

Suddenly Bobby turned toward the man who pointed the gun at him. "Don't take her…………take me," he insisted desperately.

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, and looked at them pityingly. "We need her," he said before he turned his gun around a swiftly and smashed it into Bobby's head.

"BOBBY!" screamed Rogue as he cried out and fell to the ground unconscious. She was by his side instantly with her hands on his face saying his name over and over.

The man that had hit him grabbed Rogue by the arm and marched her to two awaiting men by the black jeep. One came up behind her and she instantly struggled as she felt something cover her mouth and attack her senses with a sickly sweet smell. She tried to fight it but her eyes were dropping despite herself. The last thing she saw was Kurt's helpless form still lying on the gravel road.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone I know it's been a while yet again, but I'm done with excuses………….but just so you know work, school, and sports are almost impossible at times. I really just hope you guys enjoy the story and do me a big favor by **PLZ PLZ** **REVIEWING**………coz I need feedback in order to continue…………...or I just might have to wait another hundred years to update……..lol..….thanks for reading.


	12. Selfish

DISCLAIMER: I do not own marvel or X-Men

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 12: Selfish**

Gambit strode across the street from the noisy airport only using his right arm to carry his travel bag and lap top case. He held his other arm to his chest, afraid of delaying the healing process.

He hailed a cab and got in with a grimace as he tried avoiding the pain in his back.

He was back in New York. His mission was pretty much a disaster, almost; at least he got what he needed.

He was very apprehensive, mostly because he had so many unanswered questions going around his head. He had been so out of it last night that he couldn't go through the files of information he had taken from Stryker, and now he was very anxious. He only wished he had got the scientist he had captured to tell him what he needed to know when he had the chance, but at the time he was too distracted with getting out of there.

Now he had a new problem to solve. According to the scientist man those two who had broken into the facility were mutants, but couldn't use their powers because of some mutant that was locked up a level below them, a mutant that could negate other mutant's powers. That all seemed entirely possible but Gambit assumed the scientist was lying when he himself had gone to the same exact spot and found that his own powers were perfectly intact.

So he wasn't sure if those two had lost whatever mutant powers they had or if they were even mutants in the first place. It was driving him mad not to know.

The idea had appealed to Gambit despite what his intentions were. He was keen on helping those two from certain death but the idea that something could negate mutant powers was something Gambit had never seen. He wanted to be there, to feel it what it was like, he couldn't help it, the idea and the danger was too alluring to pass up.

He didn't know why he felt this way, he loved what he could do it was part of who he was. Maybe it had more to do with ego than anything else. If Gambit didn't have the abilities he possessed, would he still be the best at what he did? Could he make it all on his own with no help, by just being a normal human? Gambit's always wanted to know and the opportunity had presented itself. It was stupid and selfish and a lot of other things but Gambit didn't regret it for a second. He was too competitive for his own good.

Gambit face suddenly grew weary because he realized that he wasn't a good person at all. He hadn't gone down that elevator shaft to save two young adults from Stryker, he had gone down there for some selfish purpose for his own ego…………how pathetic.

Gambit sulked for a long while until the cab finally came to a stop. Gambit paid and tipped the driver well before he got out and carried on, on foot.

It was his old apartment hideout. He took a back rout to go inside as usual, and walked the long carpeted hallway.

He took out the toothpick from the door crease, put it behind his ear, and opened the three distinct locks.

He placed everything onto his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

He dug through his travel bag and took out a bottle of water along with his pain killers and took two. He finished the entire water bottle in one gulp and tossed it to the floor.

He then picked up his laptop and walked over to a desk cluttered with newspapers, books, and office supplies. Gambit looked at the mess a moment contemplating then simply cleared it off by swiping his hand across causing everything to fall carelessly to the floor; then he sat down.

He uncomfortably resisted the urge to sit back in his chair; as his back was still painfully sore.

He turned on his laptop and waited impatiently. He skimmed through the files, but there was only one thing he really wanted to see.

He carefully went document by document before he found it; he opened it and scrolled down the page before he saw her.

He breathed hard and studied the picture. He wondered why he was doing this, he was being ridiculous. But he couldn't help it.

He was just infatuated; she had that sweet southern beauty that probably turned heads where ever she went.

He wondered how someone so innocent looking could be a target for mad scientists. He didn't really understand what her power was exactly; somehow she could steal energy from others by touching them. All he knew for sure was that when she touched that man back at the diner she had hurt herself just as much as she had hurt him.

But Gambit was no fool. Infatuation was just admiration even when it came to silly little girls. He was just interested to know why they wanted her. He could care less about her, she was a dime a dozen. With that in mind he went on to something worth reading about, like the profiles of the other four mutants. There was the big furry ape man, a large obese boy, a kid with blond hair and dark skin, and the one called Wolverine.

What a character, thought Gambit. What was he thinking when he messed with this guy. He just prayed he wouldn't have to see his grizzly face again.

Gambit found it strange that only these five mutants were included in this isolated file. They had other mutant names in other assorted files but nothing like these profiles. It could just be because they had all been captured and held prisoner in that secret establishment in New Mexico. Gambit considered this, but it didn't seem to add up, like there was more to it…………like a plan.

Gambit didn't really know what to think, but there was a part of him that just couldn't sell these people out. But leaving Essex in the dark about these mutants was a very heavy gamble, at the same time Gambit just couldn't hand him that sort of information; it would be an abomination on his part. He wouldn't want these people, most of whom were only kids, to have a megalomaniac mad man as a threat.

But now it was going to be complicated, Gambit had to give Essex something. The man had to know there were mutants in that facility and even if Gambit left that information out, it would only be a matter of time before Essex found out anyway, and when he did Gambit knew exactly what he was in for. It was a price Gambit couldn't risk no matter what.

There was nothing Gambit could do for the prisoners in that facility; at least in there he knew Essex wouldn't be able to get to them, which was a relief to Gambit somewhat. As for the other assorted files of various mutant names, they were practically empty, which Gambit knew would be considered useless to Essex. But at the very thought of what he could potentially be doing his gut twisted in knots and he felt like the ultimate villain. Gambit hadn't even looked at the prisoner profiles and he didn't want to. If they were nameless, faceless people then he wouldn't have to kill himself other the guilt. But the five mutants that included his two new friends, Gambit was sure he could get away with leaving them out of the picture, it wasn't the bravest or most outstanding thing he could do but at least it was something.

Gambit continued reading the various files skimming through most until be came upon one that was untitled.

Gambit clicked on it and information boxes whipped across the screen randomly. He furrowed his eyebrows, this looked too important to be untitled, he thought.

He clicked on one box that had about 50 file names. He scrolled down the list until he found one that read: _Facility Structure Undisclosed Destination_

He clicked on it and read carefully. It was a remote region somewhere in Siberia, but had no exact location. It was blueprints and plans for a massive building. It didn't say what it was for exactly, it was all very vague. A few ideas came to Gambits head but he couldn't really make any assumptions.

He read though a number of the text files for the next couple of hours but it was a lot of information, it would take a couple of days to get though it all. He was sure to keep an organized copy for himself, which he knew Essex probably wouldn't like if he ever found out. But Gambit doubted that Essex would think much about it anyway because if it was one thing they both knew…………it was that Gambit didn't care about anything.

Gambit got up a winced, before lying down onto his bed slowly. A mix of emotions made him dizzy and he couldn't help but think what a cold bastard he was. He had become the pinnacle of selfish, and he hated himself for it.

……………………………………

Remy lied down onto the lush jade green grass resting his arms behind his head as the long blades prickled his bare back. A long piece of wheat stem dangled out of the corner of his mouth. He only wore a pair of cut off ripped jeans.

He was with his brother and three cousins by a secluded lake. It was only them and the think brush of swampy wilderness and forest. He looked to the others messing around as they took turns jumping into the clear fresh water.

Here he didn't have a care in the world. No worries, no responsibilities, no father, no guild, no training, and no fiancé.

He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes letting the warm rays of the sun touch his skin. In the real world he couldn't keep his guard down, not even for a second, for him there were too many things lurking behind dark corners. He hated to have to cover up his eyes not only in public but in front of certain guild members, his father said that it was some how disrespectful. Remy liked them, but the reaction he got from people couldn't help but make him self-conscious. But what was even more ridiculous was how his guild felt about his scars. They would bring up questions Remy was too ashamed to admit. They insisted that he train with a shirt on because to have such markings left by an assassin was a humiliation to his guild. He was twelve when he had gotten those markings and now at sixteen they were still distinct. The long ragged scars left were not that of a lashing where the scars would be risen elevations, these scars were imbedded deep causing valleys along the otherwise smooth skin.

But with his cousins and brother he was free. They didn't care what he looked like; they didn't care what he was. They were family; they were the people he loved most in the world.

Henri, Theo, and Lapin were older around the same age in their twenties and Etienne was the youngest, two years younger than Remy.

Remy laughed as he watched the fourteen year old cry out as his brother Theo dragged him into the water against his will. The next thing Remy heard was a string of profanities when the young boy came up out of the water gasping for breath.

Theo and Etienne's father was Belieze Marceaux, he was one of the closest guild members to Jean-Luc, Belieze sat to his left hand side at all guild meetings. Emil Lapin was another cousin whose father was killed when Lapin was only a baby. He was raised by the Guild and out of all of them he probably loved the guild the most. He liked it when people called him by his last name because it's what they used to call his father.

Theo was the largest of the group. He had a very large and strong physique. He had a broad back and was very muscular, he wasn't the fastest in the group but he was definitely the strongest. He had dark hair trimmed in a buzz cut. He was very neat and orderly and had a stiff posture. He was the tough one, the protector. Lapin was more rugged looking. He had a big bush of messy orange red hair and bright blue eyes. He had an athletic build but nowhere near to that of Henri or Remy. Henri and Remy's physiques were similar but Remy's was harder more defined, he wasn't big but he was very cut. It had a lot to do with the fact that Remy had to work a lot harder than the rest of them. His father insisted on it.

Henri was nothing short of the leader. The others couldn't help but follow his charisma and willingness, unlike Remy who liked to stay in the background.

Remy and Henri hung out with Theo and Lapin every chance they got. They were a gang of thieves that considered themselves brothers. They were untouchable; a force to be reckoned with. They had grown up together, trained together, gone on heists for the guild as a team.

It was only recently that Theo's brother Etienne had started to tag along with them, wanting to be a part of them. He admired them greatly. Theo was pretty negative about it but Remy liked Etienne and let the boy into their group easily. It was no secret that Etienne had special admiration for Remy, which wasn't very appealing to Theo, causing him to be a little hard on his brother.

Etienne was probably the most mature out of all of them. He was wise beyond his years, and much more sensitive. He had golden brown hair that he wore long, coming to the nape of his neck. He had a tall physique and warm brown eyes. He looked older than fourteen, which made it easier for him to join the older boys. He was a kind person and artistic. He was a diamond among rocks.

Remy watched musingly as the boy climbed out of the lake towards him, his nice clothes soaked through. He sat on the ground grumbling out even more profanities as he took off his button down shirt and squeezed out the water. He had wanted to come on this little hike but was keen on staying clear of the water, but he should have known better. The others always liked messing around with him.

"Whach you smirkin at?" asked Etienne as he looked at Remy.

"Nothin," he replied shrugging.

"Hate those guys," grumbled Etienne frustrated.

"Ease up Etienne, they only teasin," said Remy surprised at all the negative energy coming off the boy.

Etienne simply looked away angrily and then sighed. "I gotta go". He got straight up and began marching away, flicking off the other guys still in the lake, they merely laughed.

Remy jumped up and was in front of his cousin in an instant. "Come on Etienne don't be like that," Remy tried confused by the boy's actions. The others always teased him but he never let it get to him, he usually laughed right along with them or would tease them right back. He was easy going; it was why they all liked him so much.

"Where you goin boy?" yelled out Theo from the water.

Etienne waved a hand, indicating that he was going home. Theo looked crestfallen and annoyed but nodded then turned his attention to the others.

"You know your way back?" sighed Remy knowing that he couldn't make him stay. Something was bothering the kid.

Etienne simply furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at the question before walking around Remy towards the woods.

Remy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed defeated but then remembered something. "Hey, I'm comin by yo place later to practice yo trainin, don't forget," he called out.

Etienne merely waved a hand indicating that he understood without turning around, his sneakers made squishy sounds as he walked away.

Remy stood there until he couldn't see his cousin anymore then turned to join the others. He went on a run and cannon balled into the lake as the others covered their heads and cried out in protest from the onslaught of water.

Remy came up laughing running a hair through is long hair to keep it back.

"Lemme show you how it's done mon frère," yelled out Henri from the top of a very high tree overlooking the large lake. It was an old hunched willow; half of it resided on land and the other in the water. Henri spread his hands out like an eagle before he jumped off with a flip and a twist in the air, diving perfectly with a splash into the water. The others hollered and hooted before Henri came up bowing his head graciously.

Remy punched the water in annoyance, "Show off," he muttered.

It was their day off and they had all decided that a hike up to this part of the lake was well worth it, they liked coming here every chance they got. The lake stretched out as far as the eye can see. It was meshed with the surrounding land so that the long blades of grass licked at the calm water eagerly. Shrubs and flowers decorated the edge and veined into the water along with the surrounding weeping willows. They were spread out and encircled the lake protectively, their long lazy branches settled against the water so that the furry leaves brushed back and forth with the slightest of wind.

They spent the entire morning swimming and fishing in the perfect crystal water.

"You t'ink there any gaters out there?" asked Lapin as he hooked on his bait.

"Ain't no gaters this neck of the woods Lapin," commented Theo annoyed.

"Just sayin that we should keep a look out," replied Lapin. He was always a little paranoid about alligators; he had almost been lunch once when he was young and was always convinced that alligators had it in for him. He wasn't afraid, in fact he couldn't wait for a confrontation, it was amusing but he liked to be annoyingly over dramatic.

"Look!" gasped Lapin in shock looking to the water Henri was still swimming in.

Remy looked up in an instant and then threw an empty beer can at Lapin's head when he saw it was nothing more than a tree log floating along the surface.

"Agh!" he cried rubbing his head.

Henri and Theo laughed. "Oh Lapin yo right, it's got me," cried Henri mockingly as he wrestled with the log screaming in a high pitched voice. "Help!"

Theo and Remy fell to the floor in hysterics as Lapin folded his arms insolently, but laughed despite himself.

The afternoon sun climbed high in the sky and the heat was staggering. Remy contemplated for a long moment before he put on a t-shirt and a pair of wore out sneakers.

"I'm headin back Henri," he said walking up to his brother who had just bagged a big catfish.

"Yo' leavin?" he asked surprised, after all it was Remy who wanted to come out here the most out of all of them.

"Yeah, I gotta do somthin," he said rubbing the back of his neck, not wanting to go into detail.

"Alright, I'll tell da others you gone," replied Henri easily looking to the middle of the lake where Theo and Lapin were swimming, Remy tried waving but they looking to be in some sort of argument but then struggled to drown each other by putting each other's head into the water.

Remy shook his head and waved to Henri as he headed into the woods.

He wanted to see Etienne; he must have cooled off by now. Remy was worried about him, but didn't want the others to know, not yet anyway. The kid wasn't really the type to get in confrontation or to hold a grudge, he always had a tranquil calmness emanating from him, Remy knew because he could feel it. It was something he'd always been able to do at some level but it had never presented itself as anything distinct until that night he had gotten his powers.

It was something that went off in his head when he was around people, like an aroma; it was a sense that picked up what other people were feeling. He found that he could control this talent very well and use it to his advantage. He could not only turn it off or on, but he could emanate his own feelings toward a person whether it was to calm them down, or to charm them into making things go his way. Of courses influencing things to go in his favor is only to a minimal degree, he couldn't control free will.

He tried to keep this sense off, he only used it when he needed it, but when he let his guard down strong feelings would hint him hard, much the way Etienne had felt.

Remy sighed as he saw the familiar path that led back to town; it was an hour hike on foot and he walked at a brisk pace with his hands in his jean pockets.

He suddenly stopped and cried out as his head pierced with blinding pain; he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head, falling onto his knees roughly to the hard ground.

The pain was like someone burning a hole in his brain, it was wavy hot pain that flashed behind his eyes; tears ran down his cheeks as he dug his fingernails into his temples.

Suddenly the pain seemed to seize and he opened his eyes to find that the surrounding trees were all a blistering glowing red, he looked on in horror as he realized what was happening. He fumbled onto shaky legs and ran as fast as he could, but before he could think the explosion hit and sent him soaring through the air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he seemed to fall forever. He tried his best to brace himself as he hit the ground hard. He rolled downward and he didn't know which way us up or which way was down.

He finally stopped and lay still; everything was motionless and dreadfully quiet. It was difficult for him to open his eyes, his head was swimming and he couldn't feel anything. When he finally opened them thick blankets of smoke covered the sky; he looked around and found himself in a muddy ditch.

He coughed as he took ragged breaths; that's when pain hit him in his every limb. He cried out then pierced his lips together. He swallowed and decided to try and get up slowly. He coughed and groaned lifting his body carefully; he took a sharp breath when he noticed the awkward angle his right wrist was in. It didn't hurt quite yet but he held it to his chest careful not to move it as he looked down to the rest of his form making sure he was all in one piece. Cuts, bruises, and mud went down his arms and legs, his face hurt and when he put his hand on his cheek he felt a gash go along his cheek bone, when he touched his side it was tender and he figured he had was a few cracked ribs.

He was disoriented, but with his good arm he began to climb out of the ditch. He struggled but managed, with a groan he rolled onto the dry land.

He took a few breaths but then coughed uncontrollably from the fume soaked air which caused his side to hurt; he braced himself and managed to stand. He coughed again and looked to where the explosion had destroyed the pocket of the woods he had just been in, all the trees were gone or on fire, the ground was black and the surrounding air was filled with grey smoke and ash, everything was dead or dying.

He couldn't breathe fresh air and his eyes hurt. He was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had he done that? It was impossible……………… he hadn't touched a thing, yet all those trees were charged to blow with full power. How could this have happened?

He became dizzy and dropped to the ground as his legs grew weak; he put his hands over his face in weariness. His heart was beating like crazy and he was shaking. He didn't know what to think or what to do. His head didn't hurt anymore but it was replaced with worry and panic. His eyes were dropping and he lied onto the ground.

……………………………………

Remy awoke to a sound in the dream he was having. He listened and recognized the voices around him.

"His ears are bleedin," spoke a hushed Lapin.

"Is he breathin?" asked Henri's panicked voice.

"I dunno, give em mouth to mouth Lapin," he heard Theo say.

"Wha? Why me?" asked Lapin distressingly.

"Just do it boy," commanded Theo threateningly.

Remy seemed to register what was happening and used every once of strength he possessed to come up out of the darkness he was in. He opened his eyes to see his redheaded cousins face only inches from his own. He screamed so loud it caused Lapin to jump and scream just as loudly, they did that for a good fifteen seconds

Remy groaned and coughed. "NO NO NO," he croaked flapping his arms around wildly hitting his cousin in the face.

"Aagh!" shouted Lapin putting his hands up to protect himself.

"Remy!" exclaimed Henri in relief, pushing Lapin out of the way.

In an instant Remy felt himself being anchored up into a sitting position and his brother was next to him, his hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Remy, What happened?" asked Henri, he looked drained and worried.

Remy's mind was still swimming and he was exhausted. He looked up and noticed Theo and Lapin were also by his side, Lapin still looked shaken.

He wasn't in the same spot as he was when he passed out. He was in a clearing where the sky was sunny and clear.

He took a breath and looked at his brother. "I………..I lost control Henri," he said the words slowly almost like a child. He wasn't sure how to explain what had happened.

Henri looked down and pierced his lips. "Lets get you out of here," was all he said as he hosted Remy up onto his feet. Remy put a hand to his head and swayed, Theo caught him and put Remy's good arm around his strong shoulders before they all began up the road.

"Know somthin Remy, yo ol' pal Lapin was the only one willin to save yo life," said Lapin proudly, but it was more to lighten the mood as they walked along the dirt road.

Henri whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Just sayin it takes a real man ta do what I done," he continued smugly.

"Don't do me any favors," replied Remy to him over his shoulder.

"How'd you blow up all them trees?" asked Theo in wonder as he half dragged half carried Remy along, his build made him look twice the size of Remy.

Remy shook his head, too tired and unsure of what to say.

Remy fell in and out of consciousness during the long trip. They seemed to take forever to reach the familiar estate he knew as home. His Tante was sitting on the porch steps next to Mercy. They both waved happily before they noticed something wrong. Tante Mattie was the first by Remy's side.

"What happened," she demanded looking at Henri. "Get em inside," she said to Theo in a rush. He quickly put Remy onto his shoulders and rushed toward the house. Tante turned back to Henri waiting for an answer. But before he could say anything he sighed and she whacked him on the head. "Don't you get fresh wid me," she said angrily.

Henri was shocked and when he tried to speak again she slapped him. He held his cheek with wide eyes, she raised her hand to hit him again but he dodged her and quickly hid behind Lapin, so she hit him instead.

"Tante we sorry," begged Lapin as he tried protecting himself from her.

She grabbed him by the ear and he cried out in pain as she brought him closer toward her. "Didn't I tell you to watch out for that boy," she said looking to both Lapin and Henri who was still cowering behind Lapin.

"Let us explain Tante," begged Henri.

"I'll let yo explain all right," she said as she took off her sandal and began beating them both with it.

They cried out and ran for their lives. They stopped by the gate and when they turned they saw Tante headed back to the house but not before she turned and threw her sandal straight at Lapin. It landed smack dab in the middle of his face. He looked to Henri in shock as he held his soar nose. "That woman got aim."

They seemed to breathe when she had finally gone inside.

"What happened?" asked Mercy softly as she came up next to Henri. She seemed to be holding back her laughter.

"Yo think that's funny?" asked Henri smiling as he put an arm around his wife. She was a petite redhead with long wavy hair that she held back in a barrette. The second he laid eyes on her Henri knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She smiled coyly at him, still waiting for an answer.

He sighed; then looked back into her creamy blue eyes. "We heard an explosion by da lake," he began as he took her hands. "We knew it was Remy; when we found him he said……….." he sighed and pierced his lips. Normally he wouldn't tell anyone about anything regarding Remy not even their father without Remy's permission but when it came to Mercy he never held back, Remy didn't mind either in fact he encouraged it.

"Said what?" she inquired.

"Said he lost control," he finished, it was hard for him to come to terms with what just happened. Remy had great control over his power. He didn't just lose control he had almost gotten killed.

"He be fine," said Mercy softly to him stroking his arm comfortingly.

Theo came out of the house and waved for them to come inside.

"Why didn't Tante do any t'ing to Theo?" asked Lapin annoyingly. But suddenly Theo ducked as a flying broom came his way.

Lapin smiled evilly. "Neva mind."

**Important Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know that since starting this story my updating habits have been seldom. I know that after a while people tend to forget what's happening in the story and have to read over. I can only ask that anyone who's reading this please be patient, I have no intention of quitting but I barely have time to see family or friends. I'm about to enter my fourth year of university, I work as an intern as part of my degree requirements, and I play sports on the side. I just want people to understand my predicament, and that I'm not too lazy to update. I have currently given up sports just to have time to sleep, and now I have a lot more free time. I'm saying all this cuz my last chapter, which was very long, didn't get a lot of reviews. I don't know if it sucked or if people have lost interest in my story but if there is anyone who really wants me to keep at it, I ask that you review and let me know. If the plot is too confusing, if there are things you don't get please message me to break it down for you. I will answer any and all questions, and I appreciate any comments good or bad. I have a big plan in my head for this story and it'll all come together I promise, but come on guys stick it out with me…………I know I can complete this but only if I have an audience………….message me anytime for any questions……...thanks everyone.

P.S. Hey if there is anyone out there who has trouble pronouncing Etienne's name, like me, it's pronounced: Ate-T-ann……………it's the French name for Stephen.


	13. Overcome

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

Hey everyone long time no see I know, but here's a long over due update. Oh and I just finished my final college semester yay, now I'm just a moocher living off my parents (sigh).

**Summery: **So for anyone who needs a quick reminder of what's been going on so far in the story here's a brief summery, ok maybe not brief but you get the idea. When I first started this fic I never thought that I'd get so in depth and complicated with the story. I totally get that it isn't fair that I have such long gaps between updates and expect people to remember what's going on………..so I'm going to break it down the best I can, for anyone who has questions or needs something cleared up please contact me.

Ok so throughout the story the main story line mostly centers on Gambit, and as the story unfolds I go into flash backs of his life that's led him up to the present. The main story line has been slow because of these flash backs but once the past catches up with the present the main story will take off. I also have focused on Rogue and the other X-Men as the secondary story line.

This fic follows the show's events pretty closely the only major difference is that Gambit was never one of Magneto's Acolytes and Cajun Spice never happened. So basically he has never met any of the X-Men or Magneto. It's October and it's been 2 months since the Apocalypse incident. We start out with a weary Gambit working for Nathaniel Essex. Although Gambit despises the man he has no choice in the matter of working for him. He describes himself as a slave but the reasons as to why he's at Essex's mercy haven't been revealed yet. Gambit has been working of Essex for a year and in the beginning of the story it's the first time Gambit has been contacted by him after a month of no word. Essex wants to meet in person and Gambit finds it suspicious since the man can easily call him. Essex orders Gambit to break into a government facility run by a Colonel William Stryker. Essex has been desperate to find any information about the Apocalypse incident, even having Gambit break into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to find any information on how he was defeated. Gambit didn't find anything very solid but he did find information on a facility run by a William Stryker that was under investigation for mutant experimentation. Essex had had Gambit stake out the premises before but now he wanted him to break in and download mainframe information from the super computer. Gambit doubts to find any information about the Apocalypse incident at Stryker's base but must go on the mission anyway. Although Gambit is a bit depressed and self loathing he has many acquaintances and friends around the city that help him out any time he needs a favor. He basically has a lot of connections. While talking to his friend Joe Davis it's revealed that Gambit has disbanded from his Thieves Guild and doesn't have any contact with them. As to the reason why has yet to be explained. The only person Gambit does stay in contact with is his brother Henri but Gambit has put some distance between himself and his brother, which has a lot to do with the fact that he works for Essex.

In the next story line Xavier is having a meeting in his office with Wolverine, Storm, and Beast. Xavier first sheds light on the fact that he and Wolverine have kept in close contact with Head S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Nick Fury ever since the Apocalypse incident. They have been working together in trying to eliminate all information about them and their school from all government databases, even S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters (which is why Gambit couldn't find any information on them when he broke in) mostly for the safety of the students living at the Institute. This caution is mostly because of the fact the there has been a growing threat of mutant experimentation. There are people desperate enough to even hack into S.H.I.E.L.D and on file they fear that the kids at the institute would be targets. They even removed info concerning the Brotherhood and Acolytes because of the fact that they are connected to the institute. The Professor then reveals that he had a received a call from Nick Fury the night before. The Professor explains that Nick Fury informed him about an old colleague of Bolivar Trask (the man responsible for the sentinel program) who has become interested in them and their school. The man is William Stryker (the same guy whose base Gambit is breaking into) a military scientist and military advisor to the president. He has access to military and is under S.H.I.E.L.D investigation for mutant experimentation, although S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been able to prove anything. After hearing this Beast puts 2 and 2 together. (Ok so on the show Trask had captured Beast, Wolverine, Rogue, Evan, and Blob at one point in Area 51 in New Mexico.) Beast realizes that with all the testing that was done on them in Area 51 that it would be easy for them to decipher what their power was to their very DNA strands. Knowing that Trask held a grudge against them for destroying his sentinel plan he figures that Stryker more than likely now has that information. So upon hearing this they decide to investigate Stryker's base since he poses as a threat (surprise, so is Gambit). Beast then changes the subject and suggests that they have a chat with Rogue about something important.

So now we come to Rogue's story line, I'm sorry if this may be a little complicated, if you don't really get what it says below please don't hesitate to contact me and ask so I can break it down for you if need be. Ok so if you watched the show then you know that she was the one who stopped Apocalypse. In this fic 2 weeks after Apocalypse the psyches in Rogues head drove her to the brink of insanity even taking over her body for moments at a time. She ends up trying to kill herself, but Beast saves her life. Afterward the Professor had sent her to his friend Moira McTaggart in Scotland to help her recover; she had been away for two months and has only been back for a week. At first she isolates herself cuz she is guilt ridden over what she had put everyone through and embarrassed. But then she mends things with Kurt (her sorta brother) and Wolverine. When Rogue is called down to the Professors office he along with Beast tell her that they think they may know how to help her control her powers. First they explain that after she had lost control of her powers in the past (it was one of the episodes on the show, Rogue lost control of her powers and tried killing everyone but then the professor locked up the psyches in her mind) that they discovered that she can naturally store energy and has the potential to conjure up the power of anyone she had ever touched. She had lost control of her powers because she was over filled with psyche energy. They explain that if she learns how to control the psyche energy she absorbs then it could lead to the control of her powers. She is happy to hear this news and agrees to work hard to gain this new control but then Beast and the Professor tell her that they have also come up with a device that could block out her power but she refuses the offer, she says later on that she doesn't want to rely on a device to control her powers and wants to do it on her own. The explanation on how Rogue will control the psyche energy exactly has yet to be revealed. After this meeting Hank leaves the office leaving the Professor and Rogue alone, the Professor apologizes to her because he feels that the he is to blame for why she had tried to kill herself. After she had lost control of her powers and he had locked up the psyches in her head, he feels that he had only made things worse for her because the psyche energy didn't stay locked up for long as she gained new psyche energy. It all eventually over powered her driving her almost insane. She replies to him that she had kept to herself when she knew she needed help.

Evan is back from the Morlocks and has decided to move back into the Institute and finish school. He has learned how to control his powers and no longer has bone platted armor all over his body. His aunt Ororo (Storm) is thrilled and is happy to have her nephew back at the institute. Evan reveals to Bobby that he left the Morlocks because he no longer supported their way of life or how they viewed everyone. This is a big change in his personality because in a flashback Evan was very determined to stay with the Morlocks. Callisto was not happy about Evan leaving but he only tells this information to Bobby. In a flash back its revealed that is was Evan that discovered Rogue when she had tried to kill herself. He hadn't seen her since but upon seeing her again there is a big gap of awkwardness between them, mostly because Rogue feels very ashamed embarrassed around him (because he was the one who discovered her). He takes offence to her behavior but things have not been mended at all. Also Bobby tells Evan that Wolverine's Harley had been stolen. As the reader we know that by chance it's Gambit who stolen it. This fic has a lot of chance meetings between the X-Men and Gambit.

Ok so before his trip Gambit runs a few errands around the city and ends up in a diner with his friend Joe Davis discussing what he can about his little mission. Rogue and Logan are at the same diner (another chance meeting) and end up being attacked by military. They were almost captured had it not been for Gambit. They get away safely but back at the institute Logan explains that it has to be Stryker behind the attack and reveals that although he was one of the 5 taken to Area 51 the soldiers only wanted Rogue and didn't even know that he was a mutant. This worries the Professor and he sends a team to Stryker's base in Seattle right away. The team includes Cyclopes, Kitty, Storm, and the Professor.

So Gambit goes to Seattle to Stryker's base for Essex, he breaks into Stryker's office with the help of a hapless scientist. As he downloads data off the computer he discovers information about Rogue and Wolverine, he's stunned to see their files on the computer having just met them by chance the day before. Having gotten what he needs, Gambit is set to leave before discovering 2 people at the super computer fighting for their lives. The scientist reveals that there is a cell ward under the super computer level room that holds a child that can cancel out mutant powers. Gambit doesn't seem to care as he puts a virus into Stryker's computer.

When the Professor and the rest of his team get to Seattle they split up. The Professor stayed in the jet for a quick get away, Storm kept a look out, and Scott and Kitty enter the base to get to the super computer. Scott is terribly weakened after Kitty phases them through the ground and into the building, she forgot to tell him to hold his breath while she phased. As soon as Scott and Kitty enter the super computer room they loose their powers and have to make their escape the old fashioned way. As soon as Kitty tried accessing the computer the alarms flared. Scott still weakened from the phasing trip fights the onslaught of guards with Kitty. They are captured and come face to face with Stryker; he tells them that there are other mutants held in the facility before shooting Scott in the shoulder, as he raises his gun to shoot again but is stopped by an explosion (guess who). Scott and Kitty run back the way they came, as they got more distance from the super computer room their powers return and they escape.

Gambit meets up with the scientist after saving Kitty and Scott but he's shot, and has the scientist take out the bullet before leaving. Gambit didn't loose his powers the way Scott and Kitty did when he went down to save them, and he can't figure out why. Later when Gambit is looking through Stryker's files he decides to keep the information on Rogue, Beast, Evan Blob, and Wolverine from Essex. He also discovers while looking through the files that Stryker has a secret base somewhere in Siberia.

Stryker gives orders to his soldiers that they are evacuate everything from the premises because of the virus Gambit had inserted in Stryker's computer. Stryker then orders a sentinel attack. In the last chapter the sentinels capture Rogue and Evan.

I wrote quite a lot on Remy's childhood and how he grew up. He was an orphan who lived on the streets awhile before he was adopted by Jean-Luc Lebeau the head leader of the Thieves Guild. Over the years his father becomes hard towards Remy and puts and lot of pressure on him to be the best. Remy loves the man but grows to resent him. We know that the reason Remy is acquainted with Essex is because of Jean-Luc. Other than his father, and the guild, Remy has had a pretty good upbringing thanks to his aunt Mattie and his brother Henri. Remy has had a very close relationship with his brother growing up. His brother and aunt were pretty much his back bone and mentors through his life, especially Henri. In the present Gambit has cut all ties to his guild and keeps minimal contact with Henri, as I mentioned above it has to do a lot with Essex. Oh and because of a traumatic childhood incident Gambit is deathly afraid of hospitals.

Whew……….oh I think that's everything, if I forgot to mention anything please let me know. I hope this wasn't too complicated. Anyway on with the show.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 13: Overcome **

"How is he," asked the Professor as Hank closed the door to the medical room.

"The surgery went well, have no worries," replied Beast encouragingly while he recorded information onto his chart. The Professor held an ice pack to his head, and looked beyond worn.

"Professor, I insist that you get some rest," said Beast putting a hand on Charles's shoulder.

The Professor sighed then shook his head. "I have too much on my plate Hank; I couldn't rest even if I wanted to."

Beast accepted that as they walked out of the private medical quarter of the lab. The Professor and his team only got in an hour ago. Scott had lost a lot of blood and Hank had to operate immediately to remove the bullet. The others were fine except for being well over exhausted; Kitty and Storm went to get some sleep as soon as they knew Scott was ok.

"I'm only sorry you got in after the others had already left, everyone's been so worried," said Beast as they settled into his lab, Hank took a seat at his desk. He sighed then looked up thoughtfully. "Kitty said that they lost their powers and that a random explosion had saved their lives?" he questioned rubbing at his chin.

"If I'm being honest, I don't think it was random Hank," replied the Professor as he removed the ice pack from his head.

"Oh?"

"I saw what happen through Kitty's eyes. She was confused but I saw it as clear as day."

Beast leaned in closer expectantly.

Noticing this, the Professor shook his head apologetically. "Forgive me Hank, but it's hard to explain."

Hank nodded but was disappointed. He didn't press the Professor because he knew at the moment the man was too exhausted to go into the detail of a memory that wasn't his own. "Loosing their powers? How could Stryker know how to do such a thing?" he pondered perplexed.

The Professor sighed. "That's not the worst of it, there were prisoners in that institution…………mutants."

"I can't imagine…………" Hank began. "What do you propose we do about it, send another team in?"

Suddenly the med bay doors opened and revealed a beautiful redhead followed by Kitty.

"Jean?" Hank stood up is surprise.

"I'm sorry I should have called. It's good to see you Hank," she said putting a hand on his massive shoulder.

Kitty still looked tired as she yawned and stretched. "I called her to tell her what happened but she was already at the front door," she said confused looking to Jean hoping for an explanation.

Jean ignored her as she and the Professor shared eye contact.

"What's going on," asked Beast noticing the exchange. Both Jean and the Professor were telepaths and at times used their power to speak to each other, although to the annoyance of everyone else around them.

"Can I see him," she asked suddenly turning to Beast.

"Of course," Beast nodded and she was gone.

"What was that about?" asked Hank to the Professor.

The Professor merely smiled without saying a word.

Hank raised his eyebrows understandingly. "Ah, young love."

"So how's Scott?" asked Kitty rubbing her eyes and yawning again.

"He'll be fine," Beast promised. "Why don't you get some rest Kitty?"

The brunette nodded numbly before heading out the med lab.

"Hank"

"Yes?" he replied turning toward the professor.

"I feel something's not quite right," he said quietly.

"What do you mean," asked Beast noticing the strange look in the Professor's eyes.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that something dreadful approaches."

Hank was quiet for a moment as he let that sink in. "I just think you need rest Charles."

The Professor rubbed his temple and shook his head then laughed. "Yes, I think your right; I'll see you in a few hours Hank."

"Pleasant dreams," replied Beast. But as the Professor left his last words couldn't help but make chills go up and down Beast's spine. He shrugged it off as best he could as he retuned to his work.

……………………………………

_Click_

"………_.temperatures will be as low as……………"_

_Click_

"…………_.the widow spider traps its prey in…………"_

_Click_

"……………_it isn't looking good for our team this year as our prolonged…………"_

_Click_

"Come on leave it on something," whined Blob with a mouthful of potato chips from where he sat on the floor. He wasn't a very bright boy but he made up for it with his size. He was a very large and tall, rolls of fat stumbled out of every part of his oversized over rolls. He had a sheaved head and round cheeks.

"There aint nothin on yo," complained Toad from his place on the couch. He was a short skinny kid with grayish green skin, large brown eyes, and a mop of stringy dark hair.

"Then give someone else the remote dumbass," replied Lance annoyingly from his arm chair.

"No way, HEY!" he jumped up but wasn't quick enough as Peitro held the device in his hand, he was already on the other side of the room. He had a head of silver hair, bright blue eyes, and a tight athletic build.

"Sorry loser ya snooze ya lose," he said laughing crudely.

"Aw man," complained Toad as he sat begrudgingly back onto the couch.

Still laughing Peitro put it on the discovery channel.

"Man I shoulda went ta school today," grumbled Lance getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

He was a tall and lanky boy with sloppy brown hair; he wore overly baggy jeans and a graffiti sweatshirt.

He walked up the steps two at a time and took a right towards the bedrooms.

They were known as the Brotherhood of Mutants. A team single handedly picked by Mystique, a mutant devoted to mutant superiority over normal humans. Lance and the others weren't as keen on the political stand point as Mystique but she let them do what they pleased. She gave them money, a place to stay, and let them get away with all the trouble they wanted. They were well aware of the Xavier Institute but they had no interest in protecting humanity. It was humanity that made them outsiders in the first place.

The problem with Mystique was that her loyalty had always been questionable especially with all her long absences. They knew that she actually worked for Magneto, a mutant whose most prominent values directly oppose those of Charles Xavier.

Now Mystique hasn't shown up in two months, ever since the Apocalypse battle. The boys were practically forgotten orphans. They hadn't returned to school or done anything productive; they were nothing more than a bunch of drop outs.

All except Pietro looked to Lance as their leader but Lance didn't think he was any good especially when it came to anything close to providing guidance. He didn't get along with Pietro as they were always at odds with each other especially when it came to being leader. But Lance knew that Toad and Blob depended on him, he was all they had; and it was the only reason he hadn't left this place the first chance he got. But now their predicament was just getting by. Money was low and their boarding house was a dump.

Lance walked up the hallway before he stopped in front of a black curtained room. He crinkled his nose at the stench of strong incenses candles coming form inside and knocked.

A girl with short spunky black hair and the same bright blue eyes as her twin brother Peitro answered the door. She was pretty but it looked like she hadn't showered in days or cared for that matter. She had a permanent glare on her young face. She wore a sleeveless tank top and tight jeans. She crossed her hands over her chest when she saw Lance. "Yeah?" asked Wanda in a rude and bored voice.

Although she was a bit rough around the edges Lance liked her. She was straight forward and blunt, but logical and easy to talk to. He came to her when he needed to talk about something important. Peitro was someone they both tried to avoid talking issues with mostly because of the close relationship he had with his and Wanda's father Magneto, she on the other hand has a very rocky relationship with the man. Magneto used their team a lot for his dirty work but they never got anything from him in return, making him someone no one in the brotherhood cared to trust.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. "I need ta talk……….about Mystique," he said the last part quietly.

She narrowed her eyes before stepping aside so he could enter her room. It was a mess, with clothes, shoes, books, and nick knacks everywhere. The room was dim and stuffy making the incense candles all the more unbearable.

Wanda was a bitter unreasonable teenager who loved to complain about everything in the house especially the resident people living there, Lance wasn't sure why she stayed, she had no obligation here, but he guessed it had a lot to do with the fact that she had no place else to go.

"I'm thinking about asking Pietro to ask Magneto about her," he said turning to face her as she closed the door.

She glared. "Why do you care if she comes back or not?"

Lance sighed. "Look we can't live like this forever, I wanna know if she's got a plan for us."

She looked down before replying. "I don't want Pietro to go to Magneto."

"Why not?"

"Pietro wants Magneto's approval more than anything; he doesn't see that Magneto only uses him," explained Wanda her eyes dark.

Lance grumbled and looked away knowing she had a point.

"Why are you waiting for Mystique to tell you what to do?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean why don't you do what you want?"

Lance had a confused look.

She looked impatient now and Lance quickly backed away from her and sat on her cluttered bed.

"Get out of here, get a job, and get a life…………….a normal life" she said slowly like he was an idiot.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He had never thought of that, of just living normal.

Wanda shook her head. "You're just as dumb as Pietro."

"Wait," he said putting his hands up. "You want me to turn my back on this place, what about the Brotherhood?"

"We're just puppets in Magneto's game Lance," was her reply.

"Then why do you stay here?" he asked smugly.

"Convenience," she said simply.

"I don't know," he sighed scratching his head.

"Forget Mystique and get a life," she repeated bluntly.

"And go where?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Wherever," she replied shrugging.

"What about the others? What about you?" he asked looking up at her.

She blinked at him in surprise, an emotion Lance had never seen on her, and lowered her hands from where she had them crossed over her chest. "What about them?" Lance saw she left herself out on purpose.

"Wanda, I'm not just gonna take off and leave Toad and Blob here to rot," he said matter-of-factly. "You neither," he added.

Lance expected her to get all defensive and to say something like how she didn't need him to stay, but instead she was quiet for a long moment before she spoke. "Is that why you stay here Lance, to take care of everyone?"

He didn't say anything.

Wanda spoke again. "What if you found another place to live……..…for all of us?"

Lance looked up at her in surprise. He saw that it was hard for her to admit that she would want to stay with them, he was careful not to push it. He understood she'd go where they went.

"You want me to find a new place?" he asked.

"And a job," she had a smirk on her hard features.

"I don't know, what about Pietro."

"Pietro can come or he can go back to daddy dearest," she said quickly.

He became silent as he pondered the idea.

They both jumped as a loud crash came from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Lance as he got up, walked passed Wanda, and opened the door. He heard Toad cry out in pain followed by another shattering crash.

They both rushed out of the room and ran toward the stairs. A man in a swat suit stood over an unconscious Toad. The man spotted the both of them, aimed his gun, and shot. Lance grabbed Wanda and hit the floor out of site of the stairway. A round object shot onto and stuck to the wall where Lance had been standing, it sparked with energy.

Lance and Wanda got up slowly, Wanda took the lead as she peaked out the stair case at the armed man, she held out her hand as blue energy glowed from her finger tips, the energy shot out like lightning towards the man and slammed him up against the wall roughly.

Wanda and Lance headed down the stairs where the entire living room was in shambles. One of the walls was caved in revealing the outside and ceiling debris fell down randomly. Lance grabbed Toad and dragged him as he and Wanda held their hands over their head as they headed outside. Then they stopped dead. They were met by a giant sentinel robot trying its best to stomp on Pietro as he zipped and zoomed with superhuman speed around the machine.

Lance got onto his hands and knees. "Out of the way Pietro!" he shouted before he slammed his fist onto the ground. Pietro complied instantly as the earth beneath their feet shook violently then cracked down the middle right between the machines legs; it fell into the earth clumsily. He looked to his side; Wanda was on her knees trying to keep her balance as more men in swat suits started approaching them.

Lance looked up and was shocked to find Blob suspended in some kind of solid green plasma. It froze him in place, he looked like a statue. It was then that Lance realized that these weren't any men; these were the same people who had captured Blob before and held him in the secret facility that was in New Mexico.

"Look out!" cried Pietro. He was by Lance and Wanda in an instant; he put his hands on Wand's shoulders as if to move her but gasped and fell onto the ground instead.

Lance looked down and saw a dart sticking out of the side of Pietro's neck that was meant for Wanda.

She looked down at Pietro in shock but then began screaming; when Lance looked he saw a crimson glow of laser aim guns aimed at their chests.

They tried to duck but Wanda suddenly gasped and fell to the floor, much like Pietro had.

Lance didn't have time to react as darts whizzed by his ears.

A rumbling came from the earth and the sentinel Lance had buried came out of its grave in flight mode, it landed onto the ground hard causing Lance to fall onto the ground face first, he hit his head hard. He tried his best to recompose himself as he saw the machine wrapping its massive fingers around the plasma frozen Blob. He tightened his fists and the earth began shaking violently but it was too late, the machine had taken off into the air.

……………………………………

Kitty tossed and turned before she finally gave up on trying to sleep. She came up off her bed in dismay. She was tired but couldn't seem to fall asleep. She looked across the room at Jubilee's bed, who she shared a room with. She wished her friend was here so that she could gush about everything she had just been through but Jubilee was at school along with everyone else.

Kitty really liked Jubilee not only because she was a nice person it was also because she was a great room mate. Life was so much better with sharing a room with Jubilee, especially after living with Rogue. After Rogue, Kitty was done with room mates, but Jubilee listened to everything she said and wasn't the constant cause of attention. It was great to have someone that understood her.

Rogue, on the other hand, Kitty just couldn't stand. Since she had come back here Kitty was adamant on not talking to her. Rogue probably would have a hard time with being ignored but Kitty didn't care, she deserved it, especially with the way she had acted before. She was so sick of everyone talking about her like she was a big deal. She was just an attention seeking freak.

Kitty groaned and got up not wanting to think about Rogue any longer. She escaped her room and went down the hall towards the boy's wing. She heard Ray had stayed in today because he wasn't feeling well, Kitty figured she could get his iPod to help her sleep, he had good taste in music.

The door was open and Ray was lying on his bed looking miserable as he blew his runny nose and discarded the tissue onto the floor in a growing pile.

Kitty knocked on the open door to be polite, but he didn't respond and she noticed that he had a pair of headphones on. He was tall and had a Mohawk of spiky blond hair. The sides were shaved in various zigzag designs. He had a keyboard and electric guitar stashed in the corner of the room that he shared with Sam Guthrie, another mutant who lived at the institute.

She cupped her hands over the sides of her mouth. "Hello, earth to Ray," she exclaimed loudly.

He was a little startled but sat up and took off his headphones. "Hey, when'd you get back," he said in a throaty soar voice.

"Oh my god Ray, guess what? Scott got shot," she said dramatically, excited to finally be able to gush to someone.

Ray sat up, shock written on his face. "Really, is he ok?"

"He's fine," Kitty said waving her had dismissively. "Let me tell you the whole story."

She spent the next 20 minuets explaining the mission detail by detail.

"………………so I couldn't sleep and wanted to know if I could, HEY!" she shouted when she noticed Ray had fallen asleep.

When she yelled Ray sat up in fright. "I'm listening I'm listening…………I was just resting my eyes."

Kitty glared at him before a loud sound from downstairs turned both their attention away.

"You hear that?" asked Ray confused.

Kitty turned to look out into the hall way.

……………………………………

Scott opened his eyes slowly from the nice dream he was having. He looked over to see Jean, she had her eyes closed and opened them to look at him. He looked at her unbelievably; it wasn't a dream after all.

"Finally," she said relieved.

He looked at her questionably.

She smiled. "I couldn't wait for you to get up on your own, so I entered your dream to give you a little push. You sure do dream about Star Wars a lot," she added with a smile.

Scott blinked rapidly at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked her frankly.

She looked sad at his response so he rephrased. "Thought you left."

"I'm going to medical school," she replied defensively.

Scott sighed because she was purposely missing the point. "And that's great, we're all proud of you Jean especially me. But you just left, without telling me, remember?"

She closed her eyes as if pained. "I know I did," she said looking at him sorrowfully.

Scott looked away knowing that if she simply asked that he'd forgive her in an instant, despite the fact that she had broken his heart. He really hoped she wouldn't though.

"I just had to come," she said softly. He looked back towards her. "I knew you were hurt the second you got shot."

Scott sighed and looked down. He and Jean shared a very strong connection. Some how she could sense what he was feeling from far distances, but she was only able to do this with him. It was this very connection that made them fall in love. Scott didn't know what to say she had up and left as soon as she had gotten accepted into medical school. She didn't call him or write…………..and he had no idea why. It was the Professor that had to tell him that she had left.

He'd been sick over her for a whole year but he'd gotten past it. It had taken a lot of work and he just couldn't set himself up for that kind or heart ache again no matter how much he missed her.

"There is an explanation Scott," she said, and he figured that she could read his thoughts.

Before he could answer they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

……………………………………

Beast took a moment to admire the gigantic submarine sandwich he had made, before devouring it in five massive bites. He drained it down with a bottle of chocolate milk in one gulp. He belched and put his hands onto his belly happily before he strode out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He settled onto the couch and was about to turn on the TV before he heard a very distinct sound. He listened and noticed that it sounded a lot like a jet. He stood and looked out the huge living room windows up at the sky. His eyes widened in stock horror and before he could think a massive sentinel crashed into the ceiling.

"HALT MUTANT!" it said as it came to full height and turned to face Beast with an upturned hand, its palm faced outward.

Beast got onto all fours and sprang into the air with massive strength and speed. He flipped midair and landed gracefully onto the other side of the room. The sentinel turned swiftly and shot out of its palm. A green gooey substance missed Beast by inches as he stood onto his hands and flipped backwards.

The upper walls above Beasts head flipped open and revealed a number of automatic weapons that targeted the Sentinel before opening fire. It was the security system that protected the entire institute from intruders. The shots rang out loudly but did little to stop the machine, instead they ricochet off of it and Beast had to move quickly to avoid getting shot himself. The giant Sentinel tried slamming its fist into Beast but missed as Beast was much too agile. The hand slammed through the floor and got stuck, Beast jumped and landed onto the machine's arm and ran up toward the shoulder; he punched his fist into the creatures head. It left a dent but didn't do much more than that as the Sentinel pulled its arm out of the floor violently. It then swung at Beast again using both arms, Beast ducked but landed onto the floor and lost his balance, the machine took its opportunity and shot him with green plasma, Beast cried out and tried escaping the substance but within a matter of moments he slowed until he was frozen in place.

"My turn," growled an angry Wolverine as he landed onto the Sentinel's head. He snarled as he stuck his adamantium claws into the side of its neck, ripping out wire and metal. The machine grabbed Logan and threw him across the room where he landed and crashed through the brick wall outside.

Logan opened his eyes to see a blue sky. He groaned before got up with an angry growl; he looked up to find a man in a swat suit holding a gun at him threateningly. Logan lounged at him but the man shot out, Logan stopped mid air and dropped to the ground as electricity flowed through his entire skeleton. He cried out in pain as he shook violently all over. When the energy had finally ran its course Logan lay still. He breathed hard as he could smell his own flesh as it sizzled, his adamantium skeleton made the shock of the electricity twice as powerful.

He growled and groaned as he strained to get up, but he could hardly move. He looked through the giant hole in the brick wall he had smashed through into the living room to see the Sentinel pick up Beast and store him into its massive chest before taking off into the sky through the hole in the roof it had crashed into.

"Hank," whispered Logan helplessly. He looked to see armed men in swat suits take off in a helicopter. He lay angry and defeated before he heard a faint unsettling sound. He got up and saw several metal devices lined along the front of the mansion. They counted down from two minuets.

**Author's Note: **Review or else mwahahahhaha.


	14. Hell

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 14: Hell**

Wolverine barely had time to react. There were more explosives on the lawn than he could count, and he figured there were more surrounding the building. He quickly ran inside although his aching body screamed in protest.

"Logan!" shouted Kitty from the stairs, Ray next to her. "What happened?" she asked as they descended the staircase.

"Just get yerselves outta here, this place is rigged to blow in less than two minuets, I gotta find the Professor," replied Logan in a rush before disappearing around a corner.

"You heard the man," exclaimed Ray as he tugged on Kitty's shirt.

"Oh no!" gasped Kitty holding onto the sides of her head. "Storm's upstairs and Jean and Scott are in the medical bay."

"Alright I'll get Storm and you go downstairs."

"Right," agreed Kitty before disappearing through the floor.

Ray raced up the stairs towards Storm's room.

……………………………………

Logan ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him before he heard a voice in his head. "_Logan_," began the Professor's calm voice. "_Get to the medical bay they need help moving Scott_."

Without objection Logan went straight for the elevator, forced the doors open, and jumped through the empty elevator shaft. It was a long drop as he landed in a crouch and grunt on hard metal floors. The empty shaft had led him all the way down to the medical bay level. He ran down the hall and burst through the med lab's doors to see Jean and Kitty each supporting Scott as they tried reaching the exit. He was still very groggy after his surgery.

"Logan! Thank God," announced Kitty in relief.

Logan grabbed Scott and carried him easily into his arms. "Get us out of here," he said to Kitty.

Kitty put a hand on Jean and a hand on Wolverine ready to phase.

"There's no time," said Scott his voice weak. "We have to get to Cerebro."

"Alright one eye, lead the way Kitty," ordered Logan.

She nodded before taking off on a run, the others right behind her.

……………………………………

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt as he helped Bobby stand. The street was torn up as glass, ice, spikes, and scraps of metal and wiring were scattered all around them. A few feet back a jumble of cluttered traffic cars were all abandoned and blocked the street.

Bobby held is head, gently touching the area where the swat man had bashed him. He felt something wet and looked at his fingertips to notice blood. "I'll live," he managed to say. Noticing the tattered street Bobby quickly snapped to reality and looked around in horror. "Oh God their gone," he said in an angry voice.

"Vat happened," asked Kurt looking confusedly at all the damage. "Vere is Rogue?"

Bobby looked to Kurt with a weary expression noticing how weakened Kurt looked having gotten that electric shock.

"Zey took her didn't zey?" he asked defeated.

Before Bobby could say anything a giant explosion tore their attention towards the distance.

Both boys stood in total shock.

"That vasn't the institute vas it?" asked Kurt apprehensively looking to the growing flames and smoke that polluted the sky.

"I think it was," answered Bobby breathlessly.

"Let's go," said Kurt before grabbing hold of Bobby's arm. They disappeared in a cloud of sulfur.

……………………………………

"Come on Roberto we're gonna be late," called out Jubilee, a petite Asian girl, from where she stood next to their black Sedan. She had long silky jet black hair and was dressed in jeans and a sweater dress.

"Ugh, this is so typical of him," blew out a frustrated Rohne in her thick Scottish accent. She held her short strawberry blond hair back with a headband and wore a skirt with thick stockings. She kicked at her school bag impatiently from where it sat on the ground.

"Take it easy ladies, I reckon he's only wishin his lady friends a proper good-bye," commented Sam in a lazy Kentucky drawl.

Both Jubilee and Rohne gave him a glare. "Or not," he added quickly putting his hands up defensively. Sam had a mop of sloppy blond hair that came down to his eyes. He was slim and tall dressed in fitted jeans, beige timberland boots, and a jacket that he left open revealing a flannel shirt.

It was after school and Jubilee, Rohne, and Sam had been waiting for Roberto for the last twenty minuets. They would have left ages ago, the only problem being that Roberto had the keys to the Sedan.

"We should have left with Tabitha and Amara when we had the chance," grumbled Jubilee looking to Sam and Rohne.

Sam shook his head. "They're goin shoppin. No way I'm tagin along with those two; they'd just make me carry their purse."

"Ye probably should have warned Jamie before be went off with them, the poor lad," commented Rohne before looking up in time to see the three girls that surrounded Roberto finally start walking away to leave, but not before blowing him goodbye kisses.

Jubilee stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise that made Sam and Rohne laugh.

Finally Roberto sauntered up to them twirling the keys around his index finger.

"Alright now we can go," he said coolly in a Brazilian accent. He was tall and had an athletic physical build. He had thick dark hair that looked like it had been bleached by the sun as it had streaks of gold, and dark golden brown skin that gave him a certain natural brightness that always made him look like he was glowing.

Jubilee grabbed the keys from him before giving him a glare and unlocking the car.

"What are you wearin," asked Sam curiously noticing Roberto's flashy ensemble. He wore a bright violet and yellow sweat suit along with matching Nike sneakers, cap, and do-rag.

Roberto smiled. "Its velour man, da ladies love it," he said winking.

"Really?" questioned Sam cocking his head and looking closely at the material.

"Yeah Roberto your just so irresistible," commented Jubilee sarcastically as she got into the drivers seat.

"Ye look more like an eedjit," added Rohne.

Roberto turned to Sam and mouthed the words _'they love it'_ while pointing to the girls. Sam chuckled as he open the door to the passenger's seat. But before he got in a loud noise stopped him. He looked around frantically and saw everyone in the parking lot staring and pointing in the same direction. He turned his head and his mouth dropped open as he saw what was left of the Institute.

……………………………………

The Professor stared fiercely into the glowing flames in absolute stillness. To his left stood Storm and Ray each looking miserable and terrified. They stood on a hill top on the outskirts of the Institute about a mile away. They had had a crystal clear view of the Institute exploding into fiery ruins.

"Charles………" began Storm in a whisper.

"They're all right Storm; Logan had gotten them into Cerebro. Its fortress is more than capable of withstanding an explosion," he explained.

"A second time?" she inquired with raised eyebrows. Referring to the first time the mansion had exploded and Scott had gotten everyone to safety by getting them into Cerebro.

"Well Eric and I did design it that way," he responded.

A sudden '_bamf_' made Ray jump up in fright as a cloud of sulfur invaded his senses. "Kurt! Bobby!" exclaimed Ray with a mix of relief and enthusiasm.

"Are you all alright, vere are ze others?" asked Kurt looking frantic.

"They're alright," answered the Professor quickly. "What happened to you," he asked worriedly seeing the injured state both boys were in.

"We were attacked by sentinels," said Bobby before eyeing Kurt. "They…………they took Evan and Rogue." He added slowly.

The Professor bowed his head for a moment and it looked like he was in pain. Storm closed her eyes and breathed hard as she put a hand over her quivering lips. She tried her best to keep her emotions in check. Ray put a comforting hand on her shoulder; she looked at him thoughtfully before giving him a reassuring smile. Evan was one of Ray's best friends and he owed him a lot; he had been living with the Morlocks before Evan had introduced him to Charles Xavier.

"They have taken Hank as well," said Storm in a low voice as her eyes misted over into a glowing white.

Something suddenly got the Professor's attention and he turned his wheel chair in the opposite direction, looking towards the distance. "We have guests," he announced and not a moment later could they see distant figures approaching.

The Brotherhood stood in bewilderment upon seeing the Professor and the others. Lance had Pietro's arm around his neck as he helped him walk. Pietro's high metabolism had the tranquilizer's effects wear off faster than it would have for anyone else. Wanda on the other hand was still out cold as Toad carried her immobile body.

Kurt teleported towards them in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked helping Lance with Pietro as Ray and Bobby ran towards them.

"Us? We're fine; you're the ones with the problem," began a baffled Lance looking towards the towering flames. "What the hell happened, we saw the explosion half a mile down the road on our way here."

"Ve vere attacked by Sentinels," explained Kurt.

"Yeah us too," responded Toad.

"Zey took Blob didn't they?" asked Kurt anxiously noticing the lack of the fifth Brotherhood member.

"Yeah," breathed Lance nodding his head as Bobby and Ray approached and helped Toad lower Wanda to the grass.

"Is she gonna be ok," asked Toad looking tired and beaten as he was covered in bruises.

Ray checked her pulse then opened one of her eye's to check her pupils. "She'll be fine man, but she might be out of it for a while," he said as the Professor and Storm approached.

"Did everyone get out ok?" asked Lance looking to the Professor.

"Fortunately we managed to get out in time," he replied.

"Ok, so who's doing this?" asked Lance holding out his arms in a questioning gesture.

"A man named William Stryker," answered the Professor frankly.

"And who's he," asked a slightly stronger Pietro from where he sat on the ground.

"He's a military scientist, a friend and colleague of Bolivar Trask," replied Storm.

"Trask?" repeated Lance trading a soulful look with Pietro. "So they wanted Blob back?" he asked.

"It seems that they wanted all of them back," answered the Professor.

"Don't tell me they got all the rest of them too," groaned Lance.

"No, not all of us," said a gruff voice.

They turned to see Wolverine approaching along with Kitty and Jean helping a weakened Scott.

Lance eyed Kitty a moment before speaking. "So they got Evan, Rogue, and Beast?" he asked with narrow eyes.

He was met with silence which was all the answer he needed. He blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Hate to break up this little get together," began Logan. "But it's not safe here Chuck."

"You're right Logan; we need to get to the safe house." He then turned to Lance. "You and your friends are welcome of course." Seeing the torn expression on Lance's face he then added. "For medical treatment, if nothing else."

Lance pierced his lips and gave a tight nod. Besides, he thought, it wasn't like they had anywhere else to turn.

"How bad is the damage Logan," asked the Professor turning towards him.

"The lower levels a hard hat zone but it's in one piece. The hanger should be alright."

"Then Logan and I will retrieve the blackbird," exclaimed Storm before taking off into the air, Logan followed her on foot.

"Bobby, call everyone and tell them to meet at the safe house. Don't let them come here," said Scott from where he stood, his good arm around Jean.

"You got it," he said before taking out his cell from his pocket.

"Professor," began Kurt softly. "How are ve going to find zem," he asked referring to those captured.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I give you my word Kurt that I will not rest until we get them back," he promised looking determinedly at Kurt.

"None of us will," added Scott as Jean nodded in agreement.

……………………………………

The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was acidic and metallic almost overwhelming her as she was ready to gag. She opened her eyes to bright lights. She groaned as she lifted her self from off the floor. She rubbed her eyes groggily and took in her surroundings, then felt a crushing sense of fear. Across from her she could see electrified bars. She was in some sort of holding cell with sterile white walls and floor lighted by fluorescent lights. She looked down at herself noticing she was bare foot only wearing black shorts and a tank top. She hugged herself as she felt a chill. The air was very cold as if someone had put the air conditioner on over load. Her mouth felt dry and she was terribly hungry and thirsty. She swallowed and dared to look out her cell towards the hall, it was spotlessly white both ways she looked and completely vacant. Her head hurt and she walked back toward one of the walls and crouched down to the floor and hugged herself. She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. It was hard though and it took some effort. She remembered the car drive with Kurt and Bobby and then there was a sentinel, but that was it. She couldn't remember anything beyond that, the harder she tried the worse her head felt, she huffed in frustration. Although it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, she could only assume that they had lost against the sentinel. A loud noise got her to stand up; she listened hard then put her hands over her mouth in horror. It was a scream of pain that she heard but it wasn't just anyone, it was Beast. She didn't know where it was coming from it sounded like it was a level above her. It stopped and it was silent for a moment before she heard another ear shattering shriek of agony. Her hands began shaking as she slid back onto the floor and began to cry.

……………………………………

Evan looked away in repulsion as Beast was electrocuted for the third time. His screams bounced off the walls through the white sterile room. When it was over Beast hung from his adamantium bounds breathing hard and exhausted. They were in a large circular white tiled room. Everything was bright and spotless with various types of machines and lab equipment in different sections of the room. Evan was kept in a glass cell with his hands bound in adamantium cuffs above his head; he had woken up in this position an hour ago. His arms were sore and he was incredibly hungry. The glass glowed with a certain translucence that Evan guessed was electricity. So even if he managed to escape his bonds, he was certain that if he touched the glass he would get fried. Next to him was Blob in his own glass cell in the exact same position as Evan, looking angry and uncomfortable. Across the room was Hank bound to an upward metal table with wires and tubes sticking out of various parts of his body. All three of them were shirtless only wearing a pair of black shorts. Hank had been in the glass prison to Evans right but was taken to the metal table by three armed guards. Beast tried asking a number of questions but the men acted as if he hadn't spoken. Two men in white lab coats then began assessing Hank and after half an hour of poking and probing the men hooked Hank to a machine and began electrocuting his body for a few seconds at a time before recording the results onto a chart. One of the men reached for the switch a fourth time.

"STOP!" begged Evan his voice hoarse from yelling. "What the hell do you want?" He was beyond confused. He had expected some kind of interrogation or questioning but the men hardly paid them any mind, it was only test after horrible test. Evan couldn't but feel that they were nothing more than lab rats to these men who seemed emotionless and robotic with their movements. A feeling of dread suddenly washed over Evan as he watched the strong Beast seem so helpless and powerless. It didn't give him much confidence with how much he'd be able to endure himself.

The men ignored Evan's rants as they flipped the switch. Beast cried out as electricity flowed through his body making his fur stand on end. Evan hung his head and repressed a sob.

"I swear when I get outta here you're gonna pay," threatened Blob from his cell as he glared at the men, struggling against his bonds.

The doors to the circular room suddenly opened to reveal an older man in a military uniform. He was a big man with a commanding and forceful presence. He was bald with tired eyes and sagging cheeks. He walked with his hands stiffly at his sides. As soon as the two men in the lad coats saw him they turned off the machine and handed him their charts silently. Beast hung limp against his bounds as smoke sizzled off his fried fur, this time unconscious.

"How many?" asked the uniformed man to the scientists.

One of them straightened his glasses before answering. "Four, on high voltage Sir."

Evan realized that they were talking about how many shocks they had given Beast, he stayed quiet and listened carefully.

"How did he withstand?" questioned the man in uniform.

"Outstanding Sir, he'd survive the supplementary testing, not like the other mutants before," informed one of the scientists.

"You're sure about that doctor?"

"Indeed Sir."

This caused the uniformed man to smile. Evan swallowed, knowing that whatever they had planned for Beast was ten times worse than being electrocuted.

The uniformed man then eyed Evan and Blob before walking up to their cells. He first examined Blob as if he were some rare form of rabid dog.

"What are you looking at little man?" asked Blob in a threatening tone.

The uniformed man ignored him then walked over to Evan's cell.

"Who are you?" demanded Evan glaring at the man.

The man studied Evan before cocking his head to the side. "William Stryker," he replied politely.

Evan blinked in surprise then furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"Let's just say to finish what Trask had started. You didn't think that the four of you ended up here by conscience," he replied with a pleasant look on his face.

"Four?" asked Evan looking around the room, wondering if he missed something. Seeing this caused Stryker to chuckle lightly. "She's not here in this room, no she's special."

Evan's eyes widened. "If you hurt her………"

"You're in no position to threaten my young friend," interrupted Stryker and it was the first time Evan saw anger on the man's face. It was a deep darkness behind his eyes and accentuated certain parts of his features. The look actually frightened him.

Evan was about to say something but then pierced his lips. Stryker stood expectantly but when Evan didn't say anything he spoke.

"Come now don't be shy, you want to know why we don't have Wolverine. Is that it?"

Evan looked directly at Stryker with anxious surprise on his face but remained silent.

Stryker chuckled at Evan's reaction before speaking. "You're not hard to figure out, some people are easy to read and you my young friend are an open book." Then Stryker sighed. "That healing factor of his is quite magnificent, don't you think?"

Evan didn't know how to answer.

Stryker narrowed his eyes at Evan. "Not all that bright, are you?" he began. He looked at Blob as he listened to their conversation. "Well at least you're in good company," he said before laughing hysterically at his own joke.

Evan and Blob looked at each other then back at Stryker in silence. "Oh come now, that was a good one if I do say so," reasoned Stryker. He sighed noticing the silence. "Of course Wolverine was our top priority, but that pesky little healing factor of his got rid of the tracking device Trask had put on all five of you. My men were not ordered to capture him, although from the report it does sound like they ran into him…………such a flamboyant personality, that one. I never dreamed that Wolverine would be staying at the Xavier Institute, especially after he had been caught the first time. He isn't known for his stability." Stryker shook his head then chuckled. "If only I had known. It's a pity; we are long over due for a reunion."

Evan opened his mouth in shock before closing it; he didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe that this guy seemed to know Wolverine so well. "How long have we been here?" he finally managed to ask.

Stryker stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh I'd say about three days, but who's counting."

Evan took a moment before speaking again. "What is it that you want from us," Evan asked in an even tone.

Stryker looked hard at Evan before speaking. "I want to see what makes you tick."

Before Evan could reply one of the scientists walked over and whispered something in Stryker's ear. Stryker nodded his head then smiled. "Perhaps you'd take comfort in knowing that we're only doing this for the greater good, it's nothing personnel, not entirely anyway," he said, turning his back to them before exiting the room.

Evan let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, he was tired and confused and hungry but most of all he was scared, not just for himself but for his friends.

"I don't get it Evan? What did he mean?" asked Blob from his cell, looking confused.

Evan pierced his lips together unsure of what to say. Evan wasn't quite sure how to break it down for him.

"I think he wants to test the limits of our powers, Fred," explained Evan quietly.

"Oh," said Blob taking a moment to let it sink in. "Don't worry Evan the Brotherhood will come and save us, you'll see," he said reassuringly.

Evan only nodded numbly.

……………………………………

Rogue sat up as she heard foot steps approaching. An older man in a military uniform stood in front of her cell along with two armed guards, all of whom were fully clothed she noted, including gloves. Rogue stood back as they shut down her electric bars then opened the cell. The two soldiers grabbed her roughly and handcuffed her hands behind her back. She tried struggling but the men kept her still. The older man walked up to her.

"William Stryker," he introduced politely.

Rogue narrowed her eyes before speaking. "Ah don't care who the hell you are, what have you done to Hank?"

Stryker's expression brightened then he chuckled. "Such spirit," he said before taking a gloved hand and stoking her cheek, she turned away in disgust. He firmly held her chin and came close to her face as she cringed. "Yes, you are special. I think you're my second favorite."

Rogue yanked her face free from his hold. "Oh really Ah'm flattered and who'd be your first?" she asked mockingly.

Stryker chuckled. "Wolverine, of course. But since we don't have the pleasure of his company I'll just have to make due with you."

Rogue's eyes widened. "You're a sick bastard," she said in a low voice.

This time Stryker did not chuckle but looked angry and she couldn't help regretting what she had said. He got even closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"At least your friends were wise enough to have some respect," he said in a deadly voice that Rogue couldn't help but fear. He raised a fist and punched her in the face; she cried out and would have fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for the two guards holding on to her. Stryker gave her another hard punch before a knee to the stomach. The blows kept coming until she fell into darkness.

……………………………………

Remy looked at his hands then closed them in frustrated fists. He winced at his right hand as it was in a fresh cast.

He was in his Jean-Luc's study. He looked up at his father still pacing the room in frustrated and aggressive strides. He stopped in the middle of the room a moment as if something suddenly came to him but then shook his head and began pacing once again.

"I'm gonna figure dis out père," began Remy with a determined voice. "I can handle dis on my own."

"And how you gonna do that? It's not like you know anythin about what you are. None of us do," his father snapped.

"I don't need someone tellin me how ta control my powers. I've been doin fine on my own," insisted Remy raising his voice.

His father stopped pacing and looked at Remy with pleading eyes. "He ain't just anyone, he's a scientist. He can help you son."

Remy swallowed and looked away, his father hardly ever referred to him as son.

When Remy didn't say anything Jean-Luc sighed than sat at his desk across from Remy. "I already told em about you," said Jean-Luc in a low voice.

Remy furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at his father unbelievingly. "You had no right." His voice was angry and hurt.

Jean-Luc put his hands up defensively before speaking. "Just wanted to hear what da man had to say is all."

"And?" inquired Remy in mock interest.

"Says it aint uncommon fo mutants ta lose control of dere powers. Wid his help yo could learn full control in no time," explained Jean-Luc in a reasonable voice.

Remy stood up then put both his arms on the desk and leaned forward, speaking in a low voice. "Père, I'm beggin, give me a chance ta do dis on my own. I neva let ya down before. Just gimme a chance, I'll get my control back. What do I gotta do, get on my knees?"

Jean-Luc looked at Remy a long moment then sighed leaning back into his chair. "Alright," he nodded slowly. "You got one chance ta get yo control back or else………"

"………you'll make me meet wid what's his name," finished Remy waving his hand dismissively. "I got it," he said with a wide grin of triumph.

"Nathaniel Essex," corrected Lean-Luc before he stood up and put out his hand. "Deal?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Remy confidently took the hand with his casted one and shook with enthusiasm.

……………………………………

Remy whistled happily as he exited his father's study. Henri was waiting for him patiently in the hall while he paced back and forth, much like the way their father did.

"I take it yo convinced him?" he figured seeing the bright and smug look on Remy's face.

"Oui," replied Remy simply.

"Dunno Remy maybe père got a point ta………."

"No Henri," interrupted Remy quickly. "Got a bad feelin about dis guy père been talkin to. And I know ta follow my instincts," he said with certainty in his voice.

Henri shrugged. "So how you gonna train yo'self Remy? Not like they got a manual on dis kinda thing."

Remy looked to Henri with pride in his voice. "I aint got a clue mon frère," he stated as he started to walk away.

"Where you goin, we aint done talkin," called out Henri folding his arms.

"De ol' ball n' chain," he replied before opening the front door and stepping outside.

"Don't let her catch you sayin dat Remy," yelled out Henri to Remy's retreating figure. Remy gave him a salute before closing the door behind him.

……………………………………

After yesterday's incident Remy was more than happy to get out of the house. He didn't think he could take anymore of his father's insistent inquiries, besides Tante Mattie was wasting way too much energy gushing over him. Remy shook his head over his father's ridiculous suggestion. How could he think that anyone had the right to tell him how to gain control over his powers. Who was anyone to tell him how to do that? And aside from that it had only happened once, it wasn't like he was always losing control of himself. His father was way overreacting. Remy had gained full control all on his own and he knew he could do it again. He figured that as he got older his powers would grow stronger. So he would just have to concentrate extra hard to focus his energy. But right now he had bigger problems to focus on, like how he was going to explain why he hadn't shown up last night.

Remy walked catlike with his back to the brick wall. He took a quick scan around before he grabbed onto the edge with his good hand, lifted himself up, and jumped to the other side. He looked up at the assassin's mansion knowing he had about thirty seconds before the hounds would be chewing on his ass. He quickly grabbed onto the pipe line that ran vertically down the wall from the rooftop and began to climb. He was careful to not use his right hand as he kept it close to his chest and used his knees for extra support. He heard the ravenous dogs approaching and he looked down to see them barking and growling up at him savagely. Remy gave them a wave before flicking them off as he reached the railing of the balcony. He dusted himself off and knocked gingerly on the door.

The door opened slightly and he was met with a cold pair of blue eyes that narrowed upon seeing him. He flashed her a smile, but she slammed the door shut. Remy sighed. "Come on women open up," he said knocking loudly on the door. The door opened wide and he ducked as a large clock was aimed at his head. "Come on Bella don't be like dat," he tried holding out his hands in a welcoming gesture. Bella simply sauntered up to him and slapped him hard across the face. It was the side that had a big gash along the cheek bone held with stitches. He flinched as some of the stitches became undone and his face oozed fresh blood. Seeing this made Bella instantly soften up and she walked up to Remy with a sorrowful expression. "Yo were tellin da truth den?" she asked noticing his injuries.

Holding his cheek Remy answered with a half smile. "Of course ma cherie, I would never miss a date wid you if I were conscious."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "I was waitin fo hours Remy Lebeau. HOURS!"

Remy walk closer to her with a cocky grin. "And if I wasn't so busy trying not to die I would have been here Bella."

Bella gave a prominent '_humf_'.

"Brought you somethin," tried Remy reaching into his pocket.

This seemed to pine her interest as she looked up to him. He smiled and presented her with a rose. She grabbed it from him and threw it over the balcony. "You'll have to do betta den dat," she demanded glaring.

Remy chuckled. "Ladies like yo'self did only enjoy de finer t'ings in life," he reasoned reaching into his pocket a second time and taking out a small box.

Bella's cold look softened into tenderness as she tried to repress a smile. Remy walked up close to her and opened the small box to reveal a giant canary diamond ring. Her eyes widened before she squealed and wrapped her arms around Remy before planting a kiss onto his lips.

"You like dis one I take it," he chuckled remembering her reaction to the last three engagement rings that she threw back at him.

"I love it," she sang as she took the ring out of its box and placed it on her left ring finger. She put out her hand to admire the ring from a distance. The sun made it sparkle beautifully. She turned and walked back inside her bedroom. "You comin?" she threw over her shoulder to Remy.

Remy ducked his head and entered the elegant bedroom. Everything in the room was glamorous with gold and white matching the furniture, walls, and curtains. A giant crystal and beaded chandelier hung above her bed and a beautiful Persian carpet designed with complicated shapes of rose wreaths stretched out across the floor. The king sized bed had white laced sheets and a golden quit with an assortment of matching pillows.

Although the room was beautiful it paled in comparison to Bella. She had long wavy golden blond hair that reached her lower back, sun kissed skin, and dark cold blue eyes.

Remy sat himself onto her bed as she tried different poses in the mirror with her newly ringed finger. She brought her hand up to her face and smiled. "Yo forgiven," she said before sitting next to him on the bed with a first aid kit. She grabbed his chin and forced his face to the left so as to examine his wound. Remy flinched as she roughly cleaned it. "Don't be a sissy," she ordered.

"Forgot how gentle you are Bella," Remy teased which got a smile out of her. She took out the broken stitches and replaced them with butterfly stitches then reached for her nightstand and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels. She opened it and gulped right out of the bottle then handed it to him. He smiled as he took it but didn't drink.

"What happened," she asked indicating his wrist. "Someone do dis to you?"

"No Bella, did it to myself," he replied.

"Whatch ya mean by that," she asked confused.

Remy pierced his lips before answering. "On our way back I charged a card for amusement and Lapin knocked it outta my hand."

Bella grunted before shaking her head. "That Lapin's such a fool Remy, I'll never understand why you hang around him so much when yo should be here wid me."

"Ya right about that," he reassured her as he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. Remy smiled before breaking the kiss and whispered. "I got guild business cherie," he said apologetically handing the Jack Daniels bottle back to her.

She pouted a little in disappointment before letting him go. "Yo'll be back tonight?" she asked as she watched him climb out onto the balcony.

"Can't t'ink of anywhere else I'd rather be," he shot back before he was gone.

Bella hummed to herself as she traced her diamond ring with an index finger.

……………………………………

Remy resisted the urge to whistle as he walked contently with his hands in his pockets. Today was his lucky day because everything was conveniently going his way. He got his father off his back and kept Bella happy. All he had to do was tell her what she wanted to hear and she was a piece of cake. He actually liked their dysfunctional relationship; to him it was a lot of fun. He couldn't help but smile smugly to himself that he had lied so elaborately to her. He knew that he absolutely loved her but that sure as hell didn't mean that he trusted her, not yet anyway. He had contemplated this story with the other guys so that if she did decide to ask them, Remy's story would check out. He could only imagine the adventures they'll have to go through once they were married, which, he gulped, was only in a few months, when he turned seventeen.

He walked along the sidewalk until he reached the front door and let himself in. He was surprised to find the mansion completely vacant but then remembered that there was a guild meeting today. Remy furrowed his eyebrows, was it time for the meeting already? He wondered as he looked at his watch. It wasn't for another hour he realized; but Remy figured everyone must have gone early to catch up with the proceedings or to mingle. He shrugged and walked up the staircase to see if Etienne was home, that kid wasn't allowed to go to guild meetings yet and liked to be cooped up in his room. Remy had been meaning to talk to the kid since he had left them at the lake yesterday. Now telling Bella he had guild business wasn't a complete lie, he did have a meeting to attend, it just happened to be later. He really just wanted to check up on Etienne.

His uncle Belize's house was grand with walls covered in fine rosewood paneling and floors with pale medallions scrolled across the red and gold carpets. There were numerous works or art decorating the walls and a few Chinese sculptures resting on stands made of blue marble.

Remy walked up the red oak staircase to head for the bedrooms wing on the third floor, but as he reached the second floor a distinct sound made him stop in his tracks. It was music coming from one of the salons. He walked slowly towards it until he reached the source. It was the very last room on the right. The curtained French doors were slightly a jar so he poked his head though. There with his back to the door sitting at a grand piano was Etienne.

Remy couldn't help but watch in awe as his cousins hands glided across the keys in perfect elegance. His eyes were closed and his head moved in synch to the beautiful pure tones escalating from the piano. The sounds echoed off the close walls with deep volume. The tones were low and sad, Remy watch as Etienne played with passion and grace. He smiled and folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame enjoying the performance until the song reached to the end then stopped, Etienne's hands rested by his side before he took a breath.

"Merveilleux," shouted Remy with applause.

Etienne yelped and jumped into the air, then stumbled against the piano and fell to the floor very ungracefully.

Remy laughed before jogging over and giving him a hand to stand. Etienne took it before dusting himself off. "How long you been standin dere," he asked a little breathless.

"Long enough. Didn't know you could play like dat, you been holding out on us Etienne," replied Remy with a smile.

"You all right Remy?" he asked referring to his injured state. "Came ta see you today but yo already left."

Remy waved his casted arm dismissively.

Etienne smirked before gazing to the floor, looking like he wanted to say something.

"What?" asked Remy.

Etienne stared down to his sneakers and pierced his lips before answering. "Don't tell dose other guys Remy," he said in a low voice.

Remy blinked in surprise at the fourteen year old then furrowed his eyebrows. "About what, dis?" he asked pointing to the piano.

Etienne nodded.

"But………"

"Please Remy, dey only gonna make fun of me," he said in a low and insistent voice.

"Alright," replied Remy softly nodding his head. "Dey do somethin to yo Etienne?"

Etienne blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Was it about yo tillin?" guessed Remy before Etienne nodded his head. Then Remy understood the kid's odd behavior at the lake. A year ago when it was Etienne's time for his tilling, he was accompanied by his brother Theo in a raid theft, but Etienne had accidentally sounded the alarm and he and Theo had to escape empty handed. So Etienne had failed and was required to wait one year before he could retake his tilling in order to become a full fledged member of the guild. Remy knew Lapin and Theo gave Etienne a hard time about his failure and now with his tilling in two weeks time he understood that the pressure was probably getting to him.

"What dey say to ya?" asked Remy in an irritated tone. He couldn't believe those guys could be such jerks.

"Nothin," he replied angrily. "Caught dem talkin behind my back, sayin what a blacksheep I was, that I was too different from de rest of you."

Remy grinded his teeth knowing that must have stung, then sighed before speaking in a calm voice. "Ya know life ain't easy sometimes; yo feel alone especially when no one understands you. Dere are always people who're gonna give yo a hard time. But de difference between a man and a great man is how yo deal wid it. You can sit here makin yo'self angry over what some asshole said, or you stand up and show em what yo made of. Dose guys are right about one t'ing Etienne yo aint like de rest of us," at Etienne's questioning look he continued. "Yo made of something special Etienne, yo meant for greatness."

Etienne's anger seemed to disappear as he calmed down. "T'anks," he said with a smirk looking like a weight had been lifted.

"Dose guys don't mean what dey say, it's just hot air. Dey only hard on you cuz dey care," began Remy as he put an arm around Etienne and marched him over to the piano. "And not all of us would talk behind yo back," he stated matter-of-factly.

Etienne nodded. "I know yo woldn't Remy."

"Den believe me when I say dat yo gonna pass yo tillin wid flyin colors."

"T'ink so?"

"I know so," replied Remy with a nod before he sat Etienne down at the piano, then seated himself next to him. "Now," he began. "What was dat piece yo were playin, Midnight Sonata?"

Etienne nodded. "What? Don't tell me yo wanna learn," he asked looking doubtful.

"And why not," challenged Remy.

"Nothin, except dat yo buried yo violin in da backyard," pointed out Etienne with raised eyebrows.

Remy laughed remembering that after mastering the violin after six weeks of grueling lessons he had rebelliously buried it in the backyard just to get a rise out of Tante Mattie. "Tante never did find it," he chuckled.

Etienne sighed. "Alright I'll show you a t'ing or two," he began. "But Remy dere's something I've been meanin ta ask you."

Remy looked at him expectantly.

Etienne breathed nervously. "Would you come wid me on my tillin."

"Me?" asked Remy stunned. "What about Theo, aint he supposed ta take you?"

"Yeah, but I asked em if you could take me instead."

"And what he say?" asked Remy.

"He didn't have a problem wid it, said it was my choice who I wanted ta take."

Remy tilted his head to the side to look at Etienne. "You sure?"

Etienne nodded.

"Den I'd be honored," said Remy with a smirk and a nod.

Etienne smiled in return with glee.

"Now how 'bout yo show me how dis t'ing works," said Remy rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, but yo better not bury it in da backyard."

……………………………………

Remy crouched low on the roof top and looked around at the quiet night. Seeing that the coast was clear he gave a thumbs up to Etienne, who went on a run before taking out his bow staff and used it for leverage as he jumped the building and landed gracefully next to Remy. They both stayed low as they walked towards the mansion's giant skylight.

Remy looked carefully along the skylight's edge knowing there would be some kind of alarm before he saw newly put plaster on the inside of the window's edge. He smirked before he drew Etienne's attention towards it. Etienne took out wire cutters while Remy placed a finger on the glass. It glowed for a second before the glass melted away and made a convenient hole. He narrowed his eyes seeing the crimson glare of the laser alarm system. "Careful Etienne, we got lasers here," he spoke in a hushed tone.

Etienne squinted. "Can't see em."

Remy took out two rectangular mirrors from the inside of his trench coat; he fitted them together before placing them carefully between the laser beams closest to him. The lasers from each side bounced off the mirrors to their respected corners, Remy then separated the two parts giving an opening for Etienne. Etienne quickly stuck his hand in and dug through the plaster with his wire cutters before he found a very thin electric line and cut it. The laser beans went off immediately and Remy lowered his hands and put the mirrors back into his trench coat. He then stood and unhooked a wire cable he had tied across his upper torso. He gave one end to Etienne as he took the other end and tied it to the corner of the roof top. Etienne held the cable while Remy came to the skylight and placed both hands on the glass. Again there was a glow before the glass melted away leaving a very wide opening. Etienne threw the rope inside before climbing down. When he reached the bottom he took a quick sweep of the place before signaling for Remy to follow. He held the cable firmly before gracefully sliding down.

It was 2:00 a.m. and the darkened mansion had a creepy and quiet atmosphere. Remy' eyes glowed fiery in the darkness as he followed Etienne to the other end of the large room. They were in the upper east side of New York City. There was underground talk of a 16th century star sapphire that had been stolen on its way to the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts. The man behind the theft was a wealthy business man named Dale Thompson that had a knack for collecting rare things. Etienne was ordered to steal the sapphire back the only problem being that this Dale Thompson liked to keep heavy security around him.

They exited the room and entered a long hallway. Everywhere Remy looked was sculptures, paintings, vases, or exquisite plants. They followed the carpeted hall until they reached a vast chamber room. They walked inside to an assortment of different artifacts some of which were encased in glass with crisscross laser beams surrounding it. They had had inside information that Thompson kept all his precious antiques in a secure room in his mansion. Grecian urns stood on pedestals across the walls, great bronze statues decorated the corners, and stuffed beasts stood frozen in a life like manner. They walked passed a tiger, lion, and gigantic bear, before they saw the silvery blue sapphire encased in glass.

"Dis guy got some ego," commented Etienne looking at the stolen Jewel on such display.

He approached the glass case and smiled. The room was conveniently dark enough for Etienne to see the glowing crimson beams. He didn't need mirrors to deflect the laser beams this time as he simply raised his sleeve and slipped between the beams carefully with a glass cutter in hand.

Remy watched with folded arms as Etienne cut the glass in perfect precision before sticking his hand into the glass case. His fingers wrapped around the jewel before he extracted it carefully and placed it into the inside of his trench coat pocket. He looked up at Remy and smiled in accomplishment.

Remy gave him a thumbs up before a blinding pain made him cry out. He fell to his knees as he was struck with white hot flashes of pain. He held his head as raging agony pulsed in his brain.

"Remy!" shouted Etienne in panic as everything in the room began to glow a blistering and blazing red. He rushed over to Remy and grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him up as he dragged him out of the room. Remy couldn't speak or think as his head felt like it was being splintered down the middle. He hardly noticed as Etienne heaved him along into the hallway. Etienne had got them half way down the passage before the explosion hit and sent them threw the air flying. They slammed against a wall as smoke and debris filtered the air. Remy took a deep breath as the mind numbing pain finally subsided, but the headache it left behind was probably worse than any hang over he had ever felt. His eyes were heavy as he opened them only to notice the giant catastrophe in front of him. The ceiling in the far hall was caving in around the chamber room which was nothing more than a fiery furnace. Remy coughed at the fume and dust filled air. "Etienne!" he cried out in worry.

"I'm here," coughed Etienne, climbing out of a pile of rubble that had fallen on him. Suddenly Remy heard bullets as one hit the wall behind him, missing him by inches. He looked up to see two armed men in black suites. Without another thought Remy grabbed three playing cards and threw them at the men before they were blown backwards. Even more rubble and dust polluted the air; Remy grabbed Etienne by the arm and helped him up. They rushed into one of the open living rooms before Remy charged up another card and threw it at one of the walls for an exit. The blast shattered the wall and rocked the house, the smoke cleared to reveal a full moon. Remy and Etienne raced into the bright night and jumped the fence at the end of the mansion's grounds. They ran up the street and into an alleyway before they finally stopped, both breathing hard. They looked at each other in silence before laughing hysterically.

"Dat was some adventure Remy," said Etienne shaking his head as he sat tiredly onto the ground and rested against the brick wall.

"Jean-Luc aint gonna be happy about dis," replied Remy distastefully.

"Hey Remy, I'm freezin," said Etienne suddenly from where he sat.

"Freezin? It's da last day of June boy."

"Dunno," he said opening up his trench coat. "Remy………"

Remy turned toward Etienne and gaped in shock at the red crimson that stained through his white shirt.

Remy rush over to him and got onto his knees. "No!" he breathed as he lifted the shirt to find a gaping bullet wound on the side of his stomach. There was so much blood; it soaked down the length of the shirt down to his pants. Remy put him in his arms and placed his hand over the wound to keep pressure. "Its not dat bad. Its not dat bad," he repeated as his voice broke.

Etienne put his ice cold hand on Remy's. "S'ok I don't feel nothin," he said slowly.

His face was stark pale and his lips began to turn blue. "Give dis to da guild Remy," said Etienne in a quiet voice as he handed Remy the sapphire.

"Yo can do dat yo'self Etienne, yo goin to be ok," insisted Remy. He heard crying and realized that it was his own.

"But it's so cold," slurred Etienne into quietness.

Remy blinked at the still form in his arms. "Etienne?" he said quietly as he stared at the boys face. His big brown eyes stared blankly into the moonlit sky.

"No!" he yelled as he shook Etienne's bloody body. He tried for a pulse but got nothing. "No No No No," he chanted, shaking his head unbelievably as he hugged Etienne's body.

He became shock still as he couldn't come to grips with what was happening. Remy was quiet for a moment before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out in a whisper.

**Translations:**

Scottish slang: eedjit – pronounced (ee-jit) = idiot

French: père: father

oui: yes

mon frère: my brother

ma cherie: my dear

merveilleux: marvellous

**Author's note:** hey everyone sorry I didn't put this up faster but I had a few distractions. Wow I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long and I'm finally happy it's done although the last part was harder to write than I thought, I cant believe how twisted my mind can be………anywho I wanted to point out that the outfit that Roberto was wearing is actually something this guy I know wore. I swear people I'm not kidding, he would walk around university in a purple and yellow velour sweat suit thinking he was all that and that the ladies liked it, man we all thought it was hilarious so I just had to share it with yall.

**I command you to review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Hell II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Translations: **Sade (pronounced: Say-Dee)

French: frère - brother

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 15: Hell II**

Remy stood alone in the back with his eyes glued to the floor. People gave him stares as they passed him but he didn't return their gazes, he couldn't look anyone in the eye. The summer day had a slight breeze in its warmness, but it was quiet and the aura of death and sorrow was thick in the air. Spongy clouds were gathering above, shading out the sun's rays. The crowd was gathered in a large clearing in the middle of the guild's private cemetery. White folding chairs were organized in rows over the neatly trimmed grass that was supple and soft beneath their feet. Everyone took their respected places after giving Belize and his wife their condolences. Remy chanced to peek up at the front to see a woman with puffy eyes being held by her husband Belize; she was wearing a black dress with a black scarf draped over her head. His uncle Belize looked worn as he stared miserably at the grand casket up front. It was dark oak with three bronze bar handles running along each side. Beautiful long stem roses and magnolias sat on top in a heap. Theo was next to his mother looking stone cold and devastated. Lean-Luc, Henri, Mercy, Mattie, and Lapin sat in the row right behind them. A priest in fine robes stood at the front next to the casket; once everyone was seated he began reading passages from the Bible in Latin in a gentle low voice.

Remy stood in a black suit with his hands deep in his pockets. His tie was undone and his hair was messy. He was sure to stay out of the way and dared not speak to anyone. Two days had passed since he had gotten his little cousin killed. He had taken Etienne to a hospital right away but he knew that there'd be nothing that they could do; he knew he was too late. Remy couldn't imagine the state Etienne had been in. Had he been so worried about Remy and getting out of that mansion that he had ran three blocks with a bullet wound and hadn't even noticed? Every time Remy closed his eyes all he saw was Etienne's wide vacant one's reflecting the night's moon radiantly. He had called Henri first to tell him what had happened. Later that night members of the guild came to take Etienne's body back to New Orleans.

Jean-Luc has been under a lot of pressure, Remy knew, from angry guild members including Belize and Theo. But Jean-Luc kept Remy protected and didn't let anyone outside the immediate family near the house. Remy hadn't been allowed to leave until today, for the funeral. Remy obeyed all of his father's wishes without any complaint. He had kept himself locked in his room and hadn't let Henri or Tante Mattie near him. He couldn't eat or sleep so he sat in a chair in the corner of his darkened room for almost two days. Remy knew that he had devastated his father with this failure. The anguish in his heart felt like he had swallowed something very heavy that filled his chest with guilt and shame. His eyes were tired with bags and dark circles forming underneath.

Remy looked up to watch the priest finish the last prayer and cross himself. The crowd followed suit before they began getting up to leave. Remy eyed people who passed by him from where he stood before he saw Belize and his wife approach; he had his arm firmly around her shaking shoulders. Remy stood frozen with a lump in his throat as Belize gave him a look of hatred as his wife kept her head down so as to not look at Remy at all. Remy watched their retreating backs before he felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned to meet a fist to his face. He was shocked for a moment and held his jaw as he looked to see a fuming Theo. People gasped and stared as Theo raised his fist and hit Remy again this time making him stumble backwards. Theo looked like he was holding back tears as his entire body shook with a combination of loathing and sadness. Remy stood still with his hands limp at his sides; he didn't want to resist, he knew he had this coming. He steadied and braced himself for another punch. Suddenly Henri grabbed Theo by the arm as Lapin came in between Theo and Remy. Theo looked to Henri angrily but Henri gave him a pleading look. Theo calmed down and swallowed hard before looking at Remy. "Murderer," he spat before stomping away with angry strides.

Remy looked down and swallowed before looking to his left to see Lean-Luc. Their eyes met for a moment before Jean-Luc looked away shamefully and walked away. Everyone gawking at the scene also looked away before tuning their backs to Remy. After a moment Henri approached and put a hand on Remy's shoulder startling him as he looked up in surprise. "Remy," he tried in a low voice.

"Don't," cut off Remy before shrugging off Henri. He turned his back then walked away. Henri began following before Lapin caught up and stopped him shaking his head. "Let em be Henri," he insisted in a sympathetic tone. "He gonna need time."

……………………………………

A tall man in a blue suite sat on a stool in the middle of the stage as he sang the blues in a deep smooth tone. He played mellow tunes on his guitar with a silky and passionate voice. In the back was a saxophone player, a man on a trumpet, and a man on the cello. To the left was a short bald man on base guitar. It was all very chilled and slow paced giving a moody atmosphere to the nightclub.

Remy sat at a round table with a set of cards in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked across the table at the last player that hadn't folded his cards. His friends sat around the table fully attentive towards the outcome of the game. The man looked confident as he sat lazily in his chair with an arm hanging off the back. He was a large middle aged man in a nice suite. The man laid his cards neatly on the table before folding his arms and smirking up at Remy. "Straight flush," he said arrogantly.

The night club was a small place on the edge of town, mostly popular with the black community. Remy came every night just to listen to the live band. Most of the musicians were older, well into their 70's but when they played jazz Remy felt at home. He loved the thick lively tones or the depressing sad tunes, along with the supple story telling behind them.

Remy looked to the man's cards in mock interest before taking a long drag from his cigarette and coolly setting his own cards down. The other man as well as his friends stared in awe. "Royal flush," said Remy in a cocky voice.

"Cheater!" accused the large man standing up and knocking over his chair as he glared at Remy.

"Take it easy Jay," said one of the man's friends, as he stood up and put a hand on Jay's chest. "Bring us a drink, would ya," he called out to the bar tender.

"Put it on my tab homme," said Remy with a sideways smirk.

Jay looked at Remy then seemed to calm down; he sat back in his chair as his friends began dealing another round of poker. "Aint you gonna play," asked Jay's friend as he saw Remy stand up. He was an older man in his 70's wearing a white collared shirt and a bowler hat.

"Had my fill fo one night," replied Remy as he put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and headed up to the bar and sat on a stool. "Da usual," he said to the tall bar tender.

"Don't take what Jay said too personally son, he always been a sore loser," commented Jay's friend as he came up next to Remy. "This seat taken?"

"Be my guest," replied Remy with a shrug.

"Think you forgot somethin," he commented in a thick southern accent as he sat on a stool next to Remy's, cocking his head towards the table that had Remy's forgotten winnings.

Remy waved his hand dismissively. "Aint interested in da money homme, just like playin."

This caused the old man to laugh heartily. "Aint never heard that before," he said as he put out his hand. "Name's Robbie Blue."

Remy smirked before taking the hand. "Remy Lebeau."

"Been seein you a lot round here."

"Dat so?" asked Remy as the bar tender set Remy's drink in front of him.

"Not every day yo see white kids in this joint, wearin shades indoors no less," commented Robbie saying the last part with a hint of curiosity before looking at the bar tender. "Gimme what he's havin."

Remy cocked his head. "Didn't know I was bein so conspicuous."

"I just notice things is all," began Robbie. "Like noticin a boy drinkin himself stupid almost every night. Makes a man wonder what can get a kid so down."

Remy looked down at his drink before be picked it up and took a sip. "Yo notice a lot old man."

"Like I said, son, I just notice things," replied Robbie giving Remy a knowing look before sipping on his drink. Remy smirked at the man's observation but didn't say anything.

"You a fan I take it," spoke Robbie suddenly, chucking a thumb towards the band on stage.

Remy grinned. "Big fan. Seen yo' up dere a few times. Nice solo."

Robbie chuckled. "Aint nothin compared to my brother Roger," he said looking to the stage. "He'd be the one on the sax. One hell of a player."

Remy looked to the stage to see a man that looked just like Robbie playing the saxophone, except that he was perhaps taller and thinner. He had a mustache and a head of thick fluffy white hair. His fingers slide up and down the keys of the golden brass instrument steadily with the slowness of the song.

"Why aint you up dere," asked Remy as he gestured for the bar tender to refill his glass.

"Was supposed to, but this damn arthritis keep actin up," he began as he rubbed the knuckles on his left hand. "Roger's takin my place tonight, practically had ta beg his old lady ta let em go fo the evenin."

At Remy's questioning look Robbie continued. "Those two are like two peas in a pod, they real close. Roger don't like bein away from Sade, she's his whole world."

"Den why'd he come ta play tonight," asked Remy curiously.

Robbie smiled. "He's my brother, he always got my back."

Remy swallowed and looked away before drowning his drink.

Robbie didn't comment at Remy's change in demeanor but folded his hands out in front of him as he studied Remy.

"You two always get along?" asked Remy not looking up from his empty glass.

"Course not," began Robbie matter-of-factly. "But you aint really brothers otherwise."

"Guess not," agreed Remy in a low voice as the band finished playing and everyone in the club began hollering and hooting with their applause.

Robbie then drowned the rest of his whisky and cringed as the drink burned his throat. "Nice meetin you Remy," he said as he held out his hand.

"See you around Robbie," replied Remy as he shook his hand.

Robbie tilted his hat. "Not if I don't see you first," he said as he walked away towards the stage.

Remy hand gestured to the bar tender for another drink before he felt a familiar presence. He turned around in his stool and eyed the man before turning right back around.

A tall man sat in the stool that Robbie had just been sitting in. Remy lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "How'd ya find me Henri?"

Henri chuckled. "You sure as hell didn't make it easy," he said shaking his head. "But I got skills."

"Jean-Luc send you?" he asked as his third drink was set in front of him.

Henri eyed the drink before shaking his head. "I don't work for Jean-Luc." He began flatly. "Nobody had ta send me ta find you Remy, been worried about you."

Remy didn't answer as he sipped his drink.

Henri sighed. "Where you been stayin?"

"Here and there," replied Remy quickly taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I want you ta come home."

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't."

"Yo been gone a whole month, yo said you'd come back when t'ings cooled down."

"Dat aint da only reason," replied Remy crossly.

Henri sighed. "I know dat Remy," he said understandingly.

Remy was about to take another sip of his drink before Henri stopped him and took the glass from his hands. "How many you had?" he asked as he looked at the glass. Remy shrugged and didn't respond. They both sat in silence for a long moment before Henri spoke.

"Dey didn't mean what dey said."

Remy looked at Henri with an unbelieving look. "Who, Jean-Luc, Theo, or Belize," he asked rhetorically in a throaty voice.

Henri looked hard at Remy with a determined expression. "It ain't yo fault," he said slowly.

"How can you say dat," asked Remy with a look of anger.

"Etienne wouldn't have blamed you," said Henri in a low voice.

Remy looked at Henri with weary eyes. "Don't say dat Henri," he pleaded in a defeated voice before he stood up, put out his cigarette, and laid out cash onto the bar before heading for the door.

Henri drowned the rest of Remy's drink before going after him. He walked out through the swinging doors into the drizzling and warm night before jogging up next to Remy. The club resided on a short narrow dogleg of a lane that went uphill. They walked in silence for a while as the rain began to soak up into their clothes.

"I aint leavin widout you," said Henri in a firm voice.

"Den I guess you aint never leavin," replied Remy condescendingly.

Henri looked to Remy then chuckled. "If yo weren't planin on comin back Remy, den yo wouldn't have stayed in Louisiana."

Remy stopped walking and wiped the water droplets off his face with a sleeve before looking at Henri with anger. "Why yo want me back Henri? Cuz I'm a good thief, cuz I make de guild look good? I aint been doin dat lately, so yo best stop wastin yo time," he said before turning his back on Henri and began walking again.

Henri was in front of him in an instant with his hands on Remy's shoulders. "You know better den ta say dat Remy," he began as he raised his voice. "Or are you feelin too sorry fo yo'self to know that."

Remy shrugged Henri off before looking at him angrily.

Henri bit the inside of his cheek at the stupid comment and sighed as he tried again. "Remy……………"

"No," interrupted Remy. "Think what yo want Henri but I messed up, I didn't listen; now I'm payin de price. Don't matter what you say."

"Why you blamin yo'self when you couldn't control…………"

"Control?" Remy interrupted again angrily. "You forgettin what Jean-Luc asked me ta do frère?"

Henri closed his eyes with a sigh. "I remember," he replied.

"I was bein such a fool and……………if only Etienne went wid Theo that night," expressed Remy sorrowfully running a hand through his hair. The ache in his chest filled his body with the heavy feeling of guilt.

"But he wanted you wid him Remy," began Henri in a low voice. "He loved you da most out of all of us."

Remy pierced his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Dat supposed ta make me feel better?"

Henri shook his head. "He wouldn't blame you Remy, and I don't blame you. Them ignorant guild bastards just want someone to crucify cuz their cowards. They always been cowards."

"Henri………" Remy began in a broken voice.

"Fo God's sake Remy yo aint de monster you t'ink you are. We in dis together, you and me and yo know as long as yo got me on yo side you untouchable. Aint no one gonna keep you from comin home, not if I got anythin ta do wid it."

Remy breathed hard. "Yo don't have ta say dat Henri."

"I aint sayin nothin dat yo wouldn't say ta me." He began fiercely. "Im always on yo side Remy no matter what. We brothers till the day we die."

Remy stood for a long moment then looked away partially touched and partially embarrassed. He didn't know what to say and didn't think he deserved such loyalty. Remy sighed before speaking. "If I come back wid you Henri………………I don't want yo protection," he stated with a dark expression.

"What'd you mean by dat," asked Henri confused.

"Etienne was my responsibility, I got em killed." Remy held up a hand as Henri looked ready to protest. "It only fair I accept de consequences. If de guild wanna hang me out ta dry so be it. Theo and Belize got a right to hate me and I gotta face dem sooner or later. I don't want you or Jean-Luc bailin me out, not when I deserve whats coming."

Henri's jaw dropped incredulously. He grabbed Remy by the collar of his shirt and spoke angrily in his face. "What de hell are you talking about," he said in a voice that was a mixture of anger and confusion. "No!"

"Henri," began Remy calmly. "It's de only way I'm comin back," he said with a firm and determined look.

Henri narrowed his eyes and let go of Remy before he turned his back and rubbed a hand over his face as he sighed. He looked up at the sky and deliberated Remy's request begrudgingly with a furious look on his face.

Remy stood patiently as he watched Henri begin to pace under the thunderous rain. Suddenly Henri huffed in frustration then walked up to Remy. "Yo gonna let Jean-Luc bully you into goin to dat spook aint ya?" he asked with a defeated expression on his face.

Remy looked away before answering. "A deals a deal."

"So yo want me to sit by and let dem judge you how ever dey see fit?" asked Henri with anger in his voice.

"De guild wants unquestioningly loyalty and dats what I'm gonna give em. You and Jean-Luc can't interfere, not this time Henri."

"You askin too much," said Henri shaking his head.

"I know," began Remy in a low and pleading voice. "But I couldn't live wid myself otherwise."

Henri shook his head. "You aint actin yo'self. Dis aint you takin, its Jean-Luc."

Remy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Henri walked up to Remy and spoke carefully.

"You gonna let Jean-Luc mess wid yo head Remy? Yo gonna let him control you?" asked Henri angrily.

"Jean-Luc don't control me," countered Remy with a confused look.

Henri shook his head. "Yeah he does Remy. He been usin you yo whole life, waitin fo the day that he'd finally break you. Until you'd hate yo'self. Now here you are talkin about yo'self as if yo worthless. Yo sound just like him."

Remy let that sink in. They were both quiet for a long while standing in the sodden rain as it drenched them.

Remy looked to his feet before looking at Henri. "Den I guess he won."

"I dunno what ta tell you," began Henri with a frustrated and sad look. "Keep telling ya it aint yo fault but yo takin it so damn hard. Dose guild members gonna tear you apart, and yo askin me ta sit back and watch? Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," replied Remy quickly.

"Den you a damn hypocrite," pointed out Henri heatedly.

"I aint negotiating Henri, either you back off or I aint comin back. I aint hidin behind you. You knew dat much when ya came ta get me."

Henri looked angry and didn't say anything.

"Please let me do dis Henri, let me take de responsibility like man. Etienne deserved better den what he got, he was better den all of us. I'm de one who let him down, and his family. Dey deserve a shot at me, I owe dem at least dat much." Remy took a breath before speaking again in a voice of anguish. "I need ta do dis, I have to."

Henri closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "I………I dunno," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. Seeing the grief on his face made Remy look away. He hated what he was making Henri do and felt even worse about himself if that was even possible.

"It's gonna be fine," began Remy as he put a hand on Henri's shoulder. "Trust me."

Henri hung his head and seemed to be in deep thought. "Let's just get out of here," he said in a voice that indicated that this conversation was clearly not over. They continued up the wet gravel road as the rain began to clear to reveal a lucid black night.

"Ugh, you bastard," said Henri suddenly shaking his head. "You too good fo dis guild, dey don't deserve ya. You don't have ta prove yo'self, not wid dese cowards." Then he turned his head to Remy with a smirk. "Where'd yo learn ta be so honorable Remy, it sure ain't from Jean-Luc."

"Geez Henri I'm flattered," said Remy as he took off his sunglasses and batted his eye lashes.

"Shut up," said Henri as punched Remy in the arm. "I aint convinced so don't t'ink yo won dis argument."

"Far enough," replied Remy as he put his hands up surrendering. "How's Mercy doin and Tante?"

Henri glared at Remy for the change in subject but answered anyway. "They worried about you, they miss yo sorry ass."

"Mercy misses my sorry ass?"

Henri glared at Remy. "Yo betta take dat back," he demanded.

"Tell her I miss her sorry ass too, Henri," said Remy as he tried to hold back his smile.

"Alright that's it," growled out Henri as he grabbed Remy into a headlock. "Take it back," he demanded again.

"Can't help it if she likes me Henri," said Remy between gasps of laughter.

"Don't make me sell yo out ta Bella," threatened Henri amusement in his eyes.

Remy instantly froze. "Ok ok," he said putting up his hands. "Lets not say t'ings we don't mean."

Henri let go of Remy and gave him a sour look. "You dat scared of her?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Well I don't t'ink she'll take my leavin too lightly."

"Why's that?" asked Henri with a raised eyebrow.

"Cuz I didn't tell her I was leavin."

Henri burst out laughing as he held his sides. "Yo didn't? Why not?" he managed to say.

"Forgot," replied Remy simply, both then started laughing uncontrollably.

Henri shook his head as he put an arm around Remy's shoulders as they continued off the lane and onto the main street.

"Yo know she gonna kill ya," stated Henri matter-of-factly.

Remy waved a hand dismissively. "She loves drama, sides I'll buy her somethin pretty."

Henri shook his head. "Remy, I'm glad yo comin home, aint been home wid out ya."

"I feel your love Henri," replied Remy sarcastically putting a hand on his heart.

Henri wacked Remy's head. "Ahhh shut up."

……………………………………

A tear fell down her cheek as another injection was pumped into her blood stream. It burned and felt like heavy metal as it dispersed through her veins. She tried to scream but her body was paralyzed and all she could manage was a twitch of her fingers. She didn't know how long she's been here. Was it days, months, years? Her old life seemed so long ago that it felt more like a distant dream. It was as though she had always been here, in this place. She only saw parts of her days as she spent most of them unconscious. She would try having conversations in her head to keep herself sane but she found that her mind was an empty black hole that was cold and lonely. She would have to remind herself from time to time what her name was and where she came from. But even those simple answers needed hard concentration.

Suddenly a tingling feeling washed over her and she began to feel her aching limbs. She managed to open her eyes to come face to face with an unconscious boy. She blinked in surprise to see him strapped to a metal table; he couldn't be older than five or six. He was small and thin but unbelievingly angelic looking. She thought he was one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen. He had glowing white translucent skin and soft gentle curves on his round face, with a button nose, red lips, and full cheeks. He had straight blond hair that came over his shadowed eyes; he looked to be in a deep sleep. The fluorescent lights reflected off his shiny hair to reveal various steaks of gold and yellow. He wore only a pair of black shorts and looked frail and lifeless on the hard metal table he lay on. Rogue looked to see a man in a lab coat approach the boy. He held a pair of scissors then began grabbing chunks of the boy's hair before chopping it off. Rogue watched as the blond strands fell wistfully to the floor, she tried to say something but found that she was still too weak. When the man finished there was nothing left except short uneven choppy hair that stuck out sloppily in various places along the boy's head.

"Are we ready?" asked a voice that made Rogue's blood turn ice cold. She looked fearfully to see William Stryker standing by, watching with delighted interest at the whole scene.

He seemed to notice Rogue for the first time as he looked over to her. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. You're just in time," he said with amusement as he walked over to Rogue and stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.

Rogue swallowed down her disgust and tried to say something but nothing could escape her parched lips. The man in the white lab coat then wheeled the boy's table next to Rogue's. Before she could understand what was happening her useless arm was being outstretched and strapped to a metal stand that stood between her table and the young boy's. When she looked at her arm she could see track marks, cuts, bruises, incisions and stitches running up and down her arm. When the scientist began strapping the boy's arm to the same metal stand as Rogue she suddenly understood what they meant to do. She began to panic and used every ounce of strength she had to resist. She started breathing hard and her body shook mildly. "Please don't do this," she pleaded in a voice that was so low it was barely a whisper. The scientist ignored her as he hooked up wires to various machines that monitored her body as well as the boy. Rogue closed her eyes as tears began staining her cheeks. When she opened them she gasped as she saw William Stryker standing over her. "He is most powerful," he began in what was meant to be a soothing voice. "And you'll prove just how useful you can be," he said as he gave a nod to the scientist. Rogue braced herself as the scientist slid the boy's strapped arm so that it would come into contact with Rogue's.

……………………………………

Hank felt strange. It wasn't bad in fact it was anything but bad. For the first time in what felt like an eternity he was aware of himself and his surroundings. The constant ache in his body was subsiding and his head was becoming clear. There were no more painful injections, excruciating shocks, or time spent in the glass vapor chamber. That had been the worst, thought Hank as he looked to his bond wrists that kept him in place. It was an experiment conducted to track body temperature as it randomly changed from freezing to excruciatingly hot temperatures. Hank shook his head as the mere thought of going through that experience again made stomach twist in knots. He wasn't sure how long they have been here since their abduction. He had spent a good amount of time unconscious or in withering agony. But it had been more than a week now since the scientists even stopped by his holding cell. Now it seemed like he was a forgotten lab rat that had run its course and was of no further value. The idea that they might get rid of him now did occur to him, but he hadn't put too much thought into it. He was more worried about the others. He was alone now in the circular chamber that had also held Evan and Blob. It was dark and his only light was a sign for the emergency exit. He hadn't seen the boys in days but he could hear their shouts of agony from somewhere far off as their screams bounced off the metal corridors. He could only listen in anguish and grit his teeth in helplessness. He was hooked to an IV that gave him nutrients to stay alive but he hadn't eaten or drank anything since being here and the thought of food only made his stomach growl in pain.

His body looked worse for wear with cuts and burns running along his massive form. He smelled of burnt fur and flesh and his heightened sense of smell could barely stand the stench his body gave off. Now that he wasn't being drugged or tortured he felt himself grow stronger but at the same time his hunger and fatigue were getting to him. A normal man would have been dead by now but Hank knew his mutant powers were what kept him strong enough to endure such treatment. But that fact only bothered him knowing that the others were not as fortunate as he was, except for maybe Blob with his strength.

Hank sighed with worry as he remembered his talk with William Stryker. He had Rogue some where in this facility and he had a disturbing look in his eye when he talked about her. It made Hank curl his fists in anger. He looked at his glass sealed holding cell knowing that any possible escape attempt was impossible. These men seemed to know all of their weaknesses which didn't surprise him too much since they were prepared with the information that Stryker had gotten from Trask. They had custom made their cells to hold each of them. Hank tugged at his chains and narrowed his eyes. Evan had told him that Stryker mentioned that he knew Wolverine. That was a scary notion since Wolverine himself didn't know the man and that these very chains were made from the same metal that gave wolverine his indestructible skeleton. Hank wondered if the Professor and the other X-Men were alright, he couldn't help but fear the worst. He hoped that they were safe and he hoped that they were close to finding them, because Hank couldn't help the lingering feeling in his gut that told him that time was running out.

Suddenly the lights to the room flashed on and Hank shielded his eyes from the onslaught of brightness. The doors opened and what Hank saw made his jaw drop.

"Fred………..no" he whispered in horror as he saw Blob hang limply from his bonds as drool dripped down his chin and his eyes only stared blankly ahead. Wires were imbedded into his head along the middle of his skull with thick long needles. The holes the needles went through were clearly visible and had blood and fat running down his head and face. He was in his holding cell that they brought in with the help of a crane lift.

Hank was frozen unable to comprehend the scene before him. Before he knew it he was thrashing and pulling onto his chains with strength his didn't know he had. He growled and let out a ferocious cry.

The scientists usually nonchalant actually looked freighted at the actions of the usually calm and gentle Beast. It was the first time they had seen this side of him, a side of uncontrollable rage.

Hank growled again and glared before speaking. "He's only a boy……..for God's sake, HE'S ONLY A BOY!"

The two men seemed to snap out of their fix and readjusted Blob's holding cell back in place before leaving Hank alone with the large boy.

Hank looked across the room at what was left of the young boy. Hank could only bow his head and close his eyes in utter defeat and exhaustion.

**Author Note:** Hey guys sorry to stop here, this is only half of what I actually have but the next half needs some serious editing so instead of hastily finishing it I thought I'd put up the first half……….I promise Remy and the rest of the X-men are coming up in the next chapter, its already written out just make sure to give me some nice reviews so I can get it up faster (yup that's right I'm resorting to blackmail mwahahahhaha) tell me what you think people.

**P.S.** Hey anyone watch the new wolverine movie? I thought it was alright (shrugs shoulders) could have been better. What'd you guys think?

Oh and the new animated series wolverine and the x-men……….its pretty good, but I was so disappointed with Gambit…….the voice is terrible, I couldn't help but laugh and hope that they change it. Any thoughts you'd care to share?


	16. Affliction

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 16: Affliction**

Scott crossed his arms over his chest as he admired the enormous and glamorous mansion from where he stood in the front of the large snow covered estate. 'This place fixed up real nice', he thought as he remembered the tattered abandoned building it once had been. They had all worked together in remodeling it; even the members of the brotherhood had helped out.

The Professor had a piece of property in Westchester New York where they had decided to take up residence. It was very private and quiet, a good place to hide out and to keep everyone safe. But everyone was growing restless and no one more so than Scott Summers. It had been a month and still they had nothing. Preoccupying yourself was well over rated because no matter what Scott did, his lost friends were the only thing on his mind. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt another migraine form at the base of his brow. It had been a long time, way too long, and Scott was starting to get anxious, because he knew if they ever wanted to see their friends alive again they needed to do something and to do it soon. But what else was he supposed to do? He had everyone working on finding the others, including Nick Fury. The Professor spent hours on end in the Cerebro room they had built. He even had Ray checking in with the Morlocks and Wolverine was going back and forth to Stryker's base in Seattle. It was completely abandoned now and pretty much a dead end, but Wolverine insisted on going back anyway hoping that maybe he missed something.

Scott was doing everything he thought a leader was supposed to be doing but the feelings of helplessness and failure were eating away at him. There was only one more thing he _could_ do that he could think of, but he really didn't want to do it. It was his last card to play and it could blow up in his face. He talked with the Professor about it, but the Professor had his reservations and Scott couldn't blame him. There was only one other person who's opinion mattered to him, all he to do was ask her.

"Penny for your thoughts," came a soft voice from behind him. Scott smiled at the voice and turned to see bright yellow-green eyes looking up at him with concern.

Scott looked down sheepishly before laughing lightly. "I was just thinking."

Jean reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. "We'll find them Scott," she said in a very light tone. Scott smiled knowing that she could hear his projected thoughts.

He took her hand that was on his cheek and held it in his. "I want to believe that," he sighed. "I want to believe that more than anything, but how can you be so sure?"

She smiled and held his hand in a firm grip. "I just know."

Scott gave her a tight smile before letting her hand drop and putting his hands in his pockets.

Jean lowered her head and her bright red hair curtained around her face before she looked back at Scott. "I'm sorry, I know that you were clear on where we stand with each other but I………"

"No no," he said interrupting her shaking his head. "You're my best friend………I………I don't want us to avoid each other."

She took a step towards him and looked him in the eye before smiling with a relieved look. "Me neither," she said softly.

Scott smiled back before cocking his head to get a better look at the large text book she carried. "Whatch ya reading?" he asked.

"Physiology," she replied with a smile as they began walking towards the mansion.

"Sounds………interesting."

"Was that sarcasm?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most definitely," he nodded without hesitation. Jean laughed before playfully hitting his arm.

When they reached the main set of doors Jean turned back to Scott when she saw that he had stopped. "I………I need to speak with someone. I'll catch up with you later Jean," he said before she watched him head over to the green house.

……………………………………

The snow crushed softly under his boots and he noted that it was a perfect day for everyone to be outside. It wasn't too cold and the sun was out making the mass of snow sparkle like crystal jewels. It was very calm, which was quite strange considering the blazing snow storm they had had just last night. The kids should be out running around and having snow ball fights, thought Scott with a sigh but it seemed current circumstances didn't really have everyone in the best of moods. There was a gloom over the mansion and an uncomfortable tension. Sadness seemed to emanate even from the most cheerful of people and of course, so did fear; after all, they had just up and left everything at a drop of a hat and moved with nothing more than the clothes on their backs. Everyone had abandoned school, friends, and family out of fear of putting them in danger of William Stryker. They were all being home schooled now; at least the younger X-Men were while Scott went back and forth from his University in the city.

Scott couldn't speak for everyone but he knew it was no secret that everyone was pretty worried about their team mates. Scott didn't even want to think about what they could be going through, much less talk about it especially with younger members of the institute.

Scott wished he could tell everyone that it was fine and to go about living normally until they found their friends, but Scott couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't go on normally himself and had no right to ask anyone else to. Jean had taken a break from school to help out, and had taken over in the lab where Hank usually worked. She had made it clear that she wanted to rekindle their relationship, but things were complicated between them and with everything that's been going on the last thing Scott wanted was to focus on his personal life.

It was hard to resist someone you cherished with all your heart, especially if that someone wanted nothing more than to comfort you. He wanted so badly to hug her and have her whisper sweet nothings in his ear. But Scott was never really one to drop everything in the name of love. He did have some pride and he did have priorities, his first being his friends. Jean had explained to him why she had left. She had been accepted into Harvard Medical School and was torn between staying at the mansion or fulfilling her life long dream. Scott didn't understand why she had been so conflicted; it didn't seem like such a tough decision, why would she feel obligated to stay when he and the Professor would have been more than understanding about her going to Harvard? It didn't even seem like an option, it was Harvard for crying out loud. But for some reason she felt like he would be on the defensive about it, Scott couldn't help but sigh at the thought. He had thought she had known him so well, to hear that she thought he would be egotistical and negative about her leaving really stung. It made him question himself about how he acted and how others perceived him, but he really couldn't do anything about that now. She had left a note for the Professor explaining her leaving and said that she was sorry to everyone and hoped that they would understand her decision. But she hadn't left anything for Scott and hadn't contacted him in any way, shape, or form.

It had taken a while but he did get passed it, at least enough to be normal around everyone else again. To say it was a blow to his heart just didn't seem to sum up how he felt. It was like having a piece of you being cut out and burned in front of you; and how he hated how weak it had made him. He didn't understand her at all. She could read his thoughts and there was absolutely no doubt that he'd have supported her one hundred percent. So why had she doubted him? Why did she think that he wouldn't understand? She was so wrong on so many levels on judging him it made him want to scream. Even if she had wanted to stay instead, there was no way that he would have let her. He would have made her go to pursue her goals. What had he done to make her run? Had he been a jerk? Had he been selfish towards her in anyway to make her think that he would hold her back? He was utterly confused by the admission she gave him when she returned, but he couldn't dwell on it, not now at least. He had bigger things to worry about. She had asked him to take her back but he was extremely hesitant, he didn't really trust himself to make the right decision, he needed to let her reasons for leaving sink in more. He needed time. But in all honesty he'd been so worried about everything that was happening that he hadn't given it much thought, not properly anyway. It just needed to wait, but not just until they found their friends, there was another reason that he didn't like to admit. There was another reason that he kept her at bay. He had this feeling that she was holding back on him, that she wasn't telling him something. It was just the way she looked and spoke to him, there was a deep guilt in her eyes that he could see whenever she was around him. She was the way she acted; she was just too kind and extremely gentle. He just knew there was something there, something she wasn't telling him. And he wasn't going to consider a relationship with her until he knew what she was hiding from him.

Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts as he reached the green house, he was about to enter when a figure came towards him from around the corner of the glass house.

"Hello Cyclops," greeted Storm surprised to see him standing there.

Scott smiled at her noticing that she wore the appropriate winter attire although knowing it was completely unnecessary due to her mutant powers, and mused at the thought that she only wore them to fit in. "Hey, do you think………um………could I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," she said noticing his apprehension.

He began to walk towards the front of the estate and she followed coming up beside him.

They walked until they were completely alone, and out of ear shot of any one who might be wondering outside of the mansion. As they walked Scott noticed how the bare limbed trees looked depressingly like corpses. 'How appropriate,' he thought darkly as he sighed and put his hands in his pockets as they felt cold. Storm walked patiently beside him as she twisted her long snowy hair to her left shoulder.

"It's been stormy a lot," spoke up Scott suddenly.

Storm gave him a strange look. "I am sorry?"

Scott stopped walking and faced her. "Never seen so many snow storms, I'm surprised you'd think no one would notice," he stated sadly.

Storm understood then and turned her face away as she took a long sigh. "You know me too well," she commented in a low voice.

"I………I wish you'd come talk to me. I've noticed that you've been isolating yourself………I know you don't want the others to see how much you're hurting…………and………and I respect that…………but if you need anyone to talk to I'm here, if only to listen," he said softly to her.

She looked at him a moment before looking to the ground. "Evan's parents are devastated," she began sadly. "They are confused………they know I am not telling them the whole truth………but………but I just could not tell them that he had been taken by a military man who is known for experimenting on mutants." She paused. "How could I explain such a thing to them?"

Scott nodded. "What did you explain to them?"

"That he had been kidnapped and that we were doing everything we could to find him," she answered in a voice that barely hid her bitterness. She was silent a moment before she spoke again. "We had just gotten him back", she began looking at Scott, "He was going to go back to school," she said looking away sadly.

Scott was quiet a moment thinking. "I…………I'm sorry you had to do that alone," he began in a gentle tone. "I know this isn't much but you don't have to carry this burden alone. We're all hurting, but I know how personal this is for you. I'm here for you………I need you to know that you can count on me to be here to help you in any way………whether its to visit Evan's parents or to keep you company………." He trailed off as she suddenly came close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Thank you," she said softly into his neck.

He returned the hug blushing slightly and chuckled. They stayed like that a moment before he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm not giving up……… we're going to find them. I know I need to be strong for everyone but I need to know that I can count on my second in command to stand up with me," he said as he pulled away and looked at her.

"You can always count on my loyalty," she said firmly.

"I know," he said with a smile as he wiped away her tears with his finger tips. "You were the one there for me when I was falling apart. I was such a mess when………when Jean left and you were the one who got me to get my priorities straight. You probably gave me the biggest reality check of my life. You told me that this team needed me," Scott grinned at her. "You made me open up and talk to you; you said I could talk to you about anything. Now, I was just hoping you'd let me return the favor."

She sniffed before chuckling slightly. "You are………truly a dear friend," she said quietly in a voice that mirrored a deep sense of gratefulness. "What would I do without you?" she mused.

Scott shrugged. "I dunno maybe have a heart to heart with Wolverine?"

She shook her head and laced her arm through his as they continued their walk. "I will have you know that Wolverine is a very sensitive man."

"Now there's a scary thought," laughed Scott with a grin.

They walked along the estate for a while enjoying the briskness of the fresh winter before Scott sighed as he remembered the reason for coming to talk to her. The thought made him sigh, but at least he got to forget his worries, even if it was only for a little while.

"I need your opinion about something," spoke up Scott suddenly.

Storm cocked her head towards him curiously her arm still laced with his.

Scott cleared his throat. "I'm thinking of asking Pietro for Magneto's help."

This made her freeze before she unlaced her arm and turned to face him. "Magneto?" she asked with wide eyes.

Scott looked sheepish. "Yeah, that's kind of the same reaction I got from the Professor," he said feeling like a small child under her commanding gaze.

"And what did Charles say?" she asked folding her arms, looking at him intently.

"He was hesitant but not opposed to the idea," he replied. "Look, I really think we need to consider this, because frankly Storm all our resources have been coming up with nothing………it's been too long and I'm not really seeing any other option. I know the risks involved but if it helps us get our friends back then I'm willing to try."

"What makes you think that Pietro will do what you ask, I do not think he is very fond of you," she said as she looked deep in thought.

Scott grinned at her. "I think they want to find Blob just as much as we want to find Beast, Rogue, and Evan. I think they'll cooperate…….that's not the problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lance told me that they haven't had any contact with Magneto or Mystique since Apocalypse. I don't want to put the brotherhood in the position of owing Magneto. I'm afraid he'll use this to take advantage of them…….maybe offer them to join him."

"I was under the impression that they hated Magneto," she said looking up at him thoughtfully.

"They hate that Magneto ignores them………especially Pietro. It's only his pride that's kept him from contacting Magneto this long."

"They have stayed with us for a month and have not caused us any trouble, if anything they have been a tremendous help. Maybe they might not want to join Magneto. I thought that perhaps they would consider joining us," stated Storm.

"I have asked them to Storm, but they said they needed to think about it," Scott sighed. "Honestly, I don't really think they want to, I dunno………it's like they're waiting for something, they're all really angry and confused. To bring in Magneto right now………I mean I'm afraid they'd be putty in his hands. If he asked them to join him I don't think they would refuse."

"It seems that you know how to read them very well, but give them the benefit of the doubt. You can not protect them from joining Magneto………ultimately that is a choice only they can make," she stated with gentle conviction

Scott rubbed at his chin. "You're right." He was quiet a moment. "Then I guess I know what I have to do," he said softly as he stared back towards the mansion.

"I am coming with you," said Storm as she once again looped her arm though his. "I don't see the need for you to do this alone," she said with a smile.

Scott looked sheepish a moment before speaking. "Storm?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

She shook her head. "Do not thank me just yet my friend, we still have the Brotherhood to face," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Scott just smiled as they neared the mansion and walked up the path to the main entrance.

……………………………………

Gambit put down his cell phone and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as his face visibly paled.

Joe looked up from his cards and gave Remy a quizzical look but resisted the urge to voice his concern.

Gambit simply stared into space a moment before realizing where he was. He shook his head and looked at the cards he held "I fold," he said hastily before he stood up and put his cards onto the table muttering an apology. He grabbed his coat and headed for the garage door.

"Hey man where you goin?" asked Tony looking annoyed.

"Yeah, lemme win my money back at least," cried out Eddie at Gambit's retreating form.

Gambit didn't even register the protests as his mind whirled with confusion, and as much as he hated to admit it, fear.

Before he could reach the door he felt someone touch his shoulder and was surprised at himself that he hadn't sensed the person coming.

"What's goin on," asked Joe looking at him strangely.

Gambit stood still and looked at Joe a moment before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Think my luck just ran out Joe," he said before looking at the ground.

Joe arched an eyebrow and didn't try to hide the confusion from his face. In all the time that he had known Remy, Joe had never seen him act anything less than cool and calm. Remy was pretty much a closed book, he didn't like anyone in his business especially uninvited. It was unnerving to see this side of his friend; it was like he was a completely different person. The look on Remy's face gave Joe the chills and wasn't just his face expression, behind his sunglasses Joe could see the crimson of his eyes intensify and glow with heat.

"Remy," he tried but his voice fell flat when Remy turned his back and continued for the door.

"I gotta go," was all he said before the door clanged shut behind him.

Joe let out a sigh. His mind was still registering the raw uncensored fear he saw on Remy's face. Joe resisted the urge to go after the guy, knowing full well from experience that Remy didn't talk about his problems and didn't appreciate anyone asking him about his business. Something had Remy scared shitless, and if it was horrible enough to scare someone like Remy, Joe could only imagine the kind of people Remy associated himself with. Joe let out a breath before he headed back to the table where his crew sat with another round of poker, he sat back and when asked to join in he simply shook his head before lighting up a cigarette and taking in a long drag.

……………………………………

Gambit removed his sunglasses and pocketed them, his eyes simmered in the darkness as his coat flapped against the billow of the snow and wind. He looked down to the ground where lay a trap door that he knew would open to reveal a concrete stair case, one of many secret passages that led to Essex's hide out.

Gambit breathed in slowly and took one last look at the pitch black sky and frost bitten woods around him before reaching down and pulling open the metal trap door. Gambit crinkled his nose at the smell of dank earth and rot that greeted him. He held up a playing card before he descended the stairs and brought the metal door to close behind him. He was shrouded in darkness for a moment before his playing card grew to life with a brilliant violet, lighting the way for him.

Gambit started counting silently as he descended the slippery and slimy stairs knowing that when he reached fifty he'd have to avoid from falling into a large crater that resided between the staircase and the ground. Gambit wasn't sure how deep the crater was but when he tested it by throwing in a large stone he never heard any sound or echo, indicating that is was a drop well out of ear shot or a bottomless pit. In either case, which guaranteed death, he opted to avoid the crater altogether. Gambit guessed it was a sort of booby trap for those who were unwelcome.

As Gambit reached fifty he crouched down before jumping up and somersaulting into the air with card still in hand and landed softly onto the other side of the wide crater. Gambit took a breath and stood before looking down the deep dark tunnel ahead of him. He had only been to this place once before, it was the day Essex had revealed his secret agenda to Gambit. It was the day when Gambit realized that Essex had been playing him all along and that he owned him, dead or alive. That had been a year ago, but it felt like much longer, Gambit's former life seemed like only a shadow of memory from long ago. With everything that had happened in his life that had lead him up to this point, Gambit couldn't help but think that perhaps he deserved this life of hell on earth. He always knew that he'd end up going to hell, why not in this life if not the next. It was after all a well deserved justice for the likes him.

His little visit here last time was for a special occasion and he hadn't been asked to come back since. Essex always found means of contacting Gambit when he needed him; it had never really been directly. It had been a month since Gambit had handed Essex the disk from his mission to Stryker's base in Seattle. Gambit had thought that everything had gone smoothly since Essex hadn't contacted him afterwards, but when he had gotten that call today from Essex demanding that Gambit come here of all places, Gambit got the unsettling feeling that this was it for him, that Essex had found out that he had withheld information from him. Essex had warned Gambit about double crossing him.

If that was the case and Essex decided to punish him then he wasn't going to lie down like a dog and take it, he was going to go down swinging if it was the last thing he ever did.

There arrangement had been very simple, Essex hands Remy an assignment through a contact, then Remy would deliver whatever it was back to said contact, that was all to it. But recently things had been getting really weird and unnecessarily complicated. This would be the second time in a month that Gambit would meet up with Essex face to face, in fact it was almost the same date as it was last month in August for the Seattle mission; Gambit stopped and stood a moment and thought about this before he continued walking. Was there a reason why Essex needed to see him besides giving him an assignment, did it have to do with their little 'deal'?

There were a lot of unanswered questions that bugged Gambit. Like Essex's obsession with Apocalypse. Why was Essex so desperate to find information on him? Why had Essex taken an interest in Stryker? Was it because Stryker did experimentation on mutants, something Essex prided himself on? Gambit took a steady breath as he reached a large metallic door that was sealed shut. He raised an arm and pounded his first once against the hard metal. After a few moments there was a clang before he heard the scraping sound of metal against metal, the door opened revealing a very tall and bulky woman, she had dark skin and the physique of a bodybuilder. She wore breast plated armor over a tight leather outfit and had short spiky dark hair that sprouted out in all directions as the front framed her face. Upon seeing Gambit her face brightened and her lips upturned into a smirk. She strolled up to Gambit until they were eye level and placed her hands onto his chest seductively before looking into his face. "Fancy meeting you here, Gambit," she said in a mocking tone.

Gambit didn't let any emotion reach his face. He was completely impartial as he thrust her hands off of him. "Just here fo' business cherie, don't go gettin all excited just yet," he said easily as he shoved his way passed her.

"Just yet," she repeated huskily into his ear from behind him before licking her lips.

Gambit resisted the urge to cringe as that would only encourage the sadistic bitch.

Unfortunately Arclight along with many other mutants were recruited by Essex for whatever agenda his secret operations conducted. The mutants employed by him were always very colorful ranging on psychopathic to sociopathic tendencies. Essex surrounded himself with people who had nothing to loose, mostly lost souls who liked getting paid for causing bodily harm to others. Gambit's blackmail was more of a special circumstance, besides Essex wasn't stupid enough to surround himself with people who wanted him dead. He was a lot of things but a fool wasn't one of them.

Gambit walked into a rectangular metallic room reinforced with solid concrete. It was only one of many interconnected rooms and tunnels that made up a small fortress underground. It was impossible to penetrate from the outside from any force whether military or mutant, namely telepaths.

"Mmmmm you sure smell good when you're edgy Gambit, or is that your new cologne," laughed Arclight as she sauntered passed him and headed across the room. "This way," she winked.

She led him to another room then down some stairs before they stood in a long corridor. "It's the first room on the……."

"I remember," interrupted Gambit as he tried to walk passed her but she stood in his way with a playful smirk on her face.

"Must you despise me so, I'm not all bad," she pouted as she traced invisible patterns on his chest.

Gambit cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Funny, considerin the greetin yo gave me de first time we met."

Arclight threw her head back and laughed heartily as if remembering old times. "Oh yes, you were such a pretty puppy, but you squealed like pig." She looked at him thoughtfully now as a look of pleasure graced her features. "Your blood," she began licking her lips, "Sooo sweet……………must be a southern thing," she mused still tracing patterns on his chest.

"Essex weren't too happy with ya, now was he," this time Gambit smirked as the blood drained from Arclight's face and she looked frightened at the mere thought of the memory, but she quickly recovered and gave him another smile. "No fair, that was a low blow," she breathed in a low voice before coming closer to him kissing his cheek and whispering into his ear. "Once you're out of commission I'll be feasting on your bones," she said slowly as she licked her lips again and stepped back before adding "Take that any way you like." She then walked passed Gambit and back the way they had come.

Gambit felt sick a moment and took a breath, now that there was One. Scary. Bitch.

As he continued down the corridor to the laboratory, his anxiety that had subsided with the distraction of Arclight had now returned ten fold and keeping his face emotionless was starting to become a strain.

He reached the room and hesitated a moment before he grabbed the door handle with determination. He remembered what he promised himself. If he was going to go down it wasn't going to be quietly. He twisted the door handle carefully and pulled on the steel leaded door.

**Author's note: **On man I'm really sorry you guys I have more written out, this chapter was going to be really long, but I decided to break it up into two parts. So the next chapter will be called Affliction II. I was taking way too long with the editing, and I didn't want to burn myself out, so I hope half is better than waiting another week or so.

As for the progress of my story, I know it's slow believe me I know, but plz consider that I'm writing past and present scenes at the same time, which gets complicated if I'm not careful………plz have patience you guys and let me know if your ok with the pace the story is going………..no worries everything is planned out and the good stuff is coming I promise.

**P.S.** I started watching Heroes the series…………it's pretty cool and better than I thought it would be. I never bothered with it before but my sister said she liked it and I gave it a try. I really enjoyed it and ended up watching all 3 seasons…………anyway I thought the end of season 3 was…………kinda weird, so I'd love to hear what anyone else who watched it thought.

**Stop what you're doing right now and review**………….plzzz


	17. Affliction II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 17: Affliction II**

The room was blanketed in darkness and dim light. A figure half residing in shadow sat on a large iron chair beside a desk piled on with paper work, tray samples, surgical tools, and microscopes. He sat stiff with his elbows out on each arm rest while he fiddled with something in his hands.

Gambit stepped into the room and let the door close behind him before walking towards the figure. He could feel his throat go dry and an ach in his stomach as Essex's chalky face came into view.

"Good evening Mr. Lebeau," came the cold and light toned voice. "I trust you had no problems finding your way back here," he asked rhetorically.

Gambit's whole demeanor remained emotionless as he ignored the unease he felt as he eyed the surgical tools on Essex's desk. "No," he said tonelessly after a moment of silence.

Essex grinned revealing his pointed teeth and black gums, then stood, making the object in his hand visible to Gambit.

Gambit blinked and tensed up before narrowing his eyes and balling up a fist looking from Essex to the object he held.

Essex looked amusingly at Gambit. "If I wanted you dead _Gambit………_," he began, saying his name in a mocking tone as he held out the silver object. "…………then you'd be dead. I wouldn't have asked you to come all the way down here for something as simple as that."

"Of course not," responded Gambit crudely. "Wouldn't want ta be wastin yo time on somthin so trivial."

Essex clicked his tongue before holding the shiny object up to the light and inspected it. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he asked suddenly still eyeing the object.

Gambit froze and resisted the urge to look panicked. This was it; it was as he had feared. Essex knew about the withheld information…………he knew Gambit had double crossed him and broken their deal. That's why he had Gambit come down here. He wanted to mock Gambit before he forced him into a fate far worse than any death and as an empath, Gambit knew the pleasure Essex took from having control over him like this.

Gambit had always known that it would only be a matter of time before he would wind up at this point. He thought a hundred times over of all the things he might say or do before the end; a final saying or a 'good-bye cruel world'. Maybe he'd say something clever and cunning to Essex; maybe he'd get in the last word or a prominent 'screw you' could be a good alternative. He had given the idea so much thought when he'd lie awake late into the night.

But at this moment the only things that went though Gambit's head were faces; people that he cared for…………Henri, his guild, Jean-Luc, Belladonna, and………Etienne. How he had played the piano so beautifully; the deep and slow tone of the first song he had ever heard him play. How he was embarrassed of his talent, afraid to tell the others.

Then there was another face, a face that shamed Gambit to remember, always haunting him………..always reminding him. It was Julien, son of the leader of the assassin's guild…………Belladonna's brother. It was the last look on his face that Gambit remembered………………in pain and sobbing; insane from years of abuse. The man that he had……………

Gambit lowered his eyes in shame and cleared his thoughts from the painful memory not wanting to look weak in front of Essex.

He took a breath and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. And as he did he realized that he didn't want to fight it like he had promised himself earlier. You couldn't fight your destiny, especially when it was one you had foolishly gotten yourself into.

He decided to play it cool and looked quizzically at Essex's question.

"And you tried so hard to cover up your little…………_mistake_," continued Essex saying the last word distastefully.

"Don't know what yo takin about," replied Gambit looking confused.

Essex chuckled, and his wraithlike figure shook slightly. Gambit looked to the floor, not wanting his disgust to be apparent.

"Let us not play games, shall we? I had hoped for an explanation for your recklessness."

Gambit sighed getting tired of all this beating around the bush. "Don't know what ta tell ya."

"Let's start with how someone of such caliber as yourself, gets himself in a position of getting shot at."

This time Gambit wasn't faking the confusion on his face. "Sh………shot?"

Essex continued as if he hadn't heard Gambit. "It set you back a whole day instead of arriving back to New York ahead of schedule………as was your original plan. Was it not?" he asked in his light tone, trying to conceal his smugness.

'_Huh?!!'_ Gambit's jaw nearly dropped. What. The. Hell? What was Essex saying? Was this why he was told to come here? Something was very very wrong.

How had Essex known he had gotten shot; at the thought Gambit tensed his shoulder where the bullet had hit him. It had taken two weeks for his shoulder to feel normal again but now Gambit could feel the burn and ach of the wound as if it were still there.

Gambit swallowed the prickling sensations of fear as he tried his best to understand what was happening. He merely stood narrowing his eyes coldly at Essex. "How would you know somethin like dat?"

Essex chuckled lightly before taking out a remote control from an inside pocket of his lab coat and pressed a series of buttons on it. "I make it my business to know," he said slowly after a few moments as the door Gambit had just come from suddenly opened.

A dark figure stood in the door way blocking the bright light of the corridor from entering the dimly lit room. Gambit's heart beat faster and his stomach twisted in knots as the creature entered and the door automatically closed behind it. Gambit held onto his composure desperately as he felt terror and disgust at the creature before him. It stood gangly and hunched in the darkness and limped with its body positioned at an awkward angle. The creature looked like something out of a nightmare. What must once have been a man was nothing more but burnt flesh stretched over jutting bones. Leathery grey and blackened skin clung to its form, looking like it had been molded on to its skeleton as the collarbone, chest, and ribcage were distinctly apparent. Soars and infection littered its body; its head was burned to a crisp. A hole resided where its nose should have been and its lips looked as if they had been eaten away revealing muscle tissues and ligaments that held its jaws together making its wide array of yellow teeth clearly visible, some of which were missing. Its eye sockets had no protective flesh around them, one of which had a missing eye and was replaced by some kind of cloth stuffed into the socket, while the other looked wide and frantic looking around the room in almost fearful paranoia. Its ears were cut off and only disfigured holes resided of either side of its sickening head. The only thing it wore was a pair of dirty and raggedy shorts that were in no better shape then the figure itself. Its feet made eerie grinding noises against the metallic floor.

The figure was so frightening that Gambit felt a lump rising in his throat that threatened to make him sick. The strain of looking at it made him feel dirty as the loathing he felt towards the creature was overwhelming. It wasn't the first time Gambit had seen a creature like this, but he had hoped that he'd be smart enough to never see one again.

The creature surveyed the room a moment before it limped slowly to where Essex stood. Essex pressed another series of buttons on the remote and the creature suddenly kneeled before Essex in servitude bowing its head in submission. Essex looked to the creature before raising a hand and backhanding it harshly making it fall in a heap onto the metal floor.

The creature gasped for air and made gurgling noises as blood and pus oozed from almost every soar on its body, and another one of its teeth was knocked out. With strain breathing, it struggled and managed to pull itself together before getting onto its knees and once again bowing before Essex.

Gambit stood frozen and grinded his teeth at the horrific scene.

"Do you see Gambit," began Essex gesturing to the pitiable creature. "Do you see the loyalty I command?" Essex looked to Gambit as his beady black eyes narrowed. "I give such leniency to you…………I find someone with your skills…………more useful that way. But I expect perfection from such talent. Isn't that right Michael?" asked Essex turning to the creature which only breathed heavily in response.

Gambit controlled his anger from showing onto his face. "Dat why you brought me here, ta punish me? Or is it you just wanna threaten me?"

Essex chuckled lightly before pocketing his remote control so that he only held the silver object. It looked like a fancy detonator with a series of controls and keypads on it, with a small flat screen. "That's what I like about you; that spirit of yours…………and all the ways that I could break it," he said fingering the detonator slowly with his long clammy fingers. "But then again you wouldn't be the best at what you did without it, now would you………thus becoming utterly useless to me," he said thoughtfully

Gambit remained silent as he studied Essex carefully. "How'd you know I'd been shot?" asked Gambit simply. "Is it cuz of this?" he asked gesturing to his right temple.

Essex looked slightly annoyed at how quickly Gambit seemed to figure things out, but he swiftly recovered. "Keeping track of your vitals is only one of its purposes. Imagine my worry of the significant amount of blood loss you sustained that night," he added as an after thought.

Gambit remained silent and looked as calm as ever.

Essex stared hard at Gambit and spoke slowly in his cold voice. "I'm just curious as to how you had gotten yourself in such a predicament. Just what was it that you were doing Gambit? I think I know you well enough to know that getting caught just isn't like you."

"Got the job done didn't I?" shot back Gambit.

Essex glared a moment before speaking. "Indeed…………I suppose that _is_ what's most important," he said with a knowing smile.

Gambit bit the inside of his cheek and felt his knotted stomach tighten. He was coming to realize that he wasn't as obscure to Essex as he had thought he had been. Essex knew him better than he had thought. It was becoming clear that he had made a grave mistake in underestimating how well Essex could actually read him. The man was parading this whole ordeal just so he could inadvertently voice that he was suspicious of him.

"But that isn't the only reason you're here Mr. Lebeau," continued Essex after a moment. "The device I had implanted has somewhat malfunctioned………having been over charged by your excessive adrenalin glands and no longer functions as a tracking device. Well………not over long distances anyway," he added thoughtfully.

Gambit thought about this a moment before speaking. "What's dat suppose ta mean," he asked.

Essex smiled. "It means Mr. Lebeau that I can no longer keep track of your adrenalin glands, not without you being within close proximity of this," gesturing to the silver detonator.

Gambit looked confused a moment before it finally hit him. "Dat why yo been needin to see me in person, to check on this?" he asked once again gesturing to his right temple.

Again Essex was surprised with how observant Gambit was. He answered in a bored tone. "The device was designed to keep your powers in check, but due to the damage it sustained, it will no longer function automatically…………it'll have to be done by remote control."

Pieces to a puzzle were finally coming together in Gambit's mind as he now understood Essex's strange behavior over the last couple of months, but the fact that Essex was revealing this valuable information to him only unnerved him. "Why you tellin me dis, you aint ever been keen on revealin anything involvin me, dis seems like somthin you'd wanna keep to yo'self."

Essex chuckled before looking to the device in his hands. "Oh but I have been keeping it from you Mr. Lebeau…………as I had been trying to find a way to repair the problem, but the only way to do that would be surgically, and we both know how much you hate that," said Essex eyeing Gambit with a psychotic glint. "But sides effects may result if any more damage is done to the chip and it would be in both our best interests if you came to me if you were feeling anything less than ordinary."

Again Gambit swallowed his loathing before speaking in a cool voice. "If I'm feelin feverish, you'll be da first ta know………we finished here?"

"For now," began Essex in his ever present light tone. "Oh and Gambit………" he called out as Gambit reached for the door handle. "………I'll be in touch."

Gambit gave one last glance at the zombie like creature that hadn't moved from its kneeling position on the floor before he pulled on the door and let himself into the brightly lit corridor.

He sucked in a deep breath as he made his way to the exit. He was dizzy and was swallowing the bile that rose to his throat. He was overwhelmed and pushing back his emotion was taking its harsh toll on him. He kept at a fast pace…………he had to get out of here. His heart was skipping a mile a minuet and was practically on the verge of a mental break down. His hands were shaking and a cold sweat had formed on his brow. He fisted his hands and blindly kept forward before he reached the rectangular metallic room he had come through with none other but Arclight lounging in a chair next the large metallic door that was the way out.

She brightened when she saw him and stood. "Leaving so soon?" she asked sauntering up to him.

"Not now," said Gambit hastily walking past her and reaching for the locked door.

She quickly blocked his way and got into Gambit's face. "You don't look so hot," she began as she caressed his chest. "Bad news?" she asked hopefully.

Gambit merely glared at her. "Get out of the way," he said dangerously.

"Make me," she said before she roughly put her bulky arms around his form and began to kiss him fiercely.

He tried pushing her hopelessly strong form off of him, but she only tightened her grip. Suddenly she bit down hard on his lower lip and began sucking on his blood. He growled in rage before Arclight shot her head up and gasped. Her armored breast plate blazed a dangerous hot red and burnt painfully against her skin. She looked to Gambit fearfully, but he had nothing but hostility in his burning eyes. Gambit grinded his teeth and slowly retracted the kinetic energy from Arclight's armor, then shoved her to the floor, she looked up at him in shock and awe as he glowered down at her loathingly. He unsealed the metallic door and slammed it shut behind him.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone…………well I was planning to draw out the mystery of why Gambit's working for Essex a little longer, but I decided to shed a little light on the subject. There are a few more points that need to be covered but that will come a little later.

Ok I'm not one for begging for reviews, but I'm getting on my knees here. I got the feeling that maybe you guys didn't like the last chapter or something since I only got 3 reviews for it…………so tell me guys, do you like the story? Have I lost you anywhere? Was the last chapter boring or dull? Plz let me know so that I can improve on future chapters. I know this story seems drawn out but I just have some necessary plot points to build up before we can get to the good parts………I've gotten most of them out of the way, so next chapter things will finally start falling into place. So plz help me out guys and take 2 minuets of your time to review.


	18. Shadowed Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 18: Shadowed beginnings**

Lance looked to the younger boy cautiously before rubbing at his chin. He slowly reached across the chess board and held onto his knight with his thumb and forefinger. He hesitated looking back and forth between his knight and to the boy sitting on the floor in front of him who looked to the chess board with mild interest. Lance grinned as he moved his knight in front of his king then crossed his arms over his chest looking confident.

Jamie looked up at Lance with raised eyebrows before shaking his head and dragging over his bishop to where Lance's king stood. "Checkmate," he said in a bored tone.

Toad began laughing hysterically from his position on the floor. "Dude you totally suck," he said in between fits of laughter as he held on to his sides. Lance's jaw dropped and he stared in horrified awe at the chess board. "Awe man, how did you do that," he demanded grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he checked the positions of his pieces on the chess board. "Rematch," he challenged resetting the board.

"Again? Come on Lance I'm getting sick of beating you," whined Jamie as he stretched his arms. "I'm getting something to eat," he said standing up.

Lance flopped back into his arm chair and sighed defeated. He narrowed his eyes at Toad as he continued to laugh and point. "Shut up Toad!" he shouted throwing a pillow, but Toad ducked easily and began laughing even harder.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked a girl with short blonde hair and a high pitched voice as she descended the stair case. She wore a mini skirt, a tight pink sweater, and covered in a ridiculous amount of retro jewelry, with long dangling earrings, an assortment of multicolored necklaces , a ring on almost every finger, and gummy bracelets coming up to her elbows.

"Lance got his ass beat by a fourteen year old, yo," giggled Toad as Lance made a glum face.

"Jeez Lance didn't know that you were such a sore loser," commented Tabitha as she inspected her pink nail polish.

"Well who asked you?" grumbled Lance.

"Asked who?" asked a girl with a Brazilian accent as she entered the room. She had long curly blonde hair, dark skin, and wore a pretty sweater dress.

"Oh Amara you won't believe it, but Jamie kicked Lance's ass," gushed Tabitha.

Amara gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh no Lance, are you hurt?"

"What?" asked Lance looking confused.

Toad fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Before he spoke. "He got beat pretty bad, yo."

"Wait he didn't............"

"Did Jamie beat you or not Lance," interrupted Tabitha with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah but........."

"See, I told you Jamie was stronger than he looked," said Tabitha to Amara as a-matter-of-factly.

"Roberto!" called out Amara as he descended the staircase. "Jamie and Lance had a fight," she exclaimed worriedly.

Roberto looked shocked. "Really?"

Lance looked horrified. "Wait a sec, we........."

"Yes, and Jamie beat up Lance," she continued.

"Yeah Lance got his ass handed to him," added Toad.

Tabitha snickered under her breath as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh man I can't believe I missed it," exclaimed Roberto looking disappointed.

Lance grinded his teeth together. "Screw you guys," he said before he stood and walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Lance, I'm sure he'll give you a rematch," called out Tabitha giggling.

Lance stalked across the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Stupid Toad. Stupid Tabitha." he growled under his breath. When he realized that he didn't know what he was looking for he slammed the refrigerator door shut and and yelped in surprise when he saw Jamie sitting on the counter next to the fridge. "Jesus," breathed Lance with his hand on his chest.

Jamie looked at him amused. "Bad day?" he asked taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You can say that," responded Lance as he grabbed Jamie's sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey!"

"You can tell everyone that you beat me up," he said with his mouthful.

"Really?" asked Jamie intrigued.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened revealing Scott and Storm as they entered the kitchen.

"We need to talk," said Scott bluntly before he and Storm stared at Jamie.

Jamie looked sheepish as he hopped off the counter. "I know when I'm not wanted," he commented before exiting the kitchen.

"About?" asked Lance looking back at Scott, stuffing more sandwich in his mouth.

"We were wondering if you would consider contacting Magneto," said Storm in a serious voice.

Lance blinked and nearly choked as he looked at them like they were crazy. "You want me to what?"

Scott sighed. "Look, I know it's random asking you like this, but it's not looking good."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Even with all our resources we have not been able to find a single lead," answered Storm in her calm voice.

"In other words your desperate," summed up Lance, looking disappointed.

Scott and Storm stayed silent not wanting to admit the obvious. "We understand if you have reservations but time is of the essence here," spoke Storm after a moment.

Lance swallowed. "I'll have to talk to Pietro, but.........." he let the sentence hang as he rubbed at his chin.

"Trust me Lance I get it, but if he can help us then I say it's worth the risk," exclaimed Scott.

"What did the Professor say?" asked Lance.

"He wasn't too excited, but he agreed.........he's been spending all of his time in Cerebro..........i dunno maybe it's getting to him," explained Scott shrugging.

"I guess," began Lance thinking hard. "But you know Magneto might play us," he said after a moment. "He's been known to do that........it's kinda his thing."

"We understand," replied Storm.

Lance sighed. "Fine then," agreed Lance. "I'll see what I can do."

……………………………………

"Blue?" asked Rohne with raised eyebrows. "I woulda guessed brown."

"No Rohne," insisted Kitty shaking her head. "Scott Summer's doesn't just have blue eyes, he has bright bright blue eyes.........their like the bluest eyes I've ever seen," she said with a giggle.

"You lucky," replied Rohne with a pout. Suddenly she gasped and looked at Kitty. "Ya know I bet ya de only person in de whole world that's seen his eyes and lived ta tell de tale........you should tell Jean. Bet she'd be super jealous."

"Really?" Kitty's eyes lit up to the idea. "Okay I am so totally going to rub it in her face."

"Serves her right for leaving a guy like Scott Summer's..........I mean who does she think she is..........really.

"I know what you mean............she totally baled out on him. He deserves so much better," declared Kitty.

"What you mean like ye," teased Rohne.

Kitty giggled. "No way, then I'd be like a home wrecker."

"But ye just said he deserved better."

"Well yeah, but him and Jean are like soul mates, kinda like me and Lance," replied Kitty saying the last part dreamily.

Ranhe snorted.

"What?" demanded Kitty putting her hands on her hips.

"You and Lance?"

"Yes me and Lance, whats wrong with that?"

"Nothin just that ye gotta admit that ye fight more than any other couple on the face of the planet."

Kitty huffed. "We do not!"

"Whatever," shrugged Rohne. "Now tell me what shade of blue are they exactly."

"Oooooooo," sqealed Kitty. "Scott's eyes are like between royal bright blue and celestial blue."

Wolverine put his hands over his hears and growled silently. Didn't those two ever shut up.

It was hard to remember why he brought these two anyway. He sighed and sniffed the air again.

They were wondering the hall's of Stryker's Seattle base. Wolverine wasn't sure why he kept coming back here but his instincts were telling him that he was missing something. This time he had brought Kitty so that she could show Logan exactly the steps she and Scott had taken on their mission, and he brought Rohne hoping that her senses would catch whatever it was he was missing. But his plan wasn't working out as well as he had hoped as the girls have done nothing but whine and giggle.........he was growing frustrated.

"It's here!" yelled out Kitty suddenly.

Logan stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What?"

"This is where the explosion was," she exclaimed as she touched the soot covered metallic walls.

Wolverine looked around and whiffed the air. He crinkled up his nose as all he could smell was ash. He'd been in this spot before but dismissed the soot for gunfire. He figured an explosion would have had a bigger impact, but as he looked down the metal corridor be realized that he underestimated what this base could actually withstand. The three of them were quiet as Logan looked around carefully searching for something out of the ordinary.

"Hey, ye smell that?" asked Rohne as she sniffed the air.

Logan sniffed the air but only smelled soot. He looked to where Rohne was standing and looked to the ceiling. Directly above her was an air vent. Rohne sniffed again and looked to where Logan was looking. "There's somethin there," she insisted.

Logan crouched before jumping up and rammed his claws into the air vent to support his weight. Taking his right hand he clawed a big whole into the vent before climbing in. The scent hit him immediately, it was faint but distinct. He knew that scent. He crawled over and sniffed the air again. A drop of dried blood stained a single spot on the side of the air vent. He bent down and sniffed at the blood, before a realization came of him. His eyes narrowed and he quickly jumped out of the vent and landed in front of Kitty and Rohne.

"What Logan? What did you find?" asked Kitty anxiously seeing the rage on Wolverine's face.

Logan growled as he took out his cell phone and began to dial. He looked to Kitty and Rohne who both looked confused and anxious. "I'm gonna kill that Cajun."

……………………………………

Bobby Drake felt like he was a pretty easy going guy. He was nice and got along with everyone, but he did have his limits.........and walking through a sewer was one of them. He cursed under his breath as he stepped onto something slimy.

"Gross............Home sweet home, isn't that right Ray," he commented disdainfully as he tried wiping his foot on the concrete path.

"I dunno, I'll have to check in with your mom," replied Ray easily as he led the way.

"Whatch you say," demanded Bobby angrily as he stepped up to Ray and got in his way.

"You heard me ice prick," spat back Ray into Bobby's face.

Bobby was about to retort before a figure stepped in between Bobby and Ray.

"My friends please, ve have more important zings to do zen to fight amongst ourselves,"

Ray and Bobby glared at each other for a moment before they both backed off.

"You're right, sorry Kurt," said Ray with a sigh as he continued on

"Asshole," muttered Bobby under his breath. Ray pretended not to hear him.

"So how much further iz it?" asked Kurt from his position behind Ray.

"It's just up here," he replied as they took a left turn. The Morlocks lived in the interconnected tunnels below Manhattan. It was quiet, with only the sound of distant water droplets. The tunnels reeked and were easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way.

Ray made it his duty to check in with the Morlocks every week to see if they had anything that might help them to find their missing friends. Especially since they found out that the Morlock known as Leech had gone missing. The Professor and Scott believed that Leech may have been in Stryker's base, and was the reason why Scott and Kitty had lost their powers. There was really only one person Ray was keen on seeing, and another that he was not. This week however Kurt insisted on going. Ray had been growing weary over the fact that he wasn't exactly welcomed here after he left for the institute so abruptly and thought it a good idea to have company, so they got Bobby to come along under false pretenses of course.

Nobody liked to admit that fun loving, goofy Bobby Drake was the guy you wanted to have your back. It was a fact that he was more powerful than most mutants and had more control over his powers probably better than anyone else in the mansion. When ever they had danger room sessions Bobby's team always won.......not just because of Bobby's powers but because Bobby knew how to watch your back, he was a quick thinker and he was a good athlete, he knew how to follow orders. Bobby Drake had the potential to be a good leader. But it was doubtful that Bobby knew this bit of information about himself, nobody ever really told him mostly because Bobby still had a lot of growing up to do. He was immature and a bit full of himself, thinking that he was one of the most powerful mutants would only add to Bobby's ego.

Ray loved Bobby, everyone loved Bobby, but the guy could be such an ass sometimes.

"What would happen if Callisto found out that you've been coming here Ray?" asked Bobby suddenly from his spot next to Kurt.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words for psycho bitch. "Umm......she wouldn't be too happy about it."

Kurt and Bobby didn't comment on Ray's vagueness and he was glad for it. If Callisto found out that he's been coming here she'd probably challenge him to a duel. In which he would lose to her badly and she would probably castrate him. Ray was sure that if he told Bobby and Kurt this bit of info that they would be a little hesitant to come along and he really needed the back up.

Ray stopped suddenly and Kurt and Bobby both bumped into him.

"Ow!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"What the hell Ray!"

"I said shhhhhhh you asshole."

Seeing the expression on Ray's face Bobby shut his mouth and observed his surroundings carefully. Ray looked around and whispered toward the shadows. "Caliban?"

The three boys waited quietly when suddenly a sharp movement got their attention from the right. A figure seemed to appear from the darkness and began walking towards them. He was a ghostly looking older man. He had balding white hair and saggy pale gray skin. He was extremely thin and hunched over. He had large gray eyes that were wide and watery.

Ray smiled at the old man and walked up to him. "Caliban," he greeted putting a hand on the mans shoulder. "I'd like you to meet my friends, This is Bobby and Kurt."

"It iz a pleasure to meet you," said Kurt humbly while Bobby gave a goofy grin.

Caliban just stared a them with his big watery eyes before turning to Ray. "I'm afraid that I do not have the information you seek," he said simply in a cold and hollow voice.

Ray looked crestfallen. "You got nothing on Evan?" he asked.

Caliban simply shook his head.

Ray pierced his lips. He'd been coming here only to see Caliban. Caliban had the power to sense and track any mutant from several miles away. Ray knew that it was futile to have Caliban search for Evan, Rogue, and Beast when he knew that they were way out of range for Caliban to sense, but Caliban had an inside look with anything going on with Callisto or the Morlocks.........if there were any rumors of any suspicious activity the Morlocks were usually the first to know. Ray had befriended Caliban during his stay here, and Caliban did Ray this service not just for him but for Evan who was once leader of the Morlocks.

Suddenly there was annoying ringer and Bobby jumped. At Ray's and Kurt's annoyed looks Bobby quickly answered his phone in a hushed tone.

"Sorry we wasted your time Caliban," said Ray regrettably. "And Callisto........"

"She has no knowledge of your coming here," he said simply before he added. "She has given up the search for Leech," he stated in his low cold voice.

"What?" asked Ray with furrowed eyebrows. "How could she just........." but Ray stopped realizing that this didn't surprise him at all. This sort of thing was exactly the reason he left. Callisto would welcome you with open arms as long you believed what she believed and did what she told you to do. But if you got in the slightest bit of trouble you were easily expendable. If you voiced your own opinion you were banished. The other Morlocks put up with it because Callisto let them feed off their hate for humanity. She brainwashes them into thinking that this is the best that they could do, and humanity would never accept them. Ray had believed this very idea before he met Evan. Evan was the one that helped Ray get out of here.........Evan saved his life.

"How long has she stopped searching?" asked Ray after a moment.

"One week," replied Caliban looking at them with his intense eyes.

Ray and Kurt exchanged soulful looks.

"Hey guys?" all looked to where Bobby stood with his cell phone still up to his ear.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kurt. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Bobby. He simply looked at Caliban with his goofy grin.

"Do you have to know a person's name to find them?"

Caliban shook his head. "I only need a description on their power," he said in a low void tone.

Bobby smiled. "You hear that Logan?" he asked into his phone.

……………………………………

Gambit coughed and once again vomited into the toilet next to him. His stomach felt like it was on fire and he had a horrible fever. He sat on the bathroom floor of his apartment holding on to the toilet for dear life. His body was shaking and tears kept streaming down his pale face. Just when he thought he couldn't possible vomit any more he felt sick again and puked into the toilet for the fourth time. He took a deep breath and rested his head against the toilet and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but when he was sure that he could no longer vomit he slowly stood. He supported himself against the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed his faced and piled on a goop of tooth paste on his tooth brush before sloppily bushing his teeth, not being able to stand the disgusting taste of acid in his mouth. He looked at his reflection.......God, he looked like death, he quickly turned on the shower and stepped in.

For some reason the meeting with Essex hit him hard and he'd been sick since last night. Essex did have this effect on him but it was never this bad. He wasn't sure when he had become so weak. He was stronger than this.......he had been through worse.....much worse........so why was this visit more than he could bear? Was it weariness?......Was be becoming weak and pathetic?...........maybe he was tired of fighting all the time..........he wasn't sure.........he wasn't sure about anything any more. He stood under the blazing hot shower resting his arm against the shower stall with his head bowed.

Questions that he'd been wondering about for months were finally answered, but the answers he got were worse than he imagined.

Gambit had had his suspicions but now that they were confirmed he felt exposed and weak.

The chip in his head, the chip Essex had implanted to help him control his powers came with a heavy price.

Essex knew how to play Gambit like a fiddle, he knew which strings were his weaknesses and which were his fears. What was the point in hiding his emotions from Essex when the man had had a vital scanner this whole time. Essex must have thought it hilarious. That's why Essex has been able to read him so well, it was because he could easily see his vitals........whenever Gambit was nervous or fearful Essex knew........that's why he was suspicious........he's been noticing Gambit's apprehension..........that was why he brought in that half dead creature........just to show Gambit that if he really was doing anything behind Essex's back then he'd end up like poor Michael......all Essex had to do was push a code into the silver detonator that he had that controlled Gambit's head chip........that's the kind of control Essex had over Gambit.

So the device Essex implanted was malfunctioning. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Although it threatened the control of his powers, at the same time Essex could no longer track him. That was good.......Gambit didn't have to fear if any of Essex's recruits were following him. But now he didn't have a choice but to be dependent on Essex. The chip wasn't a life time guarantee as promised. In order to keep the people around him safe Gambit would half to keep his powers in check and Essex is the only person that could help him with that......and Essex knows it.

Gambit turned off the shower head, headed into his bedroom and got dressed. He needed to eat something and to drink hot fluids before his conditioned worsened but he was so exhausted that he just collapsed onto his bed. He was freezing but he couldn't even bring himself to get under the covers. He closed his heavy eyes and went into a deep sleep.

……………………………………

"Logan, how much longer are we going to wait?" asked an exhausted Kitty.

"Yeah, what is it that we're waiting for exactly?" asked Rohne from her spot on the floor.

The same mutant that Logan had seen that day at the diner was the same guy who caused the explosion in William Stryker's facility. There was no way that this could be a coincidence. That Cajun had something to do with all of this, he had to know something. For all Logan knew the guy could be working for Stryker. Logan wouldn't put it past Stryker to hire a mutant to find mutants. But this guy made Logan very angry.......he was messing with them..........stealing his bike early on..........planting himself at that diner..........it was all a plan, it had to be. This guy was going to get what was coming to him, Logan promised himself that much. If this guy knew anything about William Stryker or of Beast and the others then Logan was going to get it out of him one way or another.

When Logan and Rogue were attacked at that diner, the Professor had tried looking for the Cajun with no luck. Logan knew that Ray had taken Kurt and Bobby to meet a mutant who could sense the whereabouts of other mutants, and as luck would have it Logan caught them just in time to get what they needed.

Bobby gave Logan a location and he headed straight back for New York.

Kitty and Rohne waited in a nearby alley with Logan, across the street from the apartment building the mutant lived in.

"We're in position," came Storms voice over Logan's intercom.

"Us too," came Bobby's voice.

"About time," mumbled Rohne as she got to her feet.

They had decided not to wait to confront the mutant........he was the only lead they've had in over a month. They had decided to break into three groups. Storm and Jean would stand watch on the roof top opposite the south side of the building while Kurt, Ray, and Bobby would stand watch on the north opposite building. They would stake out the building until Logan's team arrived from Seattle. Logan insisted that they not start without him.

"Take caution all of you," spoke Storm into her com link. "This man is our only lead and we do not want to lose him. Do not engage in combat if avoidable........is that clear Wolverine?" ordered Storm in a commanding tone.

"Loud and clear," grumbled Logan.

"All right you know what to do," she replied

Logan took initiative immediately. He gestured for Kitty and Rohne to stay as he made a dash for the building. He sniffed the air and took a back alley. The scent was close and Logan walked carefully with his guard up. He came around back of the apartment building and set his eyes on the fire escape. He eased up the metal steps until he reached the second to the top floor. The scent was strong now and Wolverine gritted his teeth. He climbed into the open window that led to a corridor. He looked down the quiet hall and listened carefully before sniffing the air. He padded lightly on the carpeted floor like a predator until he came upon an apartment door. He sniffed again and smirked........this was undoubtedly the place.

Logan rammed into the door with all his might and unshielded his adamantium claws. The door burst open easily and Logan found himself in the middle of an empty bedroom. Logan furrowed his eyes and looked to the empty bed. He walked toward it and put his hand onto the comforter noticing that it was still warm. He sensed something behind him but before he could think something hard collided with the side of his face knocking him into the wall.

He looked up to see a young man with a metal staff and fiery eyes looking at him.

"YOU!" he growled before jumping up and clawing at Gambit. Gambit pulled back and the claws missed his chest by inches. He brought up his staff and blocked as Wolverine tried to uppercut him. As Wolverine's claws hit the staff sparks flicked and he pulled back holding his knuckles in pain. "What the hell?" he said shocked.

Gambit smirked. "It be adamantium," he said as he whacked Logan in the chest with three swift moves of his staff. He flipped backward into the hall and threw out three charged playing cards in Wolverine's direction.

Gambit made a run for it down the hall as a definite "KABOOOOOOOM" resonated throughout the apartment complex.

He jumped out the window onto the fire escape. He swayed for a moment before grabbing his head and taking a breath. How in the hell did that wild man find him? Gambit cursed under his breath. How could he have been so wreckless.........he'd been so careful. He was horribly weak right now..........he had to get out of here and fast. He didn't think that he could beat that Wolverine guy if they were to fight one on one. Gambit was only at 50% right now. He was on the verge of fainting. He rushed down the fire escape as fast as he could and headed down the alley to reach the main street but before be got very far two women stood in his way. He came to a halt and had to squint to get a good look at them, his vision was getting blurry. He held out his staff threateningly.

"We only want to talk," tried Storm in calm voice.

Gambit glared at her. "Sorry lady, don't want any" he said before he kinetically charged his staff and rammed it into the ground. The charge wasn't powerful enough to hurt them but it made them stammer backwards and lose balance. He quickly didn't wasn't any time as he took off to the right, he ran as fast as he could but he sensed oncoming danger and ducked just in time before some kind of energy could hit him. It hit the wall next to him instead, when he looked a boy with a blond mohawk was coming at him. He brought up his hands and shot out more energy in Gambit's direction. Gambit quickly flipped backwards and the boy looked shocked that he missed.

"Don't worry I got him Ray," shouted Bobby and he turned into his ice form and aimed for Gambit. He hit Gambit square in the chest slamming him against the brick wall. He had iced the top half of his chest. Gambit glared at the two boys before the ice cracked and quickly melted into steam.

"No way," whispered Bobby in awe.

Ray shot at Gambit again but missed as Gambit rolled onto his side and tossed over a playing card to where the boys were standing. It exploded and sent them flying backward.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke as boy with blue fur appeared in front of Gambit. "Please I do not wish to fight," pleaded Kurt with his hands out. But before Gambit could respond he was hit from behind with electricity and cried out as he hit the ground. Kurt was speechless as he looked to where Ray stood and gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked looking confused. Suddenly he was blown backward as Gambit threw a charged card on the ground below him. He quickly got up and hit Kurt in the face but as soon as he did a giant wolf growled at him before it attacked. Gambit fell to the ground hard and held out his arm as the wolf tried grabbing his throat. The wolf bit down hard on Gambits forearm and Gambit yelped in pain. He gritted his teeth and got his legs under the animal and thew it over his head. The wolf hollered in pain as it hit the brick wall. As Gambit tried to stand he noticed the floor beneath him had become ice he steadied himself onto his legs before bringing his staff and tripping Bobby from where he stood.

"Ow!" he yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"I'll take that," said a girl in a pony tail as she ran up to Gambit and took his staff by phasing though him.

Gambit blinked in surprise but before he could react he was hit hard by a heavy wind that sent him crashing into a brick wall. He groaned in pain as he looked up and saw the woman from earlier walk towards him with billowing white hair and glowing translucent eyes.

"I insist that we talk," she commanded in a harsh tone.

"Not just yet Ro' we aint done just yet," exclaimed Wolverine as he jumped down and landed in front of Gambit. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the alley way. Gambit used the momentum and flipped backwards so that he would land gracefully. Wolverine ran at him and brought his fist to collide with Gambits gut, but he jumped back and kicked Logan in the chest before he flipped backwards and had his feet collide with Logan's chin. Logan quickly recovered and head butted Gambit in the face. There was a crack as he broke Gambits nose and blood gushed down his face. Gambit staggered back but brought the full force of his body on Logan and knocked him down. He took a fist a punched Logan hard in the face. Logan cried out as Gambit held his fist in pain. The guy was not only strong but impossible to knock down. Gambit wasn't sure how much longer he cold keep this up. Logan got to his feet and unshielded his claws. "Let's finish this," growled Logan as be began circling Gambit. He striked but missed, he tried again and managed to scrape Gambit's chest. Gambit glowered before he took out three playing cards, but before he could charge them he was thrown to the wall by an invisible force.

"That's enough," said Jean as she came in between Wolverine and Gambit

She held out her hands, using her telekinetic powers to keep them both apart.

When Wolverine struggled she looked at him. "He's had enough Logan," she said gently.

She walked toward Gambit who struggled against her telekinetic hold. "Be still," she said as she put a hand to his temple. He immediately stopped struggling as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What'ya mean he's had enough?" asked Logan as he looked at the unconscious Cajun, resisting the urge to kick him.

Jean spoke without taking her eyes off Gambit. "His body is weak Logan."

Logan looked at her strangely. "You sure about that Red, cuz he sure weren't actin weak."

Jean looked at Logan from the unconscious Gambit. "He would have fought like that until it would have killed him," she said simply. Storm walked up to them as she glared at Wolverine.

"That was unnecessary," she said looking annoyed.

"Ja, I thought ve veren't going to fight," said Kurt as he came up beside Jean looking confused.

"Are you kidding," spoke Bobby rubbing his head. "That was so damn cool," he said gleefully.

"Yeah well, serves him right," growled out Logan looking loathingly at Gambit. "'Sides he knows somethin."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Storm looking at Gambit.

"Why else would he run," explained Logan.

Jean was looking strangely at the unconscious form of Gambit.

"What is it?" asked Storm.

Jean blinked then looked from Logan to Storm. "I can't read anything from him," she said gesturing towards Gambit.

Storm looked at Jean strangely.

"I mean his mind is completely blocked from me, I can't even get his name,"

"So what? You couldn't read Mystique's mind neither," reasoned Logan.

"No you don't understand, I could read Mystique's mind if I really tried but him........." she began pointing at the unconscious Gambit. "He is completely closed off.........I've never seen anybody with that kind of mental discipline........Storm who ever this guy is.........he's a professional and there's no way we're getting any information from him unless he tells us."

"Well then" said Logan with a smile. "Looks like me and the Cajun are going to get nicely acquainted..........must be my lucky day."

**Author's note:** Ok finally the chapter you've all been waiting for....... I think........man it took forever to get here........but Gambit has finally met up with the x-men yay.........so next chapter is going to be even better..........so what did you guys think..........REVIEW PLZZZZZZ.

P.S. Sorry for the long absence.........I got a new job that I hate....go figure


	19. Shadowed Beginnings II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 19: Shadowed Beginnings II**

The rain pounded hard against the soft soil. The rain was so thick Remy could barely see two feet in front of him. Although the night was stormy that didn't make it any less beautiful. Bright stars peaked through thick black clouds, while lightning danced across the sky, the air smelled of earth and trees. Remy was running, he'd been running for hours, his legs burned as his chest heaved and his stomach did flip flops. He thought he was going to die; no………he was sure he was going to die, but his determination wouldn't let him stop. He had to keep going, they hadn't told him to stop and wanted desperately to prove himself. It hurt his pride greatly to humiliate himself like this but he didn't have a choice. When he had asked his father not to stand up for him he was surprised that his father was so eager to oblige. He couldn't help but feel hurt by that but it shouldn't have surprised him. The sad part was that he'd do anything for his father, and if that meant letting Jacques train him then so be it.

He continued running until suddenly his vision blurred and his left leg went into an uncontrollable spasm. He hit the ground hard and rolled about three times before his body lay still. His arms were shaking and he couldn't see right. He began coughing uncontrollably, his lungs burned in his chest he could barely breathe. He gasped for breath before turning onto his stomach and retching violently. He couldn't stop coughing, and his ribs began to ache, he was practically coughing his lungs out until he noticed red crimson stain the wet grass beneath his face. He wasn't sure what he was seeing until he wiped his mouth and noticed that it was blood. He coughed up more blood before he collapsed onto the grass gasping and shaking.

He closed his eyes as the rain drenched him. He felt like he was going to die. Suddenly he was being hosted up and it took every once of strength he owned to get his eyes open. Two guild members were at his sides steadying him.

"That's good son, yo' done real good," complimented Jacques as he stood in front of him with an umbrella protecting him from the rain.

Remy looked up at him with tired eyes. "I ain't yo' son," he spat before passing out. The two guild members held on to his form securely before he could collapse.

Jacques looked to Remy for a moment before looking at the two guild members. "Get em inside," he ordered calmly.

He watched as the two guild members as they carried Remy towards the mansion. He stood with his umbrella in one hand and his walking stick with the other as he stared at the blood stained grass that the rain was quickly washing away.

"If I didn't know any betta I'd say yo' looked guilty Jacques," said a low voice.

Jacques turned and acknowledged Jean-Luc as he approached in a long trench coat and umbrella. Jacques remained silent.

Jean-Luc glared. "Don't tell me yo' gone soft Jacques………..if Memory serves me right dis is what yo' always wanted."

Jacques glared right back. "Dis aint what _I_ wanted. Just wanted de boy ta prove his worth is all, yo' de one behind dis……..dis _trainin_."

Jean-Luc looked furious now and Jacques couldn't help but be silently terrified. Nobody ever talked to the guild master that way and nobody sure as hell talked to Jean-Luc that way.

"Yo' think I wanna watch my son killin himself Jacques?" he asked looking dangerous. "Don't act like yo' aint enjoyin every minuet of dis."

Jacques didn't answer as he looked to the ground.

Jean-Luc took a breath and relaxed before speaking. His voice was quiet almost as if he were talking to himself. Jacques had to strain to hear him over the rain storm. "It's what _He_ said ta do," he paused a moment thinking. "………said dat exhaustin him would exhaust his power…………I'm doin what's best fo my son, I…………" he took a breath and ran a hand down his face, he looked exhausted. He had started Remy on this new advanced training for two weeks now. It had been taken under advisement by Dr. Nathaniel Essex to put Remy under extreme conditions and Jean-Luc took advantage of the fact that Remy wouldn't refuse anything he asked no matter how unreasonable. Remy had been broken since Etienne's death, and would do anything to get back into the Guild's good graces.

"Fo'give me Jean-Luc," said Jacques quietly after a moment. "Wasn't my place ta question."

Jean-Luc sighed. "No need ta apologize Jacques, glad yo bein truthful wid me………least I can count on you for dat much………Henri………Henri's so furious." Jean-Luc never realized how much he needed Henri to back him up, especially when it came to Remy. But Remy refused Henri's protection, and Jean-Luc was backed into a corner. The guild wanted to see Remy prove himself. So what better way was there to get Remy's powers under control and to keep the guild happy then to put him through this grueling training? Jean-Luc bit the inside of his cheek…….grueling wasn't the word…….just the fact that it made someone like Jacques feel pity for Remy made the whole thing seem more………… inhumane.

But Jean-Luc wasn't about to give up, he knew Remy would bounce back……and once he did not only would he have proven himself to the guild but also would hopefully gain some control of his powers.

Jean-Luc looked up when Jacques rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do time Henri'll come around………and so will Remy."

Jean-Luc said nothing as he stared at the blood stained grass that the rain had now washed away.

……………………………………

He was drowning and he couldn't breath. Did he fall? Was he dying? He didn't think he could be in more pain. Everything stung, he was so sore and his body was so weak. The cold, it was so cold, everything was freezing.

He opened his eyes and coughed out the freezing water when he finally came to. He groaned as bright lights invaded his vision and looked up to see a blurry figure in front of him.

He blinked again and coughed. He was so dizzy he couldn't think straight.

"Wakey, wakey," said a gruff voice mockingly.

Gambit quickly felt alert as his mind started to function properly. He shook his head and took in his surroundings. He was in what could only be described as a giant metal room. His body ached, and he looked to find that he was hoisted up by cuffs and chains around his wrists, way above his head. It was extremely uncomfortable his arms were stretched up so high that the soles of his feet barely touched the metallic floor. He was barefoot and shirtless, only wearing his dark denim jeans.

He hurt all over; he couldn't pinpoint the pain to any specific location. His arms hurt, his chest hurt, his head hurt, even his feet hurt.

He was soaking wet from head to toe from the freezing ice water, and he involuntarily shivered. He looked up through his soaking wet hair that plastered onto his face and saw the man that he had seen many times before. He was known as Weapon X or Wolverine. He had a glare on his face and held a bucket, that Gambit assumed had held the freezing water used to politely wake him up.

Gambit only stared at the older man. How in the hell did he end up like this? Of all the days to be sick, why did it have to be the day that he was ambushed by this whack job?

"Welcome to the world of the living Gumbo," commented Wolverine as he set down his ice bucket.

Again Gambit only stared keeping his face emotionless.

"Got a few questions for ya, and your gonna answer them," he demanded as he glared.

Again he got nothing.

Wolverine was a little more than frustrated right now. Jean and Storm had put the guy in the medical unit and hoped to reason with the fellow after he came to. But Wolverine wasn't about to wait for that, when they had stepped out he dragged the body out into the danger room and secured the guy with adamantium chains and cuffs that were supported by a titanium bar that came down from the ceiling of the large room.

He had planned to get information out of the guy the good old fashioned way. But after he had taken a good look at the guy it turned out that he was no stranger to torture, that would set him back.

"Where are they?" asked Wolverine after a moment.

Gambit only stared hard at Wolverine loathingly. Gambit had no idea what this guy wanted from him, but Gambit knew by reading the guys emotions that, pleading his case wasn't going to cut it. This guy meant business. Gambit was quite good at mind games but he couldn't play along his mind and body were too weak, saying something stupid right now would only tick the guy off and Gambit really didn't want another beating.

"Okay, let's start with somethin simpler. What's yer name?" this time Wolverine unshielded his claws.

Gambit swallowed, his throat was so dry. There was no messing around now; he had to give the guy something.

He took a breath which hurt more than he would have liked. "G………Gambit," he rasped out. He was horrified at the sound of his own voice. Man, he was worse off than he thought.

The admission seemed to surprise Wolverine, but he looked pleased. "Alright _Gambit_," he let the name drag as he said it in a threatening tone. "What were you doing in William Stryker's Seattle base?"

Gambit was shocked but didn't let the fact show on his face. How could this guy know something like that? It was starting to occur to Gambit that he was in a much sticker situation than he wanted to believe. Gambit spoke quickly. "Business," he coughed out, he cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

"What kind of business?" asked Wolverine impatiently.

"Was workin fo' a guy…………hired to stake out de buildin," answered Gambit breathlessly.

Wolverine growled under his breath, he seemed to be considering something. "Who," he finally asked, his voice low.

Gambit looked Wolverine straight in the eye and glared. "What's it to you," he shot out. That was stupid he knew, but his emotions were getting the best of him now.

Wolverine looked angry. "I got my reasons Bub."

"What is it dat yo' want," asked Gambit finally. He was so confused and dizzy.

Wolverine let his claws slowly slide back into his knuckles before he unshielded them again quickly. Gambit flinched at the movement which caused Wolverine to smirk. Gambit let his head bow; he was so ashamed of his weakness.

"Friends of ours have been takin, and I think you got somthin ta do with it," accused Wolverine.

"What makes yo t'ink dat," he shot back.

This made Wolverine furious; before Gambit knew it Wolverine had him in a choke hold. "This aint a game………," began Wolveine as he grabbed Gambit by the hair and yanked his head back with one hand and held his claws to his throat with the other. "………you're gonna tell me what I wanna know."

Gambit cringed as the 3 claws began to cut the surface of his skin. "Don't got nothing ta do wid anyone gettin taken," he said in a low and calm voice.

"Liar," Wolverine growled as he sunk his claws a bit deeper. Gambit squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worse, when suddenly Wolverine let go of him completely and paused a moment before coming around and facing Gambit.

He had a shocked look on his face. Gambit blinked as Wolverine got right into his face and began looking him deep in the eye then sniffed him. Wolverine backed off immediately and looked at Gambit like he was some rare breed of giraffe. Gambit held his breath and stood completely still at the odd behavior.

"Yer………yer just a kid," Wolverine finally spoke looking distressed as he shielded his claws.

Gambit stood and only blinked but didn't say a word. How could he know that? Nobody called him a kid………nobody…………the last time somebody called him a kid was when he was 16 years old drinking his troubles away in a Louisiana night club.

"Sonofabitch," mumbled Wolverine. Wolverine took another look at the confused Cajun and shook his head. The kid didn't exactly look old but the way he had carried himself, the way he kept emotionless, the way he fought, the way he was built, the way he spoke, not to mention the battle wounds. Anyone would have thought that the guy was at least 30 if not older. It started out with his smell, he smelled way too young and upon further inspection his face was undeniably youthful, he couldn't be older than 19 or 20.

Crap! How was he supposed to know he was only a kid? Charles was gonna kill him for this one.

Wolverine looked back up at Gambit with a glare. "What in the hell kinda work are ya in?" he growled out.

Gambit thought a moment before speaking. "Ever hear of a New O'leans thieves guild?"

"Yeah I heard of em, what're you sayin, that you're a thief for hire," exclaimed Wolverine skeptically. As stupid as it sounded, it would make a lot of sense. The thieves guild were known for how highly trained their members were. As Wolverine understood it, they practically trained their members from when they were in diapers………it would be a good explanation for the kind of advanced skills Gambit had…….but Wolverine couldn't be sure……he couldn't trust himself to sniff out a truth or a lie, it's easy to fool if you were trained………which Gambit seemed to be………but everything Gambit had been saying smelled like truth to him………and his instinct were telling him that he had made a mistake.

Gambit only shrugged tiredly in response to Wolverine.

"How do I know you aint lyin?" asked Wolverine looking skeptical.

Gambit was on the verge of passing out but he managed to speak in a quiet breath. "I'm just a thief homme, I only steal things………… not people."

Before Wolverine could say another word, the automatic steel doors slid open to reveal Scott and Storm followed closely by Jean. All three stopped dead at the sight before them.

Storm's eyes glowed white and she immediately walked up to Wolverine. "What in Heaven do you think you are doing?" she asked in a low and angry voice.

Jean walked passed both of them and began examining Gambit as he hung breathing heavily.

Wolverine looked at her a moment and sighed. "Made a mistake Ro', won't happen again," replied Wolverine simply before walking up to Gambit. Scott got in his way. "Wolverine," he warned in a calm tone.

"I ain't gonna do nothin," he insisted as he walked passed him to Gambit.

"Now listen up," began Wolverine in a serious and cold tone. "I'm gonna get you out but if you try anythin………and I mean anythin……..I won't hesitate to kill you………you got that Cajun?" he finished with a dangerous look in his eye.

Gambit didn't doubt that promise for a second as he nodded his head slowly.

"Good," he said before looking up to the control panel of the danger room. "Danger Room! Access password: Wolverine."

"_Voice command acknowledged_," said the computer in a cool robotic female voice.

Suddenly the cuffs the held Gambit in place released and Gambit almost collapsed onto the floor but Jean and Wolverine caught him in time.

Scott quickly took Jean's place and put one of Gambit's arms around his shoulders while Wolverine took the other, he was still breathing heavily.

"Bring him to the medical unit," exclaimed Jean as she ran ahead of them.

"We are not finished talking about this," spoke up Storm as she followed Wolverine and Scott as they half carried half dragged Gambit along.

Wolverine grumbled. "I'm sure we aint."

……………………………………

"What the hell were you thinking," asked Scott unbelievably.

"There aint but one way to get information from a guy like that," growled out Wolverine.

"And did you?" challenged Scott.

"I would have, if I hadn't been so rudely interrupted," shot back Wolverine. The three of them stood in front of the Professor's office as they waited for the Professor to come up from Cerebro.

"Alright that is enough," exclaimed Storm looking haphazard. "Wolverine! We do not tolerate torture as a means for information."

"I did not torture anybody," said Wolverine through gritted teeth. "Just wanted ta scare em, and it worked."

"And what did you get from him?" asked Storm still looking angry.

"His names Gambit and he's a……………"

"Thief?" asked a calm voice suddenly from behind them. They turned to see the Professor wheeling himself towards them.

"Chuck I…………"

The Professor held up a hand to stop Wolverine from finishing his sentence. "I understand your frustration Logan, but we cannot accuse anybody of anything if we can not confirm our suspicions………you should know that better than anyone Logan."

Wolverine sighed but it sounded more like a growl. "Maybe yer right Chuck, but one things for sure that kid knows somethin."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Scott from where he stood as he crossed his arms.

"The nose knows," replied Wolverine simply and he tapped his nose with a finger.

"Fair enough, but I think I'll take it from here if you don't mind," said the Professor in a light tone.

Wolverine shrugged. "Have it yer way, but I wouldn't trust that stupid Cajun," he called out as he watched the Professor wheel himself down the hall.

When he was gone Wolverine looked up to see Scott and Storm still glaring at him. "Think what you want but don't say I didn't warn ya…………now why don't you just……… " he stopped as he sniffed the air then rolled his eyes.

He turned to see Kitty and Bobby phased though the hallway wall with only their heads peeking out.

"Uh oh," gasped Kitty when she saw that they had been caught.

"Busted! Quick, run like the wind Kitty," spoke Bobby in a rush as he and Kitty disappeared through the wall.

Scott sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll go talk to them," he said as he walked away.

"Try not doing anything………irrational," said Storm as she trailed Scott giving Wolverine and warning look.

He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled.

……………………………………

Jean checked the vitals of her patient before feeling his forehead. He had been passed out for 2 hours now. He was stable now but he was worse for wear when he had come in. Not only was he injured but he had a severe case of the flu. His body was already weak from fighting the virus; he'd need a while before he'd be fully recovered. She had bandaged up his neck and chest from the slash wounds Wolverine had given him and cleaned up the blood from his face from the broken nose he got. She needed to set it right but she knew that it would wake the guy up. She sighed and held his nose ready to straighten it when a hand suddenly stopped her and she gasped in surprise.

She blinked and looked down and Gambit who had his eyes groggily open. "Don't," he said in a tired breath, removing her hand.

"But it needs to be set…………wait, what are you doing?" she asked disapprovingly as Gambit sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself. "You really shouldn't………"

"S'ok," he said in a calm voice as he sat at the edge of the bed and held the bridge of his nose straightening it back into place. Jean cringed as she heard a definite _'crack'_ and was a little disturbed that it didn't seem to provoke any reaction from Gambit.

As blood began running out of his nose again Jean quickly grabbed a towel and handed it to him. He held it to his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. Jean walked over and opened a cupboard and look out a sweatshirt.

"Here," she said handing it to Gambit. "You need to keep warm. I'm Jean Grey by the way," she said politely holding out her hand.

Gambit looked at her hand a moment before taking it. "Gambit," he said simply then stood up.

"Listen, you really shouldn't be getting up you're………"

"Sorry chere, but I can't stay here," he said quickly as he put on the sweatshirt and looked around. "Where are my t'ings," he asked already out of breath.

Jean sighed as she pointed to the cupboard. "Will you at least let me take your temperature?"

Gambit didn't answer as he shoved on his boots and put on his coat checking his pockets. Damn! Where was his staff?

Jean huffed………she never realized how frustrating it was not knowing what someone was thinking. This guy was going to drive her crazy. "Gambit, give me one good reason why you can't stay here?" she questioned frustrated.

"It's nothin personnel cherie, but I just can't stand places like dis," he said as he started for the door.

"What, a medical facility?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," he said calmly as he opened the door and came face to face with a man in a wheel chair.

"Well that's alright, if you're uncomfortable here perhaps you'd be more comfortable talking in my office," said the man in a calm and friendly voice.

Gambit only stared not knowing what to say as he was slightly taken aback.

"I'm Charles Xavier," he said holding out his hand. "You must be Gambit."

Gambit nodded numbly and took the hand.

"Excellent, thank you Jean," he said with a smile. "Please Gambit follow me."

Gambit looked back at Jean in which she gave an encouraging smile then followed the Professor. He was sure that he should be making a run for it. That's what he had planned on from the beginning, but he couldn't think straight inside that medical ward. Just being in there had made him sick to his stomach……well sicker anyway. He was weak and had to be smart he needed to use his head, he needed to see how this would play out and go along with it. He had to stay calm. But, it couldn't be a total loss; if that Wolverine character was here then maybe he'd see another familiar face with green eyes and a white streak in her hair. Gambit almost choked at the thought. What the hell was the matter with him? No! He was playing it cool; he wanted to see what this place was and how to get out and he especially wanted to know how these people had found him.

"You'll have to excuse Wolverine, to put it lightly it was a………… misunderstanding," said the Professor as he looked up to Gambit as they reached the elevator.

"No kiddin," he remarked looking skeptical.

The Professor looked at him with an amused look on his face. "I'm impressed; there aren't many that couldn't stand up to the likes of Wolverine. You've succeeded where many have failed. But I assure you; Wolverine had acted on his own accord, we had no intention of interrogation you Gambit. It goes against everything this school stands for," he said with earnest as they entered the elevator.

"School?" asked Gambit looking surprised. This place was a school?

"Yes, this is my school for gifted mutants………much like yourself, Gambit. I build this place as a sanctuary, where mutants could feel safe and learn to control their abilities," he explained as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They entered a wide hall with red carpeted floors and a high ceiling. It was elegantly decorated with master paintings while plants, sculptures, and vases stood on marble stands spaced out evenly against the walls.

Gambit stopped at one painting and took a good look at it. "Is that……"

"Monet? Yes, you've got a good eye. Please this way," he said as he wheeled himself down a corridor.

Gambit took another look at the painting before following. They came to a grand set of wide open doors that led into a large circular office. The office was huge with lark dark wood desk stacked with books, folders of paper work, and a laptop. Beautiful vases and glass chessboards stood against the wall while hanging plants bloomed near the long windows that led to a balcony outside.

The Professor came around his desk and gestured to Gambit to have a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk.

The Professor cleared his throat before speaking. "Gambit, do you recall an incident not too long ago when you had met Wolverine in the city with one of my students?" he asked as he stapled his hands out in front of his face.

Gambit swallowed and was about to answer before the Professor spoke again.

"I believe you had saved their lives that day," he said with a grateful smile.

Gambit looked to his hands he didn't know how to respond to gratefulness so he only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gambit I am a telepath," began the Professor. "I have the ability………"

"I know what a telepath is," snapped Gambit with a hard look.

"You're not very fond of them I take it."

"Not really," he replied still looking hard at the Professor. That was probably the biggest understatement of the century.

"That day, I looked into Wolverine's mind and saw what your powers were capable of."

Gambit was growing irritated; did this guy want to look into his mind as well? "So what?" he asked keeping an eye at every exit.

The Professor continued speaking coolly unfazed by Gambits agitation. "Well after the incident we were suspicious of a certain individual who was under investigation for mutant experimentation. We went to a base that he ran in Seattle and two of my students were trapped inside the building and some how managed a miraculous escape. I looked into the mind of one of the students to see exactly what had happened………" he paused looking intensely at Gambit.

Gambit could only stare at the Professor he didn't let the shock show onto his face as confusion racked his mind. It couldn't be. There was no way. It was all too suspicious, there was no such thing as coincidence. Gambit sat still and remained silent.

The Professor smirked knowingly. "I had wanted to speak with you for quite some time Gambit, I'm only sorry that my students ended up in a confrontation with you. I hadn't actually shared my theories concerning you with anyone. In fact I had no idea that Wolverine and the others had gone to track you down."

"Yo' wouldn't happen ta know how dey managed dat would you," asked Gambit dryly.

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask Wolverine," he replied with an amused look.

"So what, he call the shots 'round here or somethin," asked Gambit after a moment.

"Not exactly, what makes you think that," asked the Professor folding his hands onto his desk.

"Dunno," shrugged Gambit casually. "Just………if you ran de show 'round here den why didn't you know that yo students were coming after me?" he asked watching the Professor carefully.

The Professor sighed and thought a moment before speaking. "I haven't exactly been around for my students these last few weeks," he admitted looking sad.

"And why's dat," asked Gambit still watching the Professor.

"A few of my students had been taken captive not too long ago and I have been using all of my resources in trying to find them."

Gambit nodded thinking. "Yo' boy Wolverine was thinkin I had somthin ta do wid it," he said carefully watching for the Professor's reaction. "Do you?"

The Professor looked up at him then sat back into his seat. "No," he said sternly looking intensely at Gambit.

Gambit raised his eyebrows. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "How can you be so sure?" he asked condescendingly after a moment of silence.

"Gambit," the Professor began still looking at him with his intense pale blue eyes. "There is no doubt in my mind that you had saved the lives of four of my students and that I probably owe you a debt of gratitude that could never be repaid. I know that you are an honorable man, and I invite you to stay at my institute."

Gambit blinked then stood looking at the Professor like he had grown a second head. "How can yo' be so blind old man, you don't know a damn thing about me…………and you sure as hell can't read my mind."

"And I thank you for that," replied the Professor with a smile. At Gambit's questioning look he continued. "I've never been in a room with a person with only my own thoughts; it's quiet with you Gambit, I forget what that's like sometimes."

Gambit looked away. "You still didn't answer my question," he said in a deep tone.

The Professor shook his head. "I'm not just any telepath Gambit; I'm probably the most powerful telepath in the world," this caused Gambit to look up. "I can not only read thoughts but I can also read people easily. I can see sincerity and honesty along with greed, guilt or even……… self loathing," as he said it he looked Gambit straight in the eye knowingly.

"So you an empath," asked Gambit again looking away from the Professor's intense look.

The Professor smiled. "Not exactly, I don't read feelings or emotions………I can see a person's character, what characteristics make them up, every characteristic looks different almost like colors. So in your case Gambit, I see someone who is skillful, trustworthy, and decent."

Gambit shook his head. "Yo' gotta be otta yo' mind." Trustworthy and decent weren't exactly the words he'd use to describe himself. "I can't stay here," he said heading for the door.

"I may be out of my mind Gambit, but that's no excuse for what my people did to you," he began wheeling himself from behind his desk. "All I ask is that you take a look around and see what we do here. If you still have no interest you are welcome to leave."

Gambit paused by the door and slowly turned around. That was a decent enough offer, but he still wasn't truly convinced. As he watched the Professor wheel himself from behind his desk he hit the side causing several items from his desk to fall onto the floor.

Gambit walked over and began picking up the items and placing them back on the desk as the Professor quietly thanked him. He picked up a picture frame and was about to give it to the Professor before he glanced at it. It was a picture of a group of people mostly teens standing in front of a large mansion. The Professor was in the front with what looked like other faculty members seated on a bench next to him while grinning students stood in the back.

Gambit looked to what caught his attention and saw a giant blue ape man sitting in the front wearing spectacles and a lab coat. He squinted as he saw it…………he knew that blue ape man.

"Dese yo students," asked Gambit giving the picture frame to the Professor.

"Yes, this was our old school," he replied giving the picture a sad smile.

Noticing this Gambit took another look at the picture while the Professor held it. "He one of yo' students," he asked pointing at Beast.

"Yes he was," he nodded stiffly.

"Was? As in, he aint here anymore?" asked Gambit still looking at the picture, not sure what he was looking for.

The Professor looked up sadly at Gambit before answering. "His name is Dr. Hank McCoy and he's one of the people that I told you had been taken captive."

Gambit's blood ran cold and he blinked. "He'd been taken?" asked Gambit for confirmation his breath stuck in his throat.

After a moment he spoke again. "Was anyone else taken," he asked looking hard at the picture. Why did he keep asking questions? What did he care? Why didn't he leave this place the first chance he got?

"Yes, Evan Daniels," said the Professor pointing at a boy in the back. Gambit took a good look and saw that it was a black boy with bright blond hair. He stood tall with his arms folded against his chest. The blond boy next to him had a goofy grin and had an arm around Evan's shoulders. Gambit's heart beat wildly and his chest was beginning to hurt again as his suspicions were being confirmed. "And here," said the Professor pointing to another spot of the picture frame. Gambit looked to see a girl standing between the blue boy he had seen from earlier and the girl with the pony tail. Gambit didn't need the Professor to tell him what his gut already did. "Her name is Rogue," explained the Professor before looking back at Gambit.

Although Gambit felt like a 10 ton brick hit him in the chest he remained emotionless. She stood with neutral face with her arms crossed and her hair draped over one shoulder. "You know who took dem?" he asked finally.

The Professor had a faraway look in his eyes. "We suspect a man named William Stryker."

Gambit ran a hand through his hair, as his mind was spinning. "I'm………I'm sorry," he said quietly.

The Professor thanked him before placing the picture back onto his desk and wheeling himself to the middle of the room looking to Gambit expectantly.

Gambit walked up to him looking deep in thought. "If it's alright, I t'ink I'll take you up on dat tour," he said in a low voice.

The Professor's face brightened. "Oh, wonderful," he said shaking Gambit's hand. "I'll have Scott and Storm join us," he said as he wheeled himself to the door.

Gambit shook his head at himself as he followed behind the Professor. Just what in the hell did he think he was doing.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone…………ok I know I always say this but I'm so glad I'm finally here at this point in the story………..I always had a couple of these scenes in my mind for so long and its so great to finally write them down………thanks to everyone who stuck with me and put up with my lousy updates………so since I'm going to have another horrible day at work tomorrow why don't why guys send me a nice review to cheer me up……yay…………oh and who knows maybe with enough reviews I'll take it upon myself to update again this upcoming weekend…….or not…………mwahahahahahaha.


	20. Frenemies

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 20: Frenemies**

Gambit regretted it the instant the words left his mouth but it was too late. Why was he being so stupid, he needed to leave, maybe his injuries had made him go insane…did he suffer any head trauma in the fight? The fight! … that's right…he got his ass handed to him by a walking talking brute and a bunch of his sidekicks. Not only did they kick the crap out of him but they compromised his hideout, and he really liked that apartment. He needed to get back there as soon as possible and pick up a few things, the thought only further frustrated Gambit.

Gambit shook his head and faced the Professor in order to tell him that he had changed his mind and would not be going on that tour. Then he would say something rude, storm out, and leave this place forever. As Gambit prepared himself the words that spilt out of his mouth were not exactly what he had in mind.

"If yo don't mind I'd prefer it if we didn't have any company," said Gambit coolly as he and the Professor made their way out of the office and down the carpeted hallway.

'CRAP!' he thought, even more weirded out by his own behavior. That was not what he meant to say at all. What was wrong with him? He half listened to the Professor as he wheeled himself and began pointing out parts of the institute.

Why couldn't he bring himself to leave? There was just something about this place and the Professor that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was his instincts, he's always trusted his instincts and they we're telling him that he was in no danger. The emotions he got from the Professor were only kindness, understanding, and a great deal of worry.

He just couldn't bring himself to be rude to the man, and he had to admit that this place was intriguing. A mutant school to help mutants control their powers? He never heard of mutants teaming up for any other reason than to cause destruction and death.

"Gambit," said the Professor suddenly bringing Gambit out of his thoughts. "I get the feeling that you're a million miles away."

Gambit looked to the Professor and sighed. "I shouldn't be here." He paused a moment. "From what you tell me you got problems of your own, why exactly do you want me here?"

"And why exactly shouldn't you be here?"

"Listen old man, I work fo' some nasty people…dangerous people."

The Professor let that sink in before he spoke. "It doesn't sound like you a very fond of the people you work for Gambit. Why is it that you're in this line of work?"

Gambit shook his head. "It aint dat simple," he paused a moment. "I don't have a choice."

"I see," spoke the professor quietly, the degree of Gambit's situation starting to sink in.

"You got kids here, and havin me around is dangerous. Da people I work for, well let's just say I wouldn't wish em on my worst enemy," he began. "S'ides I'm a theif, you'd be a fool if you trusted a guy like me," he said as an after thought

"If you had a choice Gambit would you stay here?" he asked.

Gambit looked away and didn't answer, he didn't know.

"Maybe then we can help each other," began the Professor getting Gambit to look at him. "I wonder if I could acquire your skills as a professionally trained thief to help me find my people and in return I promise you that I will use all my power to help you out of whatever trouble you're in and offer you a safe place to stay."

Gambit was quiet for a long moment. "You can't help me," he said quietly shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised what we could do for you Gambit," said the Professor with a knowing smile. "Take some time and think it over, you should be resting now anyway. Would you like a room for the night," he asked adding quickly. "If only to accommodate you for what happened to your apartment."

Gambit smirked before shaking his head. "Know somthin Professor, you a hard man ta say no to."

The Professor smiled noting that it was the first time that Gambit referred to him with a title of respect. "So I've been told."

…

Bobby looked serious as he held the metal staff and swung it above his head.

"Haaa-yah! Whooo-yaaahhh!" he cried narrowing his eyes looking like something out of a Bruce Lee film.

"No no no," exclaimed Kurt shaking his head. "It vas not like zat Bobby!" He said taking the staff from him. "It vas like zis!" He held the staff at arms length before swinging it left then right then above his head, his attempt at martial arts was worse than Bobby's.

"Okay, we get it. Now tell us what happened," huffed Tabitha as she snatched the staff from Kurt and examined it closely.

Almost everyone in the house excluding the Professor, Scott, Jean, Storm, and Wolverine were huddled in the middle of the living room trying to get details of the fight that had happened with Gambit earlier that day.

"Guys, it was amazing, it was like something out of the Matrix…the guy was so fast…" began Bobby.

"Yeah….and tough too, he took on one of my shocks like it was nothing," added Ray.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed a skeptical Pietro who stood beside Wanda with his arms folded. "You electrocuted the guy and he was fine?"

"It's totally true, he even went up against Wolverine…WOOOLVERINE," replied Kitty saying the last part slowly and loudly for emphasis. Rohne, standing next to her, nodded sternly in agreement.

"Not only that, but he held his own…I actually thought he was going to get away, it took all of us to bring him down," explained Bobby with exaggerated hand gestures.

This got everyone intrigued as whispers and murmurs of excitement and skepticism could be heard throughout the room. After a month of searching with no luck, everyone was excited about the mutant who may have a connection to their missing friends.

"Well? Did you find out anything from that mutant," asked Jubilee.

"Does the guy know anythin about William Stryker," put in Sam impatiently.

"Where's he now?"

"Is he here?"

"Whoa, whoa," exclaimed Bobby holding out his hands. "Hold on guys, the guy _is_ here but….." Bobby paused as this received cries of outrage among the teens.

"BUT!" Continued Bobby in a loud voice so that everyone would settle down. "Other than that we don't know anything…except…" Bobby let that hang in the air as he looked over to Kitty.

Everyone looker over to Kitty expectantly. Kitty looked thrilled to have all the attention on her. "Well," she began pausing for effect. "We were listening in on Scott, Storm, and Wolverine and they were…"

"Were what, Kitty?" questioned Scott suddenly from the back of the room.

Kitty looked taken aback a moment before smiling sheepishly. "And… nothing," she said holding out her hands innocently.

"Guys, mind giving me the staff?" he asked politely as Storm came into the room and stood next to him.

Bobby tried reaching for the staff to take from Tabitha, but Tabitha yanked it out of his reach.

Tabitha made a face at Bobby before replacing it with a sweet smile as she approached Scott and Storm. "That's what I _told_ Bobby," she said maternally looking back at Bobby like he was a child. "Here!" she said to Scott winking at him while holding out the staff. He took it with a grateful smile.

"Don't you all have home work?" asked Storm lightly to the group. In union groans of protest could be heard, and one by one they began leaving the living room.

"Later," pouted Tabitha at Scott looking longingly at him before walking away with Kitty. "Did you say baby blue," whispered Tabitha to Kitty.

Kitty shushed her as she eyed Lance who went up the stairs with Wanda and Pietro in tow. She eyed them for a moment curious but then shrugged it off. "I said bright blue," she whispered giggling. They both looked at Scott one last time before waving at him and giggling again; then headed into the kitchen.

Scott quirked an eyebrow at Storm, confused, but she shrugged her shoulders at the odd behavior.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her after a moment when everyone had left.

Storm looked at Scott a moment before answering. "I am not entirely sure what to think about that mutant, but I know that I do not trust him," she said looking away as she spoke. "And you?"

Scott sighed before speaking. "To risk sounding cliché, I don't think I could jump to any conclusions…" he paused a moment. "But I trust that the professor knows what he's doing…I'm not _that_ worried."

Storm still looked doubtful. "William Stryker is the only distributer of adamantiam," she pointed out touching the bo staff that Scott held, indicating that Gambit might have a stronger connection to Stryker than he let on.

"As far as we know," exclaimed Scott quickly.

Storm gave him a skeptical look before continuing. "We both know better than that."

Scott only shrugged in response.

Storm sighed looking irritated. "I just can't help but feel that we are going about this the wrong way. We should be in there questioning that mutant," she said pointing towards the hall that led to the Professor's office.

"Just be a little patient Storm," said Scott in a soft voice pleadingly. "The Professor wanted to talk to him alone besides, we don't need anything else that'll scare this guy off… I don't think we'd find him again."

Strom huffed. "Still, I do not like all this waiting, you can not tell me that you do not want to speak with that mutant thief," she replied looking anxious.

"Are you kidding? I'm dying to talk to him but I trust the Professor to…."

Storm waved her hand dismissively, cutting him off. "This is not about loyalty Cyclops," she began firmly. "This is about the people we love."

He looked at her strangely, she was angry now and he knew it was because of the cool exterior he was putting on. It must have unnerved her the way it has with almost everyone else in the mansion, but he needed to stay level headed, not only for himself but for everyone else who looked to him for support. "Storm, I never forgot what this was about," he stated looking annoyed that she would question his intentions. "But I'm not about to go bursting into the Professor's office."

Storm angrily turned her back to Scott and began walking away. "Well, maybe you should."

Scott sighed in frustration. "Where are you going?" he asked her as she headed for the hall way.

"To ask about the man with the adamantium staff," she replied in an icy tone.

Scott rolled his eyes and followed her down the hall "Would you calm down, I really don't need you going Wolverine on me," he said as he caught up to her at the Professor's office, that they were both surprised to find empty.

Storm glowered at him. "At least Wolverine was getting us somewhere."

Scott hid the fact that that stung. "Where is all this anger coming from, we both know Wolverine was out of line…why am I suddenly the calm one…I'm the one who's supposed to have a stick up his ass," at the frightening look she gave him he quickly added, "…not that you have a stick…or anything of the sort…er…ahem," Scott cleared his throat and scratched his head looking horribly uncomfortable. When Storm didn't reply to his awkwardness he continued. "Look just…tell me what's wrong."

Storm closed her eyes then sighed but her anger never let up for a moment. "That is such a ridiculous question Cyclops, we both know what's wrong, what I would like to know is where is _your_ anger?"

"Excuse me?"

"Our friends and family are missing, and you're here acting as a diplomat Cyclops," she said in a cold tone.

Now this made Scott angry. "You think I don't care?"

At her silent glare he continued. "Get one thing straight Storm, nobody cares about finding Evan, Beast, and Rogue more than me, but I'm not going to take my frustration out on anyone in this mansion including you. Whether I like it or not I need to set an example around here, which is more than I can say for you," he paused waiting for a response from her but he got none. "Look come talk to me when you calmed the hell down," he said walking past her. "Storm," he paused looking over his shoulder. "You're my second in command, start acting like it," he said harshly before turning a corner.

…

"Are you crazy? He's crazy right?" asked Pietro looking to Wanda.

"Or stupid," she added dryly with folded arms.

"Look guys I know, but if it was ok with these X-Geeks then they must be desperate," replied Lance with earnest. "This is Fred we're talking about, and it's been a freakin month, we really need to think about this."

The three of them were in Bobby's room, being the first empty room they found, with the door closed. Lance sat on the bed with his head in his hands while Pietro and Wanda stood side by side by the dresser.

"Lance it's Magneto, you hate Magneto," commented Pietro irritated.

"What's that got to do with anything," he fired back.

"Even if we knew where daddy dearest was," began Wanda. "What makes you think he'd give a rat's ass?"

"You guys have a better idea," asked Lance with raised eyebrows.

"You're damn right we have a better idea. I mean what about that guy they caught," tried Wanda.

"I dunno," shrugged Lance.

"Well let's first find out, before we go running off to Magneto like idiots," insisted Pietro.

"If this is about your damn pride…..." began Lance looking angry as he stood getting into Pietro's face.

"It's not," spoke Wanda gently as she stood between the both of them. "But you don't know what you're asking. Things are bad enough without having to deal with our father," she said looking at Lance pleadingly. "He'll use the situation to his advantage, he'll use us Lance, then do something to the Professor and the others."

Lance sighed then looked away from her blue eyes. "Just think about it, okay?" he said before heading for the door. Before he left he spoke quickly. "And for the record, I don't care what Magneto does to us or anyone else, if he can help us get Fred back then I don't give a shit," he said before pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

Wanda and Pietro didn't say a word to each other.

…

He stood in front of a floor length mirror fidgeting with his bow tie then gave up in a huff. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a long moment. He was a little too thin, he wished he filled out his tuxedo a bit more and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. He couldn't help it; his training didn't allow him to sleep more than 3 hours a night.

"Nervous?" asked a tuxedo clad Henri with a patronizing smirk as he appeared behind Remy in the mirror.

Remy waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever gave you dat impression mon frère?"

Henri shook his head and turned Remy around to tie the bow tie for him. "Dere," he said slinging his arm over Remy's shoulders like he was twelve years old. He wiped away fake tears as he spoke. "You make a beautiful bride," he said cruelly cracking up. Remy elbowed him in the gut, but couldn't help but laugh. Henri always had an infectious laugh.

"Okay, okay," began Henri seriously. He put his hands on Remy's shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Remy nodded taking in a breath. He couldn't help but be nervous. What sixteen year old wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day? He sighed at the thought.

"You have da ring?" asked Remy offhandedly. Henri padded his pocket and smiled at Remy.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said with a nod. Henri led him out the door keeping his hand on Remy's shoulder comfortingly.

They walked out of the house and into the backyard silently. Deep red roses decorated aisles of neat black chairs filled with friends, family, and guild members from both the thieves' guild and the assassins' guild. Black and red velvet streamers hung beautifully from white flower posts adorning even more red roses. Remy's heart beat a mile a minute as they walked a red velvet carpet to the alter where a priest stood, beside him his father looking as always without emotion.

They made it to the alter and Henri gave Remy a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before letting go and standing next to him. Jean Luc gave Remy an acknowledging nod in which Remy nodded in return.

He had never been so nervous about anything his whole life. His hands were sweaty and his stomach was doing flip flops. What was wrong with him? He needed to calm down. What was he so nervous about? He was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world that he loved more than he thought he could love someone. He was about to end a feud between two guilds that have been at war for over a century. Remy took a breath to calm himself and looked out into the crowd.

Assassins sat at the right while his own guild sat on the left. Theo was nowhere to be seen and neither was his mother, only Belize, Etienne's father sat in the last row looking miserable. Remy looked away and spotted Mercy and Tante Mattie in the front both looking excited and smiling at him, he gave them a tight smile in return. Lapin sat next to them loosening the bow tie around his neck looking very uncomfortable, Remy resisted the urge to laugh and felt a little better. He looked to the assassin's side of the room most of which looked at him with more hatred than Belize and Jacques combined. Jacques stood leaning on his walking sick next to an assassin that Remy knew was Marius's right hand man. They were speaking in whispers and facing each other so it was hard for Remy to read their lips. He shrugged it off and was relieved to see that Julien hadn't made it to the party either.

Suddenly music started playing with a soft piano and violin. Little flower girls dressed in white lace dresses came walking down the red velvet carpet littering the ground with rose pedals. Then bride maids all dressed in the same dark red satin dress came up the aisle each holding a small bouquet of roses. Remy raised an eyebrow, thinking that Belladonna may have gone a little over board with the whole red and black theme; it was starting to look a little depressing for a wedding.

Then the traditional ceremonial music started and everyone stood up. Belldonna stood out like a white angel among all the dark decorations. Remy smiled realizing her intentions for the dark decorations. Her father Marius Boudreaux walked her down the aisle looking just as emotionless as Jean Luc. When they finally reached the alter Marius kissed his daughters hand then handed it over to Remy before taking a seat with the rest of the assassin's in the front row.

Bella wore a big lacy traditional wedding dress. It looked vintage except that it had no sleeves or straps. The train was long and streatched out to the bottom of the alter. She sparkled as diamonds, pearls, and beads were embedded all along her dress and veil. She carried a bouquet of deep red roses that matched the color of her lipstick that he could see though her veil. She smiled seductively at him before curling her fingers through his. The Priest began with a prayer before beginning the vows that they each had to say in Latin.

When the Priest asked for the rings Henri handed Remy his and one of Bella's bride maids handed one to her.

Remy tenderly caressed her hand before slipping on the golden band on one of her red manicured fingers. Then she did the same.

The Priest said a few more words before he allowed Remy to kiss his bride. He lifted the diamond entrusted veil to reveal her beautiful face and pretty blond braids. He leaned down and kissed her.

…

Remy opened a bottle of champagne, pored two glasses and handed one to Bella. She took it and drank it in one gulp. She giggled at his reaction. "Let's try dat again," she said holding out her glass. He refilled it and this time they drank together.

He came close to her and kissed her, she kissed back with more passion than she ever kissed him before.

She giggled at his surprise. "It's nice ta not have ta sneak around no more," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I dunno, it was kinda fun," he said smiling down at her.

"Remy Lebeau don't you look at me like dat."

"Like what," he teased looking at her even more intensely.

"Like dat," she pointed out. "Dat stare you do wid yo demon eyes, it can really unnerve a girl."

Remy chuckled at her and she resisted the urge to smile. "Am I unnerving you girl?"

Bella waved a hand dismissively. "You wish Lebeau, Belladonna Boudraux fears no man, not even one dat looks like Le Diable Blanc."

At this he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in which she squealed in protest and threw her on the bed before tickling her. She tried batting his hands away but it was no use and she gave in and began giggling hysterically.

He stopped suddenly and stared at her before kissing her passionately. She returned it wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," he said breathlessly against her lips, she smiled and kissed him again.

She pushed him gently and they both sat up. "Ya don't mind if I change outta dis here weddin dress inta soemthin more comfortable? Dis here an original from da civil war."

"Civil war?" he questioned fingering her bare shoulders and chest.

"Wid a few modifications, of course," she said batting her eye lashes.

She hopped off the bed, stood, and headed for the champagne bottle and poured two more glasses and gave one to him. They drank in silence before she made her way to the bathroom and blew him a kiss before closing the door.

He sighed in content before walking over to the window and looked out into the beautiful city night. They stayed in a five star luxury hotel suite in Portofino, Italy. Remy couldn't wait until tomorrow to walk the streets with Bella and take in the beautiful sights. He could see the dark Mediterranean highlighted perfectly by moonlight. Damn, this sure was one romantic place that Bella chose, but then again she always liked the finer things in life.

He drowned the rest of his drink and took in the sight a minute longer before he started to feel sick. He leaned against the glass for support as dizziness suddenly had him grabbing his head. He swallowed as he grew weaker and his legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor breathing hard. He calmed his breathing and tried to think, but sudden chest pains had him gasping. He struggled to get up but he couldn't move and his vision grew cloudy. He closed his eyes to sweet unconsciousness.

…

"SLAP!"

Remy groaned as his head began to throb.

"SLAP!"

His eyes opened just wide enough to see a blurry figure standing in front of him.

This time Remy received a hard punch to the face.

He cried out and was now fully awake to receive yet another punch and this time he heard his nose crack. He growled in anger and tried to get up but found himself tied to a chair, the ropes so tight that they cut off his circulation.

"Struggle all you want Lebeau, it aint no use," said a familiar voice.

Remy looked up in horror to see Julien in front of him looking like a wasted junkie, his face looking much older then he actually was.

Remy spit blood to the floor before glaring at Julien. "Where's Bella?" he asked dangerously.

Julien approached and backhanded Remy then punched him hard in the gut.

Remy wheezed in a breath before receiving another punch. He grew tired of this game when his binds turned into a bright violet.

"Wouldn't do dat if I was you," began Julien looking darkly at Remy. Suddenly Remy cried out as a shock of electricity flowed through his entire body. He gasped and looked up to Julien holding something that looked like a walky talky. He pressed something on it and more electricity began to flow into Remy's body. "Take back yo' energy!" he demanded holding his finger threatening over one of the buttons.

Remy strained to look down the best he could to see some sort of collar around his neck. He took a breath and froze then slowly drew back his power charge, grinding his teeth as he did so. "Where's Bella?" he asked again breathlessly.

At this Julien chuckled darkly. "Yo' here dat Bella, da boy is worried about ya," he said cruelly somewhere behind Remy.

Remy heard a figure approach him from behind before coming around to face him. She looked absolutely beautiful clad in black leather pants and a halter top. She looked at Remy sadly before caressing his cheek and then standing next to Julien without saying a word.

Remy took in a ragged breath and could only look at her in utter disbelief and confusion. As realization sunk in he closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head in shame. Julien approached and backhanded him before punching him in the gut again. Remy thrashed in is bonds in anger then began coughing.

Julien took a breath holding his fist as it began to throb from all the punching. Suddenly his face changed, it looked different somehow. His eyes became wide and his face sagged making him look years older. Julien looked confused a moment, looking around the room like he didn't know where he was and he swayed slightly. Bella got in his face and slapped him hard. "Don't you go forgettin why you here," she said angrily.

"I…I…I," he stuttered looking at her in confusion grabbing his head.

She slapped him again then held his face in her hands digging her finger nails into his cheeks. "Don't you love me Julien," she asked in a hard voice.

Julien breathed hard. "Yes," he said in a defeated hopeless tone.

"Den finish de job," she demanded.

Instantly Julien's face changed and went back to looking demented and clenched. Remy could only gawk at the scene a moment before Julien quickly lunged at Remy and stabbed him in the shoulder with a hunting knife. Remy cried out before Julien took out the knife from his shoulder and stabbed him in the leg. Remy grinded his teeth but held back from crying out. Julien aimed for Remy's chest and went to strike but gasped when Remy's hand grabbed his own in a crushing grip. He looked in confusion and saw that Remy had somehow gotten one of his hands free. Before Julien could do anything he heard a snap as Remy twisted his wrist and broke it, Julien crumbled onto his knees for a moment but it was all Remy needed to free himself. Julien quickly picked himself up with knife in hand and tried swiping Remy in the chest in which Remy easily dodged.

Remy grabbed Julien's knifed hand and twisted it behind his back and grabbed his throat with his other hand but suddenly an electric shock pulsed through his body and he and Julien crumbled to the floor. Remy choked on air as he gathered himself together and saw Julien groaning in pain having received the same shock as Remy since Remy had been holding on to him.

He looked up to see Bella looking down at him with steely blue eyes like he was a diseased dog. She held up the trigger to his collar and pressed it. He arched his back and cried out as a burning shock pulsed into his body. She walked over and straddled his chest before sitting on it, making it hard for him to breath. She caressed his face with icy fingers before staring him in the eye. "You da most beautiful boy I ever seen Remy," she began softly. "But dey say the devil in da shape of a man is supposed to be," she said darkly before bringing up Julien's hunting knife for a final strike.

Remy snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her wrists. He used all his strength to get sit himself up so that they were face to face. He grabbed the collar trigger and looked her in the eye. "M'sorry," he said in a low voice before pressing the button and sending an electric shock through both of them. Remy braced himself while Bella screamed out and slumped over. He threw her off of him and she collided head first into the wooden dresser and groaned.

Julien came at him and they began wrestling on the floor. Julien punched Remy with his good arm and kicked him in the groin. Remy growled and brought his palm into Julien's face then used his legs to throw him over his head. Julien rolled on the floor and kicked at Remy as he approached but missed. Remy counter attacked and kicked Julien in the gut causing him to fall to his knees before Remy grabbed him by the throat and held him up at full height. Remy's eyes sparked with fury and he resisted the urge to blow Julien's damn face off. Suddenly Julien's eyes grew wide and he gasped, grabbing fistfuls of Remy's shirt. He lost his balance and they both fell to their knees. They looked up to see an emotionless Bella holding Julien's hunting knife dripping with blood. Julien looked at her in horror as he gasped for breath.

"Yo' so weak," she spat looking down at Julien.

Julien whispered her name but whatever he meant to say died on his lips.

"How many beatings you gonna get from da guild till you become a man," she asked piercing her lips in anger. "Didn't our last lesson teach you anythin," she demanded pointing to her neck. Remy looked down to Julien where Bella had pointed and saw a deep burn scar that went all around his neck, it looked old but had new singes along the edges. Remy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Julien lowered his eyes and began to sob before grabbing onto the collar of Remy's shirt bringing him closer as if to whisper something. Remy didn't know why he cared to listen but he brought his ear closer to Juliens sobbing face.

"Don't believe her," he began looking delusional, his grip on Remy's shirt tightening. "Don…don't believe anything that comes outta her mouth," he wheezed before his grip on Remy loosened and he lay still. His dark eyes remained wide open as tears continued to drip out of the corners. Remy stared at him a moment before setting him down onto the floor and looking directly at Bella. She looked unnerved, probably wondering what Julien had told him. She kept looking from Julien to Remy then back again.

Remy stood slightly dazed, looking to his blood soaked hands, his wedding ring glistening in the light coming from the outside balcony.

Bella took a breath and walked towards Remy with her arms outstretched as if to give him a hug. He stepped back and held her by the shoulders at arms length. She struggled looking at him confused. "Remy," she said trying to get closer to him but he kept her at arms length.

"It was just an act," she began looking at him intently. "I was just playin him until I got de upper hand," she insisted.

Remy breathed hard and shook his head as he held her away from him.

"You have ta believe me," she begged. "What did he tell you? What did he tell you? Don't believe a thing that weak excuse for an assassin said," she demanded pointing to Julien's body.

She seemed to sense that she was losing him, so she quickly changed tactics. "He made me Remy. I didn't want to but he made me," she said tears streaming down her face.

Remy let her go and took another step back before taking a good look at her, as if he were looking at her for the first time. He lowered his eyes before walking over to the balcony window and picking up the champagne glass he had drank from, the one that she handed to him. She watched him intently as he sniffed it and made a face, he looked at her before tossing her the glass. She stepped back to catch it, some of which spilt on her when she did. She looked at it then looked back at Remy but she was shocked to see that he was gone the door to the balcony slightly ajar, his shock collar lying on the floor. She looked back at the cup and sniffed it smelling the strong poison that she had placed in his drink. She had put enough to kill two men, but it only knocked out Remy for half an hour. Her eyes lowered curiously at how he could have survived then she looked at her pathetic brother who lay on the now blood soaked carpet. She walked over to her purse, took out her cell phone and began to dial before looking out to the empty balcony.

…

Gambit sat upright in bed breathing hard. He stood in a defensive stance when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He shook his head and calmed himself as the memory of what had happened came rushing back.

He was in Xavier's institute as a guest, he sighed at his current predicament. They had put him in a pretty nice room with a four poster bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3:00 a.m. his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe that he had let himself sleep that long. He went to the bathroom and clicked on the light. He looked at his reflection noticing that he looked a bit better, his skin had turned back to its normal color but his eyes were bruised and swollen from underneath thanks to his broken nose.

He had to admit that he did feel better after sleeping. He undressed himself and checked on his injuries. Scrapes and bruises littered his entire upper body. He took off the bandages on his chest, neck, and wrist. The slash marks Wolverine had given him were a little deep but not too bad but the bite on his wrist from that wolf had needed stitches and stung every time he moved his arm.

He looked and saw that he was provided with basic toiletries such as shampoo, soap, and a tooth brush along with a fist aid kit. He climbed into the shower and cleaned himself up before bandaging up his wounds and dressing back into his street clothes. He put on his coat and headed straight for the window. He was a little frustrated that he hadn't gotten his staff back, but decided that he could get it later. He had to do something important first.

…

He sighed as he was met with yellow police tape blocking the door to his apartment. He ripped it off the wall and stepped into the room. He cringed seeing the damage his last charged card had done, when he tried escaping from Wolverine.

His entire bedroom and living room were in shambles, dust and broken wood everywhere. He stepped over a few large pieces and headed straight for his closet. He got on his knees and took out a loose floor board in the bottom of the closet and took out a carryon bag hidden underneath. He looked inside briefly to make sure all he needed was inside but quickly paused and looked up before rolling his eyes.

"Know you dere," he said calmly over his shoulder towards the door. When he didn't receive an answer right away he spoke again. "Come on now don't be shy, make yo' self right at home," he said standing up with a sly smirk.

Quicker than Gambit thought possible the figure was in front of him, holding three very familiar claws up threateningly. "You got three seconds ta tell me why you left."

Gambit's smirk never wavered as he looked to Wolverine with a bored expression. "Don't get yo' panies in a twist, I had ta get somethin," he said pushing past Wolverine and exiting the apartment, Wolverine followed.

"Oh ain't that nice," began Wolverine sarcastically. "And what exactly did you get," he demanded getting in front of Gambit daring him to shrug past him again.

Gambit looked to Wolverine annoyed. "Thought I was free ta go any time I wanted."

Wolverine glared at Gambit. "Do I look like the Professor to you, bub? Speakin of which, what exactly did you two talk about?"

"Why don't you ask him," fired back Gambit coolly.

Wolverine grunted. "He told me that you were willin ta help us out with our little predicament," began Wolverine lowering his eyes at Gambit. "Thing is I can't help but wonder what's in it for you."

Gambit remained silent.

"Answer the damn question," demanded Wolverine in a low voice.

Gambit glared, his eyes glowering dangerously. "It ain't none of yo' business." He was angry but be couldn't help but appreciate that the Professor had kept their agreement confidential. Well, almost agreement, he hadn't exactly given the Professor an answer yet. But at least he knew that whatever they talked about would stay between them.

"Look kid calm down, I didn't come here ta fight you," began Wolverine when he sensed Gambit's apprehension. "Just came ta drag your ass back."

"And what makes you think I'd go with you," challenged Gambit.

"We both know that you have a connection to William Stryker."

Gambit sighed shaking his head. "Not exactly."

"Then what exactly," questioned Wolverine impatiently.

"Might have somethin dat might be useful, but I aint sure yet. Could be somethin, Could be nothin."

Wolverine looked skeptical. "So your gonna help us just like that," he asked looking distrustful.

Gambit smirked. "What's the matter homme don't you trust me," he teased making his way out of the building Wolverine in tow.

Wolverine growled. "About as far as I can throw ya," he grumbled.

"By the way Gumbo," began Wolverine with a hard look in his eye. "What the hell did you do to my bike?"

**REVIEW!**


	21. Frenemies II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own marvel or X-Men.

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the whole Apocalypse thing, but Gambit has never met the X-Men and Cajun Spice never happened. Magneto had his Acolytes but Gambit was never part of them.

**Cardsharp**

**Chapter 21: Frenemies II**

Gambit rubbed at his bruised jaw and cringed.

Man, Wolverine really liked that bike. Gambit chuckled remembering the look on Wolverine's face when he had vaguely told him what had happened to it, it was almost worth Wolverine's steely fist.

That guy needed anger management.

Gambit looked around the room and sighed. They had gone their separate ways after that. Wolverine had given him the perfect excuse to get out of town, and away from the idea of this school and Xavier.

Yet he had come back. He felt foolish, like he should know better by now, but there was just something about this place.

He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had found this place long ago, then maybe things would have been different for him. Maybe he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now. He wondered if it could have been a sanctuary from his Guild or even, better yet, Essex. Gambit sighed shaking his head at the thought. That was just wishful thinking, his Guild had needed him back then, he single handedly brought in clients from all other the world, he had mastered all of their training, and gave them the world class reputation they have today. There was no way in hell his father would have let him go, not until he was finished with him. And as far as Essex went, well he honestly didn't know how that scenario could have gone, it was much better not to think about it.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, tired of staring at his computer screen.

He sat on the floor leaning against the four poster bed facing the door of the bedroom Xavier had provided him with. He was going through the files he had stolen from William Stryker's base computer. He had already gone through it a couple of times back at his apartment. He knew that the files Stryker had on each mutant did not specifically state where they were being kept specifically, but Gambit did remember something when he had last looked at them.

He browsed through the information until he came on to an untitled file that read: _Facility Structure Undisclosed Destination._

It was a reference to blueprints for a facility somewhere in Siberia.

Gambit read carefully and pierced his lips together when he realized that he could only get access through a remote computer.

This had to be the place, Gambit just knew Stryker was keeping those mutants there…..he huffed and narrowed his eyes. He needed to find that facility, but without the exact coordinates it could be near impossible to find anything in that winter wasteland. Gambit took out a flash disk and quickly made a copy of the information from his computer before pocketing it. He got up and stretched before closing his laptop and putting in under the bed.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand, now 5 a.m. He wondered if anyone would be up at around this time. He slipped on his trench coat and stepped out into the hall and headed for the elevator. The mansion had such a warm elegance; it reminded Gambit of the house he grew up in which seemed like such a life time ago.

He made his way down to the lower levels and was met by a long descending hall that branched into three metal corridors. He took the one on the right and walked until he reached the Cerebro chamber.

He looked to the large metal door and wondered if he should knock. The Professor had told him how he had built a machine that amplified his powers tenfold.

He said he would be here if Gambit needed anything. Gambit looked at the door a moment longer before there was a sudden unlocking swoosh, Gambit stepped back as the door suddenly slid open revealing a long ramp that stretched out to a large circular room. The Professor wheeled himself toward him, a look of delight on his face.

"Good morning Gambit," he said in a bright tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," replied Gambit honestly in a low voice.

"What brings you down here?"

"Stole dis from Stryker's base when I was in Seattle," he said holding up the flash before handing it to the Professor.

The Professor took the disk and looked at it a moment before looking back up at Gambit, his face serious. "Does this mean that you have decided to help us Gambit?"

Gambit was quiet before answering. "Let's just get one thing straight homme, dis is pure business. I help you find yo' people and you help me wid…." Gambit stopped not quite ready to tell the Professor more about himself or his problems just yet.

After a moment of silence the Professor spoke. "Gambit," he began gently. "Whatever it is that you're going through just know that you can be safe here, and I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Gambit looked to the ground before looking to the Professor with a dark expression. "He got a secluded base somewhere in Siberia," began Gambit changing the subject and pointing to the disk in the Professor's hand. "Problem is, dere aint any specific coordinates to the base."

The Professor looked deep in thought a moment, absorbing all the information Gambit was giving him. "Gambit, would you mind continuing this conversation in my office; I'd like you to meet the others," said the Professor as he wheeled himself toward the elevator.

Gambit sighed before following.

…

They arrived to the Professor's office, and Gambit was surprised to see people already waiting for them.

Wolverine stood by the desk with his arms folded, next to him stood a beautiful dark skinned woman with ivory hair; both of them starred daggers at him.

Gambit resisted the urge to smile in their direction. Seated by the desk was Jean and a tall clean cut man in red shaded sun glasses, it was strange but neither of them were as hostile towards him as their friends seemed to be; though a bit guarded.

"Gambit, this is Storm, and Scott Summers," he said gesturing toward each of them. "And I believe you met Jean and Logan."

The Professor wheeled himself to his desk while Gambit stayed toward the back of the room. "Gambit has agreed to stay and help, I believe his skills would be invaluable to us." began the Professor with confidence before putting the flash disk Gambit had given to him onto his desk. "Our young friend has already found that Stryker has a base in Siberia."

All eyes turned to look at Gambit before looking back at the Professor; Gambit was hit with a mixture of shock and hope from the group. He hadn't realized exactly how badly these people had wanted to find their friends. He supposed it made sense since they all lived here, but the feelings of loyalty and caring he felt couldn't help but make him a little envious.

"Are you serious," asked Scott standing up from his chair.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" demanded Wolverine unfolding his arms.

"The problem, Logan, is that we are not sure of its exact location," answered the Professor.

"And Stryker knows how to hide himself from us, without a location it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, literally," added Jean.

"Then what do you suggest?" questioned Storm anxiously.

The Professor was silent indicating that he didn't know.

"De files on dat disk are classified to a remote computer," spoke up Gambit suddenly pointing to the disk as he took a few paces forward until he was in front of the Professor's desk. "Just need access ta a government computer and I can hack in, easy," he explained in a casual manner as if talking about the weather.

Everyone was silent staring at him in astonishment.

"You sure about that Gumbo," asked Wolverine with a harsh glare.

Gambit only gave him a sideways smirk.

"Logan get Nick Fury on the phone," said the Professor quickly.

Logan grunted and glared at Gambit before rushing out of the room.

Gambit resisted the urge to groan. So, they knew Nick Fury, that wasn't good. When he had broken into S.H.I.E.L.D he found that Nick Fury had been keeping tabs on his Guild, and he wouldn't be surprised if Fury knew all about him. He wasn't worried, his father had always known that the government had been on to them but he knew how to deal with it. A few favors and bribes and you'd be surprised of the things you could get away with, and as far as Gambit was concerned his father had made the Guild untouchable. Now finding out that Xavier knew Fury, Gambit couldn't help but wondered if Xavier had anything to do with helping Fury against Apocalypse.

Storm walked over to Gambit, shaking him out of his thoughts, looking at him carefully. "And how exactly do you know so much," she questioned, every word laced with accusation.

It took Gambit a moment to answer, but when he did he gave her a dazzling smile. "What can I say chere, it's in the job description," he said winking at her.

She looked taken aback a moment before giving him a glare. "I see."

"What Storm means," began Scott looking over at Storm irritated. "Is that we're glad to have you on the team and we're grateful for your help."

"Storm, may I have a word," asked the Professor as he and Storm went over to a corner of the room and began speaking in low voices. Gambit didn't bother to make out what they were saying.

"How are you feeling Gambit," asked Jean suddenly from where she sat. "I'd like to examine you again, if you don't mind," she requested kindly.

"You did a fine job fixin me up chere, dere aint no need ta bother yo'self," he stated in his most charming voice. He smirked at her flattered expression.

She nodded her head silently and dropped it; she knew when to take a hint.

Gambit looked over to Scott who wasn't paying any attention to their conversation; he seemed transfixed watching the Professor and Storm on the other side of the room. He took notice of the strange sunglasses he wore. He was itching to go through the archives of the mutants that lived in the mansion, that he was more than sure Xavier had locked away somewhere. But he had to wait, he couldn't go lurking around the place especially with Wolverine watching him like a hawk, he'd have to wait until they trusted him more.

Wolverine dashed into the room looking frustrated. "Fury said he'd meet us tonight," he began looking to the Professor. "Said he'd meet in the woods, I know the spot."

"Why can't he come now," questioned Storm irritably rubbing her forehead.

"The man's in China dealing with God knows what; said he'd be here first chance he got," he answered folding his arms to his chest.

"That's good news Logan," stated the Professor more to reassure him.

Gambit thought a moment then headed for the door.

"Where you goin, bub," demanded Wolverine crudely.

"A walk," he said casually without looking back as he exited the room.

"I hate that cocky bastard," grumbled Logan to no one in particular. "We leave at five," he said to the room as he headed out himself, again grumbling under his breath.

The Professor massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Jean would you join me in Cerebro," he asked in which she nodded before following him out the door.

That left Storm and Scott alone.

She looked at him a moment before turning to leave, he was out of his seat and in front of her in an instant. "Hang on a sec," he said closing the door so she couldn't leave. "What were you guys talking about," he asked looking curious.

Storm sighed. "Get out of my way Cyclops," she said simply in a cold voice.

Scott looked taken aback a moment at her coldness. "I'm…..I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of line. I just want you to know that if there is anything going on that I'm here for you…always."

Storm closed her eyes, his kind words seemed to melt her cold demeanor. She was silent for a long moment; she seemed to struggle with her words before she spoke. "It's…..it's Evan's parents," she said in a low voice covering her face with her hands before putting them through her hair in frustration. "I told them the truth and now my sister blames me for what happened to Evan, they refuse to speak to me," she said looking angry and sad at the same time.

Scott looked at her a moment before looking down feeling like the world's biggest jerk. "You should have told me," he said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"It does not matter," she said shaking her head. "Let us concentrate on what is important," she stated in a firm voice.

He nodded before turning to leave but she caught his arm. "I did not mean what I said before," she began in a sad voice. "I know you care, I was just….angry."

"Storm you don't have to apologize, I understand," he gave her hand a squeeze before giving her a tight smile then left the room.

…

Gambit rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Where 'xactly you takin me again," asked Gambit as he followed Wolverine down the corridor of the mansion's lower levels.

Wolverine didn't answer as he came to a stop before a giant sealed door. Gambit watched with mild interest as Wolverine turned his back to the Cajun and inserted a code into a control panel on the near side wall. Instantly the double doors swooshed open to reveal a gigantic empty room that, to Gambit, looked like an enormous metal box.

Gambit raised an eyebrow at Wolverine recognizing the room instantly. "Dis a torture chamber or somethin," he asked in a condescending tone.

"Maybe," answered Wolverine unsheilding his claws.

"Not exactly," corrected Jean from where she stood waiting for them. "This is the danger room, it's a training facility the Professor built to help us hone our mutant abilities," she explained in a gentle voice as she led Gambit to the middle of the room where a bunch of teens stood, all their attention focused on the two of them. "Everyone this is Gambit," she said with a smile looking to the teens.

A few hello's and hi's could be heard from the bunch most of which not exactly friendly. Gambit guessed he couldn't blame them, if he was in their place he wouldn't be excited to see him neither. He noticed that they all wore various forms of a black uniform with an 'X' logo located on either the sleeve or chest…'X-Men'…that's what Xavier had called his students.

A blue boy that Gambit recognized walked straight up to them with a fanged smile. "Guten Tag," he said politely. "Please forgive ze rude introduction from earlier. My name iz Kurt Vagner," he said shaking Gambit's hand with a tight three fingered grip.

Gambit was a little taken aback by the sincerity behind the boy's words. He studied the profile of the furry blue mutant and couldn't help but be a little blown away. He had never met a mutant with physical features like that of Kurt who wasn't a bitter lunatic, dead set on hating the human race. Kurt had a deep kindness that radiated off him so strongly that Gambit couldn't help but like him.

"I'll be his sparring partner," cried out Tabitha raising her hand excitedly before waving flirtatiously at Gambit.

"Sorry blondy but you'll have ta wait yer turn," insisted Wolverine giving Gambit a death glare.

"Dat a challenge," questioned Gambit looking mildly interested.

"Gambit," began Jean in a firm voice. "You're supposed to be resting, you're in no condition to…" tried Jean but Gambit put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry chérie, me and him, we only gonna have a little friendly brawl. Ain't dat right mon ami," he asked looking to Wolverine with a lazy expression, head cocked to one side.

"Sure," replied Wolverine in a dangerous voice as he took a threatening step towards him.

"Hang on guys," echoed a voice suddenly from the other side of the room.

Scott Summer came towards them carrying a long metal bo staff. He wore a black uniform and a red shaded visor that went around his head. Gambit wondered a moment where he had come from then looked up to see an observation room near the top of the metal ceiling complete with a built in elevator.

"Here, you'll probably need this," he said handing Gambit the staff. "Stand clear everyone," he called out ushering everyone away from the two.

"Not you too," huffed Jean, hands on her hips.

Scott shrugged looking at her apoplectically. "Let them sort it out, better we're here to play referee," he responded folding his arms and watching the two.

"Fine," she sighed. "But as soon as it gets too rough, you call it off," she demanded furrowing her eyebrows.

"Scouts honor," he promised.

"Ya know the way y'all described him, I woulda thought him bigger," commented Sam looking to Ray and Bobby, echoing the thoughts of the other teens who had not witnessed Gambit fight before. They didn't believe for one second that the tall and lean Gambit could stand a chance against the bulk and strength that was Wolverine.

"You will eat your words Guthrie," said Bobby confidently folding his arms.

Gambit looked to his staff and repressed a smile as he gripped it with both hands, glad to have it back. He watched Wolverine move to the middle of the room and followed. They circled each other a few times keeping their distance before standing still staring each other down.

"You ready Gumbo, cuz I can't wait ta wipe the floor with ya," said Wolverine crudely rubbing his adamantium claws together causing them to spark.

Gambit didn't say anything only smirking in response, knowing that it would aggravate Wolverine.

Wolverine growled before charging towards him, claws outstretched ready to strike.

Gambit flipped backwards before jumping up and ramming the end of his staff into Wolverine's face, then flipped over him with graceful ease before kicking him from behind and tripping him.

Wolverine fell forward before somersaulting on the ground and turning to face Gambit in a fighting stance, shoulders hunched and knees bent.

He leaped forward; claws outstretched, but Gambit swiftly blocked him. Wolverine arms swung at Gambit in a frenzy each time blocked by Gambit's staff.

Wolverine side kicked at Gambit, but Gambit blocked it before using his staff to holist himself up and rammed both feet into Wolverine's chest causing him to stagger backwards.

"You got skills kid, I'll give you that," said Wolverine with narrowed eyes.

Gambit stood back and cocked a head to one side. "You holdin back," it was a statement not a question.

Wolverine growled, and looked at the battered state Gambit seemed to be in. His face was badly bruised, and he could smell the blood coming from his chest wound, arm, and neck; yet he fought at full speed and strength…..that means he knew how to block out pain, something that even the greatest of soldiers would need years of pained practice to learn. This intrigued Wolverine, this meant that Gambit wasn't just one of the Thieves Guild's thugs, he had some serious training. He should have seen it before back in the alley, he thought maybe the Cajun had just been desperate to escape, but this guy was one of the best fighters Wolverine had ever seen. He just wanted to take the stupid smirk off the guy's face he didn't think the Cajun would be up to a full on fight. He seriously misjudged the jerk.

He decided that the Cajun could handle it. "You want a real fight Gumbo, you got it," growled Wolverine as he came full speed towards Gambit. Gambit nearly missed blocking him and gritted his teeth at the sheer force of Wolverine's strike. Wolverine came at him again harder and faster, Gambit dodged and rolled on the ground before twirling the staff above his head and striking at Wolverine.

Wolverine blocked the strike aimed at his chest but growled as it hit him in the ribs hard. Gambit brought up a fist and punched Wolverine across the face.

Gambit growled at the pain in his hand and flipped backwards to get some distance from Wolverine, looking at him intently, eyes blazing. He needed to remember that punching Wolverine was like punching a metal wall.

Everyone in the room was dead silent, looking on in shock and amazement.

"Whoa!" whispered Tabitha her eyes wide. "You weren't kidding you guys," she said looking to Ray, Bobby, and Kurt.

"That was so….it….wow that guy is fast," mumbled Jubilee twirling her hair nervously.

"Best. danger room. session. ever," stated Jamie in awe.

"Alright, alright, ya got me fellas," drawled out Sam hands raised peacefully as he noticed the smug looks on Ray and Bobby.

Wolverine looked unfazed by Gambit's blow and again charged at him, shielding his claws as he brought a fist into Gambits face only to miss as Gambit bent backwards, kicking upwards into Wolverine's jaw as he balanced himself on one hand before bringing his staff down on Wolverine getting in three perfect jabs before Wolverine grabbed onto the staff and tried twisting it away from Gambit. Gambit let go and brought a knee into Wolverines gut before spin kicking him down to the floor. Wolverine let the staff fall to the floor then sprang up and pounced on Gambit knocking him to the ground and punching him in the face, Gambit got his feet under Wolverine before kicking him up and over his head then slid across the floor and grabbed his staff, twirling it over his head then stood holding the staff downwards against the back of his arm and shoulder.

"Oooooo fancy," mocked Wolverine before bringing his claws down onto the staff, Gambit blocked but Wolverine came at him with everything he had, clawing at him left and right with a force that'd break a weaker man's wrists. Gambit blocked each blow but knew he couldn't keep it up for long, sweat dripped down his face and he was panting, Wolverine on the other hand looked like he could keep this up all day. He side kicked at Wolverine but Wolverine grabbed onto his boot, Gambit used the leverage to boost himself up and ram his other boot into Wolverine's chin, Wolverine growled in frustration holding his chin before he crouched down and jumped up and over Gambit getting him in a choke hold.

"Think you lost kid," growled out Wolverine holding a clawed hand up to Gambit's face threateningly.

Gambit gritted his teeth knowing that Wolverine was putting more pressure on him than necessary, if Wolverine used all of his strength he could probably crush his skull easily, Gambit quickly pushed the thought aside as he grabbed onto one of Wolverine's lethal claws, drawing blood as soon as he wrapped his fingers tightly around it.

"Not just yet, homme," replied Gambit breathlessly as Wolverine's claw turned into a bright violet then slowly into a dangerous hot red. His skin near the knuckles began to burn and blister. Wolverine growled holding the Cajun even tighter.

"What'd ya say we call it a draw," wheezed out Gambit in a cocky tone. Wolverine growled and clenched his jaw in both pain and irritation before slowly releasing his grip on Gambit's throat. Gambit coughed and gasped air before slowly retracting his kinetic charge from Wolverine's claw, then let go. He stepped away slightly not letting his guard down, blood still dripping from his finger tips.

Jean looked to Scott with pleading eyes before he nodded. She then rushed out to the middle of the floor.

"All right that's enough," she called out as she got in between the two. "Gambit, you seriously shouldn't exert yourself like this," she said worriedly checking his pulse before placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yo' right chere, as usual, I'll just go rest up a bit, don't yo' go worryin about me," he said in his most charming voice before taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. He then saluted Wolverine before heading for the exit.

Jean shook her head at his antics.

"I never hated Jean Grey more, than I do at this moment," mumbled Tabitha to Jubilee.

"I heard that," said Jean looking irritated, without turning to look at her.

"Sorry," she said sweetly with a laugh. "Does this mean I don't get a turn?"

…

Gambit tired to take a nap but realized it was futile. He sat up and put a hand through his hair in frustration. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before putting on the same clothes, realizing that he was going to have to get some new ones. He laced up his boots and put on his trench coat, then headed out into the hall. He was starving and couldn't remember the last time he ate.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was met with four very familiar teenagers. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Hello my friend," said Kurt cheerfully from where he sat at the table next to Jamie, they were both eating various forms of junk food. "Please have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair across from him.

"Nice job in the danger room," complemented Bobby with a thumbs up from where he stood leaning against the kitchen island. "You gotta teach me how to show up Wolverine like that, that was too cool."

"Yeah, like that'd happen," commented Kitty from where she looked to be making something on the stove. Bobby gave her a glare.

"So what ya'll cookin," asked Gambit looking questioningly at all the junk food in front of Kurt and Jamie.

"Well they're cooking," began Jamie pointing towards Bobby and Kitty. "Kurt and I value our lives too much to risk anything Kitty cooks." "And don't say you're supervising her Bobby," he added quickly when he saw Bobby ready to argue.

"She'll be fine. Won't you Kitty," insisted Bobby looking confident.

"That's right," sang Kitty happily.

"I'm not eating any more crap, I need real food you guys."

"Then you should be the one cooking Bobby," retorted Jamie. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Bobby looked to Kitty who was busy stir frying before getting closer to the boys then whispered. "What was I supposed to do, she begged me to give her a chance."

Both Kurt and Jamie shrugged before stuffing their faces with more junk.

Bobby rolled his eyes before going back to the stove in time to watch Kitty grab a bottle of peanut oil and pour it into her stir fry. "Kitty! Don't do that, you'll cause a grease fire," he yelled as Kitty put too much oil and it ran over the sides of the pan, but as soon as he did, the pan went up in flames. She screamed and jumped back before Bobby reached out a hand and frosted the pan and stove.

The kitchen was completely silent everyone staring at Kitty.

"Were we right or were we right," whispered Jamie to Gambit with a mouthful of chips.

Kitty giggled sheepishly. "Whoops," she said coughing a bit from the smoke.

"Great, there goes lunch," huffed Bobby as he grabbed the iced pan and threw it in the sink. "Jeez Kitty, kill us why don't you," said Bobby looking at her irritated.

"Well," she began turning red from embarrassment. "If you had been watching me more closely, then nothing would have happened. You know I'm not allowed to use the stove."

Bobby crinkled his nose at her logic. "Well, if _you_ hadn't begged me to let you use it, in the first place," he said pointing a finger in her face accusingly.

"Don't point your finger at me," she yelled grabbing his finger and twisting it.

"Ow! Owwww!"

"Please my friends," be began Kurt as he tried getting in between the two.

Jamie on the other hand sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes at the scene; he looked to Gambit with an indifferent expression. "Nachos," he asked offering the bag towards him. Gambit gave a crooked smile then reached over and grabbed a handful.

…

"Just make sure you do exactly as I say, and keep your damn mouth shut," ordered Wolverine getting in Gambit's face. "Got it?"

"Whose helpin who here," challenged Gambit looking at ease with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, enough, both of you," ordered Scott looking serious. They were in a small clearing in the middle of the woods that resided not too far from Westchester County. Scott, Storm, and Wolverine were to take Gambit to meet Nick Fury. Fury promised them access to government database so that Gambit could get into a remote computer that may lead to the whereabouts of Stryker and his base.

But between Storm not talking to him and Wolverine constantly at Gambit's throat, Scott felt more like a babysitter than anything else.

The sun had just set revealing an absolutely freezing night and the four of them waited impatiently for Fury to show up. They had taken the Blackbird and Scott sat on the open ramp with his chin resting on his fist. Wolverine paced back and forth on the snowy ground, and Storm kept a look out keeping her distance from Gambit. Gambit on the other hand seemed to be the only one at ease, looking like he could have been having an afternoon lunch.

Scott wasn't sure what to think about the guy, only what the Professor told him. Despite the fact that the he was a thief and could potentially be working for Stryker, the Professor backed him up one-hundred percent. And although Scott couldn't help but be a little apprehensive, he wasn't about to condemn the guy, he had Storm and Wolverine for that. He just knew that the Professor trusted him and that was good enough for him…he hoped.

Suddenly Wolverine stopped pacing and sniffed the air. "They're here," he said in a low voice and began walking east.

Storm, Scott, followed with Gambit trailing behind.

Wolverine came to a stop after a few meters of walking, before sniffing the air again. "Come on out Fury," he yelled into the darkness.

The four of them stood absolutely silent before they heard a rustling of bushes. The first thing they saw was a light of a cigar before the silhouette of a figure was clear.

A bald black man stood in front of them wearing a long leather coat over a padded uniform and an eye patch over his left eye, where a deep scar was embedded across his face. He looked very military from the way he walked to the way he stood, straight with both hands behind his back.

He took a puff of his cigar before speaking. "See you're still sniffing around, nice ta see you Wolverine," he began before looking to the others. "Summers, Storm," he acknowledged to each with a nod, eyeing Gambit for a moment before adding. "You say you have a lead on Stryker, do tell." He was straight forward with his speech; quickly getting to the point. He had an air of honor and intellect about him, but was laid back with his speech and body movement. Gambit knew that Fury commanded S.H.I.E.L.D., was a top C.I.A agent, a former paratrooper, and one of the best field operatives they probably ever had; and from his position, Gambit judged that he was carrying at least four handguns, maybe five.

"The guy's got a base in Siberia," said Wolverine folding his arms.

"And how do you know this," asked Fury with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask the Cajun," replied Wolverine gesturing towards Gambit.

"Colonel Fury, this is Gambit," introduced Scott.

Nick Fury was silent for a moment taking a good look at him. "Well if it isn't Remy Lebeau," he stated taking a few steps closer. "Thought you fell off the face of the earth and here you are with Xavier."

"Didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D was keepin tabs on an ol' crook like me," replied Gambit in a cool voice.

Fury chuckled under his breath. "An old crook that broke into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters," he countered.

"What makes you think dat was me," questioned Gambit unfazed.

"Oh come on Lebeau, I can count the number of people capable of such a thing on one hand. You're the only one unaccounted for," he stated narrowing his good eye at him.

"Does Xavier know the company you keep these days, before he took you in," at Gambit's fiery glare he continued. "Cause there have been rumors. Should I mention names," his tone was threatening.

"Colonel Fury, please, we do not have time for this," began Storm in a firm voice. "Gambit can help get us to Stryker, and that is our main priority."

"And you need me to do it," concluded Fury a little begrudgingly. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he huffed before he began walking back the way he came. "This way," he called out to them.

Scott and Wolverine looked at each other a moment before following, Storm and Gambit behind them.

A few yards away was the helicopter Fury had arrived in along with several of his armed men. A satellite computer had been set up on the ground, already on the S.H.I.E.L.D access login page.

"Have at it," he said to Gambit gesturing towards the computer. Gambit walked forward and kneeled down onto one knee so he was level with the computer, he stared at it for a few seconds rubbing at his chin before his fingers began working furiously across the keyboard.

"I'm curious Fury, why'd you even agree to this," began Wolverine taking Fury to the side so they weren't over heard. "Once I told you where Stryker was, you shoulda been all over it. You tryin to tell me that you needed this punk ass to hack into your database to find Stryker. What, your agents don't cut it or somethin?"

"That _punk_ stole information from our headquarters, and God knows who he gave it to. I know one person who could hack into a government database the way your friend could and she's currently working for HYDRA, trust me, it's not as easy as it looks." Fury paused a moment and shook his head while chuckling. "You have no idea who that is do you, man, I swear Xavier would take in a rabid dog….that's the son of the headmaster of the New Orleans Thieves Guild. One of the best thieves on the planet, this guy is a living legend in the underground crime world. "

Wolverine let that sink in a moment. "So why not arrest him?"

"You think I have a shred of proof against this guy. If anything I'd try to recruit him, imagine the things he could do for us as an agent," replied Fury. "The offer still stands for you too, Wolverine," he added puffing on his cigar.

"No thanks," mumbled Wolverine distastefully. "What were you talking about before, who the hell is this kid working for."

"That's the million dollar question isn't it," began Fury as he and Wolverine watched Gambit type furiously into the computer, engrossed in whatever he was doing. "Why?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes as Fury dodged his question but continued. "Is he workin for Stryker?"

"Don't think so, he's been free lance ever since his Guild kicked him out."

"What do ya mean kicked him out," questioned Wolverine.

"I mean that they….banished him, you could say…..he can't go back to Louisiana." "Unless he's got a death wish," he added a little amused at the thought.

"And what exactly did he do?"

"What else….." he paused taking another puff of his cigar. "Murder," stated Fury flatly before walking over to Gambit when he saw that Gambit had stopped typing and was fixedly reading the computer screen.

Suddenly he stood and looked to Fury with mild interest.

"Well?" asked Fury annoyed.

"I got it," replied Gambit coolly.

Fury looked taken aback a moment. That was fast, he thought before bending down and looking to the screen. "Well, I'll be damned," he said under his breath before standing up. "The entire set of blueprints." "You got a location," he asked looking to Gambit.

Gambit shook his head looking neutral. "Stryker was smart enough to leave dat part out."

Wolverine, Scott, and Storm looked taken aback. "What'd ya mean," asked Wolverine looking furious.

"It means dere aint no location, or dat too hard fo' you ta understand," stated Gambit in a light tone.

"Why you….." began Wolverine looking ready to gut Gambit.

"Hang on, Wolverine," said Scott putting up a hand. "We got the blueprints, it's a big start."

"It certainly is, for S.H.I.E.L.D," sated Fury before turning to his men. "Alright people, lets wrap it up," he called out.

"Excuse us," asked Storm looking confused.

"Look, you guys have no right snooping around S.H.E.I.L.D related business, which includes Stryker. You're a school filled with underage minors; I don't need you going around playing hero. Thanks for your help," he said bluntly and firmly before turning his back on them.

"Wait just a damn minuet," growled out Wolverine taking a few paces toward Fury.

Fury turned, looking anything less than intimidated. "My people will look into this, you have my word, but you need to stay out of it from here on out," he said in a voice that was more threatening than anything else. "I'll be in touch," he said as he headed for his chopper.

As Wolverine looked ready to pounce on Stryker Storm put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. All they could do was look on in shock and anger.

"What the hell just happened," asked Scott looking to Storm and Wolverine, clenching his jaw.

"Fury just screwed us, that's what," stated Wolverine anger laced in every syllable.

"Let us just get back," said Storm in a low voice.

The four of them made it silently to the Blackbird jet.

They didn't leave but sat in silence, Scott and Storm looking disheartened and defeated. While Wolverine paced back and forth looking furious, Gambit sat back watching the three of them.

"We walked right into that one, didn't we," commented Scott rubbing his temple.

"We were such fools," said Storm shaking her head.

"I'm goin back," announced Wolverine heading for the exit. "I'm gonna catch em before he leaves, then give em a piece of my mind," he said extending his claws for emphases.

"Dat aint necessary homme," said Gambit getting in front of Wolverine before he could leave.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes at him. "And why not?"

Gambit suppressed a smile before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flash disk, holding it up for everyone to see.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Is that….." he paused, his mouth hanging open.

"You copied the blueprints," asked Storm astonishingly.

"You gotta be kiddin me," said Wolverine as Gambit handed him the flash.

"No need ta thank me homme," said Gambit putting his hands up for dramatic effect, pushing past him back towards his seat. "Got his wallet too," he bragged holding a very expensive leather wallet with Nick Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D badge hanging out of it.

For the first time Wolverine looked to Gambit not with loathing but respect. "I hate ta say it, believe me, but you did good Gumbo," stated Wolverine, with a ghost of a smile.

"Gambit, I don't know what to say," began Scott gratefully. "But when did you do it? Storm and I were watching you the whole time," he asked shaking his head.

"What's dat ol' sayin? Appearances can be deceivin."

"Gambit," began Storm as she stood up, looking intimidating and serious. "I do believe that I owe you an apology," she stated in a soft sincere voice.

"Dat aint necessary chere," he began before breaking out into a devilish smile. "But a kiss would do just fine," he said with a wink.

She raised an eyebrow at him before Wolverine sat next to him and elbowed him in the gut. "Cut the crap Cajun," he said but in a light manner. "Let's get out of here Cyke."

…

It snowed heavily, and although it was the middle of the day there wasn't a trace of sunshine, only an array of thick grey clouds.

He walked down a busy street in the middle of the city in slow strides, growling at anyone who dared to gawk at him. He stood at 6'6, wearing a long bloodstained coat. Long dirty hair hung in clumps around fierce eyes and a gruesome catlike face. Yellow fangs dripped with drool that he wiped away with a sleeve every so often.

"Ay, Sabertooth," called out a red headed teenager with an Australian accent. "Where ya goin mate," he asked as he rushed up next to him a little out of breath. "Say didn't the boss man say ta keep outta site, ya know since ya all creepy lookin," he stated bluntly, scratching his head.

Sabertooth only growled, ignoring the boy and kept on walking.

"Oy, I'm talkin to you," shouted Pyro getting in front of Sabertooth demandingly.

Sabertooth glared before simply grabbing Pyro by the collar of his jacket and tossing him aside like a rag doll. People stopped and stared in horror before running in different directions.

Pyro flew across the pavement and rolled a few times before coming to a stop.

"Stop right there," yelled out a nearby police officer with his gun aimed at Sabertooth.

Before the officer even knew what hit him Sabertooth was on him quicker than lightening, instantly breaking his neck.

Pyro rubbed his head and groaned before he picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "Ya oversized good for nothin….." he mumbled before noticing all the commotion. He looked over to see four police officers aiming their guns at Sabertooth.

Pyro grinned like the Cheshire Cat before laughing excitedly. "Come on now, that stinkin furball is a buddy of mine," he said flicking oven his Zippo lighter. "No need ta get crazy," he said in a dangerous voice before the flame from his lighter grew to life and shot out wildly in their direction.

Sabertooth ducked and growled as the fire storm almost hit him, then he grabbed one of the officers and took a bite out of his neck. Two of the officer's caught fire and began rolling on the ground in agony while the last one opened fire on Sabertooth; but Sabertooth looked unfazed as he threw the limp body in his arms at him before spitting the piece of flesh in his mouth onto the ground.

Pryo began laughing maniacally before blasting out fireballs left and right. He aimed for a nearby shop window and blasted it, where shards of glass exploded onto the side walk. People were everywhere screaming and terrified, but Pyro couldn't hear them. He had an obsession with fire and once he started getting out of control it was almost impossible for him to stop. He began aiming for parked cars that exploded on impact.

"Come on baby, let it burn," he laughed dancing and jumping around in uncontrollable excitement.

…

"What are we doing again," asked Jubilee as she sipped from her hot chocolate.

"Waiting," replied Bobby as he stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"For?"

"The signal," he said with a mouthful.

"What signal," she said getting irritated as she put her mug down and crossed her arms.

"Well," he began scratching his head. "I'm not sure, but Wolverine said that I'd know it when I see it," he said with a confident grin before returning to his ice cream.

Jubilee shivered just watching him eat it on such a cold day, but she guessed he couldn't help it. They were in the city in a nice little café, waiting in case the others needed back up.

"I can't believe we have to sit here while the others get to meet Magneto with the Professor," she sighed resting her head in her hands.

Bobby shrugged still eating.

"It doesn't bother you at all," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A soldiers gotta do what a soldiers gotta do," he said pointing his spoon at her.

She sighed and looked away before noticing something. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Hey Bobby, look who's here," she sang motioning behind Bobby.

Bobby turned and nearly choked before going very pale. "Oh man, this isn't good. What do I do, what do I do," he cried quickly ducking under the table.

Jubilee giggled then stuck her head under causing her silky hair to fall around her face. "Why Bobby Drake…are you hiding," she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, it's not funny, this is life and death we're talking about," he stated from underneath the table hugging himself.

"Oh please, get out of there right now or I'm going over there by myself."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"Please don't do this to me, I'm begging you."

"Then you better get your ice butt out of there."

He did, though a bid begrudgingly. He sat awkward for a moment before grabbing the menu and hiding behind it.

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh at him, he really was adorable. "Bobby, come on," she said grabbing the menu and putting it down.

"NO," he said using one of his hands to cover his face.

"Please."

"NO!"

Jubilee sat back shaking her head, he was so stubborn.

"Hey you guys," said a voice. Bobby put his hand down and froze with wide eyes. Jubilee gave him a look, but when it didn't seem like he would snap out of it any time soon she kicked him.

"Ow….ahem….I mean hello," he squeaked nervously.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a bit, Shannon is on her cell," she asked pointing to a girl taking very loudly into her cell near the entrance.

"Sure, I'm gonna go order some more drinks," said Jubilee as she slid out of her booth and winked at Bobby.

Bobby smiled nervously as she sat across from him. She was even prettier up close, long braids framed her face, and big almond eyes were coated in silver eye shadow that matched her grey coat. She tapped a manicured finger on the table waiting for him to say something but when he remained silent she took the initiative.

"Sooo," she began trying to get his attention as he seemed lost in thought. "How are you Bobby," she asked narrowing her eyes at the ice cream she saw in front of him.

Bobby swallowed. "Good…fine….how….how about you," he stuttered knowing how stupid he was being but he just couldn't believe she knew his name. In front of him sat Ashley Simmens, the girl he's had a major crush on when he had attended Bayville High. It seemed like decades ago, when Evan had teased him about it, and Bobby sighed at the thought.

"Fine," she said with a smile noticing how nervous she was making him. "What happened to you guys? You just up and vanished. The school's been talking about it forever," she asked suddenly, taking a long look at him.

Bobby squirmed a little looking uncomfortable. "Umm….its kind of a long story."

Ashley raised her eyebrows before looking to where her friend continued to yak into her cell. "I got time," she exclaimed.

Bobby looked around feeling like he was on the spot, and hoped Jubilee would come back already, how dare she leave like this, how dare she. "Erm….well you see," he began searching his mind for a good explanation. He knew that he wasn't exactly acting like himself, with Ashley, he had a bad case of butterflies and he found that he was unable to lie properly. "We got really really….. sick," he tried looking like he was about ready to wet his pants.

"Sick?"

"Yeah….really sick…and tired…of erm….Bayville, and soooooo we decided to move…." he explained looking everywhere except at Ashley. "…here," he finished with a forced smile.

Ashley sat back and folded her arms. "So your boarding school decided to relocate because you guys were… sick and tired of Bayville?"

Bobby cringed a little before swallowing, yup that sounded pretty stupid. "Ummm yes, that is correct."

Ashley smiled a little before leaning closer to Bobby causing him to almost pass out as he stopped breathing. "Ya know, I think that you're probably the worst liar that I ever met, well other than my boyfriend that is."

Bobby chuckled a little uncomfortably shaking his head. "I'm not…." He paused as she put a hand over his mouth.

"It's okay I get it," she said putting her hand down and smiling at how bad he was blushing. "You can't say," she concluded. "But you do watch the news, don't you? They say that your school was for…." she paused then pierced her lips together. "You know it doesn't matter," she said liking the crystal sparkle in his blue eyes.

Bobby quickly looked away. "So you have a boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected with a smirk.

Bobby repressed a smile.

"I'm back," announced Jubilee looking at the two a little too intently.

"Hey you got me a drink, thanks," said Ashley gratefully as Jubilee handed her a cup.

"Yeah, _thanks_," said Bobby through gritted teeth as he gave her a glare. He was so going to get her later for leaving him. She knew perfectly well how bad he was at talking to girls; she was going to get it for sure.

"No problem," she said ignoring Bobby's death glare.

Ashley's friend huffed loudly into her cell and flipping it closed. She searched the room and when she spotted Ashley she made a bee line for her then plotted herself next to her. "You would not believe what I just heard," she began angrily ignoring Jubilee and Bobby.

"Shannon," interrupted Ashley a little annoyed with how rude her friend was being.

"Hi," she said brashly to the two before she began yakking away with Ashley about some gossip she had heard.

Jubilee sat in the booth next to Bobby and was about to say something to Ashley's rude friend when something outside the café caught her eye. "Ummm Bobby do you see that?"

Bobby turned his head but before he could react there was a sudden explosion and the windows exploded.

Bobby groaned as he found himself on the ground. He coughed and looked around, shocked to see everything in shambles. His heart beat a mile a minuet and he looked down at himself to make sure he was in one piece; he crawled from under some rubble before getting to his feet.

"Jubilee!" he cried looking around furiously.

"I'm here," she cried from the floor, their table on top of her. Bobby rushed to her and quickly moved it.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she said coughing and getting to her feet. Ashley and Shannon's booth had been blown backwards and now resided near the entrance.

"A little help," said a voice and both Bobby and Jubilee rushed to get Ashley and Shannon out from underneath.

It was too heavy to move so Bobby got on his hands and knees and looked underneath. "Give me your hand," he said reaching out.

Ashley quickly grabbed it and he pulled her out then pulled out Shannon, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "What happened," asked Ashley, voice shaking.

"I don't know," answered Bobby coughing a bit.

"Bobby, put out the fire," yelled out Jubilee when she saw it getting out of control.

Bobby put out his hands and frosted air began rapidly putting out the fires.

Bobby ignored the awestruck stare from both Ashley and Shannon who's crying had toned down to hiccups. He and Jubilee quickly began helping others who were buried under the ruble; luckily no one seemed too badly injured.

The entrance was blocked by Ashley and Shannon's booth so everyone began to go out the broken windows.

Bobby grabbed a table and placed it under one of the windows then climbed on top of it. "Come on," he said in a low voice reaching out a hand towards Ashley.

She looked to Bobby then his outstretched hand a moment before quickly taking it. He jumped out the window and landed on the pavement then helped her down.

They looked at each other a moment, Bobby's heart sunk wondering what she must think of him.

He quickly went to the window. "Hurry up Jubes!"

Shannon seemed frozen in place and Jubilee grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her onto the table. "Get it together girl," Jubilee huffed as she pushed Shannon in the direction of the window.

Bobby helped them both down, and Shannon ran into Ashley's arms sobbing. Ashley humored her by patting her back but looked annoyed at her friend's hysteria.

Bobby and Jubilee were in shock to find the entire city block a raging inferno and to their surprise, not far down the block was Pyro, throwing out fireballs like a maniac.

"That idiot is gonna kill someone," grumbled Bobby angrily.

"Come on Bobby," said Jubilee gesturing towards the chaos.

"Wait," spoke up Ashley as she got Shannon's grip off of her and walked up to Bobby.

"You're not gonna go fight that guy, are you," she demanded.

"You're…..worried?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course, why wouldn't I be."

"I just thought that…." despite the danger he was on cloud nine right now.

Ashley shook her head then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What you just did in there was the coolest thing I've ever seen." "No pun intended," she added with a smile

Jubilee cleared her throat but couldn't hide her smile at the scene. "Come on Bobby, we really need to go."

Bobby gave Ashley an apologetic look before slowly following Jubilee. Ashley gave him a wink and waved good-bye.

**Author's Note: **Ha ha don't hate on me people…..just had a really hard time with this last part of the chapter…..I wasn't going to include the 2nd half of it and just get to Stryker's base, but I wanted to ease into it, cuz when I started writing it…it seemed really forced….Remy just needed to settle a bit at the mansion….so I know it's been a long wait, and I'm sorry that I keep asking you guys to be patient but I promise you will see what Stryker has done in the next chapter…..it just needs some editing and this chapter is long enough as it is…..thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and this story, your reviews are so wonderful and thoughtful and you have no idea how much they mean to me...

so with no further ado **please review**


End file.
